First Love vs New Love
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Based on a story prompt submitted by cakedinmud: Beca marries Jeanine, her first love, when they were 19, and they are very happy. Fourteen years later Jeanine asks Beca for a divorce and moves out of the country leaving Beca and their 3 kids behind. Beca is ready to marry her new love, Chloe, when Jeanine returns and wants her family back. What will Beca do?
1. Chapter 1

**From a prompt submitted by cakedinmud.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell and Jeanine Taylor were 14 when they both came out to their families. They met the next year on their first day of high school and became fast friends when they realized they were the only lesbians in their school. They first just started hanging out and a few months later Beca realized she had developed feelings for her friend. Six months to the day after meeting, Beca finally asked Jeanine out and, surprisingly, she said yes. They started dating each other exclusively and remained together as a couple all through high school. Beca proposed at graduation and the couple got married the following year when they were both 19.

Beca had always wanted to be a music producer. Jeanine came from a very wealthy family, so her parents helped them move to L.A. and set them up in an apartment. It took Beca a little over a year to find a studio willing to hire her. She was only 22 when she won her first grammy. After winning her first grammy, people started to take notice and she became "famous." People like Beyonce, Pink, and Maroon 5 wanted to work with her. She and Jeanine were a favorite of the paparazzi and were often seen gracing one magazine after the other.

Their son, Dylan, was born on the night Beca won her 7th, 8th, and 9th grammys. She was 25. They had their second son, Billy, when they were 29. Jeanine quit working for her father to raise their two sons.

By the time she was 30, Beca was able to open her own studio. The only thing she felt was missing was a daughter. They tried their luck and Jeanine got pregnant again. Again, luck was on their side and they had their beautiful baby girl, Sophie, when they were 31. They were now 33 years old and things continued to go well for them. They had 3 beautiful children, a nice home, more money than they knew what to do with, fame, and they had each other. Everything was perfect. Right?

"Divorce," Beca whispered.

The word rattled around in Beca Mitchell's head. Her wife of 14 years, her first love, her everything, had just handed her divorce papers. She was stunned as she watched Jeanine move around the bedroom grabbing her things and placing them in suitcases that were laid open on the bed. There were already several boxes packed and waiting by the front door to be picked up.

"Why?," was the only thing Beca could ask as she waved around the papers that would end her 14-year marriage.

"I am not happy," Jeanine replied grabbing things out of her dresser. "I don't have my own identity. I am Dylan, Billy, and Sopie's mom. I am Beca Mitchell's trophy wife. I am Jack and Marjorie Taylor's daughter. I want to be Jeanine Taylor. I want to see what's out there in the world for me. I want to be the businesswoman I know I can be. I want to be happy. And I can't be any of those things while still married to you."

"What about the kids?," Beca said quietly. "Where do they fit in your grand scheme?"

"They don't," Jeanine says as she continues to move around the room. "You get sole custody of them. It's all outlined there in the papers. It will be a clean break. I'll be moving to London to oversee my daddy's European interests. My mom's already found me an apartment and I will be moving there in two weeks. I'm leaving tonight to stay with my folks until I move to London."

Beca sat there stunned. Jeanine's obviously been planning this for a while. They just celebrated their 14th wedding anniversary a month ago and they spent that night celebrating like they were still 18. Everything was perfect. At least Beca thought it was.

"I'm not signing this," Beca said through her tears. "Just tell me what I've done wrong? Tell me what I can do to fix us and I'll do it."

"Why are you trying to ruin this for me?," Jeanine says harshly. "You're being selfish."

"I'm being selfish?," Beca asks finally showing her anger. "You decide to end our marriage without so much as a second thought. You decide to plan a whole new life in another country without thinking about what it will do to our kids. It's _all_ about you. Not me. Not the kids. Just you. You're the one being selfish."

"Why can't you just accept that it's over?," Jeanine asked. "We haven't been happy for a while. You know I'm right. I really didn't expect you to be this way."

"What the fuck did you think I'd do?," Beca yelled. "Help you pack? Pay for your plane ticket? Fuck you!"

"No thanks," Jeanine says with a sneer. "Been there, done that. Not interested any more."

Beca feels like she's been slapped. When did Jeanine become such a cold bitch? When did she start resenting her life, her kids, her? She was ready to leave her kids behind without so much as an ounce of remorse. Treating Beca like she was nothing, like the last 14 years together meant nothing.

Jeanine picks up her suitcases and looks around the room one last time.

"If you find anything of mine I've missed," Jeanine says. "You can just pack it up and send it to my folks."

With that, Jeanine walks out the door without looking back. Beca stands frozen in the middle of the room staring at the divorce papers. She hears voices. She hears people coming in and out of the house. She didn't react to anything until she heard the front door slam closed. She finally looked up and it takes a minute for her brain to catch on to the fact that Jeanine was gone, along with her suitcase and her boxes. She suddenly finds herself running down the stairs and flinging open the front door calling Jeanine's name. She rushes out in time to see a moving van and Jeanine's dad's car driving away. She turns and slowly walks back inside. She walks over to the sofa and sits down. She throws the divorce papers she was still holding onto the coffee table and puts her head in her hands and lets the tears flow unchecked.

Two hours later Beca is still sitting on the sofa. The tears have finally stopped. The tracks of them still visible on Beca's face. Her head jerks up and her eyes widen in anticipation when she hears a key in the door. She wipes her face as she stands. Is Jeanine coming back to say it was all a mistake? Her heart sank, but only a little, when her sons, Dylan and Billy, came running into the house, followed by her best friend Amy, who was carrying her daughter Sophie. She had to get her shit together for her kids.

"Hey," Beca says wiping her face again and putting on a fake smile. "Did you have fun with your Aunt Amy?"

"Yeah," 8-year old Dylan says. "We went to the zoo and we got to pet the animals."

"Wow," Beca says trying to muster some enthusiasm.

"And, we seen, um," 4-year-old Billy says. "We seen ephelants and lions."

"Hey, guys, why don't we go in the kitchen and I'll make you a snack?," Beca says.

"Yay," Dylan and Billy yell and run toward the kitchen.

Beca takes Sophie from Amy and follows the boys. The boys sit at the dining room table, talking excitedly about what they saw at the zoo.

"You okay, Beca?," Amy asks as Beca is putting Sophie in her seat at the table.

"Let me get the kids a snack and then we can talk," Beca says.

Once Beca has Sophie settled, Amy joins the boys in talking about their zoo trip while Beca puts together their snack. The kids are busy with their snack and Beca motions to Amy to follow her into the kitchen so she can keep an eye on the kids while they talk.

"What's going on?," Amy asked.

"Jeanine left me," Beca said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"What?," Amy said. "Why? When?"

"I'm not really sure I understand why," Beca said. "Something about wanting to be her own person and being a businesswoman. She's moving to London and is divorcing me."

"What about the kids?," Amy asks looking over at them.

"She doesn't want them," Beca says wiping at her eyes. "She's giving me sole custody."

Amy looks at her friend and pulls her into a hug. Beca let the tears flow for a minute or two.

"What am I going to do, Amy?," Beca asks through her tears.

"I don't know, Beca," Amy says. "But I'm here for you. You know that, right? Anything you need, I'm there. And you have CR to help, too."

"Thanks," Beca says.

She pulls herself together and wipes her face. She puts on a smile and goes into the dining room to be with her kids.

Amy stayed around to help Beca get dinner together for the kids. It was getting close to bed time when Dylan asked where mommy was. Tears welled up in Beca's eyes and Amy gave her a sympathetic looks. Beca took a breath and let it out.

"Amy, could you take Sophie into the play room?," Beca asked.

"Sure," Amy said and picked Sophie up, tickling her as they left the room.

"Come here, guys," Beca said sitting down on the sofa. "I need to talk to you about something."

Dylan and Billy came over and sat on either side of Beca. She put an arm around each of her sons and looked down at them.

"Um, mommy's not here," Beca said. "She decided she wanted to live somewhere else so she's moving to London."

"Are we moving to London?," Dylan asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"No, sweetie," Beca said. "Mommy's moving all by herself. So, it looks like you just have mama now."

"Can we see her?," Billy asked looking up at Beca with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Beca said her voice thick with emotion. "But, I don't think she wants us too."

"Doesn't she love us anymore?," Dylan asked eyes shiny.

Beca's voice caught in her throat. She had to swallow several times to remove the lump from her throat.

"She doesn't love mama, anymore," Beca finally said.

Beca was shocked when she felt Dylan hit her. He kept hitting her and screaming at her.

"Make her love you again," Dylan cried. "Make her love you so she'll come back."

Tears fell from Beca's eyes as she sat there and let her son take his frustration out on her with his little fists. Billy was crying now and Beca's heart was breaking. Dylan's hits weakened and she grabbed him in a hug, her tears mingling with his. She reached over and pulled Billy to her as well. She kissed the tops of their heads.

"I love you guys so much," Beca said softly. "Mommy will be working for grandfather and maybe if you made her a card telling her how much you love her, we can get grandmother to give it to her. How about that?"

"Yay," Billy says. "I make mommy card now."

Billy goes running off to the play room to find his crayons and paper. Dylan looks at Beca. Beca uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"She's never coming back, is she?," Dylan asked quietly.

"No, baby, she's not," Beca said and started sobbing.

Dylan put his arms around his mama and held her. He smoothed his hand over her hair like she had done for him so many times when he was sad.

"It's okay, mama," Dylan said softly. "We'll be okay."

Beca kissed Dylan and thanked him for making her feel better. Later, Amy helped Beca get the kids bathed and put to bed. They were sitting in the living room drinking a glass of wine.

"I'm going to stay home this week," Beca said. "I can work here and you can have CR email me anything the she needs my help with. I need to figure out the timing on schedules for school and whatever. Jeanine kept everything on a calendar stuck to the fridge so hopefully it will be easy."

Beca stopped talking and looked at the wine in her glass. She had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Amy.

"I'm so screwed," Beca said. "I don't even know my own kids' schedules. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey! You're a great mom," Amy said. "You'll get through this. Let's check the calendar and see what's going on this week."

The two women get up and go check the calendar.

"This week doesn't look too bad," Beca said. "Dylan needs to turn his permission slip for the museum tomorrow. I'd better check his backpack to see what I need to do with it."

Beca walks over to Dylan's bag and finds the permission slip. She takes it back to the kitchen.

"He needs to turn in $20 with the slip," Beca said. "Shoot, I don't have any cash. Do you? I'll give it back to you once I get to the bank."

"I got it," Amy said. She handed Beca the money.

Beca signed the permission slip and put the money in the envelope. She put it back in Dylan's bag.

"Done," Beca said with a small smile. "Let's see, Dylan's soccer practice is on Tuesday and Thursday at 4:00. Tuesday shouldn't be a problem, but on Thursday Sophie has a checkup with Dr. Beale at 4:00. Oh, God, what am I going to do?"

Beca was started to panic. Amy told her that she'd talk to CR and get the afternoon off. She'll pick up Billy and Dylan and take them to Dylan's soccer practice.

"You're a Godsend, Ames," Beca said. "I think the rest of the week I can handle."

"And, if you feel overwhelmed," Amy cut in. "Call me! I love those kids and I love you. Once you're more comfortable, we can look for a nanny. That way you can be in the studio when you need to be and have someone watching over the kids."

"I'll think about the nanny," Beca said. "We were against having someone else raising our kids."

"That was when there were two of you," Amy said. "You could tag-team and things were easier. You're only one person and as much as I said I'm always there for you, I may not be able to be sometimes. A nanny would be the best way to go."

Beca sighs. She knows Amy is right.

"Can you and CR come here for dinner tomorrow night?," Beca asked Amy. "I'd like to sit down with both of you to talk about what my being out of the studio for the week will actually entail. I don't want to leave anything undone or have everything thrown at CR."

"Beca," Amy said. "You own the place. You can do whatever the hell you want. Don't worry about it."

"Just ask CR to come, please?," Beca asked.

"Okay, okay," Amy says. "We'll book out early and be here around 5:30. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Beca says.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday dawned and things went relatively smoothly for her first day with the kids. She turned up late picking up Billy from preschool but took a minute to explain to his teacher, Miss Green, that she would be picking up Billy from now on because Jeanine was away. She asked Miss Green to please notifiy her if Billy should suddenly have a change in behavior or anything seemed out of sorts. Miss Green readily agreed and put her hand on Beca's arm. She told Beca that if there was anything she needed, to please feel free to call. Beca drove home thinking about the encounter.

"Was Miss Green flirting with me?," Beca thought. "Probably just my imagination."

Amy and CR showed up on time. Beca served up lasagna and a salad for dinner. She waited until after dinner to sit down with them to discuss work. They hashed out details of what Beca would do from home, what CR would handle in the studio, and what could be held until the following week when Beca hoped to make it in.

"We can revisit everything after I see how this week goes," Beca said.

They all agreed and CR stood up.

"It's almost 8:00 and I need to go," CR says. "Denise will kill me if I miss _Dancing with the Stars_."

"Thanks for coming tonight," Beca said. "Give Denise my best."

"Will do," CR said.

Beca walks CR and Amy to the door. They bid each other a good night and Beca goes to get Sophie and Billy ready for bed. After Dylan goes to bed, Beca pours herself a glass of wine. She sits down and thinks about how just yesterday morning she was a wife and a mother. It's only been about 30 hours since her wife walked out on her. She set her wine down and went to her desk. She pulled out the divorce papers and read through them. She held the pen in her hand for 10 minutes before she could bring herself to finally sign them. She went and sat back down on the sofa and downed her wine in two gulps. She went to pour herself another but thought better of it. Instead, she went to bed.

Things go fairly well on Tuesday morning, but Tuesday afternoon finds Beca scrambling because she has to get Billy and Sophie ready to pick Dylan up from school at 3:25 and get Dylan to soccer practice by 4:00. She picks up Dylan and hurries home so he can change into his practice uniform. She was only 3 minutes late picking Dylan up and they just barely make it to soccer practice on time. She'd have to be better organized next time. Beca does feel proud of herself and is smiling while they watch Dylan and his team practice.

Beca orders pizza for dinner and sits down with the kids to watch a movie. _The Little Mermaid_ is playing on the Disney Channel and Sophie gets excited, so that's what they watched. By the end of the movie Billy and Sophie both are rubbing their eyes and yawning. Beca gets them ready for bed and puts them down. She comes back to the living room to find Dylan finishing up some homework.

"Hey, Dyl," Beca says. "We haven't had a chance to talk. How was school today?"

"It was awesome," Dylan says. "Tommy Dixon threw up all over our teacher. It was gross, but so cool."

"Ew," Beca said smiling. "That is gross."

When it's time for Dylan to go to bed, Beca is not far behind him. She's been asleep for a few hours when she is awakened when she hears crying and a tiny voice calling out for mommy through the monitor. She rushes into Sophie's room to find the toddler standing up in her crib with tears streaming down her face calling again for mommy. Beca picks her up and hugs her to her chest. She sits down in the rocker with her.

"It's okay, Soph," Beca said. "Mama's here."

"No," Sophie cries. "Want mommy."

Beca's heart breaks and tears are in her eyes. How is she supposed to explain to a 2-year old that her mommy was gone and not coming back?

"I'm sorry, Soph," Beca says. "Mama's here."

"Mommy?," Sophie says.

"No," Beca said. "Mommy go bye-bye. Mama's here. Okay?"

"Mama no bye-bye?," Sophie asks.

"No, Soph," Beca said. "Mama no bye-bye. I'll alway be here for you, no matter what. I love you, Soph."

"Wuv you," Sophie says.

Sophie finally calmed down and settled against Beca's chest. Beca sang softly until Sophie fell asleep. She carefully laid Sophie in her crib and put a blanket over her. She looked down at her once more before going back to her bedroom. She took the photo she had kept of Jeanine and stared at it before throwing it against the wall, shattering the glass from the frame.

"Fuck you!," Beca cries out and falls into her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Wednesday is fairly uneventful and Beca is thankful. She and Sophie seemed to be feeling down most of the day. They both perked up when it was time to get Billy from preschool. The tiny 4-year old had a way of making them both laugh and make them forget their troubles.

Thursday was a Murphy's Law kind of day. Whatever could go wrong, did go wrong. First, Beca's alarm didn't go off so she overslept. Then she was late dropping Billy off at preschool. Dylan forgot his homework so they had to go back home which made him late. Then Beca's cell phone died in the middle of an important call with the agent of a client they were trying to sign. She was thankful that Amy showed up on time to get Billy and pick up Dylan from school. Amy left and Beca finished getting Sophie dressed for her doctor's appointment. As she was getting ready to leave, she realized she had no clue where she was supposed to go. She frantically searched through Jeanine's old desk and finally found the pediatrician's card.

"Dr. Chloe Beale," Beca read. "Okay, Dr. Beale, Sophie Mitchell is on her way."

Beca put Sophie in her car seat. She was surprised to see the address was only a couple of blocks from her studio. She arrived at the doctor's office and parked the car. She carries Sophie, covering her face and ignoring the cameras around her.

"How do the paps always find me?," Beca thinks as she enters the building.

A young woman was sitting behind a desk when they entered.

"Good afternoon," the woman said. "I'm Jessica. How may I assist you."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I'm-"

"Oh, my God," Jessica squeals as she realizes who is standing in front of her. "You're Beca Mitchell! I love your music."

"Oh, um, thanks," Beca said. "My daughter, Sophie Mitchell, has an appointment with Dr. Beale."

"Of course," Jessica said. "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst. That was very unprofessional of me."

"It's okay," Beca said with a smile.

"Let's see," Jessica said typing on a computer. "Ah, here we go. Sophie Mitchell, 4:00 with Dr. Beale. Please have a seat and we'll get Sophie back to an exam room in just a few minutes."

"Thank you," Beca says and carries Sophie over to sit down. "We're going to see Dr. Beale."

"Yay," Sophie says clapping her hands.

"Oh, you like Dr. Beale?," Beca says with a smile.

Sophie just nods her head.

"Pwetty," Sophie says and smiles.

Beca pulls out one of Sophie's books and starts reading it to her.

"Sophie Mitchell," Jessica calls out. "I can take you back to an exam room now."

Beca follows Jessica into an exam room.

"Would you please take off Sophie's shirt and pants," Jessica said. "Dr. Beale will be with you shortly."

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca removes Sophie's shirt and pants, leaving her in her diaper. It's a little chilly in the room so Beca pulls Sophie to her and wraps her flannel shirt around her to keep her warm. Sophie puts her thumb in her mouth and leans her head against Beca's collar bone. Beca smiles down at her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mit-," a doctor starts to say as she walks into the examination room. "I'm sorry. I know that's Sophie, but you're not the Mrs. Mitchell I was expecting."

"I'm Beca Mitchell,," Beca said smiling at the doctor.

"Sophie's right," Beca thought. "She is pretty."

"I know who you are," Dr. Beale said excitement radiating off her. "I love you. I mean, I love your music. My playlists consist of pretty much everything you've done. I am such a fan. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling and haven't introduced myself. I'm Dr. Chloe Beale and you're hot. I mean. Oh, God, I can't believe I just said that out loud. I'm, uh, I'm just going to shut up now. This is so embarrassing."

Dr. Beale's face was as read as her hair. Beca just looks at her and smiles. Dr. Beale was very attractive. She had red hair, the bluest blue eyes, and a smokin' hot body. Beca shook her head and thought, "I literally just signed divorce papers. I love my wife, ex-wife?, wife. But here I am finding myself attracted to my kid's pediatrician. There is something wrong with me."

"It's okay," Beca said smiling. "Really."

"I apologize for my, what I said," Dr. Beale said. "I don't usually fangirl so hard. Plus, I was expecting to see Sophie with with the other Mrs. Mitchell."

"Yeah, well," Beca said as a sad look crossed her face. "You got me. And, please, call me Beca. And the other Mrs. Mitchell now prefers to be called Miss Taylor."

"Um, okay," Dr. Beale said looking confused. "Let's, um, get started. I need you to place Sophie up here on the table please."

Beca does as asked and she stays by Sophie's side.

"Do you have any questions or concerns today before we start?," Dr. Beale asked.

"No, ma'am," Beca said. "Although, I understand she's going to need to get a shot today."

"Actually," Dr. Beale says. "She needs to get two shots. The Hepatitis A vaccine and a flu shot."

"No shot," Sophie says voiced quivering. "I want mommy. No mommy bye-bye."

"It's okay, Soph," Beca said with a sad smile. "Mommy did go bye-bye. Mama's here and I promise mama no bye-bye. You can take mama's hand and squeeze it super tight if you're scared. Okay?"

Sophie nods her head. Beca looks up to see Dr. Beale looking at her with a sad smile.

"I think we're ready," Beca says.

"Of course," Dr. Beale says and begins her examination of Sophie. She checks her weight, height, and head circumference.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Beale said.

Dr. Beale then asks several questions regarding Sophie's growth and development, including things like what she eats, her sleeping times, dental hygiene practices, etc. Dr. Beale indicates to Beca that she's ready to give Sophie her shots. Beca grabs Sophie's hand and squeezes slightly. She gets down close to Sophie's face so she can't see the needles.

"Ready, Soph?," Beca asks quietly.

Sophie nods her head and Beca begins singing to her. Dr. Beale starts fangirling a little bit when Beca starts to sing. She manages to control her squeals and give Sophie both shots quickly. Sophie squeezed Beca's hand as tight as she could and looked at Beca the whole time. Tears sprang to her eyes and Beca immediately reached up to wipe them away.

"Wow, Soph," Beca said. "You were so brave."

Sophie's bottom lip quivered as she looked from Beca to Dr. Beale. Dr. Beale smiled at her and Beca leaned in so that her mouth was next to Sophie's ear.

"Go ahead and cry if you want," Beca said and winked at Sophie.

A couple of tears fell from Sophie's eyes but she never made a sound. Beca smiled and winked at Sophie again. Dr. Beale just sat back and smiled at the interaction. Sophie was never this calm when her other mother brought her in. She picked Sophie up off the table.

"I am so proud of you, Sophie," Dr. Beale tells her. "I think this deserves two lollipops. Okay?

Sophie nods and smiles. She puts her head on Dr. Beale's shoulder.

"I'm going to need to see Sophie in six months," Dr. Beale said. "I like to keep tabs on my patients growth and development until their six. Speaking of which, it's almost time for Billy to come in for his six month checkup as well. Shall I have Jessica call Mrs. Mitchell to schedule the appointment?"

Beca swallowed hard. She swallowed again but the lump in her throat seemed to just grow. Tears came to her eyes and fell without warning. Dr. Beale looked slightly alarmed. She took Sophie out of the room and came back quickly and closed the door. She pulled Beca into a hug and Beca let her.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Beale," Beca mumbled into Dr. Beale's hair.

"I think it's okay if you call me Chloe," Chloe said.

"It's just that," Beca took a deep breath. "My wife left us. She's gone and she's divorcing me. She doesn't want the kids and is moving to London. She just left our kids and didn't even say goodbye. And Sophie woke up crying for her mommy. I don't even know Dylan's schedule for soccer, or where to take Sophie for her doctor's appointments. Jeanine always took care of those things. I don't know how to be a real mother to my own kids."

Chloe felt tears come to her eyes but held them back. She just held Beca and let her cry and ramble. It took Beca almost 10 minutes to pull herself together. She finally pulled away from Chloe mumbling another apology. Chloe wet a paper towel wiped Beca's face. She smiled at Beca and Beca gave her a small smile back.

"That's better," Chloe said smile growing wider. "What I've seen of you with Sophie, you're a doing a great job. Sophie was never that calm with Mrs. Mitc-, Miss Taylor. Give yourself some credit."

"Thanks," Beca says quietly. "And I really am sorry for becoming a blubbering idiot all over you."

"It's okay," Chloe says. "Are you okay now? Do you want me to call someone to take you and Sophie home?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "I usually don't cry in front of people or ramble and tell my personal business to a stranger. I can see why you're a pediatrician. You have a very calming presence and you're easy to talk to."

Chloe blushes lightly at the compliment.

"I know this may sound weird," Chloe says. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm a great listener. I can give you my cell number and you can call me whenever. I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends."

Beca gives Chloe her phone and Chloe inputs her number.

"I texted myself so I have your number," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "I really do appreciate it."

Beca and Chloe just look at each other for a minute or two. Chloe finally looks away, mentally shaking herself.

"You can make appointments for Sophie and Billy with Jessica on your way out," Chloe said.

"Oh, shit," Beca said looking panicked. "I really am a bad mom. I let you walk out of her with my kid and I have no idea where she is right now."

"Don't worry," Chloe said with a chuckle. "I left her with Jessica. She's fine, I promise."

Chloe has her hand on Beca's arm. All Beca can do is nod her head. She takes a few deep breaths and looks at Chloe. Chloe gives her a wink and takes her by the hand and leads her out to Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Only two chapters in and I can't believe the number of faves/follows and reviews I've received. Thank you!**

 **Note: This story is going to be a slow burn kind of thing. You will get to meet all the characters and see how Beca deals with everything that comes at her as she is left on her own with three kids. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Beca managed to make it to Friday with most of her sanity intact. She had a conference call with Amy and CR on Friday morning and invited the two over on Sunday for a barbecue with her and the kids.

Sophie was taking a late morning nap and Beca was sitting in her studio. She was supposed to be working but her mind wandered thinking back over the past week. Sure it was rough at times, and she screwed up here and there, but overall, she was quite pleased with how things went.

Her thoughts of course went to Jeanine. Beca realized that she took for granted everything that Jeanine did for the kids. Jeanine did mom things 24/7, whereas Beca did mom things a few hours every evening and on weekends. It's no wonder Jeanine wasn't happy. Beca felt guilty and wished she could tell Jeanine how sorry she was for her part in making her feel the way she did.

Then again, Beca thinks, Jeanine was the one who wanted to quit her job and raise the kids. She was adamant about not wanting a nanny raisins her kids. Beca was okay either way. Beca just wished that Jeanine had talked to her when she first started feeling unhappy with everything. If she did, they could have figured something out and they'd still be together. Beca started feeling more guilt because she never even noticed her wife was unhappy.

Beca is pulled out of her musings when she hears Sophie calling for her through the monitor. She gets up and goes into Sophie's room. She changes her and takes her downstairs.

"You ready for some lunch?," Beca asks Sophie. "What should we have?"

"Mac and cheese," Sophie says and claps.

"Mac and cheese it is," Beca says.

Beca talks to Sophie while she cooks. She tells her everything she is doing and even does a Julia Child voice making Sophie laugh.

Beca and Sophie leave to pick up Billy from preschool. Billy rushes toward them and hugs Beca around the legs.

"Hey, buddy," Beca says. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep," Billy says. "Miss Green told us about dinosaurs."

"Wow," Beca said. "That sounds really cool."

"It is," Billy said with a giant smile.

"Want to go to the park before we go home?," Beca asked.

"Yay," Sophie says. "Park. Let's go."

"Yessssss," Billy says.

That night Beca orders pizza for dinner. They had already had a pizza night, but truth be told, she was exhausted. After the pizza was done, the kids were in the playroom doing their own thing while Beca cleaned the kitchen. As she was putting the leftover pizza in the refrigerator, she noticed there was no milk, or eggs, or much of anything food wise.

"Shit," she mutters aloud. "I guess we're going grocery shopping tomorrow."

She gives the kids their baths and everyone gets into their pajamas for movie time. The group decides to watch _Frozen._ Beca puts in the DVD and sits on the couch. Sophie crawls into her lap with her back to Beca. Billy snuggles into her side on the right and Dylan does the same on her left. She puts her arms around Sophie and smiles. This is her life now. After one week she knows that she's got this.

Bye the end of the movie Sophie is asleep on Beca's lap and Billy is struggling to stay awake by her side. Beca looks down at Dylan who looks back up at her.

"I'm going to take Sophie and Billy up to bed," Beca said. "When I come back we'll chill out. Okay?"

"Okay," Dylan says excitedly.

Beca looks at Billy and gets him up enough to walk upstairs. She gently picks up Sophie and follows behind Billy.

"Go in and brush your teeth," Beca tells Billy. "I'll come tuck you in after I put Sophie down."

"Okay, mama," came the sleepy reply.

Beca managed to put a clean diaper on Sophie without waking her. She put Sophie in her crib and kissed her on the forehead. She stood at the door for a moment watching her daughter sleep before she quietly left the room. She went into Billy's room and he was already under the blanket. She went over to him and sat on the side of the bed.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Billy said and snuggled deeper into his bed.

Beca barely made it through the first verse of the song before Billy was asleep. She kissed him and made her way back downstairs. She thought about how much she loved the one on one time she spent with Billy and Sophie at bedtime. Dylan, at eight, thought he was too big to be tucked in so she usually checked on him after he was asleep. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she realized that she and Dylan didn't do anything together, just the two of them. She started feeling bad and decided to talk to Dylan about it. She continued walking downstairs and went into the living room. Dylan was sitting there looking at the TV.

"Hey, Dyl," Beca said. "Can I talk to for a minute?"

"Sure," Dylan said and turned off the TV.

Beca sat down next to Dylan and looked at him. He looked back at her waiting for her to say something.

"Do you ever feel like I don't spend enough time with you?," Beca asked. "Like, you know, just you and me."

"Sometimes," Dylan says. "But, like, not all the time."

"Was some of those times this past week?," Beca said.

"Kind of," Dylan says. "But, Mommy's gone so it's harder for you to spend time with just one of us. It's okay. I know you will spend time with me when you can."

Beca felt tears prick her eyes. She loved how he tried to make her feel better. How could this kid only be eight?

"You are really something, you know that?," Beca says.

"I know," Dylan says and grins.

Beca laughs and says, ""How about this? Every Friday night from now on is our night. After Sophie and Billy go to bed we can do whatever you want. Watch a movie, play a game, whatever. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that," Dylan said. "Can we watch another movie tonight?"

"We sure can," Beca said. "You pick a movie and I'll make popcorn."

"Deal," Dylan says and goes to look through the DVDs.

Beca got the popcorn and hurried back into the living room.

"What did you pick?," Beca asked putting the popcorn and drinks on the table.

 _"Toy Story_ ," Dylan said.

"Excellent choice," Beca said. "I love that movie."

Beca pressed play and for the next 90 minutes laughed and talked with Dylan. By the end of the movie they had a popcorn fight, had laughed so hard they had to wipe away tears from their eyes, and Beca had never enjoyed a Friday night more.

After Dylan went to bed, Beca cleaned up the popcorn that made its way to the sofa and floor. She put everything away and decided to make a grocery list since she knew she wouldn't have time in the morning. She finished the list and decided to go to bed. Night time was the hardest for Beca. She wasn't used to sleeping alone. The past week she managed to find something to do until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Every night she was exhausted, but most nights she laid in bed and the loneliness surrounded her like a shroud until she finally succumbed to sleep. This was one of those nights. She so does not "got this."

Beca woke on Saturday morning to two male faces staring at her.

"What are you little creepers doing?," she mumbled still half asleep.

"We woked up," Billy said.

"We decided to wait in here for you to wake up," Dylan said.

"Where's Sophie?," Beca asked as she sat up and looked at the clock. "Dudes, it's only 6:00 a.m. It's way too early to be awake on a Saturday."

"But, we woked up," Billy said like she hadn't understood him the first time.

"Okay, okay," Beca said. "Sophie will be awake in about an hour. We'll just lay here quietly until she wakes up. Then, we'll go to the diner for pancakes. How about that?"

"Yay," Billy yelled.

"Pancakes!," Dylan said. "I loooovvvveeeee pancakes."

"Sh, sh," Beca said. "Not so loud."

"Sorry, mama," Dylan said.

"Both of you come lay beside me," Beca said.

The boys crawled up beside Beca and laid next to her. They talked quietly about the week until Sophie woke up about 45 minutes later.

"Go brush your teeth and let's get ready," Beca said.

The boys ran off to do as they were told and Beca went into Sophie's room.

"Good morning, baby girl," Beca said.

"Mama," Sophie said raising her arms to be picked up.

Beca picked her up and changed her talking to her the whole time. Once she had Sophie ready she checked on Billy and found him trying to put his shirt on.

"Need some help there, kiddo?," Beca said chuckling.

She set Sophie down on Billy's bed and helped him get his shirt on. She then helped him with his shoes.

"Two down," Beca said. "Two to go."

She checked on Dylan and he was ready so she left Sophie and Billy with him while she got dressed. Fifteen minutes later and she was ready to go. She got the kids in the car and they headed for the diner. It was early on a Saturday so they were seated quickly. Their favorite waitress, Tracy, came over to take their orders. Breakfast went well and when they were done they headed for the grocery store.

Once they finished their grocery shopping, Beca and the kids went back home. While she was putting away the groceries they were talking about what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

"Can we go to the park?," Dylan asked.

"Yeah," Billy said cheering.

"That sounds like fun," Beca said. "We'll go after lunch. In the meantime, you guys can do whatever you want."

Dylan and Billy run to their play room to find something to do. Sophie toddled after them and Beca smiled as she watched her. Sophie loved her brothers. Beca was paying some bills online when her phone pinged. She checked it and it was from Dr. Beale.

 _Chloe Beale: Hi, Beca. It's Chloe, Dr. Beale. I was wondering what you and the kids were doing this afternoon_

 _DJMitchell: The kids & I are going to the park. Why, what's up?_

 _Chloe Beale: Can I call you?_

 _DJMitchell: Sure._

Beca's phone rang shortly after she hit send. It was Chloe Beale.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Hey," Chloe said. "I hope this was okay. It just seemed easier than trying to text everything."

"You're fine," Beca said. "What's up?"

"Well, my friends Aubrey and Stacie invited me to go to the park with them today," Chloe said. "They have two kids ages 8 and 4, so I thought maybe you and your kids would like to join us. Like a play date."

"Well, we are planning on going to the park after lunch," Beca said. "Which park are you talking about?"

"It's the city park near the old library," Chloe said. "We are planning to be there around 2:00. Can you join us?"

"Sure," Beca said. "The kids love meeting new people. We'll see you around 2:00."

"Great," Chloe said. "See you then."

Beca hangs up and goes into the play room to tell the kids about meeting Dr. Beale and her friends at he park. They are excited and start talking about what they want to do at the park. Dylan asks if he can take his soccer ball, Billy wants to take his dinosaurs, and Sophie is just giggling. Beca smiles at them and agrees to everything.

Beca puts Sophie and Billy down for naps around 10:30. Dylan works on his homework and Beca is watching the food network's _Worst Cooks in America: Celebrity Edition_ on demand. After sitting through two shows she goes into the kitchen to makes lunch for kids. She puts together sandwiches and some carrots and celery. When she has everything ready she tells Dylan to wash up and goes to wake up Sophie and Billy. Once lunch is done, Beca cleans up and goes to change her shirt. She gets the kids together and they head for the park.

They're a bit early so Beca decides they should all play soccer. Sophie and Billy mainly run around laughing, while Beca and Dylan kick the ball around. Beca gets distracted and she gets nailed in the side of the head with the soccer ball. Dylan, Sophie, and Billy all freeze in place. Beca looks at them with a smile and then just falls to the ground.

"Dr. Dylan," Billy says running over to his mama. "We have to save her."

"I think we need to operate," Dylan says. "Do you agree, Dr. Billy?"

"Yes, I do," Billy says.

Sophie is kneeling next to Beca calling her name. As soon as all three kids are hovering over her, she grabs them and starts tickling them. All four are in a heap on the ground, laughing when Beca realizes they are not alone. She looks up and sees the amused look of one Dr. Chloe Beale. Sophie sees Beca looking at someone and turns to see who it is.

"Dr. B," Sophie cries and runs over to her.

"Sophie," Chloe says grabbing her up in a hug.

"Mama needs a ation," Sophie says.

"Operation," Dylan corrects her as he and Billy have both run over to Chloe.

"Dr. Dudes," Beca says from the ground. "Does this mean I'm cured?"

"Mama, you're silly," Billy says laughing.

Beca laughs and gets up, wiping at her jeans to brush off the grass.

"Looks like you guys started having fun without us," Chloe says.

Beca then notices two women and two children behind Chloe.

"Yeah, the kids were excited so we got here a little early," Beca said.

"Let me introduce everyone," Chloe says. "These are my best friends, Aubrey and Stacie. And these are their two awesome children, Lucas and Lucy. They also happen to be my godchildren. And these are the Mitchells. Beca, Dylan, and Billy"

Chloe pointed to each as she said their name.

"And, this little cutie, is Sophie," Chloe says tickling Sophie.

After the introductions, Dylan and Lucas run off to play soccer together. Billy takes Lucy by the hand and leads her to the swings.

"Do I need to worry about that," Stacie asks with a laugh pointing to Billy holding Lucy's hand.

"You might," Beca said with a grin. "He is a Mitchell and we do have a way with the ladies."

Chloe laughs and slaps Beca on the arm.

"Behave," Chloe says. "That's my goddaughter."

The four women sit down on benches so they can talk and watch the kids. Chloe is still holding Sophie and tickling her tummy making her giggle.

"I see why you adore her, Chloe," Aubrey says. "She's adorable. Seeing you together, I swear she could be yours."

"I think it's the eyes," Beca said.

"And the hair," Stacie says. "Although, Sophie is more like a strawberry blonde than a redhead."

"Does Sophie pout to get her way?," Aubrey asks.

"She does," Beca says. "I can't say no when she pulls out the pout. Add the doe eyes and I'm done."

"Oh, my gosh," Aubrey says. "Sophie does the doe eyes, too? She could so be Chloe's daughter."

"You guys do know we're sitting right here?" Chloe says as the other three women laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca is having a great time getting to know Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie. The kids are getting along and Beca invites them all over for the barbecue the next day at her house. She is laughing at something Stacie was telling her when her smile fell from her lips and she breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Everything okay, Beca?," Aubrey asked noticing the sudden change in Beca's face.

"Can I ask a huge favor?," Bec asked looking at the three women.

"What is it?," Chloe responded.

"Would you mind taking Sophie and getting Billy and Dylan to my car?," Beca said. "Here are the keys."

"Sure," Chloe said taking the keys. "Is everything okay?"

"The paparazzi are here," Beca said. "I don't care how much they photograph me, but I do care when they try and get my kids."

The three other women look around and see a group of photographers with their cameras pointing at Beca.

"We only live few blocks from here," Stacie said. "We can take them there and you can meet us."

"You go," Chloe said. "I'll text you the address."

"Thanks" Beca said sincerely and walked off toward the paparazzi.

Chloe carries Sophie, and she, Stacie and Aubrey went to round up the kids. When Dylan asked for his mama, Aubrey explained what had happened. The two boys immediately hid their faces in the sides of Stacie and Chloe as they walked toward their mother's car.

"Come on, guys," Beca said. "You know I'm always up for you taking some pictures of me, but not my kids."

"Where are they?," one paps asked.

"Who were those women you were with?," another asked.

"One at a time, guys," Beca said. "All I'm telling you about my kids is that they are safe. And those women are friends. That's it. Leave them alone as well."

Beca continued to keep the paparazzi occupied answering questions and, also posing for a few pictures with fans. She noticed that Chloe and her friends had the kids and were walking to the parking lot across the field. She saw one photographer turn toward them and she blocked his camera.

"Dude," Beca said a little angry. "My friends are off limits. They have kids and I don't want to see them splashed over some tabloid with some stupid half-truth or innuendo."

"Sorry, sorry," the guy said backing off.

Once Beca knew everyone was safe and on their way to Stacie and Aubrey's, she politely told them she had to go. She walked off while several followed her, still taking pics, until she got into the Uber she had called. She got to Stacie and Aubrey's about 5 minutes later and knocked on the door. Stacie answered.

"I can't thank you enough for what you all did back there," Beca said flustered. "I'm usually better at seeing them and can get the kids away. I guess I was just enjoying being normal for once."

"You're welcome," Stacie said. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Come on. Aubrey and Chloe are in the kitchen. We gave the kids a snack."

Beca follows Stacie to the kitchen. Her shoulders are slumped and she seems worn out. She walks in behind Stacie and Billy sees her first.

"Mama," Billy said and ran over to her.

Dylan came over as well. Beca bent down and Billy jumped into her arms. She side hugged Dylan.

"Hey," Beca said and kissed Billy on the cheek.

She put him back down and gave a bigger hug to Dylan.

"Are you okay, mama?," Dylan asked.

"Yeah, buddy," Beca said. "I'm sorry we had to leave so suddenly."

"It's okay," Dylan said. "Lucas's mom told us about the paparazzi."

"Yeah, about that," Beca said to the three women standing there. "I don't know how many pictures they got of you three. I told them you were friends and to not bother you. I don't think they got any of the children, but I'm not sure. I'm really sorry about all this. I'm usually better at spotting them and getting the kids out of the line of fire."

She looks at Chloe and says, "I just hope they thought Sophie was really yours and don't plaster her picture everywhere."

Beca lets out a sigh and slumps as she leans against the counter. She talks with Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie for a bit while the kids finish their snack.

"Okay kids," Beca said. "We have to go. Thank everyone for the fun day and snack."

Billy and Dylan hug Stacie and Aubrey and thank them. They then go over to Lucas and Lucy and tell them goodbye. Sophie toddles over to Chloe and puts her arms up. Chloe smiles and lifts her up.

"It was good to see you today, Sophie," Chloe tells her.

Sophie puts her arms around Chloe's neck and hugs her.

"I wuv you, Dr. B," Sophie whispers Chloe's ear.

"I wuv you, too, Sophie," Chloe whispers back and smiles at Sophie.

Sophie giggles and smiles. She gives Chloe a wet kiss on the cheek causing Chloe to laugh. Beca takes Sophie from Chloe and Stacie starts walking them out. Just as they are about to leave, Chloe comes running after them.

"Don't forget your keys," Chloe says dangling them from her finger.

"Thanks," Beca says with a laugh taking the keys.

Chloe suddenly hugs her, smooshing Sophie between them.

"I'm so glad I met you," Chloe whispered. "If you ever need a break or someone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca thanks Stacie again and leaves. Chloe and Stacie walk back into the kitchen where Aubrey is cleaning. Stacie walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where are the kids?," Stacie asked.

"They went to play in Lucas' room," Aubrey told Stacie.

"Good," Stacie said. "You. Sit."

She was looking at Chloe when she said this. Chloe sat down with a questioning look on her face. Stacie and Aubrey sat down and Stacie looked at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe asked.

"Spill," Stacie said.

"Spill what?," Chloe asked seriously not knowing what Stacie wanted from her.

"Spill about Beca Mitchell," Stacie said. "And that hug with the whispering."

"We're friends," Chloe said with a laugh. "I mean we really just met, but we're becoming friends."

"And what about the hug?," Stacie said. "And what did you whisper to her?"

"Oh, my God," Chloe said laughing again. "She looked worn down and in need of a hug, so I hugged her goodbye. I told her if she needed someone to talk to, I'm there for her. Look, she's going through a really tough time right now. Her wife left her and the kids just a week ago. She broke down when she brought Sophie in for her checkup the other day because she thought she was failing at being a full-time mom. Her wife took care of all the kids' appointments and day to day needs. Now Beca is having to do it all. By herself. I just feel bad for her situation."

Stacie and Aubrey look at Chloe.

"Is that all it is?," Aubrey asks. "I mean, she's hot and very much your type."

"Guys," Chloe says. "Her wife just left her. I just think she needs a friend. Sure, she's hot and I did fangirl a bit when I walked into Sophie's exam room and saw her sitting there. But, I think she needs someone in her corner that doesn't know Jeanine. Someone she can talk to about her freely."

"Okay," Stacie said. "I'm just looking out for you. I know how you get."

"Thanks," Chloe says. "You guys are the best."

"Hey," Aubrey says suddenly. "We didn't ask if we should take anything over to Beca's tomorrow."

"I'll call her," Chloe said and pulls out her phone.

"Hi, Chloe," Beca says answering. "Thanks again for today."

"You're very welcome," Chloe said. "We all had a great time. Aubrey wants to know if we can bring anything for the barbecue tomorrow?"

"Not really," Beca says. "I have the food covered. Oh, maybe a dessert or something."

"Aubrey makes a great cheesecake," Chloe said looking at her. "I'll see if I can convince her to make one. Or two."

Aubrey nods her head and gets up to check to see if she has all the ingredients.

"Sounds yummy," Beca said. "We'll see you all tomorrow around 12:00. It'll be more like lunch so everyone can get home early enough to get ready for the workday on Monday. Oh, and tell them to bring their swimsuits."

"Sounds good," Chloe says. "I'll let them know. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Beca says. "Bye."

Chloe hangs up.

"Beca said we should be there around Noon," Chloe said. "And to bring our swimsuits. I guess she has a pool."

"The kids will love that," Aubrey says still gathering her ingredients for cheesecake. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks," Chloe said. "I want to make brownies for tomorrow and need to stop at the store. I'll see you tomorrow at Beca's."

"Okay," Aubrey says and calls out for Lucas and Lucy. "Your Aunt Chloe is leaving."

The kids come running back into the kitchen and hug Chloe goodbye. Chloe leaves and heads to the store before going home.

After Beca hangs up with Chloe she makes spaghetti for dinner and gets the kids fed. She cleans up the dinner dishes and gets to work making stuff for the barbecue. She plans to make potato salad and a pasta salad tonight, and her homemade mac and cheese in the morning. She will also make the hamburger and turkey burger patties in the morning.

Beca puts Sophie and Billy down for the night. She is back in the kitchen slicing tomatoes and onions for the burgers, as well as chopping some onions for the hot dogs. Dylan is helping by pouring ketchup and mustard into smaller squeeze bottles. Everything that can be done, has been done. The rest will wait until morning.

Beca sends Dylan off to bed. She realizes she didn't give Chloe her address so sends her a text. She asked that she give it to Stacie and Aubrey as well and their names would be at the gate so they would be let through. Chloe texts back her thanks. Chloe then forwards the address to Stacie and Aubrey. Her phone immediately rings.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe says. "What's up?"

"What's up?," Aubrey says. "Beca's address is what's up."

"What do you mean?," Chloe asks.

"She lives in one of those gated communities," Aubrey says. "Where they don't just have million dollar homes, they have multi-million dollar homes."

"So?," Chloe said. "She's a multi-grammy winning music producer, it's to be expected. You know, to keep fans and paparazzi from bothering her at home."

"But she's _rich_ ," Aubrey says.

"Brey," Chloe says. "You met her. She's not like that. She's down to earth. And, why is this freaking you out so much? You and Stacie are rich."

"No," Aubrey says. "Stacie and I are well off. Financially stable. Beca could buy us both and still have money left over to buy an entire country."

"Brey, I didn't know you were such a snob," Chloe admonishes her. "Stop fretting and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Just slap me if I start over thinking about being in a multi-million dollar house."

"Good night, Brey," Chloe says with a laugh.

The next morning finds the Mitchell household hustling and bustling to get ready for the barbecue. Beca lets out a breath when everything is finally finished. She checks the time and sees that she has about 45 minutes before everyone will be arriving. She gathers up the kids and gets them, and herself, in their bathing suits. She puts a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top on over her bikini. For fun, she puts Sophie and Billy in the same outfit. Dylan walks out of his room in denim shorts and a blue tank. When he sees the rest of them, he goes back and puts on his red tank top.

It is almost noon when CR and Denise arrive. Beca opens the door and sees both CR and Denise holding a bowl.

"Oh, my gosh," Beca squeals. "Is that what I think it is?

"Yep," CR says. "Denise's homemade banana pudding. One to serve at the barbecue and one for you and Sophie to have for later."

Beca grabs Denise and hugs her.

"I love you," Beca says. "Leave CR and come live with us and make banana pudding every day."

"Hey," CR says with a laugh. "Hands off my woman."

"Sorry, _babe_ ," Denise tells Beca. "If I made it for you every day it wouldn't be special, would it?"

"Damn you and your logical brain," Beca says shaking her fist and making them laugh.

She ushers the couple in and the kids come running to see them. There's another knock and Amy and her (still) boyfriend, Bumper, come in greeting everyone. Bumper is carrying 2 six-packs of beer and Beca shows him where to put them. Everyone is hanging out by the pool and Beca turns on the grill.

Beca asks Amy and Denise to help bring the food out. While they are gathering everything, she hears the doorbell. She runs to answer and finds Stacie and Aubrey.

"Welcome," Beca says. "Come on in."

"I made two cheesecakes," Aubrey said. "Pumpkin and plain."

"You can take them straight back here," Beca said leading the way. "We can put them in the refrigerator until later."

Aubrey and her family follow Beca. Aubrey is looking around with her mouth hanging open.

"Brey," Stacie whispers. "Stop gawking."

"I can't help it," Aubrey said. "She could fit like two of our house in here."

Beca introduces Amy and Denise to the newcomers and she tells Lucas and Lucy that her kids are out back. They go running outside to meet up with their new friends.

"Can we help take stuff out?," Stacie asks.

"Sure," Beca said. "Denise is organizing everything so she'll tell you what to do."

Denise starts pulling out stuff and handing it to the "helpers," telling them where it should go once it is outside. Dylan leads Sophie inside and tells Beca she needs to be changed. Beca thanks him and picks Sophie up. She is heading upstairs when the doorbell rings so she detours to open the door. Her eyes open wide when she sees Chloe standing there in a light blue sundress. Her hair is done up in a loose bun and the dress makes her eyes seem even bluer.

"Wow," Beca said. "I didn't think your eyes could be any bluer."

"Um, thanks," Chloe says blushing slightly. "I made brownies."

"Sorry," Beca says cheeks turning pink. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Um, just take those back down that hallway to the kitchen. You'll probably see Aubrey and Stacie helping out. I need to change this one and then I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chloe says and starts to walk off toward where Beca directed. She stops and sends Beca a wink and says, "Love the mother/daughter matching outfits."

Beca laughs and Chloe heads back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey says when she sees her. "Denise, where should we put these brownies Chloe made?"

"Leave them here for now," Denise tells her. "We can take them out when we bring out the other desserts later."

Aubrey takes the brownies from Chloe and sets them on the counter. She introduces Chloe to Amy and Denise. They carry out the last of the food and Chloe goes to greet all the kids. She starts playing a game of tag with them.

Beca finally returns with Sophie and sees that CR and Bumper are manning the grill. Chloe and Stacie are playing tag with the kids and Amy is talking to Denise and Aubrey. She puts Sophie down and watches as she runs over to Chloe. Chloe grabs her up and twirls her around, causing Sophie to giggle.

Beca watches all this with a smile, which quickly turns sad. She and Jeanine would have these barbecues at least once a month. Looking back she realizes that they hadn't had one in quite a while. Jeanine used to love being able to show off her body to someone other than Beca. I mean, you'd never be able to tell from looking at her toned abs that the woman had carried three children. Beca smiled as she thought about Jeanine lounging by the pool, in her bikini. Truth be told, Beca also enjoyed how her friends all admired Jeanine's body. They would get so turned on by it that they would always, always have sex after one of their barbecues. And it was hot.

Beca felt the tears pricking her eyes at her memories. She turned and hurried back into the house before the tears could fall. She ran into the downstairs half-bath by the kitchen and closed the door. She put her back to the door and slid down to the floor, just like the tears that slid down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca sat on the bathroom floor trying to quiet her sobs. The memories of Jeanine hurt. She doesn't know how long she had been there. She heard someone call her name and she wiped her face and stood up.

"I'm, uh, in the bathroom," Beca called out.

"Everything okay?," she hears Chloe's voice ask from outside the door.

"Um, yeah," Beca said her voice still thick from crying. "I'll, uh, be out in a minute."

Beca stood at the sink holding onto the sides as she tried to compose herself. She jerked upright when she heard the door open and Chloe step inside. Chloe closed the door behind her and just grabbed Beca in a hug. Her tears fell, dampening Chloe's dress.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "I got you."

Beca held on to Chloe and continued to cry. After about 10 minutes her tears slowed and she pulled away from Chloe. She sniffled a few times.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I got your dress wet."

"It's okay," Chloe said with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Just overtaken by memories," Beca replied.

"That's understandable," Chloe said. "I'm sure you probably see Jeanine in everywhere around here."

Beca finds a wash cloth and runs it under the cold water. She then take it and wipes her face and eyes.

"Better?," Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Not bad," Chloe said. "You're eyes are a little swollen and your face is blotchy. Take a few more minutes and then you should be good as new."

"Thanks," Beca said.

Beca leaned against the sink and crossed her arms. Chloe sat down on the toilet lid and looked at Beca.

"Tell me about Jeanine," Chloe said.

"What?," Beca said somewhat surprised.

"Tell me about Jeanine," Chloe said. "The only thing I know about her is what I saw of her when she brought the kids in for their appointments. She seemed like a good mother."

"She was," Beca said. "She knew how to read Dylan and Billy like a book. I swear she could tell their moods just by the way they said good morning."

"What about Sophie?," Chloe asked. "I feel bad saying it but she didn't seem as close to her. Sophie was so much calmer with you than she ever was with Jeanine."

"Yeah," Beca chuckled. "Sophie is her mama's girl. Jeanine only got pregnant the third time to try for a little girl. We both wanted a girl and were thrilled when we had her. But Jeanine was disappointed that she didn't come out looking like either one of us. At least the two boys have brown hair like us. Dylan's is a lighter brown like Jeanine's, and Billy's is a bit darker, like mine. I always thought Jeanine looked a little like a younger Princess Diana. And she always looked so regal and carried herself with such sophistication, like Diana. Not to mention Jeanine has a smokin' hot body."

Beca looked at Chloe and blushed.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Chloe said with a laugh. "I see what you're saying about her looking like Diana. And I noticed the smokin' hot body, too."

"What?," Beca said feigning shock. "Were you checking out my soon to be ex-wife's hot body, Dr. Beale?"

"No," Chloe said laughing. "I just said I noticed. Just like I noticed yours. I'm not blind."

It was Beca's turn to blush now. The two became quiet and were looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Beca said getting Chloe's attention. "Thanks for this. All my other friends know Jeanine and it's hard to talk to them because they only think I want to talk bad about her. There is plenty of good stuff to talk about, too."

"Any time," Chloe say. "I mean it. If you ever want to talk about her, or anything, just call me. I'm a good listener."

"I will," Beca said.

Beca checked herself in the mirror over the sink and pronounced herself suitable to return to the outside world. Chloe stood up and the two exited the bathroom. They went outside to find everyone sitting around the pool eating. They made themselves a plate and sat down.

"Should we ask what you two were doing?," Amy asked giving them a wink.

"No, Amy, just no," Beca said. "We were just talking. Chloe was being a good friend. Unlike someone else I know."

"Hey," Amy said. "I'm a good friend. I'm your _best_ friend."

"For now," Beca said with a grin.

"Bitch," Amy said slapping Beca on the arm.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "We wanted to thank you for inviting us over today. This is really nice. And your house is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'll give you the grand tour later. You've only seen the kitchen, dining room, and backyard. There's another fourteen rooms you haven't seen."

"Your house has sixteen rooms?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "But that's not counting all the bathrooms, the basement, the attic, or the storage space over the garage."

"Wow," is all Aubrey said.

Beca was glad her "old" friends were getting along so well with her "new friends." She always liked these barbecues and was hoping to start up the tradition again. Everyone was finished eating. Denise supervised again and had all the perishables taken into the house and put away.

"How about we hit the pool before we have dessert?," Beca said.

"Pool," Sophie said. "Let's go."

Beca went to walk over to get Sophie and take her into the pool. Sophie surprised Beca when she went over to Chloe and grabbed her hand to pull her toward the pool. Chloe gave her an apologetic look and Beca just smiled and waved for her to go ahead.

"Hey, Soph," Beca called out. "Don't forget your wings."

Sophie stopped and ran over to Beca. Beca took Sophie's shirt and shorts off and put her inflatable wings on her.

"Go on," Beca said. "Chloe's waiting for you."

Sophie kissed Beca on the cheek and ran back over to Chloe. Chloe slipped off her sandals and pulled her sundress off over her head and Beca's jaw nearly dropped. She caught herself and blushed slightly. But, damn, that woman looked good in her barely there black bikini.

Chloe got into the pool and then put her arms out for Sophie to jump in. Sophie did with a squeal and they both laughed. Denise and Aubrey decided to wait a bit before they got in the pool, but everyone else went in.

Beca stripped off her shorts and tank top. Chloe's cheeks flushed when she caught sight of Beca in her bikini. She discreetly checked her out while playing with Sophie.

"Damn, CR," Denise called out to her wife. "Seeing Beca in that bikini is making me rethink leaving you for her."

"That's okay," CR called back and laughed. "If you actually feed her banana pudding every day, she'll start looking like Amy and you'll be back."

"Hey!," Amy yelled and jumped on CR taking her underwater.

The others all laughed and Beca just shook her head. Beca got into the water and went over to Sophie and Chloe.

"You want me to take her?," Beca asked.

"No, I'm good," Chloe said. "Although, do you have some sunscreen? I don't want her to get burned."

"Shi-oot," Beca said. "I totally forgot. I'll be right back."

Beca got out of the pool. She dried off somewhat and went into the house. She emerged a few minutes later with the sunscreen. She went over to the edge and Chloe handed Sophie to her. She dried her off and put the sunscreen on.

"Can you go back in with Chloe so I can put sunscreen on your brother?," Beca asked Sophie.

"Yes," Sophie said.

Chloe came back over and Sophie jumped into her arms, laughing the whole time. Beca called for Billy and got him out long enough to put sunscreen on him.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca called out. "Do you need some sunscreen for Lucy and Lucas."

"Thanks," Stacie said. "But Aubrey already got them."

"Dylan," Beca called. "Come here. You need sunscreen."

Dylan got out and put sunscreen on. Beca threw the bottle up on the grass and jumped into the pool making a big splash. The kids all laughed and Beca swam over to Billy.

"Want to jump, Billy?," Beca asked him.

"Yes," Billy said and got out of the pool and went to the diving board.

Beca swam over and waited off to the side for Billy to jump in. Billy raised his hand at the beginning of the board like they do at the Olympics and walked to the edge. He stood with his toes hanging over and raised his arms to the side. He lowered his arms to his side, bent his knees and jumped. He jumped out about a foot and half from the diving board and straight down into the water feet first. He came back up and Beca was right there to make sure he was okay. Everyone was clapping and whistling. Billy swam over to the side wearing the biggest grin.

"That's was perfect," Beca said giving him a high five.

"I jump," Sophie said.

Chloe looked at her and took her over to the side of the pool expecting her to jump off the side like she had done before. Instead, Sophie went running over to the diving board. Chloe started to get out of the pool calling after Sophie.

"It's okay, Chloe," Beca said. "She's fine."

Chloe slid back into the pool watching Sophie carefully.

"Wait a minute, Soph," Beca said. "Dylan can you help Sophie on the board so she can jump?"

Dylan says okay and hurries over to help Sophie. He helps her up the few steps and is right behind her. Everyone awws when Sophie did the same thing Billy did and raised her arms. Sophie then walked to the end of the board and stopped.

"Good girl, Soph," Beca said getting herself ready. "Okay. Ready when you are."

Sophie giggled and jumped into her mother's arms. Chloe swam over to mother and daughter.

"Sophie, that was perfect," Chloe said.

"Mama jump?," Sophie asked Beca.

"You want mama to jump?," Beca asked.

Sophie clapped and giggled.

"Mama jump," Billy said.

"Come on, mama," Dylan called out as he jumped into the water. "You jump!"

"Okay, okay," Beca said handing Sophie to Chloe.

She gets out of the pool and walks around to the diving board. She smiles and puts her arms up before she walks onto the board. She stops and motions for everyone to get away from the area in front of the diving board. Chloe takes Sophie into shallower water and sets her up on the edge so they can watch Beca.

Beca played it up big. She walked to the midway point on the board and stuck her arms straight out before bringing them back to her sides. She took two steps, put her feet together and jumped onto the end of board. Her body went into the air and she twisted once around and made a clean dive, head first into the pool. The kids started clapping and cheering. Beca swam over to Sophie and stood up.

"Pretty impressive, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Beca said. "How'd I do, Soph?"

"A 10," Sophie said and jumped into her mother's arms.

A little while later everyone was finally tired of swimming so they decided it was dessert time. Denise and Beca went inside and got the desserts. Everyone ate and then Dylan got his soccer ball. He and Luca started kicking the ball around and Bumper joined them. Billy was entertaining Lucy and Sophie with his dinosaurs. The adults were talking casually when Beca asked Stacie and Aubrey if they wanted a tour of the house.

"These guys will keep an eye on the kids," Beca said indicating Amy, Denise, and CR.

"Sounds good," Stacie said as she and Aubrey stood to go with Beca.

"Hey," Chloe said. "What about me?"

"You're welcome to join," Beca said.

The four women went into the house and Beca decided to start the tour on the second floor. Beca led the three women upstairs and showed them all six bedrooms.

"I love this room," Chloe said when they got to Sophie's room. "It is such a little girl's room."

"Sophie does love pink," Beca said.

She continues the tour and shows them her office and her in home studio.

"Wow," Stacie says looking around. "Do you play all these instruments?"

"Yes," Beca says. "I never know when I need to add something to a track so I keep everything handy."

"Can you tell us anything you're working on?," Aubrey asked.

"Well, I've been home his past week," Beca said. "And didn't really have much. But next week we have a meeting with someone who we hope to work with. Have you heard of Adele?"

"You're going to be working with Adele?," Chloe asked excited.

"If all goes well," Beca says with a smirk. "I'll be producing her next album."

"That is so cool," Stacie said.

"If you're nice to me," Beca said. "I may be able to introduce you."

All three womens' jaws dropped and they stared at Beca.

"What?," Beca asked. "She's one of the nicest people you'd ever meet."

"I keep forgetting that you're this hotshot music producer," Chloe says. "We're just doctors. We don't hang out with celebrities or get to meet them on a daily basis. And, we don't expect you to introduce us to any of your famous clients."

"Speak for yourself," Stacie says. "I would love to meet Adele."

"Consider it done," Beca says with a laugh. "Maybe you can have Chloe watch Lucas and Lucy for you that day. You know, since she doesn't want me to introduce her to anyone famous."

"Hey," Chloe says pouting. "Is this how you treat your good friends? I may have to rethink this whole relationship."

"Fine," Beca said. "Put the pout away. You can meet Adele."

"Works every time," Chloe says with a grin.

Beca laughed and led them back downstairs and showed them through the first floor. They went through the kitchen, the formal dining room, the family dining room, formal living room, family room/living room, play room, and Jeanine's office.

"I love the colors and little accents in each room," Aubrey said.

"That's all Jeanine," Beca said with a small smile. "I only had a say in my office and my studio."

Beca finishes the tour with showing them her, for lack of a better word, trophy room. The women are impressed that not only are Beca's grammys and other music awards showcased, but so are Dylan's perfect attendance award and his soccer trophy. There are also framed pictures of the family.

"Whatever awards Billy and Sophie win," Beca explained. "Will be placed in here as well."

"Is this Jeanine?," Aubrey asks pointing to a photo.

"Yeah," Beca said looking at where Aubrey was pointing.

"She's beautiful," Aubrey comments.

"Yeah, she is," Beca says with melancholy smile.

Chloe puts her hand on Beca's arm and gives it a comforting squeeze. Beca gives her a small, grateful smile in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca sat and stared at the envelope. She knew what it was but was still afraid to open it. If she opened it, it would make it all real and she wanted to be in denial for a little while longer. Beca threw the envelope in her bag and hurried out the door.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe called out as she entered the diner.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said once Chloe made her way to the table.

"I'm so glad you could get away for lunch today," Chloe said.

"Well, Amy and Bumper have the kids," Beca said. "They're doing the Halloween decorations shopping for my birthday costume party. One of the many things I hate about my birthday being on Halloween."

"I love it," Chloe said. "I can't wait for you to see my costume."

"I hope it's not some 'sexy' thing," Beca said. "My kids and other kids will be there you know."

"Oh, stop," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca pulled the envelope out of her bag and put in the middle of the table. Chloe looked down at it and then back up to Beca.

"This came today," Beca said. "I don't want to open it."

Chloe put her hand on top of Beca's sitting on the table.

"Do you want me to open it for you?," Chloe asked softly.

"Yes," Beca said. "No. Shit."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Let's order something and then we can open it or ignore it. It's your call."

"Okay," Beca said.

Chloe motioned the waitress over and they placed their orders. Beca sipped her water and stared at the envelope.

"It's only been six months," Beca said quietly. After a minute or two she said, "I'm going to open it."

Chloe sat back watching her friend. Beca grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She pulled out the papers that were folded inside and opened them. Even though she knew what it was, tears filled her eyes.

"It's official," Beca said wiping away a tear. "I'm divorced and a single mom."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said. "Just because you expect it, doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said. "You alway seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," Chloe said giving Beca wink.

Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped package and pushed it across the table to Beca.

"Um, Chlo," Beca said. "My birthday isn't for another 2 weeks."

"I know that, silly," Chloe said. "Happy Friendversary."

"Say what now?," Beca asked.

"It was six months ago that we became friends," Chloe said. "So, Happy Friendversary."

"That's really a thing?," Beca asked. "Yikes."

"Oh, hush and open your present," Chloe said.

"I feel bad," Beca said. "I didn't get you anything."

"Seriously?," Chloe said. "Since I met you, I've met Adele, and you got us front row tickets to Beyonce's sold out concert _with_ backstage passes. You don't have to buy me a gift for, like, the next five years."

Beca opened her gift and looked inside the box. She smiled when she saw the music note shaped earrings. She looked at Chloe who smiled and winked at her.

"These are beautiful, Chloe," Beca said. "Thank you."

The waitress brought their food. Chloe started talking about one of her patients and Beca was watching her talk. She was admiring how Chloe's eyes twinkled when she got excited about "her" kids, her smile never wavering.

"Why don't you have kids of your own?," Beca blurted out.

Beca blushed and dropped her fork on the table.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "I'm so sorry. That was so rude and none of my business."

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe said. "I've accepted it."

"Accepted it?," Beca said. "You're only 35. It can still happen for you."

"No," Chloe said. "I mean I've accepted the fact that I can't physically have a baby. I found out about 6 years ago. I didn't have anyone in my life at the time and I wanted a baby so I decided to try IVF. I went through all the testing and found out I'd never be able to carry a child."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "You'd make such a great mom."

"Thanks," Chloe said with a small smile.

The two went back to eating, neither saying a word. Beca wipes her mouth with her napkin when something Chloe said got her curious.

"You said you didn't have anyone in your life at that time," Beca said. "Is that your way of saying you have someone in your life now?"

"Not really," Chloe said. "I mean I've been on a few dates but they've sucked."

"I've only been with Jeanine," Beca said. "I wouldn't even know how to date."

"Really?," Chloe said. "Jeanine is the only woman you've ever been with? Like dated and had sex with?"

"Yep," Beca said.

"Wow," Chloe said. "We need to get you back on the dating horse. What do you like in a girl? Do you prefer girls with light brown hair or does it matter? Ooo, Stacie has a friend she can set you up with. I've met her. She's really nice."

"Whoa, slow down there, tiger," Beca said with a laugh. "I literally just became available so let's give me some time to process before you throw me to the sharks."

Two weeks later and it was Beca's birthday slash Halloween costume party. The Mitchells always did a family costume and this year Beca stuck with tradition. The kids had started watching "Scooby Doo" and loved it. So, Dylan was Shaggy, Billy was Fred, Beca was Velma, and Sophie was Daphne. Amy and Bumper had even decided to dress up as Scooby and Scrappy Doo. Beca was having everything catered so the only thing she had to do was put together the goody bags for the kids. She had Amy get dozens of bags of candy and each kid was going home with a Trick or Treat bag full of candy. It was just a little over an hour before the party was to start and Beca was getting the kids ready when the doorbell rang. Beca ran down to answer.

"Oh, my God," Chloe squealed when Beca opened the door. "You look adorable."

"I am a divorced, single mother," Beca said. "And a grammy winning music producer. I am _not_ adorable. I am badass."

"You keep telling yourself that, Becs," Chloe said lightly smacking Beca's cheek.

Beca stood there looking Chloe up and down.

"You came as, well, you?," Beca asked.

"Funny," Chloe said pushing Beca aside and walking in. "I thought you might need help with the kids so I brought my costume to change into here."

"You're the best," Beca said with a big smile. "They're all _almost_ ready. If you could help get Sophie dressed I can help Billy and Dylan finish up."

"Great," Chloe said. "Let's do this."

With the two of them, it didn't take long before the Mitchell family was turned into the Scooby gang. Chloe took out her phone and insisted on taking pictures. Beca reminded her that the party was starting soon and she still had to get into her costume. Beca showed Chloe into one of the guest rooms.

The party was in full swing in no time. Several gifts for Beca's birthday were left on a table near the door. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey, Beca," Aubrey walking up to her. "Where's Chloe? She said she was coming early to help."

"Last time I saw her," Beca said. "She was changing into her costume. I'll go check on her."

Before she could go, Aubrey looked over Beca's shoulder and said, "Never mind. There she is."

Beca turned around and Sophie squealed. Chloe was dressed as Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ and she looked hot.

"Holy shit," Beca muttered and then blushed.

"Mama, bad word," Sophie said.

"Sorry, Soph" Beca said looking at Chloe. "You look, um, great."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "What do you think Sophie?"

"Pwetty," Sophie said and smiled. "Sing Ariel."

Chloe took Sophie from Beca and started singing _Part of Your World._ Beca and Sophie were both mesmerized. Chloe danced around with Sophie while she sang and Beca could not keep her eyes off of them. Aubrey noticed Beca watching Chloe and nudged Stacie and nodded her heard toward her. Stacie looked and a huge smile came to her face.

"We so need to get those two together," Stacie whispered.

Chloe finished the song with a flourish. Sophie clapped and so did most of those at the party. Beca made her way over to Chloe.

"Wow," Beca said. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I love to sing but don't get much of a chance to."

Sophie reached for Beca and Beca took her.

"Potty, mama," Sophie said.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said with some excitement. "You're potty training Sophie already?"

"No," Beca said with a laugh. "It usually means she already went and needs to be changed. If you ladies will excuse us for a few minutes."

"I'll do it," Chloe said. "It's your birthday and this is your party. You shouldn't be disappearing."

"Okay," Beca said handing over Sophie. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Chloe said and walked off with Sophie.

Beca watched her leave.

"Like what you see, Beca?," Stacie teased.

"Shut up," Beca said blushing.

"You should ask her out," Aubrey said.

"What?," Beca said whipping her head around to look at Aubrey. "We're friends. And I may, or may not, still be in love with my wi-, ex-wife."

Beca's shoulders slumped and she walked away.

Their first Thanksgiving without Jeanine came and went. It was now just a week away from Christmas. Beca had been out shopping for a few final gifts for the kids while they were on a play date at Stacie and Aubrey's.

"What about this for Sophie?," Chloe asked holding up an Ariel doll.

"She's into Anna and Elsa from _Frozen_ now," Beca said. "Plus, I'm already done with Sophie and Billy. I just need to get Dylan his bike and that should do it."

"Well, I'm getting this for Sophie," Chloe said putting Ariel in her basked. "It will remind her of me when I'm not around."

"Speaking of not being around," Beca said. "When do you leave for Tampa?"

"December 23," Chloe said. "I'll be back on the 30th so I can be here for Aubrey and Stacie's New Year's Eve party. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Kind of have to. Stacie got me a date."

"What is with those two?," Chloe said with a laugh. "Aubrey is making me bring a date, too."

"At least you got to choose your date," Beca said. "Whoever heard of having a first date on New Year's Eve?"

Christmas morning rolls around and the Mitchell kids have been up since 6:00 am. Beca was drinking her third cup of coffee when her phone rang.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe said.

"Hang on a second," Beca said and put her phone on speaker. "Kids, say Merry Christmas to Chloe."

The kids all yell Merry Christmas and Chloe responds laughing.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said. "I'm going to hang up and FaceTime you."

"Okay," Beca said.

Beca accepted the call.

"Hey guys," Chloe said to the kids. "What did Santa bring you?"

The kids talked over each other, showing and telling Chloe what Santa had brought them. She was laughing and commenting. Beca sat there with a smile on her face at how excited the kids were to tell Chloe what they got. Chloe finally had to say goodbye. Sophie kissed the phone and Beca's heart melted. She turned the phone toward her.

"Thanks for our gifts," Beca said. "We all loved them."

"You're welcome," Chloe said. "And, thanks for mine. I have to go, but I'll see you for New Year's."

"See you then," Beca said and they ended the call.

Beca had closed the studio for the holidays so she spent the next week hanging out with the kids. Before she knew it, New Year's Eve was here and she was getting ready for Stacie and Aubrey's party. She had opted for a basic black cocktail dress and black heels. She wore the ear rings Chloe gave her for their "friendversary" and light makeup. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Here goes nothing," she says and leaves her bedroom.

Beca goes downstairs and the kids all tell her how pretty she looks. She thanks them all and goes over a few things with the babysitter. Beca had been lucky to find the grandmotherly woman. She had become her go to babysitter and the kids love her.

The party was in full swing by the time Beca got there. Stacie introduced her to her "date," Linda, and they got a drink and started talking. Beca saw Chloe arrive and gave her a wave. Chloe smiled and made her way over to Beca with her date.

"Hey," Chloe said giving Beca a hug.

"Hey, yourself," Beca said.

"Hi, Linda," Chloe said. "Nice to see you again."

"You, too," Linda said. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said. "This is my friend, Ryan. Ryan, this is Beca and Linda."

"Nice to meet you both," Ryan said.

"We're going to get a drink," Chloe said. "I'll catch up with you later, Becs."

Chloe and Ryan walked away and Linda watched them. Beca noticed and saw that she was checking out Ryan.

"Um, Linda," Beca said. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Linda said.

"Are you bi?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Linda responded. "I guess you saw me checking out Ryan. I'm sorry, you're hot, but so is he."

"It's okay," Beca said. "I get it. No worries."

Beca was enjoying talking to Linda but didn't really feel a connection. She blushed her way through it, but told Linda how she felt. Linda smiled and said she didn't feel a connection either.

It was nearing midnight and Beca hadn't really seen or talked to Chloe since she got there. She saw the redhead go out on the balcony and Ryan talking to Linda. She walked over to the couple and asked to speak to Ryan alone.

"Excuse me for being forward here," Beca said. "But what is your relationship with Chloe?"

"We're friends," Ryan said. "Her brother is my best friend."

"Really?," Beca said intrigued. "So, do you like Linda?"

"We just met," Ryan said. "But I would like to get to know her better. I mean, that is, if you aren't interested."

"Go for it, dude," Beca said with a smile.

Beca left Ryan and Linda. She headed out to the balcony as Stacie started yelling "One minute to midnight!" Beca looked through the balcony doors and watched Chloe. She opened the doors and stepped out, closing the doors behind her as the party goers were counting down the last few seconds to the New Year.

6

"Hey," Beca said. "It's almost midnight."

5

"I know," Chloe said. "But, Ryan is a friend and it would be weird to kiss him. Why aren't you with Linda?"

4

"She's great," Beca said. "But, she's not the one I was hoping to kiss."

3

"I want someone to love me," Chloe said thoughtfully. "The way you still love Jeanine."

2

"Jeanine wasn't the one I was hoping to kiss either," Beca said.

1


	7. Chapter 7

_3_

 _"I want someone to love me," Chloe said thoughtfully. "The way you still love Jeanine."_

 _2_

 _"Jeanine wasn't the one I was hoping to kiss either," Beca said._

 _1_

"Beca," Chloe said softly.

"No," Beca said stepping closer to Chloe. "Please, don't say anything. Let me have this moment. I really, really like you, Chloe. And even if you don't feel the same, let me have this moment. We can deal with the consequences later. I need this. I need you."

"Beca," Chloe says again.

"What?," Beca says.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Chloe said.

So, Beca did. They both smiled as their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first, lips just softly touching, and then Chloe's hands were around Beca's neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Beca's hands found Chloe's hips, pulling her closer. Chloe lightly licked Beca's bottom lip, seeking entrance. The battle for dominance bringing out soft moans. Finally separating and resting their foreheads together. Each trying to regain control of their breathing.

"Wow," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Wow, indeed."

"That was,-" Chloe said.

"Worthy of a repeat?," Beca asked with a grin.

"Hell, yeah," Chloe said and smiled as she pressed her lips to Beca's.

They were still kissing five minutes later when they were interrupted by a soft cough.

"Well," Stacie said with a smile. "It's about damned time."

"What are your intentions with our best friend, Ms. Mitchell?," Aubrey asks with a grin.

"Stop it you two," Chloe admonishes. "You're going to scare her off."

"Don't worry," Beca said looking at Chloe. "I'm not going anywhere."

"In that case," Chloe said. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Perhaps, dinner and maybe some dancing."

"I would like that very much," Beca said.

Stacie squealed and grabbed the two in a hug.

"This is so exciting," Stacie said.

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "Let them breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Stacie said releasing them only to have Aubrey grab them up in a hug.

Aubrey let them go and grabbed their hands to lead them back inside.

"This calls for champagne!," Aubrey said.

Five days later and it was date night for Beca and Chloe. Beca was nervous because she had not been on a regular date in over 15 years. Beca was just putting on her earrings (of course they were the ones Chloe gave her) when she heard the doorbell ring. She checked herself in the mirror and ran her hands down her dress to smooth it. It was made so that it looked like she was wearing a skirt and blouse. The bottom was black and flared slightly at the hem. The top was black with small flowers in reds and blues. It had a v-neck that Beca thought was a bit lower than she usually cared for, but, as Amy would say, "if you got 'em, flaunt 'em." Beca grabbed her phone, and keys, and stuffed them into her clutch and made her way downstairs. Chloe was holding Sophie in her arms as she stooped down to talk to Billy. She smiled, and was so focused on watching Chloe she stumbled off the last step causing everyone to turn toward her.

"Smooth, Mitchell," Beca mumbled to herself. "Really smooth."

Chloe stood up and smiled at her. Chloe was wearing a sleeveless black dress that ended a tad higher than mid-thigh. She had what looked like a white jacket over her arm.

"Pretty, mama," Sophie said.

"Thank you, Soph," Beca said and smiled.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Sophie," Chloe said looking Beca up and down. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you," Beca said. "You look very pretty, too."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe said.

"Okay, kids," Beca said taking Sophie from Chloe. "Give me a hug and kisses good night."

Sophie hugged Beca and Beca peppered her cheeks with kisses causing Sophie to giggle. Chloe leaned over and kissed Sophie's other cheek and told her good night. Mrs. Davis took Sophie and Beca stooped down so Billy could wrap his arms around her neck.

"Have fun, mama," Billy said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, buddy," Beca said as she stood.

Dylan came over and hugged Beca around her waist. He looked up a her and whispered, "You look beautiful, mama."

Beca leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beca said. "Okay, you guys be good for Mrs. Davis."

Chloe put her jacket on and bid everyone a good night. She took Beca's hand and led her out the door. She opened the car door for Beca to get in the car. She shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side and got in. She looked over at Beca and smiled. Beca smiled back at her.

"Let's do this," Chloe said and drove off.

The two made small talk on the way to the restaurant. They arrived and Chloe pulled up to the valet.

"Damn," Beca said. "The paps are out in full force tonight."

"Are you okay with it?," Chloe asked. "I mean, with the paps taking pictures of us together."

"I have no problem with that, as long as you don't," Beca said. "It's all the questions and stuff their going to throw at you."

'I'm a big girl," Chloe said. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay, then," Beca said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Chloe said and both girls opened their doors.

Cameras started flashing as soon as Beca got out of the car. She met Chloe at the front of the car and Chloe reached out her hand to her. Beca took it without hesitation. They started toward the restaurant entrance and were blinded by the flashes.

"Stick close," Beca whispered to Chloe.

She stopped for a moment and posed with Chloe for some photos.

"Beca, who's your date?"

"This is Chloe Beale," Beca said. "B-E-A-L-E. Make sure you get that right."

Chloe stood next to Beca, smiling.

"Is she your girlfriend?," another asked.

Before Beca could say anything, Chloe spoke up.

"Not yet," Chloe say with a cheeky grin. "But the night is still young."

Beca looked at Chloe and then let out a laugh. She thanked everyone and started walking again, holding onto Chloe's hand. They made it inside and Chloe gave the hostess her name. They were escorted to their table and Beca held Chloe's chair for her.

"Thank you," Chloe said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome," Beca said and took her seat.

Their waiter handed them menus and asked for their drink order. Chloe ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them.

"So," Beca said. "How long have you been thinking about being my girlfriend?"

"Um," Chloe said. "Since about a week after we met. When did you decide you wanted to kiss me?"

"On Christmas," Beca said. "You called and spent time talking with the kids and admiring their gifts. When Sophie kissed the phone I thought about how I wished I could do that, in person. Why didn't you ever say anything about liking me?"

"I was giving you your space," Chloe said. "I knew you were still hung up on Jeanine. I think you're amazing, Beca. I felt something the first time we met but that day at the barbecue was when I knew I wanted something more with you. I settled for being your friend because I want you in my life. I hoped that when you were ready to move on, I'd be the one you moved on with."

"Wow," Beca said. "I'm not going to lie to you, Chloe, I still love Jeanine. Not like a romantic kind of love, but the kind of love you feel for someone who was your first love, who's the mother of your children. I will always love her for those two things, but, I'm not in love with her anymore. I really do like you, Chloe, and I really think we can be something special."

"If she were to come back," Chloe said hesitantly. "Would you want to get back together? Like before."

"No," Beca answered quickly. "I understand her leaving me, but leaving the kids? No, that is unforgivable. I mean, she hasn't even called them, not once. She didn't even send them a Christmas present. Not even a damn card. And her parents are just as bad. The kids hadn't seen or talked to them since Jeanine left and they wanted to call them to wish them a Merry Christmas. I called Marjorie and she said that they didn't feel comfortable talking with the children without Jeanine there. I told them that with or without Jeanine being there, they were still their grandchildren. And she said-"

Beca stopped because she was getting angry all over again. Chloe waited for Beca to continue. Beca took a deep breath and let it out.

"She said," Beca continued through clenched teeth. "That since Jeanine gave them up, so did they, and they would appreciate if we didn't bother them anymore."

Beca wipes a tear from her eye. Chloe gets up and goes over to Beca, pulling into her arms.

"They're better off without them," Chloe said.

Beca pulled herself together and Chloe gave her a light kiss before returning to her seat. Just as Chloe sat down the waiter came to take their order. The waiter left and Beca took a sip of her wine.

"Thank you," Beca said. "You're really something."

"Tell me something I don't know," Chloe said laughing and flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

Beca laughed and they enjoyed the rest of the evening. They had spent a lot of time just laughing and talking as they ate. They were comfortable with each other and covered every topic they could think of. After a while, Beca checked her watch.

"Um, do you mind if we call it a night?," Beca asked. "I'm having a really great time but the kids have school tomorrow and I have early meetings."

"No problem," Chloe said. "I totally understand. I'm having a great time, too."

"I'd like to do this again," Beca said. "The sooner the better."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "Are you free Saturday? If not, are you and the kids free for brunch on Sunday? They have a really good one at the Four Seasons. I can make us reservations."

"Yes," Bec said with a grin. "And, yes. Except, I'll make plans for our Saturday date."

"You're on," Chloe said. "Is 11:30 good for brunch?"

"Perfect," Beca said.

Chloe gets the bill and hands her card to the waiter. Beca drinks the last of her wine and looks at Chloe.

"There is something we need to discuss before we go," Beca said seriously, looking at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe asked nervously.

"We need to discuss," Beca said and sighed. "What we're going to tell the paparazzi. You know, whether you're my girlfriend yet?"

"Why, Beca Mitchell," Chloe says. "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Beca said with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I am. So, to be clear, Chloe Beale, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Chloe squeals and jumps up. She sits on Beca's lap and kisses her.

"Is that a yes?," Beca says with a laugh.

"It's an abso-fucking-lutely, yes," Chloe said joining their lips together again.

They are interrupted by a slight cough and look up to see the waiter. Chloe gets off Beca's lap and takes the receipt. She stands to sign it, adding in a nice tip.

"Sorry about that," Chloe says. "Thank you."

The waiter tells them to enjoy their evening. Beca helps Chloe on with her jacket and as they are leaving Beca hears her name. She looks around and sees Justin Timberlake and his wife, Jessica. She takes Chloe by the hand and walks over to say hello. They talk briefly and Beca agrees to meet with Justin to discuss a collaboration. The bid their farewells and head out. The paparazzi seemed to have doubled in size since they went in.

"Beca, over here."

"What's the verdict, Ms. Beale? Is Beca your girlfriend?"

Chloe stops walking and turns Beca to face her. She looks at the guy who asked the question and grinned. She then put her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her. Hard. When she pulled back she looked at the guy again.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe said and laughed.

Beca just stood there with a silly grin on her face, smiling at Chloe. She took Chloe's hand and led her to the valet stand. The paps continued taking pictures and some offered their congratulations. Chloe's car was brought up and they got in and drove off. Beca still had the silly grin on her face.

"You, Dr. Beale," Beca said looking at Chloe. "Have a way of making an exit."

"Was it too much?," Chloe said. "It was okay, right?"

"It wasn't too much," Beca said. "And, it was definitely okay."

"So," Chloe said. "Where is my girlfriend taking me on Saturday?"

"Not telling," Beca said. "It's a surprise. Hey, do you want to invite Stacie and Aubrey to brunch on Sunday? I know the kids would love to see Lucas and Lucy."

"I'll call Aubrey now and ask her," Chloe said connecting her blue tooth to the car.

"You just want to tell her I asked you to be my girlfriend," Beca said with a laugh.

"You know me so well," Chloe said laughing along. "You'll be able to hear her through the car speakers."

"Hello," Aubrey says answering the call.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said. "My _girlfriend_ and I were wondering if you guys want to go to brunch with us on Sunday."

Chloe smiled and looked over at Beca.

"Hang on, let me check with-," Aubrey said and then squealed. "Did you just say _girlfriend_? Oh, my God. Who asked who? Stacie! get in here."

Beca and Chloe were both laughing.

"Is this for real, Chlo?," Stacie is heard asking.

"Yep," Chloe said. "Beca asked me at dinner and I, of course, said yes."

"We're so happy for you guys," Aubrey said. "And, Beca, we'll be talking at brunch on Sunday."

Beca's eyes got wide and she looked a little scared.

"Stop it, Brey," Chloe said. "You're going to scare her before we even finish our date."

"Where are you?," Aubrey said. "Come have some coffee and dessert. I made chocolate mint cheesecake."

Chloe looked over at Beca to see if it was okay. Beca shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure. But we can't stay too long."

"We'll be there in like 10," Chloe said. "See you soon."

They hung up and Chloe drove them to Aubrey and Stacie's. Stacie answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I really am happy for you guys," she said sincerely. "You two are really great together."

Stacie ushered them into the kitchen, where Aubrey hugged Chloe as soon as she walked in the door.

"This is the best news ever," Aubrey said as she let go of Chloe.

The four girls chatted while Aubrey cut the cheesecake and Stacie poured the coffee. Once everyone was sitting with their dessert, Aubrey looked at Beca.

"So," Aubrey said sternly. "What are your intentions with our Chloe?"

"Brey," Chloe said with a note of warning in her voice.

"It's okay, Chloe," Beca said. "I got this."

Beca sat up straight and took a sip of her coffee. She looked at Aubrey and cleared her throat.

"My intentions," Beca said. "Are strictly honorable. I really like Chloe. I also know that it won't take much for me to fall in love with her. Hopefully, she'll fall in love with me as well, and we will be married in the future. Sophie and Lucy will be our flower girls, Billy will be the ring bearer, and I'll have Dylan walk me down the aisle since my father isn't a part of my life. Fat Amy will most likely declare herself my Maid of Honor and I'm not going to say any different because she can kick my ass. I believe Chloe is my destiny. Besides, what can I do? My kids absolutely adore her. They take after their mama in that regard."

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe sat there wide-eyed and just stared at Beca.

"What?," Beca said staring at the three women. "Too much? Not enough? Too cheesy? Not cheesy enough? Come on. Somebody give me something to work with here."

"Excellent answer," Chloe said with a wide smile.

Stacie and Aubrey laughed and they finished their coffee and dessert.

"Ready to go, babe," Chloe asked Beca.

"Yep," Beca said. "I'm ready."

Chloe and Beca hugged Stacie and Aubrey. They thanked them for dessert and Chloe drove Beca home. Chloe opened Beca's door and helped her out. She then took Beca's hand and walked her to the door.

"May I kiss you good night?," Chloe asked as the stood outside the door.

"You never have to ask," Beca said. "The answer will always be yes."

Chloe put her hands on Beca's hips and pulled her forward. Beca put her arms around Chloe's neck and their lips met. They pulled out of the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'll see you on Saturday," Chloe said.

"I'll text you and let you know what time I'm picking you up," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said and leaned in for another kiss.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to let you go," Beca whispered as they pulled back from the kiss.

"I feel the same way," Chloe said. "But it is getting late and we both need to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay," Beca said letting Chloe go with a sigh. "Drive safe."

"I will," Chloe said and turned to go to her car. "Good night."

"Good night," Beca said and went inside.

Chloe skipped down the sidewalk to her car. She smiled the whole way home. Beca stood on the other side of the door, fingertips to her lips.

"I think I'm already falling in love with you, Chloe Beale," Beca whispered and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You get well soon, Mrs. Davis," Beca said into the phone. "If there's anything you need or anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me."

Beca listens for moment. She sees CR outside her office and starts snapping her fingers to get CR's attention. CR looks up and Beca motions for her to come in the office.

"Okay, Mrs. Davis," Beca said. "I'll tell them. You take care now. Bye."

Beca hangs up her phone and throws it on her desk.

"Shit," Beca says. "Oops, sorry, Soph."

Sophie had come to work with Beca because Mrs. Davis had a doctor's appointment. And she just told Beca she has the flu. Beca pulls Sophie onto her lap.

"What's wrong, Beca?," CR asked as she sits in the chair across from Beca.

"Mrs. Davis is sick," Beca said. "She was going to babysit tomorrow night. Maybe Amy's free."

"Let me do it," CR said. "Well, me and Denise."

"Seriously?," Beca asked.

"Sure," CR said. "It will be good practice for us."

"You're a lifesaver," Beca said. "Wait! Practice? Oh, my God, CR! Is Denise pregnant?"

"Yep," CR says grinning.

Beca knew they were trying and had two failed attempts. She jumps up and races around the desk to pull CR into a hug.

"Dude," Beca says patting CR on the back. "This is great news. How far along is she? When is she due?"

"Whoa," CR said taking Sophie. "One question at a time. She's just 3 months yesterday. We wanted to make sure she was at least 12 weeks before we told anyone. She's due in early July."

"Are you sure Denise will be okay to take care of my kids?," Beca said. "They're great but quite a handful at times."

"We love your kids," CR said. "And, it's not like it's the first time."

"You're hired," Beca said. "Can you be there by 6:00? I'm picking Chloe up at 6:30."

"Let me double check with Denise," CR said tickling Sophie. "But, I'm sure we're good."

CR turns to walk out and Beca stops her.

"Um, can I have my kid back?," Beca said.

"Nope," CR said. "She's more fun than you, so I'm taking her with me."

"That actually helps me out," Beca said. "Since Mrs. Davis is sick, I'll have to pick up Billy from pre-school around 12:45 and bring him back here. And, I'll have to leave around 3:00 to get home before the bus drops Dylan off."

"Okay," CR said. "Just let me know when you want Sophie back."

CR left and Beca sat at her desk. She picked up her phone and texted Chloe.

 _Beca: Hey. I was just sitting here thinking about you._

Beca set her phone down and checked her emails. She had quite a few congratulating her and Chloe on their new relationship.

"Shit," Beca thought. "I almost forgot about the paparazzi last night. I'd better call my mom."

Beca pulled her mom's number up and dialed it.

"Hey, mom," Beca said as soon as she answered.

"Hey, Beca," Sally Mitchell said. "Are you calling to tell me about your new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Sorry, I didn't call sooner."

"It's okay," Sally said. "Chloe looks gorgeous. And, she's a doctor. Double score."

"She's great, mom," Beca said. "She's smart, funny, caring, and the kids love her. She's the total package."

"I'm happy for you, Beca," Sally said sincerely. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You will," Beca said. "You're still coming out for Billy and Dylan's birthdays, right?"

"Of course," Sally said. "I got the whole week off so I can make it to both parties. I still can't believe you're having back-to-back parties for those two."

"They're not 'back-to-back'," Beca said. "They're a week apart. I want them to each have their own birthday party to make it more special."

"I love that you do," Sally said. "So, I'll see you on the 20th."

"See you then," Beca said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Sally says and hangs up.

Beca checks her phone and sees that Chloe texted her back.

 _Chloe: I'm thinking about you too. Are you busy? Wanna meet me for lunch?_

Beca smiled and checked the time. She replied back.

 _Beca: I'd love too. I just have to be done by 12:30 so I can pick up Billy up from pre-school._

 _Chloe: There's a diner near our building. Can you meet me there in 20?_

 _Beca: Definitely._

Beca went to find CR.

"Hey, Beca," CR said. "What's up?"

"I need my kid," Beca said. "I'm meeting Chloe for lunch in about 15 minutes and then I have to go pick up Billy."

"I can feed Sophie," CR said. "You go enjoy lunch with your girlfriend."

"Are you sure?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," CR said reassuring her. "I need some one-on-one time with a kid to get in some practice. I'll feed her and then put her down for her nap after."

"I made her some mac and cheese," Beca said. "It's in the mini-fridge in my office. There's also some bananas and strawberries, and a bottle of juice. There's clean clothes and some diapers in the bag behind my desk. Call me if you need me."

"We got this, Beca," CR said. "Right, Sophie?"

"Yes," Sophie said and giggled when CR tickled her.

"Okay," Beca said. "I love you, Soph. Be good for Aunt CR."

Beca kisses Sophie and hurries out. She got to the diner just as Chloe was entering.

"Hey, you," Beca said coming up behind Chloe.

"Beca," Chloe said and pulled her into a hug. "Are we at the stage where I can kiss you in public whenever I want?"

"Absolutely," Beca said with a smile and kissed Chloe.

Chloe pulled back with a smile and wrapped her arm around Beca's.

"Let's get a table," Chloe said pulling Beca with her. "We only have an hour before you have to leave. Why do you have to pick up Billy, anyway?"

"Mrs. Davis has the flu," Beca said as they made their way to a table.

"What are you going to do about Dylan?," Chloe asked. "Do you need to pick him up, too?"

"No," Beca said. "He takes the bus. But I do need to be home by 3:40 so he's not left alone."

"I can do that," Chloe said. "I have an early day today. I can come by the studio and get Sophie and Billy around 2:45 and then go to your house and wait for Dylan. Maybe I'll even have dinner ready for you when you get home."

"You are seriously the best," Beca said and leaned across the table to give Chloe a kiss.

They only stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. Beca smiled and her face turned red. Chloe giggled.

"Sorry," Beca said as she sat back down in her chair.

"It's okay," the waitress said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

The two girls placed their orders and the waitress left. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled.

"What?," Chloe asked.

"My mom can't wait to meet you," Beca said. "I called to tell her about us, but the paps and social media beat me to it."

"I know," Chloe said. "I had several parents mention it to me today. And, I can't wait to meet your mom. I actually called my folks last night."

"Are you still available to go out to dinner with us on Billy and Dylan's actual birthdays?," Beca asked.

"Absolutely," Chloe said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I love Billy and Dylan, but I can't wait for Sophie to turn 3. Oh, can I plan her party? She wants a Disney princess theme."

"Really?," Beca said. "Knock yourself out. Sounds more like your thing than mine anyway."

"Yay," Chloe said and clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Remind me who's turning 3 again," Beca said with a laugh.

The waitress brought their food and they ate while Chloe excitedly talked about Sophie's party. Beca sat across from Chloe smiling the whole time. She spaced out thinking about Chloe and how great she was with the kids.

"Beca?," Chloe said.

"What?," Beca said. "I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out a little bit."

"I was saying," Chloe said. "It's almost 12:30 and you need to get Billy."

"Oh, thanks," Beca said standing. "I'll take care of the check on the way out. And, I'll see you later."

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. She started to pull back and Chloe grabbed her and kissed her again. Both girls were smiling as they broke apart.

"Text me when you're on your way," Beca said.

Billy and Sophie loved being at the studio with Beca. Everyone knew them and loved having them. That's why it took Beca 15 minutes to track the two of them down after Chloe texted she was on her way. She grabbed them both up in her arms and hurried to her office to find Chloe waiting for them.

"Sorry," Beca said. "They were with Fat Amy."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "We're good on time."

"I was thinking," Beca said. "We should swap cars. I have both car seats in mine and it would be less trouble than taking them out and switching back and forth."

"That's a good idea," Chloe said. "I will also need to the house key."

"I'll give you mine," Beca said. "Remind me to give you the spare one I have at home before you leave tonight."

Chloe just stared a Beca.

"What?," Beca asked looking worried.

"You're giving me a key to your house?," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and said, "And I expect you to use it whenever you want."

A smile slowly grew on Chloe's face and she bit her bottom lip as she stared at Beca.

"Ahem," Beca said. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Come on Soph, Billy. I'm taking you home."

"Yay," Billy yelled and clapped.

Sophie clapped her hands and smiled. She put her arms up to Chloe and Chloe picked her up.

"Come on, buddy," Beca said picking up Billy. "I'll carry you."

Beca made sure they had everything and the couple walked out together. Beca helped get the kids situated and gave Chloe her car and house keys.

"I'll see you around 6:00," Beca said. "I'll text you if I'm going to be later."

"Here are my keys," Chloe said handing Beca her keyring and showing her the car key. "See you when you get home."

"See you, guys," Beca said and waved as they drove off.

Beca made it home by 6:00. She parked Chloe's car next to hers in the driveway and walked to the front door. She knocked and waited for Chloe to answer. No one came to the door, so she knocked again, only louder this time.

"Chlo?," Beca yelled. "It's me. I don't have a key."

Beca started getting a little worried. She put her ear to the door and couldn't hear anything. She pulled out her phone and called Chloe. The phone rang and went to voicemail. Beca hung up and banged on the door.

"Chloe! Dylan!," Beca yelled. "Someone answer the door!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Dylan was standing in front of Beca.

"Is everything okay, Dyl?," Beca asked as she rushed inside. "Where's Chloe?"

"She upstairs," Dylan said. "She made Billy cry and then she started crying."

"What happened?," Beca asked.

"I don't know," Dylan said. "When Billy and Chloe ran upstairs, I took Sophie into the play room."

"Thanks for taking care of your sister, buddy," Beca said. "Can you play with her until I come back down. I need to see why Billy and Chloe are crying. Okay?"

"Okay, mama," Dylan says and goes to the play room.

Beca drops her bag and runs for the stairs. She calls out for Chloe and can hear her crying. She gets to where Chloe is sitting outside Billy's bedroom door.

"Chlo, I'm just going to check on Billy," Beca says opening the door. "I'll be right back."

Beca went in to find Billy laying on his bed with his back to her. She walked over to the bed only to find he had fallen asleep. Beca went back out into the hall to Chloe. She sat down on the floor next to Chloe and pulled her onto her lap.

"Want to tell me what happened?," Beca says softly.

"Billy hates me," Chloe cried.

"No, he doesn't," Beca said. "Why would you say that."

"Because I broke his heart," Chloe said looking down at her hands.

"You did what, now?," Beca asked trying to understand what had happened.

"We were talking," Chloe said. "And he said he loved me. I told him that I loved him, too."

Chloe took a shaky breath and let it out.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend," Chloe said. "I thought it was really cute and that he was joking around. I told him I already had a girlfriend and he, he,-"

Chloe had to stop and catch her breath. She wiped the tears from her face and Beca waited for her to continue.

"He started crying and said he hated me," Chloe said. "He ran up here and Dylan followed him. Dylan was talking to him so I sat out here waiting for them to finish. Dylan came out and told her was asleep. I didn't know what to do so I was waiting for him to wake up."

Tears still ran down Chloe's cheeks. Beca turned her face so she could look at her.

"I'm going to wake Billy up," Beca said. "Otherwise he won't sleep tonight. I'll find out what it is he's feeling and see if we can make everything better. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said and hugged Beca.

Chloe moved off of Beca's lap and sat on the floor with her back leaning on the wall. She watched Beca get up and enter Billy's room. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Beca went over to Billy's bed and shook him to wake him.

"Hey, buddy," Beca said as he woke up. "Are you okay?"

"Dr. B doesn't love me," Billy whispered as fresh tears came to his eyes.

Beca pulled him onto her lap.

"She does love you," Beca said. "Just because she coudn't be your girlfriend, doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I know she loves you, very much. She's out in the hallway crying because she does love you and is worried you hate her."

"I don't hate her," Billy said his eyes wide. "I love her. I want her to be my girlfriend."

"I thought you liked Lucy," Beca said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Billy said. "I love her, too."

"But you can't have two girlfriends," Beca said. "That's not how it works. What if I told you that Dr. B was mama's girlfriend, that's why she can't be your girlfriend."

"Do you love her?," Billy asked.

"Don't tell her," Beca said. "But I kinda do. She's really special to me."

"Then you can have her," Billy said. "Lucy can be my girlfriend."

"Thank you, so much," Beca said giving him a hug. "Let's go tell Dr. B that everything's okay and that you still love her so she'll stop crying. Okay?"

"Okay," Billy said getting off Beca's lap.

Billy took Beca's hand and went to the door. Beca opened it and followed Billy out. Billy looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at Billy. Billy let go of Beca's hand and threw himself into Chloe's arms.

"I still love you, Dr. B," Billy said.

"I still you you, too, Billy," Chloe said, fresh tears falling.

Beca crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend," Chloe said pushing some hair off of Billy's forehead.

"It's okay," Billy said. "Mama said you were her girlfriend and I have Lucy."

"Lucy's your girlfriend?," Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yes," Billy said. "I kinda love her."

"Just 'kinda'?," Chloe said. "You're not sure."

"I am," Billy said. "That's just what mama said about you."

Beca's eyes widened and she reaches to take Billy from Chloe's lap.

"Hold it right there, Mitchell," Chloe said.

Beca immediately stopped and stepped back.

"What exactly did your mama say?," Chloe asked Billy while looking at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

Beca put her head in her heads and said "Oh, God."

"I asked her if she loved you," Billy said. "And she said not to tell you but she kinda did."

Billy's eyes suddenly went wide and he looked at Beca.

"I'm sorry, mama," Billy said. "I wasn't supposed to tell."

"It's okay, buddy," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a big smile. "It's more than okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! That's all I can say. I am overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I usually try to respond personally to each review but had to make a choice - respond to each of the reviews or write more chapters to upload. So, I went with Option 2 and sending one big thank you to all of you who did review. I greatly appreciate that you each took the time to do so.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca stood there nervously, waiting for Chloe to say something else.

"Billy, sweetie," Chloe said looking at him. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Are we still friends?"

"Yes," Billy said. "I love you, too."

Chloe hugged Billy and pulled him off her lap. She stood up and took the boy's hand and started leading him downstairs.

"You coming?," Chloe said over her shoulder to Beca.

"Um, yeah," Beca said and followed.

Chloe stopped when she got to the play room and looked at Billy. Before she could say anything, Dylan came running out and hugged Billy.

"You okay, Billy?," Dylan asked him.

"Yeah," Billy said.

Dylan then hugged Chloe and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Dyl," Chloe said. "Thank you. Why don't you guys go play. Dinner will be ready soon."

Dylan and Billy went into the playroom. Chloe reached out her hand to Beca and smiled. Beca took the offered hand and let Chloe lead her into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Beca said as she let go of Chloe's hand to sit at the counter.

"It's baked chicken and roasted vegetables," Chloe said turning Beca toward her and standing between her legs. "I let Dylan choose what to have."

"Um, Chlo," Beca said putting her arms around Chloe's waist. "About before."

"What?," Chloe asked as she put her arms around Beca's neck. "You mean before, when you said you _kinda_ loved me?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said and swallowed. "I was, um, Billy asked, and uh"

"Relax, Beca," Chloe said. "It's okay. I kinda love you, too."

"Really?," Beca asked.

"I know we've only been girlfriends for like, two days," Chloe said. "But I've kinda been falling in love with you over the past 9 months."

Beca looked at Chloe without blinking for a minute. Chloe tried to hide her smile from Beca as she leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and went to check on dinner still in the oven. Everything was done so she pulled the pans out and laid them on the counter. Beca just sat where Chloe left her, face furrowed in concentration.

"Babe," Chloe said getting her attention. "Dinner's ready. Can you get the kids while I set the table?"

"Yeah, sure," Beca said and got up.

Beca left the kitchen to get the kids. Chloe set the table and put the food out. She poured drinks for everyone and put those at the table as well. Dylan and Billy came running in and sat down. Beca was carrying Sophie and put her in her chair. Beca and Chloe sat down and started putting food on the kids' plates. Beca handed Dylan his plate and looked around the table. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. This just felt, right.

"Beca?," Chloe said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a small smile. "Sorry. I just got lost in my head thinking how this just feels right."

Chloe smiled and looked around the table.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It does."

Dinner was over and it was time for Sophie to go to bed. Beca took her up and left Chloe with Billy and Dylan.

"You guys want to watch a movie?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," the two boys readily agreed.

"You guys decide and I'll make some popcorn," Chloe said.

The boys went over to the DVD collection and Chloe headed to the kitchen. She was looking for the popcorn when Beca came in.

"I hear we're having a movie night," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course," Beca said going into the pantry and coming out with two microwave popcorns. "I'll make the popcorn. Can you grab some juice boxes?"

"Got it," Chloe said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe brought the snacks and drinks into the living room. The boys, meaning Billy, had decided to watch "The Good Dinosaur." Beca and Chloe sat down and the boys got the DVD started and sat as well. Beca and Chloe were sitting next to each other. Billy snuggled in next to Chloe, while Dylan sat next to Beca. The movie was over and Billy was sleeping, his head in Chloe's lap.

"I'd better get him to bed," Beca said.

"Can I do it?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said. "His pajamas are in the top drawer of the dresser."

Chloe gently lifted Billy so she could stand. She then picked him up and he snuggled into her, putting his head on her shoulder. She carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed while she got his pajamas. Billy woke up when she tried to pull his shirt off.

"Hey," Chloe said softly.

"Hey," Billy said and smiled sleepily.

"Let's get your pjs on and get you into bed," Chloe said.

Billy lifted his arms so Chloe could take off his shirt. She put his pajama shirt on him and pulled back the covers. Billy climbed under them and Chloe pulled them up and tucked him in.

"You have a good sleep," Chloe said and stood to leave.

"Dr. B?," Billy called to her.

"Yeah?," Chloe said.

"You forgot to kiss me good night," Billy said.

Chloe smiled and went back over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," Chloe said.

"Good night," Billy said and turned onto his side.

Chloe stayed until he was asleep, which only took a few seconds. She left the night light on and closed the door. She went back downstairs.

"I'm think I'm going to go," Chloe said.

"Do you have to?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I know it's your date night with Dylan. I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding," Beca insisted.

Before Chloe could say anything, Sophie could be heard crying and calling for her mama. Beca looked at Chloe.

"Don't leave yet," Beca said as she hurried to the stairs.

"I'll wait until you get back," Chloe said and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Dr. B," Dylan said. "You gonna watch another movie with me and mama?"

"I don't think so," Chloe said. "I'm going to go home when your mama gets back down here."

"Why?," Dylan said. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Of course I am," Chloe said quickly. "I love hanging out with you guys."

"Then why are you leaving?," Dylan asked.

"Don't you want to have your mama to yourself?," Chloe asked. "It's Friday and your mama said this was your time to spend with her."

"That was when mama was sad," Dylan said. "You know, because mommy left us. But, she's really happy now. You make her happy. You make us happy."

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. These Mitchell kids were something else.

"You make me happy, too," Chloe said giving Dylan a hug. "I'd love to stay and watch another movie."

"Yesss," Dylan says.

Beca comes back downstairs to find Chloe and Dylan watching "Finding Nemo." Dylan was snuggled against Chloe with her arm around him.

"Did I miss something?," Beca asked.

"Dylan invited me to stay," Chloe said.

"Come sit here, mama," Dylan said pointing to the space next to Chloe.

"Alrighty then," Beca said and sat next to Chloe.

The movie ended and Dylan sat up and stretched. He covered a yawn and stood up.

"Going to bed?," Beca asked him.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," Beca said pulling him into a hug.

"Night, mama," Dylan said.

Dylan then put his arms around Chloe and gave her a hug. Chloe squeezed him tight and wished him a good night. Dylan headed upstairs and Beca started cleaning up. Chloe helped and they were back on the couch. Chloe was half laying with her head on Beca's shoulder and her arm around Beca's waist.

"Thanks for everything you did today," Beca said.

"I was happy to do it," Chloe said.

"Can we talk?," Beca asked.

"Sure," Chloe said sitting up and looking at Beca.

"Um, the kids," Beca says and stops. "The kids have grown really attached to you. I just don't want them to get hurt, you know, in case we somehow aren't together anymore. I just, I. It would kill me to have to see them go through that again."

"Beca," Chloe said gently. "I am not going anywhere. I love those kids so much. I would never do anything that would cause them pain. I also meant what I said about falling in love with you. I think, no, I know that you feel the same way. I can see it in the way you look at me. The way you watch me whenever we're around the kids. Your head knows you're in love with me. Your heart just hasn't caught up yet. And, I promise you, when it does, I'll be right here waiting for you to hand it to me. And I will treat it like the special gift that it is. I can promise you that."

Tears fell from Beca's eyes. Chloe reached over and wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs. She kept her hands on Beca's face and leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, filled with love. Chloe pulled back and smiled at Beca.

"You are so going to be the death of me," Beca said with a small laugh.

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca again. The kissing got a lot more heated and Chloe straddled Beca and deepened the kiss. They kissed until they both had to come up for air. Chloe leaned back slightly and looked into Beca's eyes.

"I'd better go," Chloe said. "If I don't leave now, I may never leave."

"I don't have a problem with that," Beca said and kissed Chloe again.

Chloe pulled back and laughed. She moved off of Beca and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said.

Beca stood up and pulled Chloe to her. She kissed her again.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30," Beca said. "Wear something casual."

"Okay," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

Chloe pulled out of the kiss again and took Beca's hand. They walked to the front door and Chloe grabbed her jacket and bag. She turned to Beca and they kissed again.

"Oh, here's your keys," Beca said, grabbing them off the table by the door. "And, here's the house key I promised."

Chloe took the house key and smiled as she placed it on her key ring. She opened the door and Beca pulled her back for one last kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Chloe said and started walking away.

"I can't wait," Beca said and stood there until Chloe had driven away.

Saturday found the Mitchells making their weekly trip to the grocery store. The kids hiding under the hoods of their sweatshirts when the paps started taking pictures of Beca. Beca spending time signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. The usual things that happened when they went out. They got home and Beca put the groceries away while the kids played in the backyard. They had lunch and Sophie and Billy took naps.

That evening CR and Denise came by early to take care of the kids. Beca asked Denise how the pregnancy was going and Denise gushed about how excited they were.

"Hey," Beca said. "I should have thought of this earlier, but why don't you guys stay here tonight. It's going to be late when I get home and I'm sure Denise will probably be sleepy by then."

"That's not a bad idea," Denise said. "CR, maybe you can run home and get our stuff so we can stay."

"Okay," CR said. "I'll go now and should be back in less than an hour."

"I'll be here," Beca said. "I can get ready while you're gone and leave when you get back."

"Sounds good," CR said.

CR kissed Denise and headed out. Beca and Denise sat chatting while the kids played nearby. Beca excused herself and went upstairs to shower and get ready for her date. She dressed in black skinny jeans, with a black tank top and light blue button down over the tank. She wore her black short-heeled boots and her black leather jacket. She checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys, and headed downstairs.

"Looking hot," Denise said with a whistle.

"Thanks," Beca laughed.

A few minutes later CR returned with their overnight bags. Beca told CR to take any room they wanted and CR took their bags upstairs. Beca went to the play room to say good night to the kids.

"Okay, guys," Beca said. "I'm going out so I need some goodnight hugs and kisses."

The kids came over and Beca hugged and kissed each one. She told them to behave for Aunt CR and Aunt Denise.

"I love you, guys," Beca said as she walked out of the play room.

She said good night to Denise and CR and left. She picked up some flowers on her way to Chloe's and was now standing outside her door. She knocked and Chloe answered.

"Wow," Beca said. "You look great."

Chloe was wearing dark skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "So do you."

"I know it's cliche," Beca said. "But I got these for you."

"I love cliche," Chloe said taking the flowers and motioning Beca in. "Thank you. I'll put these in water and then we can go."

"Okay," Beca said and stood by the door waiting for Chloe.

"Ready?," Chloe said as she walked over to Beca.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said and opened the door Chloe.

Chloe grabbed her jacket before she went out. They made their way down to Beca's car and Beca opened the door for Chloe. Once Chloe was settled, Beca got in and off they went.

"So," Chloe said. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice to do dinner and a movie," Beca said.

"Something nice and low key," Chloe said. "I like it."

"I figure we'd grab some dinner," Beca said. "And then go to the theater and see what's playing before we choose what we want to see."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "Any place in particular?"

"There's a really retro diner not to far from the movie theater," Beca said. "Kind of a throwback to the 50's."

"Sounds fun," Chloe said.

Dinner and a movie went well. It was almost midnight when Beca drove Chloe home. Beca walked Chloe to her door and they made out like a couple of teenagers before finally separating and Chloe going inside. Beca was smiling as she turned and headed for the elevator. She got home and quietly let herself in and checked on the kids before making her way to her room. She took out her phone and texted Chloe.

 _Beca: Had a great night. Counting the hours until I see you again._

 _Chloe: I had a great night too. Sleep well._

 _Beca: You too._

Beca invite CR and Denise to brunch with them, but they decline and said they already had other plans. They said goodbye and left. Beca got the kids ready and headed out to meet everyone at the Four Seasons. Chloe was standing by the hostess station when they arrived.

"Hey, guys," Chloe said and hugged each one.

"Hey, you," Beca said when it was her turn for a hug.

"You guys hungry?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," said Dylan. "I could eat a horse."

"No," Sophie said. "No eat horse."

Chloe laughed and took Sophie from Beca.

"You are so adorable," Chloe said and kissed Sophie on the cheek.

"Should we wait for Aubrey and Stacie?," Beca said. "Or get seated."

"Let's get seated," Chloe said and gave the hostess her name.

They were taken to a large table and they asked for a high chair for Sophie. The hostess got one of the guys to bring over a high chair. He removed a regular chair and replaced it with the chair for Sophie giving her a smile as he walked away.

They all sat and the waiter came around to take their drink orders. Beca took the boys to see what they had on the buffet. Stacie and Aubrey arrived while they were up. They greeted Chloe and Sophie and got situated. Chloe told Lucas and Lucy that the boys were checking out the buffet with Beca. Lucas took Lucy's hand and they ran off looking for their friends.

"So, how was the date last night?," Stacie asked Chloe.

"Wonderful," Chloe said. "We did dinner and a movie. We went to this really cool 50s retro diner. They played music from the 50s and the waitresses wore uniforms in the style from back then. We had burgers and shakes. We should take the kids sometime. It was so much fun."

"Oh, God," Aubrey said. "You are so in love."

"I am," Chloe said with a big smile. "Only don't talk about it too much. Beca is still a little gun shy and trying to figure out her feelings for me."

"She's in love with you," Stacie said. "I can tell by the way she looks at you."

"That's what I told her," Chloe said.

Chloe then relayed the conversation they had on Friday night. She relayed everything she had said to Beca.

"Aw, Chloe," Aubrey said. "That's just about the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Chloe looked at her and then all three women started laughing.

Beca came back with the kids and the waiter returned to get drink orders for the new arrivals. Since they were all doing the lunch buffet, the waiter told them they could go up when they were ready. Everyone was eating and enjoying their food. The kids were laughing at something Beca was doing when they heard someone call out Chloe's name.

"Chloe?," a woman asked. "Oh, my God, it is you."

"Oh, shit," said Aubrey and Stacie.


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: Some sexy times ahead. Not really my forte (so be kind); I included it because it just seemed to fit the story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _"Chloe?," a woman asked. "Oh, my God, it is you."_

 _"Oh, shit," said Aubrey and Stacie._

"Angela?," Chloe said, turning to look at the woman.

"You look really good, Chlo," Angela said. " _Really_ good."

Beca frowned as she watched the interaction between Chloe and this Angela person. Angela looked around the table and eyes widened in recognition when she saw Beca.

"Beca Mitchell," Angela said. "I'm a big fan. Love what you did with Adele's last album."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Posen. Conrad," Angela said to Aubrey and Stacie

"Devil's spawn," Stacie said. "What brings you here?"

"Cute," Angela said. "I'm auditioning for a new job as a backup singer, so I might be moving back to L.A."

"Who are you interviewing with?," Aubrey asked. "I want to call and not recommend you for the job."

"Ouch," Angela said sarcastically. "Is that the best you can do?"

Chloe had not said a word since she mumbled Angela's name. Beca looked at her and she looked pale and anxious. Who is this woman to Chloe?

"Chlo," Beca said quietly touching Chloe on the arm. "You okay?"

Chloe just nodded her head. She didn't look okay so Beca stood up and got between Chloe and Angela. She wasn't sure who this woman was, but she was apparently making Chloe quite upset.

"We're having nice brunch together," Beca said looking at Angela. "And it seems your presence is disturbing my friends. Perhaps you should leave."

"You're hot," Angela said running her hand down Beca's arm. "Maybe you'd like to come sit with me and my friends."

Beca looked her up and down, grimaced, and said, "Not even on a dare."

Aubrey and Stacie snickered and smiled when they saw the look on Angela's face.

"I don't know who you are," Beca said. "And, frankly, I don't really care. But, I really think you need to just walk away now."

"I'm came over to see Chloe," Angela spit out. "And I won't leave until she tells me to."

Angela crossed her arms and Beca gave her a smirk. She turned to look at Chloe, waiting for her to tell Angela to go. Chloe just sat there.

"Chlo?," Beca said. "If you don't want her here, just tell her to leave."

"Angela," Aubrey said. "Just go."

"You're not Chloe," Angela said with a smirk. "It's obvious she sill wants me, so I guess you can all sit down because I'm not going anywhere."

"It's obvious you make her sick," Beca says. "Look at her. She paled as soon as she saw you. She looks like she's about to hurl any second. Funny, but she didn't look like that before you showed up."

"What do you want, Angela?," Chloe finally says.

"To talk," Angela said with a smirk as she glanced at Beca. "To you. Alone."

Beca clenched her jaw and glared at Angela. She wanted to wipe that smirk off her face and it took everything she had in her not to.

"No," Chloe said. "I've got nothing to say to you, and you've got nothing to say that I want to hear."

It was Beca's turn to smirk.

"Well, Angie" Beca said. "I guess Chloe just told you to go, so, go."

"It's Angela," Angela said stepping closer to Beca. "And this does not fucking concern you, bitch."

Beca did not back down.

"First, watch your mouth," Beca said. "There are children here. Second, it concerns me because, until she says otherwise, Chloe is my girlfriend. So, I'll say it again," Beca stepped so she was nose to nose with the woman, "Leave."

Angela and Beca stood there, nose to nose, neither backing down. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm but Beca shook her off. Beca smiled at Angela and raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I am," Beca said so only Angela could hear her. "If you don't walk away and leave Chloe alone, I will see to it that you never work in L.A. again. Don't think I can do it? Try me."

Angela swallowed and stepped back slightly. She looked around her and noticed people looking at them. She saw a man out of the corner of her eye come over and stop a few feet away.

"Is, um, everything okay here, Ms. Mitchell?," the man asked.

"I don't know," Beca said never looking away from Angela. "Is everything okay here, _Angie_?"

"Um, yeah," Angela said taking a step back from Beca. "Everything's fine. Just a minor disagreement is all."

Beca looks at the man and nods her head and he backs away. Beca turned back to Angela.

"Maybe you should go back to your friends now," Beca said.

Angela looked at Chloe who was smiling at Beca. Her shoulders slumped and she turned and walked away. Beca gave a sarcastic little wave to Angela's back and Chloe slapped her on the arm.

"What?," Beca said. "I was being nice and waving goodbye."

Chloe pulled Beca into a hot kiss.

"Wow," Beca said when Chloe pulled back.

"That was so hot," Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled and turned to look at the table. Her kids were smiling at her.

"Um, what's with smiles, guys," Beca said. "It's a little creepy."

"Dr. B kissed you," Dylan said and giggled.

"I told you she was my girlfriend," Beca said. "That means we'll hold hands, and kiss."

"Really?," Billy asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yep," Dylan said quickly. "When you kissed her it made her happy. So, kiss away."

Beca laughed and Chloe smiled.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"How about you, Billy?," Beca asked. "Are you okay with me and Chloe kissing."

"Yeah," Billy said.

He then leaned over and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"Hey," Lucy said. "What was that for?"

"You're my girlfriend," Billy said. "So, I'm s'posed to kiss you."

Stacie and Aubrey looked at Billy and then at Beca. Beca swallowed hard and opened her mouth, but before she could speak the two started laughing and awwing.

"Billy, you are so cute," Stacie said. "Lucy, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

"I didn't know," Lucy said.

The four adults laughed and Beca asked about desserts. Beca took the four kids to the dessert table. Billy held Lucy's hand and Aubrey put her hand to her heart and smiled at how cute the two were.

"You'd better do whatever it takes to keep Beca," Stacie said to Chloe. "I don't know what she said to Angela but, damn, it was fun watching her squirm. Beca was looking all kinds of hot while doing it"

"I have to agree with Stacie, Chlo," Aubrey said. "It was pretty hot to watch."

"I know," Chloe said biting her bottom lip and looking over at Beca with the kids.

Chloe turned back around to her two best friends.

"Can I ask you guys something?," Chloe said. "I need a serious answer."

"Sure, Chlo," Aubrey said. "What's wrong?"

"When is it appropriate," Chloe said covering Sophie's ears. "I mean, how long should I wait before we have, you know, sex?"

Stacie laughed and Aubrey slapped her on the arm.

"Stace!," Aubrey said. "Chloe asked us to be serious. I can understand why she's asking. I mean Beca has only been with one person so she's right to take it slow.

"Look at Chloe, babe," Stacie said. "She'd be all over Beca in a heartbeat if we weren't in public. I say, go for it. If she stops it, then you just wait a bit longer. But, if she doesn't . . ."

"But we've only just started dating," Chloe said. "What is considered appropriate?"

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "You've dated before. What's the big deal?"

"Honestly," Chloe said. "I've jumped into having sex on the first date than I care to talk about. I'm just not used to waiting."

"She's horny," Stacie said.

"Stacie!," Chloe said. "Not in front of Sophie."

"Sorry," Stacie said.

Before anyone could say anything more, Beca came back with the kids. Beca, Dylan, and Lucas were each carrying two plates with at least two desserts on each.

"We brought some to share," Beca said as they set the plates on the table.

"You guys are so nice," Stacie said. "Do you want to share the cheesecake, Brey?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said.

They laughed and talked while they ate their desserts. Sophie started rubbing her eyes and Beca said they should probably head home so Sophie and Billy could take a nap. Beca settled the bill and everyone was heading out the door. Chloe was carrying Sophie and followed Beca and her boys to her car. She kept Sophie's face hidden from the paps and managed to get her in the car without any trouble.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie called out. "Lucas wants to know if Dylan can come over to play."

"Can I, mama?," Dylan asks.

"Sure," Beca said. "I'll come pick you about 6:00. Okay?"

"Okay," Dylan said. "Thanks, mama."

Dylan hugged Beca and Chloe and ran off toward Stacie.

"So, Ms. Beale," Beca said to Chloe. "Looks like I'll be home with two napping children. Wandering around that big empty house all by myself, with nothing to do."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?," Chloe said. "I guess I'll just have to come over and keep you company."

"I'll meet you there," Beca said.

She kissed Chloe and smiled at her. She watched Chloe walk to her car and didn't get into hers until Chloe was safely behind the wheel. Beca pulled into her driveway with Chloe right behind. Chloe got out and so did Beca.

"Can you get Sophie?," Beca asked. "They both fell asleep."

"Sure," Chloe said and got Sophie out of the car.

Beca got Billy and the couple took them into the house.

"Can you change Sophie before you put her down?," Beca said.

Chloe nodded and they walked upstairs. Chloe took Sophie into her room and Beca took Billy to his. Chloe changed Sophie and put her in her crib. She met Beca as she came out the door. Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Now what?," Chloe asked.

"Well," Beca said putting her arms around Chloe's waist. "You know that kiss you gave me back at the restaurant?"

"You mean the one that went something like this?," Chloe asked and pulled Beca into a hot kiss.

Chloe pulled back and Beca cleared her throat.

"Yeah," she squeaked. "That's the one."

"What about it?," Chloe asked looking at Beca innocently.

"It was pretty good," Beca said softly kissing Chloe's neck. "But, I think we need to practice a bit more. You know, to make it perfect."

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned softly. "More kissing? I totally agree."

Beca kissed Chloe again and Chloe pulled her closer. Beca pushed Chloe up against the wall and placed a leg between Chloe's legs, slowly moving it back and forth.

"Beca," Chloe said moaning. "Beca, we need to stop."

"Why?," Beca said slowly kissing Chloe along her jawline.

"If we don't," Chloe moans again. "I won't be able to."

In answer, Beca moves her hands down to Chloe's thighs and lifts her up. Chloe automatically wraps her legs around Beca's waist and Beca grabbed Chloe's lips in another searing kiss. She slowly carried Chloe until Chloe's back hit her bedroom door. Beca looked at Chloe, her eyes dark with passion.

"You can open the door," Beca said panting. "Or we can stop right here, right now."

Chloe looked Beca in the eye and then leaned forward grabbing Beca in a kiss. Her hand turned the knob and Beca held onto her so she didn't fall to the floor when the door opened. The kiss continued as Beca walked into the bedroom carrying Chloe. She used her foot to close the door behind them. Beca carried Chloe over to the bed until her thighs hit the bed. She then lowered Chloe down and eased down with her.

"Are you sure about this?," Chloe asks breaking the kiss and looking at Beca.

"Abso-fucking-lutely sure," Beca said and leaned down to kiss Chloe again.

Chloe fisted her hands in Beca's hair. Beca's hands were caressing Chloe's sides. Beca started grinding her hips into Chloe and she let out a moan. Chloe pulled out of the kiss to breathe and Beca started kissing Chloe's neck and sucking on her pulse point.

"Shit, Beca," Chloe moaned.

Beca grabbed the hem of Choe's shirt and started pulling it up. She leaned down and kissed the skin that had become exposed. Chloe lifted slightly and pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the bed. Beca kissed Chloe's lips and then slowly started kissing down her body. She took her fingers and caressed the skin just above Chloe's bra. She followed with kisses. She reached behind Chloe and unhooked her bra. She continued placing kisses across Chloe's chest and using her right hand she started sliding the bra strap down Chloe's arm until her breast was exposed. Beca immediately latched on and started licking and sucking around the nipple. Chloe was arching into Beca's mouth and grinding her hips into Beca. Chloe maneuvered to pull her bra totally off baring both breasts to Beca. Beca took her time before she moved over to the left side.

"Your shirt needs to come off," Chloe said trying to get her hands on the hem of Beca's shirt.

Beca reached down and pulled her shirt off and then took her bra as well. Chloe inhaled sharply when Beca's chest was exposed. Beca continued kissing her way from one breast to the other and Chloe's hand found Beca's. Chloe gave it a squeeze and used her thumb to caress the nipple. Beca let out a soft moan.

"God, you're so beautiful," Beca said going back up to kiss Chloe on the mouth.

She caressed Chloe's bare stomach and moved her hand lower. She unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and kissed down her neck. She continued her kisses until she had Chloe's breast in her mouth again. She unzipped Chloe's jeans and lifted her head. Chloe's eyes were darkened with desire. Beca unwrapped Chloe's legs from around her and kneeled on the floor between Chloe's legs. She grabbed Chloe's jeans and slowly started pulling them down. Chloe used her elbows to hold herself while she lifted up her butt to allow Beca to get the jeans off. Beca pulled Chloe's shoe's off before continuing to remove Chloe's jeans. Chloe was wearing a barely there thong and Beca leaned forward to slowly pulled that off as well. As soon as they were off, Beca took a moment to look at the naked woman before her. Chest rising and falling rapidly, wetness glistening from her core. Beca took one look into Chloe's eyes and smiled. She then kissed the inside of Chloe's thigh and slowly made her way up.

"Beca," Chloe moaned.

Beca kissed up and around Chloe's core and down the opposite thigh before starting all over again.

"Baby, please stop teasing," Chloe whimpered.

Beca then put her mouth where Chloe wanted it most. Chloe let out a loud moan and her hips jerked up to meet Beca's mouth. Beca used her tongue to tease Chloe and just as Chloe's hips started moving faster, she inserted two fingers causing Chloe to gasp and clamp down. Beca placed a hand across Chloe's hips to hold her still and slowly moved her fingers in and out of Chloe as she continued to work her with her tongue. Chloe had her hand in Beca's hair holding her in place. Her other hand was squeezing her own breast and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, God," Chloe moaned. "Right there, baby. I'm so close."

Beca continued what she had been doing, only moving faster. Chloe's breathing got faster. She tried to jerk her hips to get closer to Beca's mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes," Chloe screamed. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Beeeccccaaa!"

Beca slowed down to help Chloe ride out her orgasm. She slowly removed her fingers and crawled up Chloe, kissing every inch of her until she was laying on top of the redhead. She kissed Chloe and Chloe could taste herself. Beca broke the kiss and laid her head in the crook of Chloe's nest. Chloe's chest was still rising and falling rapidly and Beca watched until it slowed to almost normal. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Are you okay?," Chloe whispered to Beca.

"Hell yeah," Beca said. "Are you?"

Chloe laughed. "I am most definitely better than okay."

Chloe pulled Beca's head up and kissed her.

"Your turn," Chloe said with a gleam in her eye.

Just as she leaned in to kiss Beca again, Sophie cried out. Chloe laid back with a groan.

"I guess you'd better get used to that," Beca said. "One of the drawbacks of dating a woman with young children."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "The perks make it all worth it."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. She got up and found her bra and shirt, throwing them on and hurrying out of the bedroom. Chloe sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"I am so going to marry that woman," she said to the empty room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not posting before now. Had a friend surprise me with a visit and I didn't have much time to write. Good news though, when I sat back down to write I ended up with four new chapters and I'm posting them all. It's all a build up to the confrontation you've all been waiting for (I think).**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Billy!," Beca said to the now 5-year-old as she woke him.

"Morning, mama," Billy said with a smile. "Do I get pancakes for my birthday breakfast?"

"Of course," Beca said. "Chloe's making them for you right now. Let's get you dressed so we can go down and eat them."

"Yay," Billy says and jumps out of bed.

Billy rushes to the bathroom. He goes pee and then brushes his teeth. Beca pulls out a change of clothes for him and puts everything on his bed. She helps him get dressed and they head downstairs to the kitchen. Billy rushes in causing Chloe to turn from the stove.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Chloe says as he runs over and hugs her legs.

"Good morning, Dr. B," Billy says. "Are my pancakes ready?"

"Almost," Chloe says. "Go sit at the table and I'll bring them to you."

"Kay," Billy says and goes running into the dining room.

Dylan and Sophie are already seated and waiting.

"Happy birthday, Billy," Dylan says.

"Thanks," Billy says with a smile.

"Birfday," Sophie says clapping and giggling.

"Thanks, Soph," Billy laughs.

Chloe comes into the dining room carrying two plates. On one is a stack of pancakes for everyone. Chloe hands this plate to Beca and Beca starts serving them to Dylan and Sophie. On the other is a pancake with banana slices for a smile and strawberries for eyes. Whipped cream is used to make hair around the edge. Chloe sets the plate in front of Billy and Billy's eyes widen.

"Thanks, Dr. B," Billy says.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Chloe says and kisses the top of his head.

Chloe gives Beca a quick kiss before she sits down to eat.

"These are great, Chlo," Beca said around a mouthful of pancake. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure," Chloe said with a smile. "So, where are we going for the birthday dinner?"

"Well," Beca said smiling at Billy. "This one decided he wanted pizza so we're going to _Pizzeria Mozza_."

"Yay," yell Dylan and Billy.

Beca smiled and looked over at Chloe. Chloe was smiling and laughing at Dylan and Billy.

"Hey, mama," Dylan said. "Can I have an omelet for my birthday breakfast?"

"An omelet?," Beca said. "You don't want the traditional pancakes?"

"I'm going to be nine," Dylan said. "Omelets are more grown up."

"Oh," Beca said. "I don't know how to make omelets. Chlo?"

"Never made one before," Chloe said. "But I've got a week. Maybe I can learn how by then."

"If not," Beca said. "Maybe grandma will make them. I know she knows how. I'll ask her."

"Thanks!," Dylan said.

"I almost forgot your mom was coming," Chloe said a bit nervously.

"She's going to love you," Beca said taking Chloe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm going to miss waking up next to you for a week," Chloe whispered to Beca.

"What do you mean?," Beca asked.

"I've practically been living here for the past two weeks," Chloe said. "I'm sure your mom won't be too happy if I'm sleeping in your bed at night."

"Chloe," Beca laughed. "I'm 34 years old. I think my mother already knows I'm sleeping with my girlfriend. Besides, the kids and I love having you here. Don't worry about it."

Later that day, Chloe is having lunch with Stacie and Aubrey. They are all sitting around Aubrey's office eating the Thai food they had delivered to the office.

"Beca's mom gets here tomorrow," Chloe said.

"And," Aubrey prompted.

"And," Chloe said. "I'm nervous. I've been practically living at Beca's for like the last two weeks. It's going to feel weird to wake up in my own place."

"So, ask Beca if you can stay at her place," Stacie said. "I'm sure she'll let you."

"She already said I could," Chloe said.

"So, what's the problem?," Aubrey asked.

"It would be weird to sleep with Beca with her mother in the house," Chloe said.

"You sleep with Beca with her kids in the house," Stacie said. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"I don't know," Chloe said and sighs. "It's just feels weird."

Chloe set her food down on the table. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.

"I've never been with someone who's divorced before," Chloe said. "I just don't want Beca's mother comparing me to Jeanine."

"Chloe," Stacie said. "Mrs. Mitchell is going to love you. You make her daughter happy and her grandkids love the shit out of you. Stop worrying."

"You let seeing Angela again get to you" Aubrey said. "Didn't you?"

"I guess," Chloe said. "It's been three years since she moved to New York. Seeing her again the other day brought up all my insecurities."

"Seeing her again, got you into Beca's bed," Stacie said with a grin. "Wait. You weren't thinking of Angela when you were having sex with Beca, were you?"

"God, no," Chloe said quickly. "Ew, Stace."

"Good," Stacie said.

"You love Beca, right?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Chloe said.

"Then that's all that matters," Aubrey said.

It was almost six when Beca texted Chloe to let her know she was on her way. Chloe yelled out a goodbye to Stacie and Aubrey as she passed by their offices on her way out. Chloe was waiting outside when Beca pulled up. She got in and greeted Beca.

"Hey, you," Beca said and leaned over and kissed Chloe.

"Hey, Dr. B," Dylan and Billy greeted from the backseat.

"Hey, guys," Chloe said turning slightly to see them. "Hey, Soph."

"Hey," Sophie said and smiled.

"Everyone ready to get their pizza on?," Beca asked as she pulled into traffic.

"Yes!," the two boys answered.

Chloe talked to the boys about school. Billy told her about the cupcakes his teacher, Mrs. Jefferson, had made for his birthday. It wasn't long before Beca pulled into the parking lot of _Pizzeria Mozza_. Beca and Chloe got the kids out and they went into the pizzeria. They were seated right away and once situated the waitress took their drink orders.

"Chlo," Beca said. "What kind of pizza do you want? We usually order a medium cheese for me and Sophie, and a medium pepperoni for the boys. If you want one of those, we can order it in a large. Or you can order something totally different."

"I think I want the Hawaiian," Chloe said. "I'll just get a personal size. And a small salad."

"Yuck," Beca said. "I may have to rethink the whole girlfriend thing if you think pineapple belongs on pizza."

"Fruit does not belong on pizza," Billy says.

"See?," Beca said. "He gets it."

"I love the combination of the sweet and savory," Chloe said.

"It's just wrong," Beca said.

The waitress come back with their drinks and Beca orders for everyone. The waitress leaves and Beca looks at Billy.

"So," Beca said. "When we finish dinner we'll go home for dessert. I made you a chocolate cake. And, you get to open presents."

"Yay," Billy says. "I like chocolate cake. And I loovvveeee presents."

Beca and Chloe laugh and Dylan gives him a high five.

"So, Dylan," Chloe says. "Where are we going for your birthday dinner?"

"Mama's taking us to _Cassel's_ ," Dylan said. "They have the best burgers ever."

"I love burgers," Chloe said. "And I've never been to _Cassel's._ "

"You're gonna love it," Dylan said.

The waitress brought the pizzas. Beca cut up a slice of cheese pizza and set it aside to let it cool. She put slices of pepperoni on the boys' plates and told them to wait a few minutes to let their cool as well. After a sufficient time, they started eating. Chloe took a bite of her Hawaiian pizza and moaned.

"You should try this Beca," Chloe said. "It's really good."

"No," Beca said and bit into her cheese pizza.

"Can I try it?," Dylan asked.

"Of course," Chloe said and handed him a slice.

Dylan bit into to it and smiled.

"It's good," he said. "I like it."

"See?," Chloe says mimicking Beca from earlier. "He gets it."

"Dyl!," Beca says with a pout. "Does this mean you love Chloe more than me?"

"Nope," Dylan says. "I love both my moms the same."

Chloe's eyes shoot open wide. She looks over at Beca. Beca looks at Dylan and then back at Chloe. Before either one can say anything, Sophie knocks her plate on the floor and starts crying. Chloe quickly picks her up to comfort her and Beca picks up the spilled pizza.

"It's okay, Soph," Chloe says. "Here, try this."

Chloe gives Sophie a bit of her Hawaiian pizza and Sophie smiles and stops crying. She takes a piece and puts it in her mouth. She takes another piece and eats it.

"Yummy," Sophie says.

"Chlo," Beca says putting her hand over her heart. "You're turning my kids into fruit pizza people. How dare you."

"I can't help it if _they_ have good taste," Chloe said. "Billy, do you want to try it?"

Beca jumps up and goes over to Billy. She grabs him and shakes him.

"Billy," Beca says dramatically. "Don't let her get to you, too. Don't try the Hawaiian pizza. Don't do it, man."

Billy is giggling and Dylan is just laughing and shaking his head at his mother. Billy reaches for the piece of the Hawaiian pizza Chloe is holding toward him. Beca grabs his arm.

"Noooooo," she says.

Billy grabs the pizza and takes a bite. He immediately spits it out.

"Yuck," he says making a face. "I don't like it."

"Yesssss," Beca cries out and stands raising her arms in the air.

People around the restaurant are looking at Beca and laughing. Beca grabs Billy up and hugs him.

"Ha," Beca says pointing at Chloe.

"Sit down you crazy woman," Chloe said with a laugh.

After dinner is finished, Beca gets the leftover pizza boxed up to go. They all then head home. They have cake and Billy's opens his presents. Beca was saving the big stuff for his birthday party on Saturday.

After Billy opened his presents, he went to play with Dylan in the play room. Chloe helped Beca clean up.

"I'm going to put Sophie to bed," Beca told Chloe.

"Mind if I help so we can talk?," Chloe asked.

Beca froze. Chloe saw the look on Beca's face and immediately reassured her.

"It's nothing bad," Chloe said hurriedly. "I swear."

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe nervously.

"Sorry," Beca said as she held Sophie and walked toward the stairs. "The last time that was said to me I was handed divorce papers."

"I didn't mean that kind of talk," Chloe said following Beca into Sophie's room. "I meant talk about me staying here while your mom's here."

"I told you," Beca said putting Sophie's pajamas on her. "You staying here is fine. My mother won't care. She'll love it because she can get to know you better. But, if you're not comfortable, I understand."

"Babe," Chloe said. "I want to stay. I love being here with you and the kids. I may never go back to the apartment."

"Maybe we should talk about that," Beca said picking up Sophie and walking over to her crib.

"How about after your mom leaves?," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said tucking Sophie's blanket around her.

Beca leans down and kisses Sophie. Chloe does the same and wishes her sweet dreams. The couple leave and go back downstairs.

A few hours later, Beca and Chloe are sleeping wrapped up in each other when they are awakened by Sophie calling out for Beca and crying. Beca untangles herself from Chloe and shuffles off to Sophie's room. Beca goes over to her crib and reaches for Sophie.

"No," Sophie says through her tears. "Mom-Mom."

"Mama's right here, baby," Beca says.

"No," Sophie says again.

"Soph," Beca says picking up the child. "It's okay. I'm right here. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mom-mom," Sophie says.

Sophie starts crying harder and Beca doesn't know what to do. She's never seen Sophie like this before. She feels her forehead but it doesn't feel like she has a fever. Sophie's face is bright red and tears are falling fast. Beca carries her into her bedroom.

"Chloe?," Beca says as she enters the room. "I think something's wrong with Sophie."

Chloe jumps out of bed. As soon as Sophie sees Chloe, she say, "Mom-mom" and holds out her arms toward Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widen. She looks at Beca and Beca just looks back at her. Sophie lets out another cry.

"What's wrong with her?," Beca asks starting to panic.

"Calm down, babe," Chloe says reaching to take Sophie from Beca.

Sophie puts her head on Chloe's shoulder and snuggles into her.

"Mom-mom," Sophie says with a sigh.

"Did she just call you mom-mom?," Beca asked. "I thought she was saying mama."

Chloe swallowed trying to remove the lump from her throat. She could only nod as tears fell from her eyes. Chloe was holding Sophie and bouncing her lightly up and down. Sophie put her thumb in her mouth and had stopped crying.

"Soph," Beca said getting her attention. "Did Dr. B make you feel better?"

"No," Sophie said. "Mom-mom."

Chloe was smiling and crying at the same time. Sophie lifted her head from Chloe's shoulder. She put both hands on the sides of Chloe's face.

"No cry, Mom-mom," Sophie said. "No cry."

Chloe wiped at her eyes and smiled at Sophie.

"No more crying," Chloe told her. "I love you, Sophie."

"I wuv you, Mom-mom," Sophie said and snuggled back into Chloe.

After a few minutes of rocking and bouncing, Sophie has gone back to sleep. Chloe carried her into ther room and put her to bed. She made sure she was covered and left the room. She put her back to the door and stood there with tears flowing freely. She tried to wipe her tears as she went back to Beca's room. She walked in and Beca was sitting up in bed with her back to the headboard.

"You okay?," Beca asked as soon as she came in the door.

"I don't really know," Chloe said.

"Sophie called you Mom-mom," Beca said. "How do you feel about that?"

"How are you feeling about that?," Chloe asked Beca.

"I'm actually quite okay with it," Beca said with a smile.

Beca patted the bed next to her, but instead Chloe straddled Beca's lap. She laid on Beca and put her head on her shoulder. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and stroked her back.

"It felt really weird," Chloe said. "But it also felt really right. I've been a constant in her life for the past 9 months and especially the past few weeks. I can see why she sees me as a mother figure."

"I think the boys do, too," Beca said. "Remember what Dylan said about loving both his _moms_ the same? I know he was talking about you and me. Not me and Jeanine. What if the boys wanted to call you mom or mom-mom?"

"Maybe we should just let them keep calling me Dr. B," Chloe said sitting up to look at Beca. "Or Chloe. I don't know, Becs."

Chloe started crying. Beca pulled Chloe to her and held her. She knew this was a lot to take in and Chloe would need time to process.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said wiping her eyes. "I don't know why this is affecting me so much. I love them and would love to be their mom."

"But," Beca said.

"But," Chloe said. "I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?," Beca asked.

Chloe sat back up and looked at Beca. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Things are happening so fast and I'm afraid of hurting you and the kids," Chloe said quietly. "When I was with Angela, things happened quickly. We met and went on our first date two days later. We, um, had sex on our first date. We moved in together after only a week. I was in love with her and thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. It wasn't long before Angela started making comments about my appearance, my friends, my profession, just about everything. I spent almost three years with her and almost lost my friendship with Aubrey and Stacie because of her. She made me feel worthless and constantly told me that I was lucky to have her because no one else wanted me. I believed her and lost myself for a while."

"What happened?," Beca asked quietly. "What made you finally end it?"

"I didn't," Chloe said. "She cleaned out our joint checking account and packed up her stuff and moved to New York. She never told me she was leaving. She never said goodbye. I was devastated. If it weren't for Aubrey and Stacie, I don't know what I would have done. She had made me feel like I was nothing and her leaving proved that I wasn't good enough for her or anyone else. I sometimes still feel that way, that I'm not good enough for anyone. That I'm not good enough for you."

Chloe's tears continue to flow now. Beca looks at her trying to take in everything Chloe told her. She wiped away Chloe's tears and gave her a small smile.

"I sometimes feel like I'm not good enough for you," Beca said.

Chloe started to say something and Beca held up her hand to stop her.

"You came into my life when I needed a friend," Beca continued. "You became one of my best friends. My kids love you and you've shown nothing but love for them. This, what we have, has taken time to develop. It's not rushed. It's what we want it to be. I thought that Jeanine was the only person I would ever love. I was devastated when she left but I got over it faster than I thought I would. Part of it was because I couldn't love someone who could just leave their kids like she did. And part of it is because of you. You're the reason the kids and I are doing so well after only 9 months. We _all_ love you, Chloe."

"When you say we," Chloe said and looked at Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said with a grin. "My kids aren't the only ones who love you. I love you, too."

More tears fell from Chloe's eyes and a smile spread across her face. She took Beca's face in her hands and kissed her. She ended the kiss and smiled at Beca.

"I love you," Chloe said.

They laid down and snuggled together. Chloe laid her head on Beca's chest. Beca held her and they both went to sleep with a smile on their face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe was watching Sophie and Billy while waiting for Beca to get back from picking her mother up from the airport. Chloe was nervous about meeting her. She was also anxious because so much has happened over the last 24 hours and she still hasn't been able to catch up with all the emotions.

"Mom-mom," Sophie called out for Chloe.

"Yeah, Soph?," Chloe said picking her up. "What's wrong, baby? You getting sleepy?"

Sophie just put her head on Chloe's shoulder. Billy was looking at them.

"Everything okay, Billy?," Chloe asked.

"Why did Sophie call you mom-mom?," Billy asked.

"Um," Chloe didn't know how to answer.

"Can I call you mom-mom?," Billy said. "No. Wait. Mom sounds better."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Chloe silently hoped Beca would be home soon. Chloe's head jerked up when she heard keys in the door.

"Mama's home," Chloe said a little too loudly. "Let's go see mama."

Billy went running to the front door with Chloe and Sophie close behind. Beca pushed the door open carrying her mother's suitcases.

"Mama," Billy said excitedly throwing his arms around Beca's thighs.

"Hey, buddy," Beca said. "Look who I brought home with me."

Billy looked behind Beca and grinned.

"Hi, Billy," Sally said.

"Grandma," Billy said and went around Beca to throw himself into his grandma's arms.

"I missed you so much," Sally said picking Billy up and hugging him.

"I missed you, too," Billy said. "Are you here for my birthday?"

"Absolutely," Sally said. "I wouldn't miss it."

Beca set the suitcases down and closed the front door. She walked over and kissed Chloe and Sophie.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Chloe whispered nervously to Beca.

Beca looked at her and nodded her head.

"Hey, mom," Beca said. "This is Chloe. Chloe, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said.

"Please, call me Sally," Sally said looking at Chloe holding Sophie. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you gave birth to that one."

"You're not the first to say that," Beca said with a smile.

Beca takes Sophie from Chloe and looks at her mom.

"Mom," Beca said. "Can you keep an eye on these two for us? Chloe needs to talk to me about something. We'll just be a few minutes."

"I'd love to," Sally said.

She took Sophie from Beca and, carrying a child on each hip, took them to the play room. Beca walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at Chloe and Chloe went over and sat down next to Beca.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked.

"Billy asked if he could call me mom," Chloe blurted out.

Beca let out a small laugh but choked it back when Chloe glared at her.

"I really don't see a problem here," Beca said. "We talked about this last night. I'll talk to him and tell him to call you Dr. B because you're his doctor, and when you do become his mom, then he can call you that. Okay?"

Chloe smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"What?," Beca asked.

"You said," Chloe said. "When I become his mom. Not if, when. Beca Mitchell, are you proposing already?"

"You're funny," Beca deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said putting her arms around Beca. "I got a little freaked again, but I'm okay. Thanks for talking me down."

"It's okay," Beca said. "Kiss me and let's see what kind of trouble my mom and kids have gotten into."

Chloe laughs and kisses Beca. She takes Beca's hand as they walk downstairs.

"Everything okay?," Sally asked when they walked in.

"Everything's fine," Beca said. "Just Chloe freaking out about you being here."

"I was not," Chloe says slapping Beca on her arm.

"Okay," Sally said with a laugh. "When does Dylan get home?"

"The bus should be dropping him off soon," Beca said sitting on the floor and leaning her back against the chair.

Chloe sits next to Beca and puts her head on her shoulder. They had been sitting there talking to Sally for a while when they heard the front door open.

"Dylan's home," Billy yelled and jumped up to run to the door.

Sophie went toddling after Billy, giggling. Sally, Beca, and Chloe got up to follow them both.

Sally spent most of the next few hours playing with the kids. Chloe and Beca were in the kitchen making dinner. When it was ready, Beca went to the play room and told everyone to get washed up. Sally helped the kids and they all went into the dining room. Chloe brought drinks out and went back to the kitchen. She was reaching for the platter of pork chops when Beca grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Chloe smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. They stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"The natives are getting restless," Sally said with a smirk. "Thought I'd better come check on you."

"Sorry, not sorry," Beca said grabbing the pork chops and running past her mother into the dining room.

Chloe and Sally laughed. They both grabbed the remaining food and joined the others. That night Chloe slept in Beca's arms with a smile on her face. They woke up the next morning to rain but that didn't dampen anyone's spirits and Billy's party was a huge success.

During Sally's visit, she and Chloe talked quite a bit and got closer as they got to know each other. Dylan's birthday came around and Sally made him an omelet for his birthday breakfast. That night the family went out to dinner to celebrate. When they got home, they had cake and he got to open some of his presents. It was Saturday night and Dylan's party was over. Dylan and Billy had gone over to Stacie and Aubrey's for a sleepover. Sophie was tucked up in her bed asleep. Beca, Sally, and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen counter enjoying a glass of wine; well, more like their third glass of wine.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," Chloe said to Sally.

"Me, too," Beca said. "Sure you can't stay another week?"

"Sorry," Sally said. "I'm due back in class on Monday morning. But, I have some news."

"What?," Beca said.

"I realize being out here, how much I miss my grandkids" Sally said. "I want to watch them grow up so I'm putting in my retirement papers as soon as I get back. Come the end of this school year, I'm done."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's great. You can fly out whenever you want. I'll even pay for your airline tickets. Anytime."

"Well," Sally said. "That won't be necessary because I'm going to start looking for a place here. Once I retire, I'm moving to L.A."

Beca let out a squeal and grabbed her mother in a hug.

"Did Beca Effin' Mitchell just squeal?," Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Shut it, Beale," Beca said. "You heard nothing."

Chloe laughed and leaned her head on her hand and watched Beca with a silly smile on her face.

"When do you think you'll move?," Beca asked Sally.

"Probably in August," Sally said. "That will give me time to find a place, pack everything, put the house up for sale."

"I'll buy you a place," Beca said. "Tell me what you're looking for and I'll call a realtor to start looking. When you come back for Sophie's birthday, we can go look at places."

"That's actually a good idea," Sally said. "When I get home I'll sit down and really think about what I'm looking for. I'll send you an email and we can start seriously looking."

"It's going to be so great having you here," Beca said. "Don't you think so, Chlo? Chlo?"

"She's asleep," Sally said looking over at Chloe.

"It's been a long couple of days," Beca said. "I'd better get her up to bed. We have to leave a little early to pick up the boys before we take you to the airport."

Sally bid Beca a good night and went up to bed. Beca washed the wine glasses and wiped down the counters. She tried to wake Chloe but couldn't so she picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room. She pulled back the covers before laying Chloe on the bed. She took off Chloe's pants and shoes and covered her up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She came back, kissed Chloe on the forehead and snuggled close to Chloe before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Beca, Chloe, and the kids, took Sally to the airport. Sally hugged and kissed them all at curbside and waved as she entered the terminal. The kids were all sad to see their grandma leave but Beca cheered them up with the news that they would see her again in March for Sophie's birthday.

Over the next month Chloe was in full party planning mode. She was going to give Sophie the best princess birthday party in the history of princess birthday parties. She was so excited when she got to Beca's to share some news she got that day.

"What has you all hyped up?," Beca said as she kissed Chloe hello.

"Ashley has a friend who works at Disneyland and I got three real Disney princesses for Sophie's party," Chloe said excitedly.

"Seriously?," Beca said. "Sophie is going to flip. That is so cool. You are the best mo-, um, girlfriend ever."

Chloe's face lit up with a bright grin.

"You were going to say mom, weren't you?," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe said. "It doesn't freak me out. I kind of feel like a mom, so it's okay."

"You've been more of a mom than their own mother," Beca said. "I've learned a lot about Jeanine's '"mothering" since she left."

"What do you mean?," Chloe asked.

"Well," Beca said. "When my mom was here, Dylan kept telling Sophie and Billy to be quiet when they were in the play room. I told him they were just having fun and he said, "but mommy said we had to be quiet when grandmother was here." Apparently, Jeanine had her mother over just about every day and she would make them stay in the play room and be quiet while she was here. Dylan said that Jeanine would yell at them, a lot. I noticed that Billy and Sophie would cringe whenever they heard someone yelling, but I just thought it was because it was loud. He said she'd aso leave Sophie in her room crying, with the door closed, and ignore her until she stopped. I asked Dylan why they never said anything to me and he said-."

Beca stopped to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"He said," Beca continued. "She told him if he told anyone, including me, that they would have to go live with strangers and they'd never be able to see me again."

"Oh, baby," Chloe said hugging Beca. "She's gone now and the kids are doing great. They're so much happier and outgoing. And, I have it on good authority, that your girlfriend is like ten times hotter than your ex."

Beca smiled through her tears and let out a small laugh.

"I would have said fifty times hotter," Beca said kissing Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

The two stood there, just holding each other. Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca.

"I hate to break this up," Chloe said. "But, we need to get dinner started."

"How about we just order pizza?," Beca said. "I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'll go see what they want."

Chloe and Beca both went to the playroom. Chloe asked if they wanted pizza and they all yelled yes and started cheering.

"Should we get the usual?," Beca said.

"I want Hawaiian," Dylan said.

Chloe smiled smugly and Beca glared at her.

"I want pepperoni," Billy said.

Beca grabbed up Sophie and tickled her.

"How about you Soph?," Beca said. "You want to share a cheese pizza with mama?"

"Mom-mom pizza," Sophie said.

Beca gasped and Chloe tried to hide her smile.

"You want pineapple on your pizza?," Beca asked picking Sophie up.

"Yes," Sophie said giggling.

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll go order."

Beca throws Sophie over her shoulder and takes her with her. Sophie giggles the entire way. Beca grabs her phone and places the pizza order and goes back to the playroom. She sets Sophie down and they start playing.

March 9 rolls around and it's Chloe's birthday. Beca and the kids have gotten up early to make her breakfast in bed. The tray is ready and Beca carries it upstairs. Dylan quietly opens the door and they all go in. Billy and Sophie are both giggling and Chloe hides her smile and pretends to be asleep. She hears Beca start counting.

"1-2-3," Beca says.

"Happy Birthday!," Beca and the kids yell.

Chloe's eyes open and she puts a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe says. "Is this for me?"

"Yep," Dylan says. "Happy Birthday, Dr. B."

"Birfday," Sophie says clapping and giggling. "Pancakes!"

Chloe laughs and pulls Sophie up onto the bed. Beca places the tray over Chloe's lap.

"What about you guys?," Chloe asked.

"We already ate," Beca said. "Hey, Dyl, can you take Sophie and Billy downstairs and wait for Mrs. Davis? I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sure, mama," Dylan says and takes Billy and Sophie's hands and leads them out.

Beca sits next to Chloe on the bed.

"Now, for the rest of your birthday," Beca said. "I have arranged for a car to take you to work so you can go in later. I'll drop Billy off at pre-k. I've pre-ordered a nice lunch for you and Aubrey, Stacie, and Ashley to enjoy together. It will be delivered around Noon. The kids and I will pick you up at the clinic at 6:00 to whisk you off to a family birthday dinner. After which we will return home for cake and presents."

Chloe leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," Chloe said.

"I'm not done," Beca said. "On Saturday night, you and I have a birthday celebration date night. Just the two of us."

"I love you," Chloe said kissing Beca on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "I have to go, but I will see you later."

Beca kisses Chloe. Chloe pulls her back again for a longer kiss. Beca pulls away with a smile.

"Save some of that for when the kids are in bed tonight," Beca says and jumps off the bed.

"Can't wait," Chloe calls after her as she leaves the room.

Chloe sits back with a smile and continues eating her birthday breakfast. Beca goes downstairs and greets Mrs. Davis. She tells Dylan to get his backpack because his bus will be there soon. She hugs and kisses Dylan and Sophie.

"I'll see you guys later," Beca tells them. "Come on Billy. I'm dropping you off at pre-K today."

"Coming," Billy says grabbing his lunch and backpack.

Beca takes Billy to his school and heads to the studio. Amy and CR are waiting for her.

"What's up?," she asks them suspiciously.

"We have a little problem," CR says. "Alecia wants to do dinner on Saturday night to discuss her next album."

"Tell her no," Beca said. "I already told Chloe about having a birthday dinner date night, just the two of us. I'm not changing my plans."

"But," Amy said, "She's only in town for like 24 hours."

"So," Beca said. "I'll call Alecia and invite her to Chloe's party. We can talk there. Chloe loves P!nk's music. It will just be another in a long list of surprises for her."

"Problem solved," Amy says and leaves.

Beca pulls out her phone and pulls up her contacts. She finds the number and makes the call.

"Hey, Beca," Alecia answers. "Are we on for dinner Saturday night."

"No can do," Beca says. "I'm taking Chloe out for her birthday. But, I'm calling to invite you and Corey to her surprise party. She's a big fan. You and I can talk there."

"Cool," Alecia says. "We can do that. Just text me the info."

"You got it," Beca said. "See you then."

Beca ends the call and sends a text to P!nk with the party details. She then puts her phone in her pocket.

"Anything else?," Beca asks.

"Nope," CR said. "I'm heading to the studio. I'm laying down some rap for a new group."

"I'm coming, too," Beca said. "I love to hear you rap."

At 11:30 a.m., two men, pushing carts, enter the clinic and stop at Ashley's desk, telling her they are delivering lunch for Chloe. Ashley shows them to a small conference room and tells them they can set up there. The men put a table cloth on the round table and set out four place settings. They put a small vase of flowers in the center with matching salt and pepper shakers. They set up a small rectangular table off to the side and put a table cloth on it. They unpack and set up a 'make your own salad/sandwich' buffet. Once done, they tell Ashley it's ready and that they will return after 1:00 pm to clean everything.

At noon, Chloe comes out to Ashley's desk.

"Hey, Ash," Chloe said. "Beca said she was having lunch delivered for us. Is it here yet?"

"Yep," Ashley said. "Follow me."

Ashley locked the clinic doors and then led Chloe to the conference room. Stacie and Aubrey had just come out of Stacie's office and Ashley told them lunch was here. The four women walked into the conference room and looked around in awe.

"Damn, Chlo," Stacie said. "Tell Beca my birthday's coming up in July."

Later, Beca texted Chloe to let her know they were on the way to pick her up for dinner. When Beca pulled up, Aubrey, Stacie, and Ashley were all waiting with Chloe. They all thanked her for lunch and everyone went their separate ways. Beca took Chloe to the 50's style diner they had gone to on their second date. The kids loved it. After dinner they went back to Beca's and had cake. The kids all gave Chloe their presents.

Chloe ooohed and awwwed over the homemade gifts the kids gave her. Beca was last and handed her a small box. Chloe opened it and gasped when she saw a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Becs," Chloe said. "They're gorgeous."

"I figure you can wear them to dinner on Saturday," Beca said.

Later that night, Chloe spent an extra minute or two watching each of the kids sleeping. She smiled and said a quick prayer of thanks for each one of them before joining Beca in her room.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday and time for their birthday date. Beca and Chloe were in Beca's car on their way to dinner. They had both been quiet for most of the ride.

"I didn't thank you for suggesting I take Dylan to a movie for our date night last night," Beca said. "We really enjoyed it. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Chloe said. "I've been crashing most of your date nights. I know it doesn't bother him, but I thought you two needed your own time together."

"He really loves you," Beca said. "And, don't be surprised if he asks you to do something with just him sometime soon."

"Really?," Chloe said with a smile. "I'd love that."

"We're here," Beca said pulling into the parking lot of _Craig's._

"Wow," Chloe said. "The paparazzi are all over the place here."

"You ready?," Beca said as the valet opened the car doors for them.

"I'm ready," Chloe said.

Beca got out and hurried around the car to grab Chloe's hand. They walked into the restaurant, stopping for pictures and questions as they went. The make it in and are escorted to a booth. Beca slides in after Chloe and each are handed a menu. Chloe looks around and spots a few celebrities. She tries not to fangirl but she sees Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick sitting nearby.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said hiding her face behind her menu. " Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick are sitting right there. I love them."

"You're Beca Mitchell, right?," a voice said causing Beca and Chloe to both turn their heads.

Chloe's mouth fell open. Standing at their table was Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow.

"That's right," Beca said.

"I'm Anna Kendrick and this is Brittany Snow," Anna said. "We are both huge fans."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe. She's a big fan of you both."

Chloe blushed and managed to get out a 'nice to meet you.'

"It's nice to meet you, too," Brittany says. "I'm sorry to talk work while you're on a date, but, I was hoping we could convince you to help with a _Love is Louder_ event. Can we set up a meeting sometime next week?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Beca said. "Here's my card. I'll let my Assistant know to put you on my schedule."

"Thanks," Brittany said. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You, too," Beca said. "Um, would you mind posing for a picture with Chloe? I know she wants one but is too embarrassed to ask."

Chloe's face got even redder.

"We'd love to," Anna said. "Chloe come stand between us."

Chloe did as asked and Beca took several pictures of the three women. Brittany and Anna bid them a good evening and left. Chloe was so starstruck it took Beca few times calling her name to snap her out of it. Chloe blinked a couple of times and noticed the waiter was standing at the table ready to take her order. She told him what she wanted and he left.

They finished dinner and declined dessert. Beca took care of the bill and escorted Chloe out of the restaurant. While waiting for the valet to get Beca's car, Beca discreetly sent a text that they were leaving the restaurant. Beca tipped the valet and drove them home.

"This has been the best birthday ever," Chloe told Beca as they drove home.

"I'm glad," Beca said. "You deserve it."

They arrive at Beca's and Beca opened the door. As soon as Chloe stepped inside, about 100 guests yelled 'surprise!' Chloe gasped and put her hand over her heart. She turned to Beca see her smiling.

"You did all this?," Chloe asked.

"I had a lot of help," Beca said.

Chloe turned back and was hugged by Aubrey and Stacie.

"What about us?," a male voice said from behind Stacie.

"Daddy!," Chloe said grabbing him in a hug.

She turned and there was her mother as well. Tears were falling down her face as she looked around at all her friends and family while hugging her mother. She pulls out of the hug and looks for Beca. She sees her over by the drinks and grabs her parents and leads them over to her.

"Mom, dad," Chloe said. "This is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," Mr. Beale said. "Thank you for inviting us."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said. "I'm glad you could make it. Mrs. Beale it's nice to meet you."

"You have a lovely home," Mrs. Beale says.

"Thank you," Beca says. "I hate to be rude, but I need to steal Chloe away for just a bit. I promise she'll be back shortly."

"Oh, go ahead dear," Mrs. Beale said. "We're going to mingle."

Beca led Chloe away saying, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Beca stopped in front of P!nk and her husband, Corey. Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"P!nk is at my birthday party?," Chloe said.

"Please, call me Alecia," P!nk tells her.

"I'm such a fan," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Alecia said.

"Alecia, can we talk in a bit?," Beca said. "We need to mingle."

"Do what you got to do," Alecia said. "We're not going anywhere."

It was several hours later when Beca loaded the last of their guests in an Uber to go home. Beca closed the door and helped Chloe up off the sofa. Chloe was drunk and started giggling over nothing. Beca managed to get her into her pajamas and onto the bed. Chloe looked over at Beca with hooded eyes.

"I'm about to rock your world," Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip to keep from laughing because when she looked over at the bed, Chloe was passed out and softly snoring.

"So much for getting my world rocked," Beca said with a laugh as she climbed into bed.

She pulled Chloe to her and fell asleep. Two hours later she woke up when Chloe sat up in bed and yelled, "Oh, my God! Where are the kids?"

Beca sat up and held Chloe to keep her from getting up and running out of the room.

"There at Aubrey's," Beca said trying to get Chloe to look at her. "They're spending the night at Aubrey's."

"M'kay," Chloe said and fell back on the bed, asleep in seconds.

It's finally Sophie's birthday and the morning finds Chloe getting her dressed while Beca is busy making the traditional birthday pancakes. The boys are getting dressed in their rooms. Everyone is ready and they all head down to the kitchen where Beca has set up for breakfast. Sophie gets her pancakes and Beca has made a smiley face with fruit and added some whipped cream. Sophie clapped and giggled. She made quite the mess while she was eating.

"I guess I should have waited to dress her," Chloe said laughing as she cleaned Sophie's hands and face.

"I'll change her shirt before we leave," Beca said. "Are you taking Billy or am I?"

"Can you?," Chloe asked. "I have an early appointment coming in and I have to leave like now."

"Sure," Beca said. "See you later."

Chloe kissed Beca and the kids and rushed out the door. Beca told the boys to get their backpacks and meet her in the living room. She hurried upstairs to change Sophie's shirt and grabbed what she needed to take to the studio with her. She ran back downstairs and got the boys out the door. She watched Dylan get on his bus and put Billy and Sophie in her car. She dropped Billy off and was carrying Sophie into the studio when her phone started ringing. She wasn't able to get to it and heard the ping of a new voicemail.

The day passes and Sophie spends time with CR and Amy. Chloe had an early day so she picked Sophie up and took her shoe shopping. Chloe and Sophie arrived home at the same time as Beca. Beca went over to help Chloe with the bags.

"I thought you were shopping for shoes for Sophie," Beca said looking at all the bags. "This looks like more than just shoes."

"Beca," Chloe said handing her one last bag. "It's never too early for a girl to learn to accessorize."

"There had better not be any makeup in any of these bags," Beca said.

"Beca," Chloe whines. "She wanted it"

"She's three," Beca said as they entered the house.

"There's the birthday girl," Mrs. Davis says. "I made your favorite for dinner."

"Hot dogs and homemade mac and cheese?," Beca asked.

"Exactly," Mrs. Davis said.

"Yes," Beca said. "We're going to put these bags away and change Sophie. We'll be back in few minutes. You're staying for dinner right?"

"Thank you but my daughter is waiting for me," Mrs. Davis said. "I'll get the boys cleaned up for dinner and then I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

"Next time," Beca said. "Invite your daughter to Sophie's party on Saturday. We'd love to meet her."

"I'll do that," Mrs. Davis says.

Chloe carries Sophie upstairs and Beca follows. As she's putting the bags away, she watches Chloe changing Sophie.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "Is Sophie old enough to potty train now?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Most parents start when the child is between two and three years old. It really depends on the child. But, it would be good to get her started. Especially if you're going to put her in preschool. They want kids potty trained before they start."

"How do I start?," Beca asked.

Chloe tells Beca things they can do. Beca says they should start over the weekend since they'll be home most of the time. Sophie is ready for her birthday dinner and Chloe and Beca both hold her hand while they walk downstairs to the living room.

"Thanks for waiting, Mrs. Davis," Beca says. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night," Mrs. Davis says and leaves for home.

Beca, Chloe, and the kids eat dinner. Chloe brings out the small cake that Mrs. Davis made for Sophie and they all sing Happy Birthday. Sophie is tired and Beca decides to put her to bed a little early. She comes back downstairs to find the boys watching TV and Chloe cleaning the kitchen. Beca smiles at how domestic this is. She is hit with an idea and heads to the kitchen to talk to Chloe.

"Hey, babe," Beca said putting her arms around Chloe's waist from the back.

"Hey, yourself," Chloe said.

"I just thought of something and I want to run it by you," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said turning around and putting her arms around Beca's neck. "What were you thinking?"

"Let's sit down," Beca said kissing Chloe before she walked over to the counter to have a seat.

Chloe followed and sat next to Beca.

"What's up with you?," Chloe asked.

"Hear me out," Beca said. "If you think it's too soon, I'll understand. But, why don't you move in with us? I mean, you're over here every night anyway. The kids love having you here. I love having you here. Just take your time and think about it."

Chloe looked down at the counter and chewed her bottom lip. Beca watched her.

"Um, I know you're condo is paid for," Beca said. "So, maybe you could rent-. Hey. I'll rent it from you for my mom. Or I can just buy it from you for my mom. It has everything she said she wanted. It has three bedrooms so she can keep the kids overnight like she wanted. It has two and half baths. Great kitchen, it's close to us. It would be perfect for her."

Chloe just looked at Beca with a blank expression.

"Or, you can just keep it and stay over here whenever you want," Beca said. "It's too soon. Right? We should wait awhile before you move in. What was I thinking? I wasn't. That's the problem."

"Beca," Chloe says.

"It's only been two months," Beca said. "We should wait until, what? Six months?"

"Beca," Chloe says again.

"You could just bring extra stuff you need over for now," Beca said. "You know, for those nights where you have to work the next day. I mean you already have some-"

"BECA," Chloe says.

"What?," Beca says staring at Chloe.

"Are you done?," Chloe said and Beca nodded. "I'd love to move in here with you guys."

"Really?," Beca says with a wide grin.

"Yes, really," Chloe says and pulls Beca to her in a kiss.

"I love you," Beca says.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "Now let's talk about your mom and the condo. As far as I'm concerned your mom can stay there as long as I don't need it."

"Why would you need it?," Beca asked and then thought about. "Oh. Never mind."

"Beca," Chloe said. "It's not like that. I just want to keep it as an investment. So, if your mom ever decides to move out, I can use it as a rental or something. Having someone empty your bank account, makes you a little more cautious when it comes to things like this."

"I'll rent it from you, for her," Beca said. "I can afford it."

"That would be too weird," Chloe said. "No rent. She just has to take care of the place and pay the utilities. Deal?"

"Deal," Beca said. "I'll set up a household account for her like I have. That way she can save her money to buy something down the road."

"That's sweet of you," Chloe said.

"It just makes sense," Beca said. "Speaking of accounts, when you move in I'll give you access to the household account. It's for paying utilities, the landscapers, pool cleaner, Mrs. Davis, and groceries. I also use it for when the kids need stuff like clothes, shoes, or anything school related."

"I don't now, Beca," Chloe said. "That's your money. You're putting an awful lot of trust in me."

"Chloe," Beca said taking her Chloe's hands in hers. "I trust you with my kids, my life, and my heart. Trusting you with my money is a no-brainer."'

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?," Chloe asked and kissed Beca.

"It was meant to be," Beca said kissing Chloe again.

"I'm going to check on the boys," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Beca made arrangements with Mrs. Davis to stay with the kids on Friday while she and Chloe picked up her mom from the airport. They were going to take her to see Chloe's condo and tell her their plan to have her live there. Beca tells her mom they are going to stop and see the place before they go home. Sally is impressed and really likes the place. It has everything she wanted, including a really nice kitchen. She agreed to moving in and taking care of the place.

On Saturday, everyone was excited for Sophie's party. Chloe was anxious and it showed.

"Calm down, babe," Beca told her. "The party is going to be great."

"I know," Chloe said. "I just wanted to do something special for Sophie."

"And it will be," Beca said. "Now help me finishing setting up the tables."

It is nearly 3:00 and Chloe is pacing back and forth in front of the door. The doorbell rings and Chloe flings it open.

"Thank God," Chloe says seeing Ashley and the three Disney princesses standing there. "People will be showing up any minute."

"Sorry," Ashley said. "It took longer to get here than I thought it would. But, don't worry. The girls are already dressed and ready."

"Come in," Chloe said. "I'll show you where you'll be waiting. I want everyone to be here before Sophie sees you."

Chloe has the "princesses" wait in the play room. Beca comes running down the stairs with Sophie

"Are the guests arriving?," Beca asked. "We heard the doorbell."

"That was just Ashley," Chloe said just as the doorbell rang again.

All the guests had finally arrived. Beca picked up Sophie, who was dressed as a princess herself, and Chloe got everyone's attention. She told Sophie they had some special guests just for her and pointed at the three princesses walking in from the playroom. Sophie's eyes got wide as she watched Cinderella, Snow White, and Jasmine walk in. They all walked over to Sophie and greeted her as "Princess Sophie." Sophie clapped and giggled. Chloe's smile was bigger than Sophie's.

The party was a huge success and the kids were all in bed. Sally decided to call it a night after a while. Beca and Chloe were snuggled together on the living room sofa having a glass of wine.

"So, Denise is starting show a little," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said. "I can't believe she's almost 6 months along."

"Have you thought any more about having a baby?," Beca said. "I know you said you accepted that you can't have a baby, but why can't you?"

"I have something called _premature ovarian failure_ ," Chloe said. "It basically means I don't produce eggs, or they don't develop properly, so my chances of getting pregnant are pretty much zero."

"Is there a cure?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said.

Beca sat thinking for a minute.

"I don't understand," Beca finally said. "Just because you don't produce eggs doesn't mean you can't use someone else's does it?"

"I don't-. I'm not really sure," Chloe said. "Once they said my chances of getting pregnant were zero I kind of gave up the idea."

"Maybe you can talk to Stacie," Beca said. "She can probably tell you. I mean, I don't want to tell you what to do, but if there is even the slightest chance you could get pregnant, wouldn't you want to know?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She just sat there thinking about what Beca had said.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca was going through a boatload of emotions today as it was the one year anniversary of Jeanine's leaving. She had forgotten that Jeanine had left them just a week after Sophie had turned two. Beca knew she wasn't in love with Jeanine any more, but she still hurt for her kids. She really thought that Jeanine would have at least called them to say hi or see how they were doing. But, an entire year has gone by and nothing. She was in a bad mood most of the day and nothing could bring her out of it.

Chloe had been thinking a lot about the conversation she had with Beca about getting pregnant. She decided to talk to Stacie about it.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe said as soon as she got the clinic and saw Stacie. "You got a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Stacie said. "My first patient isn't due for another half hour. Come into my office."

Chloe followed Stacie into her office. She had to start from the beginning because she never told anyone about looking into IVF to have a baby. She then relayed what she and Beca had talked about. Stacie listened and asked a few questions.

"I'd have to see your records," Stacie said. "But from you told me, there is a good chance you could get pregnant using donor eggs. Why didn't you ever tell me or Aubrey about this?"

"I've always wanted to have a baby," Chloe said. "When they said I'd never be able to get pregnant, it hurt, but I finally accepted it. I just never thought it was possible any more. But, now, I want to try."

"I suggest you go back to the IVF clinic," Stacie said. "They have all your records and could give you all your options."

"Thanks, Stace," Chloe said. "I'll do that. And, for now, could you not say anything to anybody? I don't want to get my hopes up to have them crushed again if it doesn't work out."

"I promise not to say anything," Stacie said.

"Thanks, Stace," Chloe said.

Chloe left Stacie's office and went to her own. She called the clinic where she had been tested earlier and made an appointment for that afternoon. She had two appointments on her schedule and asked Ashley to reschedule them. She left her office and went to the clinic. After talking with the doctor, he asked her to wait in his office while he looked over her records and tests. He came back to talk to her.

"I have some good news," Dr. Michaels said. "Your records and tests indicate that there is nothing to stop you from getting pregnant using donor eggs. If you decide to use a donor, we can still do everything here. We'll need to meet the donor and get her started on the process to harvest her eggs. If all goes well, you could be pregnant within the next 5-6 months."

Chloe felt a tear fall down her face. She could get pregnant. She could become a mother.

"Ms. Beale?," Dr. Michaels. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm just happy. Thank you, Dr. Michaels. I need to process all this before I can decide what to do."

"That's understandable," Dr. Michaels said. "Please feel free to call if you have any further questions."

"Thank you, Dr. Michaels," Chloe said as she stood up to leave. "For everything."

"Good luck," Dr. Michaels said as Chloe walked out the door.

Chloe left feeling lighter than she had in a long time. There was still a possibility she could get pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Beca the news.

Chloe waited until after the kids were in bed to talk to Beca. Beca was still in somewhat of a bad mood but the kids seemed to brighten her up a bit. Beca was sitting on the sofa scrolling through the TV looking for something to watch. Chloe walked over and took the remote from Beca and turned the TV off.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Oh, hush you," Chloe said straddling Beca's lap. "I have something to talk to you about."

Chloe looked down at her hands and started playing with the buttons on Beca's shirt.

"I took your advice and talked to Stacie today," Chloe said looking up to see Beca's face.

"And?," Beca said. "What did she say?"

"She thought you might be right," Chloe said. "So, I made an appointment to see the doctor at the IVF clinic. He said that everything checks out and if I used an egg donor, I could get pregnant and carry a child."

"Chloe, that's great news," Beca said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, it is," Chloe said and sighed.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked.

"It just costs a lot of money," Chloe said. "I mean I have some but only enough to get one shot at it. What if it doesn't work? And I have my hopes crushed again?"

"Chloe," Beca said. "I don't know if you've noticed but I have money. Kind of a lot. Like a shit ton of it. You're not in this alone. I want this for both of us. Plus, you won't have to look very far for a donor."

Beca looked at Chloe and smirked when Chloe looked questioningly at her. Her eyes opened wide when she realized what Beca was telling her.

"You?," Chloe said. "You'd be an egg donor for me?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Plus, it could happen sooner than you think. I already have some of my eggs frozen from when Jeanine was ready to try for Sophie. She had some trouble getting pregnant with Billy so they thought we might have to use my eggs. Turned out we didn't need them. But, we kept them in case we wanted to try again later."

Chloe just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Beca wanted to have a child with her and was going to help her achieve it. She threw her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Chloe said through her tears.

"Hey," Beca said pulling back and wiping away Chloe's tears. "The big question now is, do you want to get pregnant _before_ we get married or after?"

"Beca," Chloe said laughing. "Are you proposing to me?"

Beca smiled and said, "Yes. I am."

Chloe stopped laughing and looked at Beca to see if she was serious. She was.

"Beca," Chloe said quietly. "We've only been together for three months. Are you sure about this?"

"We're talking about having a baby together," Beca said. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you, Chloe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chloe thought about it. They've talked about marriage before, both saying they knew it was going to happen some day. But, is now the right time? Is Beca really ready to get married again?

Beca could see the wheels turning in Chloe's head. She wanted nothing more than to be married to Chloe and have a baby with her. She just hoped Chloe felt the same way.

"Are you really ready to get married again?," Chloe finally had to ask. "I mean, you haven't even been divorced for a year yet."

Beca looked at Chloe. She took Chloe by the arms and moved her off her lap. She got up and went into her home office. She came back out a minute later and walked over to where she left Chloe. She got down on one knee and opened the ring box she was holding,

"I've had this ring since just before your birthday," Beca said. "That's how sure and how ready I am to be married to you. So, Chloe, will you marry me?"

Chloe let the tears fall as she put her hands on Beca's cheeks and pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss slightly and whispers "Yes!" before reclaiming Beca's lips. Beca smiles into the kiss and when they separate she takes the ring from the box and places it on Chloe's finger. She stands, grabbing Chloe into a hug as she does.

"I have to call my mom," Beca said.

"I have to call my parents," Chloe said.

"Can we call my mom first?," Beca said. "She knows about the ring."

"Wait! We can't," Chloe said. "It's almost 11:00 here so it's like 2:00 am on the East Coast."

"Okay, we'll call her in the morning," Beca said.

"We can tell everyone about being engaged," Chloe said. "But can we wait to tell them about trying for a baby? I don't want to jinx anything."

"That's fine," Beca said. "I'm so excited, I'm never going to get to sleep."

"I know something that might calm you down," Chloe said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," Beca said. "What?"

"Come upstairs and I'll show you," Chloe says with a wink and runs upstairs.

Beca grins and chases after her.

The next morning Beca sent her mother a text knowing she was probably teaching her class. She knew her mother would call her when as soon as she was able to. Chloe's parents were both retired so they called them together. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were surprised at how quickly it happened but not shocked at all that it did happen.

The kids were fed and ready for school when Beca and Chloe sat them down to tell them. They were happy and started cheering. Billy hugs Chloe and she picks him up to hug him back.

"Can I call you mom now?," Billy asked.

"If you want," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Billy said and then grinned and added, "Mom."

Chloe smiled and hugged him. Beca was holding Sophie and hugging Dylan.

"This is the best news ever," Dylan said.

"Okay, guys," Beca said. "Get your backpacks. Mrs. Davis will be here soon and then we all have to go."

The boys ran off to get their stuff for school. Mrs. Davis came in and they told her about their engagement. She was happy for them and congratulated them. Beca put Sophie down and yelled for the boys to hurry up. They came running back into the room and Beca, Chloe, and the boys walked out together. Beca told Chloe she'd drive Billy to pre-school and drop her off at the clinic. Dylan went to his bus stop and Beca waited until he was picked up.

"I'm going to tell Amy and CR," Beca told Chloe as they drove. "So, you can tell Stacie and Aubrey."

"I'm just going to wear my ring and see how long it takes for them to notice," Chloe said.

"Sneaky," Beca said. "I like it."

"Are we crazy?," Chloe asked. "I mean, we had our first kiss on New Year's day and now, a little over three months later we're talking marriage and a baby."

"Do you love me?," Beca said.

"With all my heart," Chloe said.

"Then, no, we are not crazy," Beca said. "We are two people in love who know what they want."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said.

Beca walked Billy into this class and went back to the car. She dropped Chloe off at the clinic and went to the studio.

Chloe walked in and stopped at Ashley's desk to pick up her mail. Ashley was on the phone and her eyes widened when she saw the ring on Chloe's finger. Chloe just winked at her and went to her office. Aubrey and Stacie came in a few minutes later carrying coffee for Ashley and Chloe.

"Is Chloe here yet?," Stacie asked Ashley.

"Yep," Ashley said. "She's in her office. And if that's where you're headed, I'm coming."

"Why?," Aubrey said. "What's going on?

"You'll see," Ashley said and followed the couple.

Beca got to the studio and went to her office. Amy and CR came in a few minutes later to go over what was happening that day.

"I've got Rihanna's people coming in to talk about producing her next album," CR said. "And, then I'm just in the studio the rest of the time."

"I've got a couple of bands I'm going to check out over the next few days," Amy said. "I'm around the office for the most part if you need me."

"That's all good," Beca said. "I've got Alecia coming in to lay down a few tracks. I'm meeting with Brittany Snow to talk about helping with a _Love is Louder_ project. Oh, and I asked Chloe to marry me last night."

"Mmmm," Chloe said. "I smell a caramel macchiato and it better have my name on it."

"Yep," Stacie said. "Here you go."

Chloe reached for the cup with her left hand and Stacie nearly spilled her coffee.

"Holy shit," CR said. "Are you serious?"

Beca smiles and says, "Yep."

"This is awesome news," Amy says and grabs Beca in a bear hug.

"Ames," Beca squeaked out. "I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Amy said putting Beca down.

"When the hell did this happen?," Stacie said and squealed.

"Isn't it great?," Ashley asked.

"When did what happen?," Aubrey asked. "What are you two talking about?"

Stacie just took Chloe's hand and held it out to Aubrey. Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Holy shit," Aubrey breathed out looking at the ring. "That's some rock."

"How did it happen?," Ashley asked.

Chloe told them most of what occurred, leaving out the pregnancy talk. The three friends were hugging and crying and squealing. Chloe finally got them all calmed down and said they would celebrate later, but for now they had a clinic to run.

Beca and Chloe both had smiles on their faces. Beca texted Chloe.

 _Beca: Just told Amy and CR. Both are over the moon happy for us._

 _Chloe: Ashley saw the ring first, then Stacie, and then Aubrey. All are excited for us. We need to have an engagement party._

 _Beca: Sounds good. We'll talk tonight. Love you._

 _Chloe: Love you, too._

Beca put her phone away. Lily buzzed her to let her know P!nk was coming up. Beca got her notes together and was waiting when P!nk walked into her office.

"You seem happy this morning," Alecia said. "You so got lucky last night."

"I did," Beca said. "But not the way you mean. Well, actually that way, too. I asked Chloe to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Beca Mitchell," Alecia said. "You sly bitch. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Beca said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Can I say something without you getting mad at me?," Alecia asked.

"Um, sure," Beca said.

"You're happier than I've ever seen you," Alecia said. "You seemed happy when you were with Jeanine, but never like this. This is a whole other kind of happy. This kind of happy can only mean that this girl is finally the right one. I wish you both all the best."

"Thanks, Alecia," Beca said. "I am in total agreement with you. She is most definitely the right one."

Beca's meeting with Brittany Snow went well and she agreed to help them with their project. Beca left to pick up Chloe. Aubrey, Stacie, and Ashley were waiting with her. As soon as Beca pulled up, Stacie ran around and practically pulled her out of the car.

"I am so happy for you guys," Stacie said hugging Beca.

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said. "That means a lot."

Ashley and Aubrey hugged and congratulated her, too. Beca took out her phone and asked if one of the girls would take their picture. Stacie said she would so Beca gave Stacie her phone and staged the picture how she wanted it.

"Chloe," Beca said taking her left hand. "Put your hand on the side of my face so that your ring faces Stacie. Stacie we're going to kiss and that's when I want you to take the picture."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Ready."

"Okay, Chloe," Beca said with a smile. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Chloe smiled and put her left hand on the side of Beca's face. She then leaned in and captured Beca's lips in a very hot kiss. Stacie took several photos and then stood there, waiting for them to come up for air.

"Alright you two," Aubrey finally said. "We get it. You're in love."

Beca and Chloe broke the kiss laughing. Beca took her phone and she and Chloe checked out the pictures.

"I really like that one," Chloe said. "You can really see the ring."

"Okay," Beca said. She did a few things on her phone and said "Done."

All the girls phones pinged with a new Instagram notification. Stacie pulled her phone out and looked. Beca had posted their picture with the caption: 'My new favorite word is "Yes" especially when it's spoken by this beautiful redhead.'

Stacie, Aubrey, and Ashley all "liked" the photo. Comments started coming in and Beca was surprised a how quickly they did.

"We'll check them out when we get home," Beca said. "Keep this Saturday open and get a babysitter. We're going out to celebrate."

The newly engaged couple bid the others a good night and left to go home. Billy comes running to the door as soon as it was opened. He jumped into Chloe's arms.

"Mom," he said kissing her cheek.

Chloe smiled and peppered his cheek with kisses causing him to giggle and squirm out of her arms. Mrs. Davis walked in carrying Sophie who looked like she'd been crying.

"She had a little accident just now," Mrs. Davis said. "She banged her knee on the table."

"Aw," Chloe said reaching for Sophie. "Let Dr. B check it out for you."

Sophie laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Soph," Beca said. "Mom-mom will take good care of you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Davis," Chloe said. "Tell Mrs. Davis goodnight, Soph."

"Good night," Sophie said.

"Good night to you too, sweetie," Mrs. Davis said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night," Beca says as she walks out the door.

"Let's take a look at your knee," Chloe says taking Sophie to the sofa to sit down.

"Kiss better," Sophie says looking down at her knee.

"You want me to kiss it to make it better?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Sophie said.

Beca and Billy stood by watching and smiling. Chloe leaned down and kissed Sophie's knee.

"Better?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Sophie said.

"Where's Dylan?," Beca asked Billy.

"In his room," Billy said. "I think he's mad."


	15. NOTE TO REVIEWERS

NOT A CHAPTER; JUST AN EXPLANATION.

A couple of people asked about Chloe's inability to have children and I wanted to address it so we are all on the same page.

I did some research on reasons why someone couldn't get pregnant, and there were a lot. Originally I was going to have Chloe not be able to have children at all. But, I found _Premature Ovarian Failure_ and it gave me ideas for Beca to help Chloe get pregnant later in the story so I used that for Chloe.

 _Premature Ovarian Failure_ means her body does not produce eggs so she herself cannot get pregnant. It does not preclude her carrying a child using donor eggs. My thoughts when writing this were that once Chloe heard that her eggs were "no good" or absent, she thought that was it; that she was not destined to carry a child so she accepted it and moved on. The rest of her reproductive system works so, yes, if she uses donor eggs she can be pregnant and carry a child.

I know she's a doctor, but when a woman who really wants children is told she can't get pregnant, it throws all other thoughts out the window. You learn to accept it and think about other options later.

I hope that clears up some of the Chloe getting pregnant confusion.

PS - You guys are awesome and I love how invested in the characters you are.


	16. Chapter 15

Beca went up to Dylan's room and knocked lightly on the door. She heard a soft "come in" so she opened the door and went in. Dylan was sitting on his bed with his backpack by his side. Beca sat next to Dylan on the bed and leaned her back against the headboard. She looked at Dylan.

"Billy said you were mad about something," Beca said. "Care to share?"

"Some stuff that happened at school," Dylan said.

"What happened?," Beca asked.

Dylan let out a heavy sigh and reached into his backpack. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to his mother. Beca took it and looked a Dylan.

"Want to tell me what's in here before I open it?," Beca asked.

Dylan looked down at the bed and didn't say anything. Beca gave a sigh and ripped open the envelope. She read the letter that was enclosed.

"You've been suspended for fighting?," Beca asked. "Now you have to tell me what happened."

"I can't," Dylan said quietly.

"I wasn't giving you a choice," Beca said getting angry. "Tell me what happened."

Dylan looked up with a tear falling down his face. Beca looked at Dylan and pulled him on her lap. She held him and wiped the tear from his face.

"I need to know what happened," Beca said. "So when I go down to your school tomorrow I know why I'm yelling and kicking somenoe's ass. Okay?"

Dylan smiled and looked at his mother.

"Okay," Dylan said. He took a deep breath. "At recess, Tommy Miller called Davey Hudson gay and started making fun of him. I told Tommy to leave him alone and he said 'What are you going to do about it, faggot? Gonna go tell your dyke mother.' I got mad that he called you that and that's when I hit him. His nosed started bleeding and he went running to Mr. Donaldson and said I hit him for no reason. But, there was a reason. He was saying ugly things about you and calling me and Davey names."

"What did they do to Tommy Miller?," Beca asked.

"Nothing," Dylan said. "Principal Smith suspended me for hitting Tommy and Tommy was sent home with his mother."

"Here's what's going to happen," Beca said. "I'm taking you down to the school tomorrow and we're going to explain everything to Principal Smith about Tommy's bullying you and Davey. We'll see what he says about it and I'll take it from there. Okay?"

"Okay," Dylan said. "I'm sorry I got suspended."

"I'm sorry you did, too," Beca said. "I also very proud that you stood up for your friend against a bully. But, that doesn't mean it's okay to go around punching people in the nose. Next time, go tell the teacher or another adult. Okay?"

"Okay, mama," Dylan says.

"Now let's head downstairs," Beca said. "Smells like Chloe's cooking dinner."

"Hey, mama," Dylan said looking at Beca. "Do you think Dr. B would mind if I called her mom like Billy does?"

"I think she'd like it very much," Beca said.

"Cool," Dylan said.

Beca and Dylan made their way downstairs. Chloe was in the kitchen with Sophie and Billy, making hamburgers.

"Mmmm," Beca said. "Smells good."

"Thanks," Chloe said. "Hey, Dyl. Billy said you were upset so I thought a hamburger would make you feel better. It may not be as good as _Cassel's_ but I think you'll like it. And I'm making French fries, too."

"Thanks, mom," Dylan said with a grin.

Beca smiled at Chloe's look of surprise. She kissed Chloe's cheek and went to the fridge to pull out everything they'd need to top their hamburgers.

Beca had told Chloe about Dylan's suspension. After hearing the whole story, Chloe insisted that she was going down to the school with them. They both took Dylan to school the next morning and were sitting outside the Principal's Office waiting to see him. Chloe's leg was bouncing up and down and Beca knew she was agitated.

"Chlo," Beca said placing a hand on her knee to still it. "We can't go in there angry. It will only make things worse for Dylan."

"I'll be cool," Chloe said.

"Mrs. Mitchell," Principal Smith called out. "Please come in."

Beca, Chloe, and Dylan got up to enter the Principal's office.

"Dylan, you can wait out here," Mr. Smith said. "And, who are you?"

"I'm Chloe Beale," Chloe said. "Dylan's step-mother. Well, almost."

Dylan sat down with a smile. Chloe and Beca continued into Mr. Smiths' office and they all sat down. Chloe started in on Mr. Smith as soon as they were seated. Beca sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face as she watched Mom Chloe in action.

By the time Chloe was finished, not only was Dylan's suspension lifted, but Tommy Miller had been expelled for bullying. Dylan was allowed to rejoin his class immediately. Beca and Chloe walked him to class and spoke to his teacher, Mr. Donaldson, before they left.

"I have to say I have never seen anything as hot as that," Beca said as she drove Chloe to the clinic. "You went all badass Chloe on his ass."

"I was kind of a badass, wasn't I?," Chloe said. "I was protecting Dylan. I wasn't going to let them punish our son and not punish that bully."

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. She doesn't think that Chloe realizes she just said 'our' son when talking about Dylan. With Chloe by her side, her family is whole again. Beca smiled and continued to the clinic.

Two days later, Beca takes Sophie to see Chloe for her 3-year check-up. Chloe does all the checks and proclaims Sophie perfect. Beca hurries to take Sophie to the bathroom because she said she had to potty. While Chloe was waiting for them, Ashley calls her to her desk.

"These were just delivered for you," Ashley tells Chloe pointing to a vase of a dozen roses.

"For me?" Chloe said smelling the roses. "Who from?"

"There's a card," Ashley says pointing it out.

Chloe takes out the card and reads it. A wide smile is on her face when she sees who it's from.

 _Chloe:_

 _Happy Anniversary! We met exactly one year ago today, and I have thanked God every day for that. You make the Mitchell family whole again. You make me whole again._

 _I love you!_

 _Beca_

Chloe wipes a tear from her eye. She turns to see Beca standing there smiling. She walks over to Beca and gives her a tender kiss.

"Happy Anniversary to you, too," Chloe tells her. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Beca offered to take Chloe out dinner to celebrate but Chloe wanted to spend it with the whole family together. Beca cooked a special dinner and she and Chloe had a private celebration later that night.

Saturday found Beca, the kids, and their friends helping Chloe move her stuff in. Chloe asked that everything that was in what was once Jeanine's office be moved out so she could set up her own office. Beca had taken care of that and now the room was packed with Chloe's office stuff. Chloe was leaving most of her furniture for Sally so Sally would only have a few things that needed to be shipped to L.A.

"That's it," Chloe said setting down the last box.

"Thank God," Beca said collapsing on the sofa. "Can we unpack tomorrow? I'm wiped."

"That works for me," Chloe said. "How does everyone feel about ordering Chinese or pizza?"

After much chatter and talking it was decided they would order both. Beca and Amy said they would pick up the food since the two places they usually order from were close to each other.

"So," Amy said as Beca is driving to pick up the food. "When are you going to ask me to be your maid of honor?"

"We haven't even set a date yet," Beca said. "But, I would love it if you were my maid of honor."

"Done," Amy said with a grin. "When do you think it will be?"

"Not til next year some time," Beca said. "I'm thinking about maybe on the anniversary of the day we met. That gives us almost an entire year to plan everything. We'll discuss it and let everyone know as soon as we do."

After everyone ate, Stacie and Aubrey took their kids and went home. Amy hung around to spend some time time with the Mitchell kids and went home shortly after. Chloe spent time in her new home office setting things up. Dylan came in and watched for a bit.

"Mom," Dylan said. "Would you, um, want to go to brunch tomorrow? You know, at that place we went before. With me?"

Chloe smiled. She loved that all the kids called her mom now.

"I'd love to," Chloe said and walked over and gave Dylan a hug. "I'll call and make us a reservation. How does 11:30 sound?"

"Great," Dylan said excitedly.

Dylan hugged Chloe and ran out the door. She heard him yelling and couldn't help but smile.

"Mama!, Mama!," Dylan said as he ran to Beca. "She said yes. Mom and I are going to brunch tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Wow," Beca said smiling. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is," Dylan said and ran off to play with Billy and Sophie.

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were laying in bed talking.

"Dylan is super excited about your brunch date tomorrow," Beca said.

"I'm excited too," Chloe said. "I don't spend as much time with Dylan as I do with Sophie and Billy. I think this will bring us closer, you know?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Oh, and he's paying. Well, I'm actually paying but he wants to treat you so let him."

"That's so adorable," Chloe said.

"He is a Mitchell after all," Beca said with a smirk.

The next morning, Beca was up early and cooked breakfast. She then spent the next 2 hours helping Chloe unpack some of her boxes. They stored a few things in the room over the garage until they could decide what to do with everything. Chloe stopped at 10:00 so she could shower and get ready for her brunch date with Dylan.

Chloe drives to the Four Seasons. When they arrive Dylan proudly gives his name to the hostess and they are seated. Chloe and Dylan eat and talk. Chloe tells Dylan that she is having wonderful time and she hopes that they can do thing together more often.

"I'd like that," Dylan says with a smile. He smile suddenly disappears. "Don't look now, mom, but isn't that the lady that we saw last time we were here?"

Chloe turns to look and, sure enough, Angela is walking over towards their table with a smirk on her face.

"God," Chloe thought. "What did I ever see in her?"

"Chloe," Angela said. "Nice to see you without your guard dog."

"Please leave, Angela," Chloe said. "Dylan and I are having a nice brunch together and we don't need you spoiling it."

Chloe turned away from Angela and was looking at Dylan. Angela grabbed her by the shoulder to turn her around and Chloe almost fell out of her chair. Dylan jumped up and stood in front Angela.

"Leave my mom alone," Dylan yelled as he stood between the women.

"Your mom?," Angela said with a laugh. "Please. Chloe can't have kids. Now, be a good little boy and sit down so the grownups can talk."

Angela pushed Dylan to get back to Chloe, causing Dylan to fall on the ground. The next thing everyone knew Angela was on the ground holding her nose and Chloe was standing over her with her fists clenched.

"Don't you lay a finger on my kid ever again!," Chloe shouted down at her.

Chloe then turned to check on Dylan. Several other brunch goers had run over as soon as they saw Dylan fall. A couple had already helped him up and was standing next to Dylan.

"Are you okay, Dyl?," Chloe asked.

"That was awesome, mom!," Dylan say with a big smile on his face.

"You bitch," Angela yelled. "You broke my nose. Someone call the police. I want her arrested."

"Are you serious?," Chloe said. "You pushed my son causing him to fall and you want me arrested? Someone please do call the police. We'll see who gets arrested."

"You're going to rot in jail," Angela yelled at Chloe. "If I have anything to say about it."

"Ladies," a man stepped in to intervene. "Let's all calm down."

He looked at Angela and then at Chloe. His eyes went back to Angela and focused on her.

"Miss," he said. "I'm a lawyer and I'm telling you that you will be the one arrested for assault. By pushing this child and causing him to fall, you would be considered the instigator and could spend some time in jail. There are more than enough witnesses here to attest to that."

Several of the crowd nodded their heads and were murmuring in agreement. He turns to Chloe, who is standing with a protective arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"And, Ms. Beale," he said. "I would seriously consider filing charges against her. She may try to file charges against you, but they won't hold. I'll be happy to come to the jail with you as temporary legal representation."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I'd appreciate that."

The police arrived and got statements from everyone while the paramedics checked out Angela's nose. It was not broken and the paramedic was able to stop the bleeding. He gave her some acetaminophen and told her to take that for pain and that the swelling would go down in a few days.

The police officer, after taking statements, walked over to Angela.

"May I have your full name, miss," the officer said.

"Angela DeMarco," Angela told him.

"Alright, Ms. DeMarco," the officer said. "I am arresting you for assault on a minor. Ms. Beale is filing charges on behalf of Dylan Mitchell. Please put your hands behind your back."

Angela swallows and does as the office instructed.

"What about her?," Angela asks nodding at Chloe. "She punched me in the nose. I want to press charges against her, too."

"They won't stick," the officer said. "There are plenty of witnesses who say that Ms. Beale was protecting her son after you pushed him down. If I were you, I'd apologize like crazy and hope that Ms. Beale has a change of heart."

The officer starts to lead Angela out of the hotel restaurant. He stops near Chloe and tells her she will need to come to the station to fill out paperwork to press charges.

"I'll be right behind you," Chloe says.

Chloe takes Dylan by the hand and walks over to the lawyer who helped her out.

"Excuse me," Chloe said. "But, I didn't get your name. And, I'm also curious how you know mine."

"I'm sorry," the lawyer said. "I'm Jesse Swanson. This is my wife, Jessica, and our son JJ. My wife and I are big fans of Beca Mitchell's and we've seen pictures of you two."

"Oh," Chloe says looking at Jessica. "This is going to sound weird, but may I ask a huge favor?"

"Sure," Jessica said.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind waiting with Dylan until my friend comes to pick him up?," Chloe asked. "The paparazzi are swarming all over outside and Beca and I like to keep the kids out of the limelight. Mr. Swanson, you could ride with me to the station and I'll see that you get home."

"No problem," Jessica said. "Once Dylan gets picked up, I'll just come to the station for Jesse."

"Thank you, so much," Chloe said. "I'm going to call my friend Aubrey now."

Chloe called Aubrey and told her what happened. She asked if Aubrey or Stacie could pick Dylan up and also watch Sophie and Billy. Aubrey agreed and said she was leaving now. Chloe then called Beca to fill her in on what happened and asked Beca to meet her at the station. She also told her that Stacie was expecting Sophie and Billy to be dropped off. Once the calls were done, she knelt in front of Dylan.

"Dyl," Chloe said. "Your Aunt Aubrey is coming to pick you up. Mrs. Swanson and JJ are going to wait with you. I'll see you after I get done at the police station. Okay?"

"Okay, mom," Dylan says and hugs her. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Dylan says and hugs Chloe before she turns and leaves with Jesse.

At the police station, Chloe is filling out the paperwork to file charges against Angela. Beca comes rushing in and rushes over to her.

"Are you okay?," Beca says. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "My hand hurts a little from where I punched Angela. Which Dylan thinks was awesome by the way."

"I'm sure it was," Beca said with a smile. She notices Jesses standing nearby. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, Dylan's mother. You must be Jesse Swanson. Chloe told me about how you helped her and Dylan out. And I just wanted to thank you for that."

"I was glad to do it," Jesse said.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said. "They need you to sign the paperwork since I'm not Dylan's legal guardian or parent."

Beca gave Chloe a quick hug and walked over to sign the paperwork. Chloe stood by Jesse and waited for Beca.

"Thank you again for your help today," Chloe said. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't intervened."

"I'm not just a lawyer," Jesse told Chloe. "I'm also a child advocate. As soon as I saw that woman push Dylan, I was up and out of my seat. Truth be told, I think if you hadn't of punched her, I would have."

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Here's my card," Jesse said handing the card to Chloe. "Call and make an appointment. I can help with the legal guardian thing if you want."

"Really?," Chloe said. "Thanks. I'll talk to Beca about it."

"Talk to Beca about what?," Beca asked as she walked up behind Chloe.

"Mr. Swanson was just saying that he could help make me the kids' legal guardian," Chloe said. "He gave me his card so we can make an appointment."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Thank you."

"Well," Jesse said. "I should go. My wife just texted she's outside. It was nice meeting you both."

"Thanks, again," Chloe said. "It was nice meeting you, too."

Jesse started walking toward the doors to leave.

"Mr. Swanson," Beca calls out to him.

"Yeah?," Jesse says and stops.

"Do you handle adoptions, as well?," Beca asked.


	17. Chapter 16

Beca and Chloe were at Stacie and Aubrey's. Beca told the couple what had happened at the police station.

"I can't believe you want to do this," Chloe tells Beca.

"Why wouldn't I want to do this?," Beca asked.

"It's a really big step, Beca," Stacie said.

"I know that," Beca said. "But, today made me realize that if, God forbid, something should happen to me, the kids would be turned over to Jeanine. I'm not going to let that happen. If Chloe adopts them, then they would stay with her."

"I think it's a great idea, in theory," Aubrey said. "But, doesn't Jeanine still have parental rights? I know she left them and hasn't had any contact with them, but the courts may still see her as the legal parent."

"That's why I want to meet with this Swanson guy," Beca said. "To see what we can do and what our options are."

"I love that you want me to adopt them," Chloe said. "And, I can't wait to be their real mom and not just their stepmom."

"So, you're in?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe responded. "I'm in."

Beca called Jesse Swanson's office the next morning. She and Chloe had an appointment the following week. Beca felt that Dylan was old enough to understand what was going on, so on their Friday "date" night, she took him to a quiet diner to talk to him. Chloe wanted to be a part of it, but Beca felt that Dylan would speak more freely if it was just the two of them.

"So," Beca said after they were seated. "After we order, I want to talk to you about something. Something really important."

"Is it about mommy?," Dylan asked.

The waitress came by before Beca could respond. They placed their orders and Beca looked at Dylan.

"It is kind of about mommy," Beca said. "I'm going to talk to a lawyer about everything but I wanted to know what you thought about it. I want to make it so that Chloe will always be your mom if something should happen to me. Mommy wouldn't be able to take you guys."

"Are you sick?," Dylan asked looking scared.

"No, no," Beca said quickly. "I just mean that if something did happen before you were 18 and you had to live with someone. I want to make sure that you can live with Chloe and not have to live with mommy. Understand?"

"I think so," Dylan said. "I don't want to live with mommy. I'd rather live with mom and you."

"Well," Beca said. "You will live with me and mom. We're going to make it so that you, Billy, and Sophie, don't ever have to live with mommy again. Is that okay with you? Billy and Sophie may not understand everything now, but I'll explain it when they're older. I'm just trying to do the right thing for all of us."

"It's okay with me," Dylan said. "I think Billy and Sophie are happier since mommy's been gone. And, mom has made you happier since mommy's been gone. Why would we want to go back to not being happy?"

"You are one super great kid, you know that?," Beca said with a smile. "There is no reason why any of us should go back to not being happy. Especially, you, Billy, and Sophie. So, I'm going to tell the lawyer to do whatever we need to do to make sure we all stay happy."

"Good," Dylan said and smiled.

Chloe had already put Sophie down for the night by the time Beca and Dylan got home. Chloe and Billy were in the living room coloring and laughing together when they walked in.

"Hey, you two," Beca said. "We brought ice cream."

"Yay," Billy said jumping up. "Did you get chocolate?"

"Of course," Dylan said. "That's our favorite."

"Chocolate is good," Chloe said. "But, strawberry's my favorite."

"Not to worry," Beca said. "I got you covered. To the kitchen!"

Everyone followed as Beca raced into the kitchen. Chloe got bowls and spoons. Beca pulled out a gallon of chocolate and a gallon of strawberry and set them on the counter. She scooped ice cream into the bowls and the four of them sat around the kitchen counter talking and laughing. Soon it was time for Billy to go to bed so Beca took him up.

"Mom," Dylan said when he was alone with Chloe. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Dyl," Chloe said. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did mommy leave us?," Dylan asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, sweetie," Chloe said. "The only one who really knows is your mommy."

"I'm not sorry she left anymore," Dylan said. "I guess I still lover her 'cause she is my mother. But, I don't really like her. She left mama because she didn't love her anymore. So, if she didn't take us with her, it means she doesn't love us either."

Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't know what to say so she just reached over and hugged Dylan.

"I'm sorry you're mommy left you, Dyl," Chloe said. "But, I'm glad that I get to be your mom. I love you, and Billy, and Sophie, so, so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you guys in it."

Dylan hugged Chloe tighter and that's how Beca found them when she walked back into the kitchen. Beca knew she had walked in on something special but decided to act like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. She'd ask Chloe about it later.

"You guys up for a movie before bed?," Beca asked.

"I'm kind of tired," Dylan said. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay," Beca said giving him a hug and a kiss. "Have a good sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, mom," Dylan said. "Good night, mama."

"Good night, Dyl," Chloe said.

Dylan went off to bed and Beca looked at Chloe.

"You okay?," Beca asked. "Looked like something happened while I was gone."

"Dyl asked me why his mommy left them," Chloe said.

Chloe repeated the conversation she and Dylan had to Beca. Beca pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I've never been more sure that I'm doing the right thing," Beca said. "I need to protect my kids, our kids, and having you be able to adopt them is the only way I can see to do that. I just need to know if you're still okay with it."

"Of course I am," Chloe said. "It just hurts me that Dylan is hurting."

"I know," Beca said softly. "But, we're going to make it better for him. And, for Billy and Sophie."

She hugged Chloe tighter and Chloe just laid her head on Beca's shoulder and let her hold her. Beca pulled back and gave Chloe a kiss.

"Come on," Beca said taking Chloe's hand. "I know it's a little early for us, but let's go to bed. We can read, or listen to music, or just just lay there holding each other until we fall asleep."

"Okay," Chloe said and followed Beca upstairs to their room.

It was the day of their meeting with Jesse Swanson and Beca went to pick Chloe up from the clinic. When she walked in to Chloe's office, she found the redhead sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Chlo?," Beca said. "Are you okay?"

"Beca," Chloe said. "Can we talk?"

"What's wrong?," Beca asked.

"I'm scared, Beca," Chloe said trying to hold back tears. "Everything is just happening so fast. I don't want to be like Angela or Jeanine and just up and leave one day."

"Oh, my God!," Beca said. "Why do you insist on comparing our relationship to yours and Angela's? Or mine and Jeanine's? We're not them! I am not Angela or Jeanine. Stop comparing me to them. God, I am so sick of living in their shadows."

Beca paces back and forth and runs her hand through her hair. She calms herself down so she doesn't say anything she'll regret later.

"Look," Beca said taking Chloe's face in her hand. "I love you. I need, no, we need you in our lives. You have brought us so much happiness and love. But, if you can't let go of the past, I don't know how we're going to manage to have a future."

Chloe let out a sob and the tears fells from her eyes. Beca wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Now," Beca said. "Are you going with me to see Mr. Swanson or not? I am going to have Jeanine's parental rights terminated. That much I am absolutely sure of. We can just ask what the process would be if you decided you wanted to adopt later. I don't want you to do this because you feel pressured. I want you to do it because you want to. If you decide you don't want to, that's fine, too. I'll figure something out. But, I need an answer or I'm going to be late for the meeting."

"I love you," Chloe said. "And I love your kids. I would die for any one of you. But, I think I need more time to process all this."

"Okay," Beca said dropping her hands. "I guess I'll see you at home when I'm done."

Beca turned and left. Beca hurried past Stacie and Aubrey without saying a word. Aubrey walked into Chloe's office and saw Chloe's tears and went over and pulled her into a hug.

Stacie called after Beca and followed her. She caught up to Beca by the main doors and grabbed Beca by the arm.

"Beca," Stacie pleaded. "What happened? I thought you and Chloe were going to see that lawyer today."

"We were," Beca said. "But, Chloe's not sure about things and needs some time to process all that's happening. Look, I really have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Go see your lawyer and do what you need to do for your kids," Stacie said. "Just, please, don't give up on Chloe. She needs you. You two belong together. You're the first person since Angela she's truly fallen in love with and she's petrified."

"I'm afraid, too," Beca said. "A year ago I thought I would never find anyone to love like I loved Jeanine. Then Chloe came along and was everything, and more, than I could have hoped for in a partner and a parent. We've only been dating for a little over 3 months, but I know that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm not giving up on her. My fear is that she's giving up on herself."

With that, Beca turned and walked out the door. Stacie turned and went back to Chloe's office. She walked in to find Aubrey holding a crying Chloe.

"Did Beca leave?," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said.

Stace looked at Chloe.

"Chlo?," Stacie said getting the redhead's attention. "Beca said you were scared and needed time to process everything. What's going on that pretty little head of yours?"

"I couldn't go with her to talk about adopting the kids," Chloe said. "I told her I needed time, that things were happening too fast."

"That's true," Stacie said. "But, with you two somehow it works. I think it's more than that, and I think it all comes back to that bitch, Angela."

"Stacie," Aubrey said.

"No, Brey, don't _Stacie_ me," Beca said. "She's had plenty of opportunities to voice her concerns and talk things out with Beca. I know Beca has asked her more than once if she was sure about everything before she moved forward."

Stacie kneels down in front of Chloe. She takes Chloe's chin and forces her head up to look at her.

"You keep looking back," Stacie tells her. "While Beca is looking to the future. A future with you in it."

"Beca must hate me," Chloe said. "She's probably given up on me."

"She doesn't hate you," Stacie said. "She's afraid for you. Afraid that you've given up on yourself. So, what you need to ask yourself is, do you want to be a part of Beca's future or stay stuck in the past?"

Beca was only a few minutes late for her appointment. She sat in the waiting room wating to be called and trying not to think about what happened at the clinic with Chloe.

"Mrs. Mitchell?," the receptionist called out. "Mr. Swanson can see you now."

Beca stood and went to Jesse's office. She entered and he offered a seat. They both sat down.

"So," Jesse said. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to make sure that my ex-wife doesn't get custody of my kids if anything should happen to me," Beca said. "I was hoping to have Chloe adopt them so that she would get them, but I, um, I don't really now if that's an option any more. Is there some way to have Jeanine's parental rights taken away without having them adopted by my new wife?"

"Well," Jesse said. "We can do this one of two ways. We can ask her to voluntarily give up her rights, or we can go to court and have her charged with abandonment and the court can revoke her parental rights. Do you think she'll give up her rights voluntarily?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Chloe stood on the threshold.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Chloe said entering the room and sitting next to Beca. "I hope I haven't missed too much."

Chloe swallowed and looked quickly at Beca. Beca's face was blank but Chloe did see the glint of a tear in her eye. She reached over and grabbed Beca's hand and gave her a small smile.

"You haven't missed much, Ms. Beale," Jesse said. "I was just explaining the ways we could get a person's parental rights revoked. And, I had just asked Ms. Mitchell if she thought her ex will voluntarily give up her parental rights. Now you're all caught up."

"When Jeanine left," Beca said. "She said the kids didn't fit into her life plan. So, I think that's what we should do. Ask her to voluntarily give up her rights."

"Okay," Jesse said. "I'll put together the paperwork and we'll have it sent to her. Do you have an address for her?"

"Um, no," Beca said. "She said she was moving to London and changed her cell number. I have no way of reaching her except through her parents. At least I think I can still reach them. She was going to work for her father at Taylor Industries in their London office. I'm sure that address can be found. Can we send the paperwork to her office?"

"We can," Jesse said. "Give me a few days to get everything together and see if we can find an address for her. I'll let you know by, let's say, um, Monday. We should be able to get everything sent off by then."

"How long after her rights are terminated," Chloe said. "Can I try to adopt them? That's kind of the whole reason for all this."

Beca finally smiled and wiped the tear from her eye before it could fall.

"Well," Jesse said. "We can start the paperwork now and have it ready. Once the parental rights are revoked, you can adopt them right away. You'd have to go to court to finalize everything, but I don't see any problems on that front."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand again and squealed.

"That's great news," Chloe said. "Thank you so much, Mr. Swanson."

"Please, it's Jesse," Jesse said. "And, you are most welcome."

"Thank you," Beca said and stood up. "Please let us know as soon as you get those papers mailed off."

"Will do," Jesse said and stood as well.

Beca shook Jesse's hand and she and Chloe left the office. Neither woman said anything until they were outside the building.

"Um," Beca said. "What made you change your mind so fast?"

"Stacie, actually," Chloe said. "She made me realize that I was going to lose you if I kept looking back at all the bad that happened in the past, instead of looking at all the good that was waiting for me in the future."

"Wow," Beca said. "I think someone else kind of said the same thing about letting go of the past, or we wouldn't have a future. Now, who was that? Oh, yeah, that was me."

"You did," Chloe said pulling Beca to her. "But, hearing Stacie say it just made it, I don't know. More real? No, I don't know. Whatever, it doesn't matter because you were both right and I got my head out of my ass and I'm here because I want to be here. I want this. I want all the good things that are waiting for me, for us, in our future."

Chloe kissed Beca and they both smiled.

"Let's go home to our kids," Chloe said.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And, I kinda need a ride. I had Stacie bring me here because I was too nervous to drive myself."

"Should we go out to celebrate?," Beca asked.

"Can we just stop and pick up some pizzas?," Chloe said. "I kind of want to cuddle up on the couch with my fiance and kids."

The following Monday, Chloe was having lunch with Beca in her studio. She was sitting on Beca's lap and they were making out when Jesse Swanson called. He let Beca know they had found an address for Jeanine and mailed out the papers. He further explained that the letter gave her 30 days to sign and return all the paperwork. Beca thanked him and hung up.

"Well," Beca said to Chloe. "They found an address and sent the papers to Jeanine. Now we wait. She has 30 days to return the signed papers."

"That's good news," Chloe said getting off Beca's lap. "I gotta go. My lunch break is almost over."

"Noooo," Beca said pulling Chloe back onto her lap. "Stay here with me."

"I would love nothing more," Chloe said. "But I have patients to see. I'll see you at home later."

Chloe opened the door and had just stepped out of Beca's office when Beca grabbed her. She pulled Chloe to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said and gave her another kiss.

Beca watched Chloe walk away with a smile on her face. Just as she turned to go back into her office she noticed Amy and CR standing in the hall with identical raised eyebrows and smirks on their face.

"Shut up," Beca said to them and went back into her office and closed the door.


	18. Chapter 17

**Wow, absolutely love how invested in this story you all are. Thank you for all the comments and reviews. There are two things I want to address here that seem to be weighing on a lot of your minds: Jeanine's parental rights and how fast paced the relationship is going. If you don't want to read this, keep scrolling down. The next chapter is below and I did not shorten it to include this note.**

 **First, several have brought up that they thought Jeanine had already given up her rights when she gave sole custody to Beca. Based on an internet search, and my own (real life) experience, sole custody does not mean the non-custodial parent (Jeanine) gives up their rights as a parent. It means they give up physical custody of the child and the child lives full time with the custodial parent (Beca). This allows Beca to make all the decisions regarding the children about daily routines, where they live (as in location), medical needs and schooling, without having to get Jeanine's consent or approval. Legally speaking, Jeanine could regain physical custody if something should happen to Beca, because she is still the parent; hence, the reason Beca is seeking to revoke all parental rights from Jeanine. There's a lot more to it, but that's just the gist of it. I know that laws vary state by state so can't swear it's exactly the same everywhere. I didn't delve into all the legalese because, frankly, it would take up way too many chapters to explain it all.**

 **The second issue is regarding how fast the relationship has moved (someone said it was unrealistic). I based this part on my (well, my dad's) life experience. My dad's first love was his HS girlfriend who he met when they were just freshman. They were together for 6 years and she broke up with him. He said he was devastated at the time. He met my mom a month later and four months after that, they were married (not engaged, married). And no it was not a shotgun wedding. They would have celebrated their 59th wedding anniversary last month (my dad passed 3 years ago). So, being engaged after 3 months is not that unrealistic; it happens in real life. Just sayin'.**

 **So, I hope that explains things. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Beca was informed that the papers had been sent to Jeanine. She sat in her studio thinking about everything that's happened over the last few weeks. She had been really anxious since the day of the meeting to discuss everything with Jesse. She was afraid that Chloe would change her mind about her, getting married, the adoption, and even having their own child together. She knows everything is moving fast, but, every time she thinks about approaching Chloe to talk about, she gets worried that Chloe will think she wants to break up and start pushing her away. She definitely does not want that. She knows she wants to marry Chloe and even have a baby with her. She also knows she wants Chloe to be the one to raise her children if anything happens to her. Maybe they should have a longer engagement and let the thing with terminating Jeanine's parental rights settle down a bit before they actually get married and have their own kid.

"That sounds like a good plan," Beca thought to herself. "I'll talk to Chloe about it soon."

"Hey, babe," Chloe said as Beca came in the door from work. "Did you call the pool guys to clean the pool and get it ready?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "They'll be here on Thursday. I also have the landscapers scheduled for Thursday to cut the grass and trim the hedges."

"Good thinking," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

The Sunday coming up was Mother's Day and Beca and Chloe invited their friends to attend the Four Seasons Mother's Day Brunch as their guests. Amy and Bumper weren't going to make it because they were going home to see Bumper's mother. The others, Stacie and Aubrey, their kids, CR and Denise, and even Jesse Swanson, his wife and their son, were joining them. They were also planning on coming back to the Mitchell house after brunch to use the pool. Beca and Chloe were cleaning and getting the house and pool ready.

"Chlo," Beca said. "After the kids go to bed, can we talk? I have a few things I've been thinking about that I want to run by you."

"Sure," Chloe said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Beca said with a chuckle. "Everything is fine."

The kids were all in bed and Beca told Chloe to go relax in the living room while she cleaned the dinner dishes. Chloe sat on the sofa for a minute or two but her anxiousness was getting the best of her. She went into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Can we just talk now?," Chloe asked Beca. "Because, honestly, you're scaring me a little."

Beca gave her a small smile.

"How about some wine?," Beca asked. "It will help you relax."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Wine sounds good."

Beca poured them both a glass of wine and leaned on the counter across from Chloe. Chloe accepted the offered glass and gulped down half of it. Beca paused with her glass halfway to her lips and looked at Chloe with a raised brow.

"I'm nervous," Chloe said. "So, could you just get to it."

Beca took a sip of her wine and swallowed.

"Okay, here goes," Beca said. "It's just that I've been really anxious since we talked with Jesse. I'm, I'm kind of afraid that you might change your mind about everything. I mean things between us happened so fast. I just, I'm-"

"Oh, my God!," Chloe said with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "You're breaking up with me."

Beca looked at Chloe startled, eyes widened.

"No. God no, Chloe," Beca said hurrying around the counter to pull Chloe to her. "This is what I was trying to avoid. Dammit."

She pulls back from Chloe and puts her hands on Chloe's face to get her to look at her.

"Chloe," Beca said. "I'm not breaking up with you. I was just going to suggest that we take a step back. Take some time to get used to one thing before we dive into the next. Let's deal with Jeanine's parental rights first. After that, we can have a long engagement, and then get married and you can adopt the kids and we can have our own. That's what I was trying to get to and did a bad job of trying to put it into the right words."

"You're not breaking up with me?," Chloe hiccuped.

"No," Beca said. "Just saying let's slow down a little. You know I love you. You know I want to marry you. But, we don't have to try and do everything at once."

Beca kissed Chloe and pulled her back into a hug. Chloe held Beca for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

"Okay," Chloe said wiping tears from her face. "We can do that. Or most of it. Can we discuss the part about holding off on having a baby a little more?"

"Um," Beca said. "Okay. What do you want to discuss about it."

"I'm 36, Beca," Chloe said. "If we wait until after we're married, I'll be closer to 40 when I get pregnant, depending on when we actually do get married. Now that I know getting pregnant is possible, I want to do it sooner rather than later."

"I don't know, Chlo," Beca said. "A new baby is a lot to take on with everything else happening. We'll just put that on hold for now, too. Let's go to bed."

"Wow," Chloe said. "So that's it? No more discussion because you've decided we'll just put it on hold for now? And how long will we be "on hold"? Two years? Four? What's next? We forget about everything and just live together?"

"Is that an option?," Beca jokes.

"Really?," Chloe said. "My feelings are a joke to you?"

Chloe pushes Beca away from her and gets up. She heads out of the kitchen without a word to Beca. Beca goes after her.

"Chloe," Beca said. "Come on. It was just a stupid joke to try and lighten things up a bit."

Chloe doesn't say a word as she continues walking and goes upstairs. Beca watches her go and lets out a heavy sigh. She hears Chloe close their bedroom door. She goes upstairs and goes to enter their bedroom only to find the door locked. She knocks just loud enough to be heard so she doesn't wake up the kids.

"Come on, Chloe," Beca said. "Open the door."

Beca hears Chloe moving around in the room. She puts her back to the door and slides down until she is sitting on the floor. After about 15 minutes she hears the lock click and the door start to open. She jumps up so as not to fall backwards into the room.

"Finally," Beca said and stopped when Chloe glared at her.

Chloe brushed past Beca and headed across the hall, carrying a small suitcase and some clothes on hangers.

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room for a while," Chloe said as she stood outside the guest room door.

"Wait! What?," Beca said. "No. Chloe, please don't do that. This isn't what I wanted to happen. I just thought it would be easier to step back and hold off for a bit on everything."

"I agree with you," Chloe said looking over at at Beca. "This me taking a step back and putting everything on hold. Our wedding? On hold. Me adopting the kids? On hold. Us having a child together? On hold. Just like _you_ wanted."

"Sleeping in separate rooms, is not what I wanted," Beca said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be in the same room with you right now," Chloe said. "When you are ready to take what I want seriously, we can talk. But, not tonight. I don't want to say something that I'll regret later."

Chloe turned and entered the guest room. Beca just stood there for a few minutes before going into her bedroom and closing the door.

Chloe laid in bed that night unable to keep the tears from falling. She loved Beca with everything she had, but how long was Chloe supposed to wait to have a baby. What if, while waiting for the right time, Beca decides she doesn't want to have another child? If that were to happen, Chloe knew that it would eat her up and she'd start resenting Beca for it. She knew she was being selfish but she wasn't getting any younger. And she's spent her life giving others what they wanted. It was time for her to get what she always wanted. Right?

Just across the hall, Beca was also laying in bed with tears falling from her eyes. She loved Chloe with everything she had and she wants everything Chloe wants. She just wants to slow down a bit. Maybe she's being selfish asking Chloe to hold off on the baby talk for now, especially since she's the one who got Chloe excited about actually being able to have a baby. But, Chloe is just going to have to understand that, with everything else going on, now is not the right time. Right?

Things were still a bit tense between Beca and Chloe the next morning. The kids seemed to pick up on it and were quiet during breakfast. Chloe took Billy to school and went to work. When she got there, she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Aubrey and Stacie walked in just as she was getting everything ready.

"Put that shit away," Stacie said holding a cup with Chloe's name on it. "We brought you the good stuff."

"Thanks," Chloe said with a sad smile.

"Why the sad face?," Stacie asked.

"Beca and I had a fight," Chloe said.

"Want to tell us what happened?," Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed and repeated the conversation/fight she had with Beca, leaving nothing out.

"You overreacted," Aubrey said.

"Beca fucked up," Stacie said.

"What?," Aubrey said. "Are you serious? Chloe totally overreacted. Beca was just trying to slow things down so they could breathe a little easier."

"That's fine," Stacie said. "If that's all she did. But, she got Chloe's hopes up on her being pregnant soon and decided, without any discussion, to just put it on hold. That's fucked up."

"You should have talked it out," Aubrey said to Chloe. "You should have continued talking and worked it out."

"No, she shouldn't have," Stacie said. "She did right by walking away before things got totally out of hand."

"Guys," Chloe said.

"Beca is only trying to slow things down," Aubrey said. "Not end them completely."

"But, she made promises to Chloe," Stacie said. "She and Chloe were finally getting on the same page, and now she's rewriting everything."

"Guys!," Chloe all but yelled.

"What?," came back to voices just as loud.

"Calm down," Chloe said. "I told Beca we'd talk when she was ready to have a serious discussion and after I've had time to cool down. I agreed with Beca that we needed to slow down with everything else, but I do want a baby now."

"What are you going to do if she doesn't change her mind?," Aubrey asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said as tears came to her eyes. "I've always dreamed about being pregnant and having a child of my own. I spent years believing I would never carry a child. Now that I know I'd be able to, I want it so badly. More than anything. If Beca really isn't ready for that, then I may still go ahead and do it. On my own."

Stacie reached over and hugged Chloe.

"We're here for you," Stacie said. "Anything you need."

"Thanks," Chloe said. "I have a patient so I'd better get ready. Thanks for being here for me. I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Aubrey said giving the redhead a hug. "See you later."

Beca has been lost in her thoughts all morning. She talked to Amy and CR about what happened but they weren't much help. Amy thought Beca was right about things and CR thought Chloe made some valid points. Around 11:00 Beca couldn't take it anymore and decided to text Chloe.

 _Beca: Can I bring you lunch and we can talk?_

It was 20 minutes later that Chloe texted back.

 _Chloe: 12:30 my office?_

 _Beca: I'll be there._

It was 12:15 and Chloe was in her office. She was nervous about what she was going to say to Beca. She was standing in front of her desk when Beca walked in carrying a large take-out bags. Beca set the bag on the table and looked at Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca. They both surged forward and grabbed each other into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Chloe and Beca said simultaneously.

"I can't wait for you to be pregnant." "I can wait a little longer to be pregnant."

They both pulled back from each other.

"What?," they said simultaneously.

They both started talking over each other again.

"Wait!," Chloe said and put her fingers to Beca's lips. "What did you say?"

"I said," Beca said. "I cant wait for you to be pregnant. I did take what you said last night seriously and I've been thinking about it ever since. And, then, this morning I was watching you with the kids and all I could think about was how hot you are going to look when you're pregnant. Let's not put having a baby on hold. Let's start working on making that happen as soon as possible."

Tears came to Chloe's eyes.

"What were you saying?," Beca asked.

"I was saying," Chloe replied. "I can wait a little longer before I try and get pregnant. I've waited this long. But, I do want to have a baby before I turn 40."

Beca smiled. "Do we need to talk some more about it? Because I'm ready to do this now. And maybe people are right and we are moving too fast. But, it works for us."

Chloe pulled Beca into a loving kiss. She pulled back from Beca and smiled.

"Why don't we compromise?," Chloe said.

"I'm listening," Beca said.

"We'll wait six months before we try to get pregnant," Chloe said. "Then we'll wait until April of next year before we start planning the wedding and submit the adoption paperwork. How does that sound?"

"I like it," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

They didn't break the kiss until they heard Aubrey clear her throat. Beca and Chloe looked to find both Aubrey and Stacie standing there smiling.

"I'm guessing you guys talked," Stacie said.

"We did," Beca said. "And Chloe has come up with a solution to give us both what we want."

"Thank God," Stacie said. "You two are wearing me out. Get your shit together before you talk about heavy stuff again. If not for your sake, then do it for the sake of your friends."

"We do seem to create a lot of our own drama," Beca said with a laugh. "We're are in a much better place now and things are looking up."

"I totally agree," Chloe said.

It was finally Mother's Day and the tension around the Mitchell house had disappeared. The last couple of days had been great. The kids woke up and ran into Beca and Chloe's yelling "Happy Mother's Day!" Dylan and Billy jumped onto the bed and Chloe helped Sophie up. The kids gave Beca the presents that Chloe helped them pick out for Beca. Billy gave her a paperweight that had musical notes all over it; Dylan gave her a nice shirt for her to wear to brunch; and Sophie gave her some new pajamas. She hugged each of the kids and thanked them. Chloe handed Beca another gift.

"What's this?," Beca asked.

"It's from me," Chloe said. "Happy Mother's Day."

Beca thanked her and tore the paper off and found a small box. Beca opened the box to find a necklace shaped in the letter B with three stones in a row down the long side of the B.

"It has a birthstone for each of the kids," Chloe said. "Two garnets for Dylan and Billy's birthdays in January, and Aquamarine for Sophie's Birthday in March. And more can be added as needed."

"Chloe," Beca said. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

Beca gave Chloe a sweet kiss.

"Now," Beca said. "It's your turn. Dylan run get the stuff for mom from your room."

"Okay, mama," Dylan says and hurries out of the room.

"What?," Chloe said. "But, I'm not-"

"Stop right there," Beca said. "They think of you as their mom and they wanted to give you something. So, just accept it."

"Okay," Chloe said getting a bit emotional. "Wow. My first Mother's Day."

Dylan comes back and puts three packages on the bed by Chloe. Chloe picks one up and opens it. Inside was a beautiful gold picture frame with the word "Mom" on it from Dylan. She grabbed Dylan in a big hug and thanked him.

Billy is next and he hands Chloe an envelope. She opens it and finds a picture of all three kids, dressed up and smiling brightly. Chloe hugs Billy and thanks him as well.

"I'll put the picture in my new frame and put it on my desk at work," Chloe told him.

Sophie's gift was a certificate for a spa day. Chloe hugged Sophie and peppered her face with kisses.

"This is perfect," Chloe said. "Thank all of you guys so much. I love you."

"We love you, too," Dylan said and Chloe pulled them all in for a group hug.

"There's one more," Beca said, pulling a small box from the night stand. "This one is from me."

Chloe took it and opened it. Inside was a gold heart locket that had "Mom" written in script.

"Open it," Beca said.

Chloe did and inside was a copy of the picture Billy had given her.

"Now, they will be with you wherever you go," Beca said.

"Thank you," Chloe said wiping tears away. "This has all been so great. I'm wearing this today so I can show it off to everyone."


	19. Chapter 18

Everyone had already been seated at their table by the time Chloe and the Mitchells arrived. They all took their seats and Chloe started talking excitedly to Denise about her pregnancy.

"How much longer?," Chloe asked.

"About six more weeks," Denise said. "I can't wait to meet this little guy."

"I can't wait to be pregnant," Chloe said. "Beca and I are going to wait six months and then start trying."

"As much as I want this to be over," Denise said. "It's been pretty great being pregnant. This one over here," Denise points to CR, "has been so wonderful. She's going to be a great mom."

"Beca already is," Chloe said. "That's why I can't wait for us to have a baby together."

Beca was quietly talking to Jesse.

"Should I be worried that we haven't heard anything back from Jeanine?," Beca asked. "It's been like three weeks already."

"Let's not panic," Jesse said. "Even if she didn't want the kids, it takes a lot to give up your parental rights. She still has another eight days to send the paperwork back. Let's just focus on today and enjoy celebrating all you moms."

"You're right," Beca said. "Thanks, Jesse. You've been really great with all this."

"It's my job," Jesse said. "I'm glad I met you and Chloe. My wife and kid think I'm a super hero because THE Beca Mitchell invited us to this brunch. Not gonna lie. It's the main reason I'm smiling."

Beca laughed and went back over to Chloe.

"Shall we get something to eat?," Beca asked.

Everyone agreed and went to fill their plates. Chloe stayed at the table with Sophie. Aubrey stayed as well.

"So," Aubrey said. "You and Beca seem to be back to your old selves."

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile. "I think we've cleared the air of all our uncertainties. I'm just glad we finally talked about everything. Beca was right. Things did move fast but we've slowed down and are taking things one at a time instead of trying to do everything at once."

"I'm glad," Aubrey said.

"Mom," Sophie said. "Pancakes?"

"Don't worry, Soph," Chloe said. "Mama will bring you some pancakes."

"Yay," Sophie says.

"She called you mom," Aubrey said. "I thought she called you mom-mom?"

"She did," Chloe said with a smile. "But she hears Dylan and Billy call me mom so now she does, too. She loves her brothers and copies a lot of things they do and say."

Stacie returned to the table with Lucas and Lucy. Followed by Jesse, Jessica, and their son Jesse Jr (or JJ).

"I got Sophie," Stacie said. "You two go get your food."

"Thanks," Chloe said and she and Aubrey went to fix their plates.

Beca was walking back to the table with Dylan and Billy. Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss as they passed each other. Beca stopped and turned around to watch Chloe walking away. When she got back to the table, Stacie was looking at her with a smirk.

"What?," Beca asked.

"I saw you checking out Chloe," Stacie said and laughed when Beca's face turned pink.

"What can I say?," Beca said said with a grin. "You've seen her, right? She's hot!"

The group got along very well. The Swansons fit right in and most of the time spent was getting to know them as they got to know everyone else. The kids finally had their fill of the desserts and everyone was ready to head back to the Mitchells. Beca noticed the paparazzi hanging around in front of the hotel. She told the to help keep all the kids shielded from the flashes of the cameras. The group headed out with Beca in the lead to keep the paps occupied while everyone else got in their cars. She posed for photos, answered some questions, and finally said she had to go. Beca hurried over to her car and hopped into the passenger seat. Chloe pulled away and drove them home.

Everyone was parked in the driveway waiting for Beca and Chloe to get there. They pulled in and saw a strange car in the driveway. Chloe looked toward the house and noticed someone on the porch.

"Babe," Chloe said to Beca. "Someone's on the porch."

Beca looked up but couldn't make out who it was because whoever it was is sitting in the shadows. She got out of the car and told Chloe to wait there with the kids. As Beca got closer to the porch the person walked out of the shadows and Beca froze and stared.

Chloe watched Beca and when she saw Beca stop she got out of the car and looked toward the porch. When she saw who was standing there, her heart dropped into her stomach.

CR was helping Denise out of the car and turned to see Beca just standing there looking toward the house. CR followed her line of sight.

"Oh, shit," CR said.

The Swansons and the Conrad-Posens were all standing together in a group.

"Who is that?," Stacie asked.

"I believe," Jesse said. "That is the former Mrs. Mitchell."

Aubrey's head immediately shot around to look for Chloe. She saw Chloe standing by Beca's car looking pale and frightened.

"Babe," Aubrey said to Stacie.

Stacie turned to look at Aubrey and Aubrey just nodded her head towards Chloe. Both women then hurried over to Beca's car and Aubrey stood next to Chloe with her arm around her shoulders. Stacie helped get the kids out. Dylan ran over to Beca.

"Mama?," Dylan said putting his hand in hers. "Why is mommy here?"

Feeling Dylan's hand in hers caused Beca to pull her eyes away from Jeanine.

"I don't know, buddy," Beca said. "Do you want to see her?"

"I don't know," Dylan said looking a little scared. "Do I have to?"

"Only if you want to," Beca said.

"I don't want to," Dylan said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Okay," Beca said. "You stay with Chloe while I got talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay," Dylan said.

Beca took Dylan's hand and walked over to the group that were now all gathered together. She stood next to Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Chloe said. "Just surprised. Really surprised. I wasn't expecting her to just show up like this."

"Can you take everyone inside?," Beca said. "I'm going to see what she wants."

"Do you want me to stay with you?," Jesse asked. "As your lawyer or just a friend?"

"Thanks, but no," Beca said. "I'm going to take her around to the other side of the porch so you guys can go inside."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and smiled at her. Chloe smiled back. Beca turned and looked at Jeanine who hadn't moved since she stepped out of the shadows. Beca walked up the steps and past Jeanine jerking her head to let Jeanine know she should follow her. Jeanine did and Beca walked them to the side porch and they stood about two feet apart looking at each other.

Stacie was carrying Sophie and Chloe held Billy's hand and had her arm around Dylan's shoulder. Chloe opened the door and led everyone into the house. She dropped her keys and purse on the talbe by the door. The kids were sent to the play room and the adults sat around in the living room. Chloe was pacing back and forth.

"Why do you think she's here?," Chloe asked no one in particular.

"Maybe she plans to fight Beca," Jesse said.

Chloe stopped and looked at him.

"You mean to get the kids?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Jesse said and walked over to the redhead. "But, don't worry. She has very little chance of taking them away from Beca."

Chloe was worried. She couldn't help it.

"I see what I read about you and Dr. Beale is true," Jeanine said.

"Why are you here, Jeanine?," Beca asked.

"I got those documents you sent," Jeanine said. "I'm not signing them."

"Why not?," Beca asked. "You said the kids didn't fit into your life plan. I want Chloe to be able to adopt them when we get married."

Jeanine let out a small laugh.

"Was it that easy to move on?," Jeanine said. "After all we had. After all we were to each other."

"Jesus Christ," Beca said. "You left me. You left us. You have no right to be upset about me moving on with my life and finding someone else."

"I was sick, Beca," Jeanine said.

"What?," Beca asked.

"I was suffering from depression," Jeanine said tears starting to fall. "I wasn't thinking straight. My parents had me convinced that I was unhappy because of you. That my lifestyle choice was what was causing me to feel anxious and upset all the time. Why I couldn't bond with Sophie like I did with Dylan and Billy."

"I thought your parents accepted that you were gay?," Beca said confused.

"I spent my whole life thinking they had," Jeanine said. "But, it was all an act. Their friends told them how brave they were to accept my homosexuality. And they ate it up. Until everyone's kid was gay and they weren't so special any more. My mother started saying things and getting inside my head after Sophie was born. I was scared because I didn't feel anything toward Sophie like I did with Dylan and Billy. She took advantage of my fears. She'd come over every single day while you were at work and tell me how God was punishing me for being married to a woman."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?," Beca asked softly.

"I don't know," Jeanine said. "My mother was making sense at the time. I had her to talk to about everything and she fed into my anxiety and helplessness. Finally, the day of Sophie's birthday party, my dad offered me the job of running the London office. I jumped at it thinking it would be so much fun it would be of us to live in London. But, he said that the job was mine only if I divorce you and left the kids here. He said my mother had already found me an apartment and I could start right away."

Beca sat down on a porch chair and put her head in her hands. She dragged her hand down her face and looked at Jeanine.

"So, you just left us," Beca said and shook her head.

"I felt like I had no choice," Jeanine said.

"You always have a choice," Beca yelled standing back up. "What about the kids? They were devastated when you left. Especially Dylan. How could you do that to them?"

"I was becoming like my mother," Jeanine said. "I hid it from you so well, but I would yell at them over nothing. I ignored Sophie when she was crying. I told Dylan that they would be taken away an never see you again if he told anyone. After putting them through all that, I thought they'd be better off without me."

"God," Beca said. "I spent months trying to figure out what I did to make you stop loving me. To stop loving us."

"I've always loved you, Beca," Jeanine said. "I still do. I came back because I want you and the kids. I want us to be a family again."

Beca just looked at her and gave a small laugh.

"This is unbelievable," Beca said.

"I'm better now," Jeanine said. "After I was diagnosed with depression, I started seeing a therapist. She's helped me so much. I take antidepressants and they're working. I feel like my old self again and I've been missing you, all of you, so much. When I got those papers, it hurt. I felt like I had no choice but to come back and explain things to you. To work things out. My parents fought me on it and I finally just got on a plane and came back. I've been in LA for almost two weeks. I was just trying to get up the courage to see you all."

"You've been here for two weeks?," Beca asked. "And you pick Mother's Day to come here. I don't know what you expect me to do. What you really want from me, Jeanine."

"I told you," Jeanine said reaching out to put her hand on Beca's arm. "I want you. I want the kids. I want my family back."

Inside, Chloe was chewing her bottom lip in worry.

"They've been out there for a long time," Chloe said. "Seriously, how long does it take for Beca to tell her to hit the road."

"Calm down, Chloe," Stacie said standing next to Chloe.

"I mean it," Chloe said. "What could they be talking about? Maybe we should check on them."

"I'll go," Stacie said.

Stacie walked outside and headed toward the area where Jeanine and Beca were talking. She didn't hear anything so she peeked around the corner of the house and her mouth dropped open. Stacie didn't know that Chloe had followed her out. Chloe was now standing next to her looking at what Stacie was staring at. Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes and she turned and ran back into the house. She came back out seconds later with her purse and keys in her hand and ran down the steps to her car. Running out the door right behind her were Aubrey and CR.

"Chloe!," Aubrey called out. "Wait!"

Beca suddenly pulled back from Jeanine hearing Aubrey yelling for Chloe. Beca looked over and saw the face of one very pissed off Stacie. Beca's eyes blinked like she was coming out of a daze.

"Fuck," Beca muttered.

Beca heard a car start up and screech out of the driveway. She pushed Jeanine away from her and hurried around the corner in time to see Chloe's car driving away. She looked around not knowing what to say or do.

"What the fuck just happened?," Aubrey yelled coming up the steps and seeing Beca just standing there.

"She was kissing Jeanine," Stacie said with contempt looking at Beca. "And Chloe saw her."

"I wasn't," Beca stammered. "It's not. Fuck!"

Jeanine walked over to Beca.

"I'm staying with my folks," Jeanine told her. "Call me and we can talk more."

Jeanine kissed Beca on the cheek and walked away. She went down the steps and walked to her car. Stacie, Aubrey, and CR all glaring at her the whole time.. They didn't stop watching her until she had gotten into her car and driven off. Then the glares were pointed at Beca.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?," Stacie asked.

"It's not," Beca said letting out a shaky breath and leaned her back against the wall of the house. "I don't know."

Stacie walked over to her and grabbed Beca by the chin making her look at her.

"I defended you to Chloe every time she came to us after you argued," Stacie said, her voice laced with anger. "I told her she should do everything to hold on to you because you were good for her. Now, I'm sorry I ever said anything."

Stacie let go of Beca, turned and walked over to Aubrey.

"Get the kids," Stacie said. "We're leaving."

Aubrey went into the house. Beca looked at Stacie with tears streaming down her face. CR walked over to stand in front of Beca.

"Are you still in love with Jeanine?," CR asked Beca.

Stacie's head shot up to look at Beca when she heard CR's question. Beca looked back at CR. She gave a quick glance at Stacie and then looked at the ground.

" _She_ kissed _me_ ," Beca said.

Stacie stalked over to stand in front of Beca.

"And you were kissing her back," Stacie yelled. "Now answer the fucking question!"

"I don't know, okay?," Beca yelled looking at Stacie. Followed a little more quietly by "I don't know."

Stacie looked at Beca and shook her head. She walked over to where Aubrey was standing with the kids.

"Let's go," Stacie said and continued on down the steps.

Aubrey, Lucas, and Lucy followed right behind her. CR watched them go and then turned to look at Beca.

"Look, Beca," CR said. "You need to figure your shit out. But, I'll tell you this. We all love Chloe. She is the best thing that could have happened to you and the kids. I know Jeanine, and I don't know what she said to you to make you kiss her, but, she's not good for you or the kids."

CR turned and went back into the house leaving Beca alone on the porch. She gave a brief version of what happened to Denise and the Swansons. Jesse and Jessica decided to leave as well and went outside. Jesse told Jessica to take JJ and go to the car. Jesse walked over to Beca.

"If you need me, just call," Jesse said.

Beca just nodded her head and Jesse went to take his wife and son home. Beca stayed on the porch, tears streaming down her face, wondering how she managed to fuck everything up in the span of a few seconds. Beca had been alone outside for about 10 minutes when Dylan came out. He walked over to Beca.

"Are you okay, mama?," Dylan asked.

Beca slid down the wall until she was sitting. She took Dylan's hand and pulled him down onto her lap and into a hug.

"I don't know, buddy," Beca said.

"Why was mom crying?," Dylan asked pulling back to look at his mother. "And why did she leave? Is she coming back?"

"She, um," Beca said fighting back more tears.

She didn't know what to say to Dylan. She took a deep breath and decided honesty was the way to go.

"Mom, um, saw me and your mommy kissing," Beca told him.

Dylan jumped up and away from Beca.

"Why would you do that?," Dylan said. "You shouldn't be kissing anyone else. You should only be kissing mom."

"It's not that simple, Dyl," Beca said.

"Do you still love mom?," Dylan asked.

"Of course I do," Beca said. "But, I, I, um. I think I still love your mommy, too."

"It doesn't work that way," Dylan said. "At least that's what you told Billy. You can't have two girlfriends. That's what you said. Were you lying?"

Beca didn't know how to respond. She wiped at her tears and just looked at Dylan.

"This is why I don't want mommy around," Dylan said as his own tears fell. "Because everyone is unhappy whenever she's around."

Dylan turned and walked toward the door. He stopped just as he got to it.

"If you choose mommy," Dylan said. "I won't like you anymore."

Beca let out a sob as Dylan went inside.


	20. Chapter 19

Stacie was out of the car and slamming the door before Aubrey had a chance to come to a full stop. She went stalking into their house while Aubrey helped Lucy out of the car. Lucas waited for his mother and walked inside with her and Lucy.

"Lucas," Aubrey said. "Would you take Lucy upstairs and play with her for a bit? I need to talk to your momma."

"Okay," Lucas taking Lucy by the hand and leading her upstairs.

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and went to the kitchen where she could hear Stacie pacing back and forth.

"Pick up, pick up," Stacie was saying into her phone. "Come on, Chloe, answer your damn phone. Shit! Voicemail again."

"Babe," Aubrey said. "Calm down. Please."

"This is bad, babe," Stacie said. "Chloe's not answering her phone or texts. She always answers her phone when it's one of us."

"You know she'll call us or come here," Aubrey said. "She always does."

"I don't know, Brey," Stacie said. "She was in a bad way when Angela left her. I don't know what this is going to do to her."

"Let's wait and see what Beca does," Aubrey said. "We know she loves Chloe."

"But, Jeanine is her first love," Stacie said. "She's known Beca for almost 20 years. That's got to mean something. If it didn't she wouldn't have kissed her. I seriously am hating Beca right now."

The doorbell rings and Aubrey goes to answer. She pulls the door open to find Chloe standing there.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe says with a smile. "Can I crash here tonight? I was going to stay at my apartment but I have like no food, or clothes, or anything else there."

"Um," Aubrey says. "Sure. Any time."

"Thanks," Chloe said coming into the house.

"Chloe!," Stacie screams and grabs the redhead. "I was so worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I turned it off," Chloe said. "Sorry, I worried you."

Stacie looked at Chloe and narrowed her eyes.

"What's up with you?," Stacie asked her. "I thought you'd be slightly more, I don't know, upset, crying, ready to kill someone."

"I won't lie," Chloe said. "It hurt when I saw Beca kissing Jeanine. I was angry and ready to kill both of them. But, then I calmed down and realized this could go one of two ways. I just give up and Jeanine gets Beca and the kids back. Or I fight for them. I plan to fight. And, if Jeanine thinks it's going to be easy, well, she'd better think again."

"That's our girl," Aubrey said. "What's your game plan?"

"I'm going home after work tomorrow," Chloe said. "Have dinner with my family and then have Beca tell me what the hell was going through her mind to make her kiss Jeanine."

"Beca said Jeanine kissed her," Stacie said.

"But, Beca kissed her back," Chloe said. "I saw it. I'm not going to let her sugar coat it either. Or throw out 'I don't know' as an answer. I'm going to find out what Jeanine told her. I'll figure out my next move once I have more information."

Beca had been sitting outside for several hours before CR went back out to check on her.

"Beca," CR said. "You need to come inside. Your kids are worried about you and I need to get Denise home to rest."

Beca stood up and nearly fell. CR grabbed her and held her up.

"Sorry," Beca said voice raspy from crying and not talking. "My legs must have fallen asleep."

CR held onto her until she could walk on her own. Beca went into the house and Denise was holding a sleeping Sophie. She could hear Billy and Dylan in the play room.

"Thank you guys for sticking around," Beca said. "You didn't have to."

"We stayed for the kids," CR said. "You need to do something to fix this. Dylan is angry, Billy is confused, and Sophie has been asking for "mom" since Chloe left."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this," Beca said. "I'll take it from here."

"Beca," Denise said gently laying Sophie down on the sofa. "We're here for you which means we're here for the kids. Just take care of them and everything will be fine."

"Thanks," Beca said as Denise gave her a hug. "Now, you two get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow CR."

"You got it, boss," CR said.

CR took Denise's hand and led her out the door. Beca took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She checked Sophie and saw that she was still sleeping. She went to the door of the play room and looked in. Dylan was playing dinosaurs with Billy.

"Hey guys," Beca called out.

Beca saw Dylan stiffen. Billy turned and ran over to her. She grabbed him into a hug and held him for a minute.

"Mama," Billy said. "Why was our other mother here? Did you ask her to come back?"

"No, buddy," Beca said. "I did not ask her to come back. She came back because she said she missed us and wanted to see us."

"What if we don't want to see her?," Billy asked. "Dylan said I don't have to."

"Dylan's right," Beca said. "I'm not going to make you see her if you don't want to. Let's sit down for a minute. Dylan, please come sit over her. I want to talk to both of you."

Dylan got up and moved over to sit next to Billy. Beca looked at her two boys.

"I need to tell you something about mommy," Beca said. "Mommy said the reason she left was because she was sick."

"Is she dying?," Billy asked eyes wide.

"No," Beca said. "Nothing like that. She was depressed. And it made her do things that she wouldn't normally do."

"What does pressed mean?," Billy asked.

"DE-pressed, sweetie," Beca said with a small smile. "It means she was sad and anxious. She felt helpless and didn't now why. It makes her unhappy."

"Is that why she yelled at us?," Dylan asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Plus, grandmother was telling her things that made mommy feel bad."

"If she was sick," Dylan said. "Why didn't she go to the doctor?"

"She did," Beca said. "When she was in London."

"Why didn't she go to a doctor here?," Dylan asked. "Why didn't she tell you she was sick so you could make her better? You always make us feel better when we get sick."

"I don't know, Dyl," Beca said. "Depression isn't something that's easy to explain. It just makes you sad and you don't think anyone will understand. I'm not explaining this very well, because I don't know a lot about it. I just wanted you guys to know because she wants to see you. She wants to be your mommy again."

"I still don't want to see her," Dylan said and stood up. "If she really loved us she would have stayed here and got better. I want Dr. B to be our mom."

Before Beca could say anything, Dylan walked away and went upstairs. She gave a heavy sigh. Billy looked at her.

"If you see mommy," Billy said. "Tell her I hope she feels better. But, I don't want to see her. She gets a scary face when she yells and I don't like it."

"Okay," Beca said. "Why don't you go play. I'll order pizza for dinner."

"Yay, pizza," Billy said and went back to playing dinosaurs.

Beca sat there thinking about what Dylan had said. She wanted to know more about depression and what it does to people. But, he was right. Why didn't she see a doctor here?

"Mom-mom!," Sophie cries out.

Beca jumped up and ran to find Sophie sitting up on the sofa, tears falling and calling for Chloe.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca said picking Sophie up. "Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay."

"Mom?," Sophie said.

"Mom's not here," Beca said softly. "She's staying with Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie."

"At least I hope she is," Beca thinks to herself.

Sophie seemed to accept this and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca pulled out her phone and sent a text.

 _Beca: I know you don't want to talk to me but if Chloe is with you could you just let me know she's okay._

After sending the text Beca called in their pizza order and held onto her phone. It didn't take long before it buzzed indicating she had a new text.

 _Aubrey: She's here. She's okay._

 _Beca: Thank you._

"Beca just texted," Aubrey said. "Asking if you were here and okay."

"I'm still very angry about all this," Stacie said. "I feel like she betrayed us all."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, let me handle this my way. Okay?"

"I will," Stacie replied. "But, if she chooses Jeanine, I will cut a bitch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca put Sophie in the play room with Billy. She sat on the living room sofa and thought about all that happened.

"What did that kiss with Jeanine mean?," Beca thought. "I was surprised by it but I didn't push her away. It felt, familiar and I just kissed her back. Do I still have feelings for Jeanine? I love Chloe so much and want to make a family with her in it. But, Jeanine is my first love and the mother of my children. Who left them to move to London. But, she was suffering from depression and really didn't know what she was doing. But, Chloe was here and picked up the broken pieces and put us all back together again. The kids love Chloe and are happy with her around. They don't want to see Jeanine, especially Dylan. I guess I can't blame them after the way she treated them. But, she was sick and that's why she was the way she was. God! What am I going to do?"

Beca picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Hey, mom," Beca said. "Happy Mother's Day. Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"That's okay, sweetie," Sally said. "I know you were celebrating with the kids. Thanks for the gift. I've never been on a cruise before."

"You're welcome," Beca said. "It was, um, Chloe's idea. Sort of a Mother's Day slash Retirement present."

"Let me talk to Chloe," Sally said. "I want to thank her as well."

"She's, uh, not here right now," Beca said. "She's at Aubrey's."

"Oh, darn," Sally said. "Have her call me later. Okay?"

"I will," Beca said.

"Where are my grandkids?," Sally asked. "Are they around so I can talk to them?"

"They're okay," Beca said. "Um, mom, I need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"What's wrong?," Sally asked.

"I really fucked up," Beca said crying into the phone.

"Oh, Beca," Sally said. "What did you do?"

"Jeanine showed up, here at the house" Beca said. "She was waiting for me when we got back from our Mother's Day brunch."

"Why is she back?," Sally asked.

"She got the papers about giving up her parental rights," Beca said. "She isn't going to sign them because she wants to come back. To me, to the kids. She says she wants her family back."

Sally doesn't say anything for a minute.

"Did she tell you why she left in the first place?," Sally asked.

"She's been diagnosed with depression," Beca tells her. "She says that's part of why she treated the kids like she did. That, and her mother filling her head with how being married to a woman was wrong and her behavior was God's way of punishing her for it."

"I never did like Marjorie," Sally said. "Always thinking she was better than everyone else."

"Um, there's more," Beca said.

"I'm listening," Sally said.

"Jeanine and I were talking on the porch," Beca said. "She was telling me how she wanted to come back so we could all be a family again. She said she missed me, missed the kids."

"And?," Sally prompted.

"And, she kissed me," Beca said. "And, I um, I, I kissed her back. The worst part of it all is that Chloe saw us."

"You're right," Sally said. "You really did fuck up. What were you thinking, Beca? You're engaged. I don't care what Jeanine's reasons were, she basically abandoned the kids and left the country. You just don't do that. She could have gotten help and stayed. And, now she thinks that she can come back a year later and think everything is going to go back to the way it was. That's bullshit."

Beca doesn't say anything. She waits for her mother to gather her thoughts. She hears her mother take a deep breath and let it out.

"How are you feeling about the kiss with Jeanine?," Sally asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I'm so confused."

"Does that mean you're thinking of taking her back?," Sally asked.

"Yes, no," Beca said. "I don't know what to do."

"I know you're waiting for me to tell you what to do," Sally said. "But, I can't. You need to figure it out on your own. But, remember, it's not just about you. You need to really think about what's best for those kids. Because you, and the kids, are going to be the ones that will have to live with your decision. I know who I think you should be with, but what I think doesn't matter."

"Are you going to hate me if I decide to give Jeanine a chance?," Beca asked.

"I may not like your decision, but I could never hate you, Beca," Sally said. "You do know that Chloe won't stick around if that's what you decide. That she's not going to sit idly by while you play house with Jeanine to see if it's going to work out. She'll miss the kids but I don't see her wanting to be in your life. "

"I know," Beca said.

"Let me ask you this," Sally said. "Do you love Chloe?"

"Yes," Beca said.

"Do you still love Jeanine?," Sally asked.

"Yeah," Beca said quietly.

"So, and here's the big question," Sally said. "Which one are you _in love_ with?"

Before Beca could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"Mom, I have to go," Beca said getting up and going to the door. "The pizza I ordered is here and I have to feed the kids. I'll think about everything and promise to call you back later."

"Okay," Sally said. "Love you and a give the kids my love."

"Love you, too," Beca said as she pulled the door open.

Beca took the pizzas into the kitchen and then got Sophie and Billy from the play room.

"Billy," Beca said. "Please go tell your brother the pizza's here."

"Okay," Billy said and ran off to go upstairs.

Billy got to Dylan's bedroom door and knocked.

"Dylan," Billy called out. "Pizza's here. Mama said come eat."

Dylan opened the door and went with Billy to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Dylan," Billy said. "Are you mad because mommy came back?"

"Yeah," Dylan said. "I like mom because she treats us better. I know mama said mommy was sick and that's why she was mean, but I can't just forget about it."

"Mommy's yelling face is scary," Billy said. "I don't like it. And I don't like when she made Sophie cry and left her in her room. I know you used to sneak into Sophie's room when she was crying. She got happy when you did that."

"I'm the big brother," Dylan said. "It's my job to help make you and Sophie happy."

"You do," Billy said giving Dylan a hug. "I love you. And, Sophie loves you, too."

"I love you guys," Dylan said. "Let's go eat."

The two boys left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Chloe was sitting with Aubrey and Stacie in their living room after the kids had gone to bed.

"I need you guys to be ready for anything," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?," Aubrey asked.

"I mean, with whatever happens with me and Beca," Chloe said. "If we stay together, Stacie I need you to promise that you'll treat Beca like you always did. I know you're really angry at her right now, but let's hear what she has to say before you 'cut the bitch.' Okay?"

"All I can promise," Stacie said. "Is that I'll try."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "The part that's going to the hardest, is if Beca decides she wants to be with Jeanine."

Chloe stopped as tears came to her eyes just at the thought. She swallowed to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I will be way worse than when Angela left me," Chloe said. "I realize that, yes, I loved Angela, but I wasn't in love with her like I am with Beca."

"We're here for you, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Always."

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling at her two friends.

During dinner, Beca was quiet. She was going over the conversation she had with her mother. She looked at the kids.

"Hey, guys," Beca said. "Let's call grandma and wish her a Happy Mother's Day."

"Yeah," Billy said.

Beca got out her phone and called her mother. She put the phone on speaker and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Beca," Sally answered.

"Hey, grandma," Dylan and Billy yelled together. "Happy Mother's Day."

Sophie sat on Beca's lap clapping and giggling.

"Aw, thank you, my loves," Sally said. "I love you!"

"We love you, too," Dylan said.

"Okay, say goodbye," Beca said. "Dylan can you take Billy and Sophie to the play room? I need to talk to grandma."

"By grandma," Dylan says. "Come on Soph."

Dylan takes Sophie by the hand and follows Billy to the play room.

"I thought about everything you said," Beca said. "I know what I'm going to do."

"So, what are you going to do?," Sally asked her.

"I'm going to find a babysitter and go bring the love of my life home," Beca said.

Beca was so thankful that Mrs. Davis was willing to stay with the kids. Once she arrived, Beca jumped into her car and raced off. She pulled up to the house and turned off the car. She got out and wiped her sweaty hands down the side of her pants. She stood at the door for a good two minutes before she finally got up the courage to ring the doorbell. The door was opened a moment later and she swallowed.

"Can I talk to you?," Beca asked.


	21. Chapter 20

Jeanine smiled and stood aside to let Beca in. As Beca started past her, Jeanine grabbed her into a hug.

"I knew you'd come," Jenine said with a big smile on her face. "I knew you still loved me."

"Jeanine," Beca said pulling out of the hug and stepping back from Jeanine. "I'm sorry, but I'm not here to take you back."

"Then why are you here?," Jeanine asked.

"I'm here to give us both closure," Beca said. "To let bygones be bygones and move on."

"Closure," Jeanine scoffed. "Closure from what? You still love me. I could tell by the way you kissed me."

"I do love you," Beca said. "Probably always will. You were my first love and you are the mother of my children. So, yes, I do love you. But, not the way you want me to. Not the way I did. I am in love with Chloe and I'm going to do everything I can to keep her in my life. But, even if she doesn't stay with me, I still wouldn't, couldn't, be with you."

"I'll fight you for the kids," Jeanine said with a flash of anger.

"You won't win," Beca said softly. "I don't want to be harsh, but they don't want to see you. Sophie doesn't really remember you, Billy is afraid of you, and Dylan. Dylan remembers everything that you did and absolutely refuses to see you. And, I'm not going to force them to."

"I'm better now, Beca," Jeanine said. "I deserve to see my kids."

"You abandoned them, Jeanine" Beca said and then sighed. "The kids were devastated when you left. Earlier, when I told Dylan about your depression, he asked me why you didn't stay here and see a doctor. I didn't know how to answer him. Can you? Can you tell us why you didn't stay here and get help? I would have been there with you every step of the way."

"I really didn't know there was anything wrong with me," Jeanine said. "I felt so lonely even when I was with you. I didn't know who I really was. I was Dylan's mom, or Billy's mom, or Sophie's mom. I was Beca Mitchell's wife. I was Jack and Marjorie Taylor's daughter. I didn't feel like I had my own identity. I felt like I had no control over anything. That I was useless. So, when my dad told me I could come back to work with the company again, I jumped at the chance. I thought we would all move to London where no one knew us, knew me. I could start fresh and be Jeanine Taylor Mitchell, business woman. On the fast track to upper management. But, my dad said the job was mine only if I left you and the kids. My parents convinced me that you and the kids were holding me back. So, I did what they told me to do. I did what they said was best for me."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "That you lost yourself. That your depression made you feel so helpless. But, I won't have the kids hurt again. I can't put them through that."

"Then I guess I'll see you in court," Jeanine said.

Beca pulled Jesse's business card from her purse.

"This is my lawyer's card," Beca said handing it to Jeanine. "Have your lawyer call him."

Jeanine took the card and looked at it. She then looked at Beca.

"I need to go," Beca said.

Beca turned to leave. Jeanine stood there. Before Beca made it through the door, she stopped and faced Jeanine one last time.

"For what it's worth," Beca said. "I don't regret any part of our life together. I do, however, regret how it ended."

Beca left Jeanine standing in the doorway and got in her car. She pulled out her phone to check the time. It was much later than she thought. She wanted to see Chloe but thought it best to wait until the next day. She wanted to be well rested when she went groveling to her fiance, begging her forgiveness.

Beca got the kids up and ready for the day. Mrs. Davis had stayed the night before since it was so late when Beca returned from talking to Jeanine. Beca and the kids came down to find a breakfast of pancakes and bacon waiting for them.

"Wow," Beca said. "This all looks great, Mrs. Davis."

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Mrs. Davis said.

"Mama," Dylan says. "Is mommy coming back to live here? In our house."

"No," Beca said.

"Is mom coming back?," Dylan asked.

"I certainly hope so," Beca said. "I'm going to talk to her today."

"Give her flowers," Billy said. "In the movies when you mess up, you give flowers."

Mrs. Davis and Beca both smiled.

"I may just do that," Beca said.

"And, tell her you're really sorry," Dylan said. "And you won't do it again."

"That's the plan," Beca said. "Any other ideas to make mom come back home?"

"Take Sophie with you," Dylan said with a grin. "Mom can't resist it when she pouts and does that thing with her eyes."

Beca laughed, really laughed, for the first time in hours. She went over and grabbed Dylan in a big hug.

"That's probably the best idea I've ever heard," Beca said.

After getting Dylan on the bus and taking Billy to school, Beca made her way to the studio. She was getting ready for her Monday morning staff meeting when CR walked into her office.

"Hey," CR said.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Did you fix things?," CR asked. "Am I going to hate you?"

"I talked to Jeanine," Beca said with a chuckle. "Told her that we wouldn't be getting back together. That I didn't want to be with her. That Chloe was my future."

"So, you chose Chloe?," CR asked. "Excellent choice. So, have you talked to her? What did she say?"

"Not yet," Beca said. "I'm going to talk to her today. I just hope she'll forgive me."

"Just be honest," CR said. "Chloe will understand if you are honest about everything."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Ready for the staff meeting?"

"Yep," CR said. "Let's do this."

"I'll meet you in there," Beca said. "I just need to make a quick phone call."

CR said okay and left Beca's office. Beca pulled out her phone and made a call.

Chloe was at the clinic with Stacie and Aubrey. She was anxious and a little worried because she hadn't heard anything from Beca since she ran off yesterday. When she turned her phone back on she had expected (hoped) to find messages from her, but the only messages were from Stacie and Aubrey. She was standing in the doorway of Aubrey's office, biting on her thumb nail.

"Do you think Beca hasn't called or texted because she's with Jeanine?," Chloe asked.

"She'd better not be," Stacie muttered.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "What happened to the confident woman who stood in our kitchen and said she was going to fight for her family?"

"I'm still here," Chloe said. "Just maybe not as confident. It's a new day and I'm worried that I will lose everything if I go up against Jeanine."

"Give Beca some time," Aubrey said. "I think she got caught up in something that she wasn't expecting."

"What do you mean?," Chloe asked.

"Jeanine was a big part of Beca's life for almost 20 years," Aubrey said. "She wasn't around so it was easy for Beca to say 'I'll never take her back' or 'I'm over her'. But, reality hit when Jeanine was standing right in front of her. I think that Beca was just confused and overwhelmed by Jeanine's sudden appearance. She just got caught up in the emotional side of it."

"Maybe you're right," Chloe said. "I should call Beca."

"No," Stacie said. "Let her come to you. If she really is confused, pushing her before she's ready may just push her into Jeanine's arms."

"God," Chloe said rubbing her temples. "This is driving me crazy."

"Go take care of your patients," Aubrey said. "They'll take your mind off of things for a while."

"You're right," Chloe said. "I'll see you guys later."

Jeanine was having breakfast with her parents.

"Beca came to see me last night," Jeanine told them.

"Did you sign those papers she had sent to you?," Marjorie asked.

"No," Jeanine said. "I told you, I want Beca and my kids back. They are my family."

"Don't be so foolish," Jack said. "Look how well you've done without them. They will only hold you back. You have Jason now. He's your future and he is good for you."

"I love Beca and my kids," Jeanine said. "And I really miss them."

"You love Beca," Jack scoffed. "What about Jason? He's ready to marry you. You could have a proper marriage. You're still young, you can have more kids."

"Why do you insist on trying to run my life?," Jeanine says.

"Because you obviously don't now how to run it yourself," Jack said. "You're gay. You're depressed. All that happened while you were with Beca. We had to get you away from her influence and look at how well you're doing. All because we intervened and got you on the right path."

Jeanine kept quiet. She knew it was pointless to argue with either of her parents. She tuned them out and started thinking about how she was going to get her kids back in her life. She'd call her lawyer after her father left for work and her mother went off to wherever she goes off to every day.

It was close to 11:30 when Beca finally got out of the staff meeting. She hurried back to her office and gave Lily a list and asked her to call in a pick-up order at the nearby deli. She closed her office door and made a phone call.

"Hi, Ashley," Beca said. "It's Beca Mitchell. Is Chloe still free at noon?"

"Yep," Ashley says through the phone. "She's just went into an appointment and doesn't have another until 2:00 this afternoon. Are we getting lunch again?"

"That's the plan," Beca said. "I'll see you in a bit. Thanks, Ashley."

"You're welcome," Ashley said and hug up the phone.

Beca bit her lip. She hopes Ashley doesn't get into trouble for giving her Chloe's schedule. Obviously, Ashley doesn't know what happened the day before or else she would have hung up on Beca the first time she called.

Beca grabbed her purse and stopped at Lily's desk to make sure the order had been placed and would be ready when she got there. Lily assured her everything was a go.

"I'm going to lunch," Beca said. "I'll see you when I see you."

Beca hurried off and picked up the food order from the deli. She got the clinic a few minutes before noon and went to Ashley's desk.

"Hey, Beca," Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley," Beca said as she pulled a carry out container and handed it to Ashley. "One pastrami reuben with a side of fries."

"You're the best," Ashley said. "Go on back. Chloe's last patient of the morning left a few minutes ago. She should be in her office."

"Thanks again, Ashley," Beca said.

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. She walked back toward the offices, going over in her head what she wanted to say to Chloe. She was stopped short by a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?," she heard Stacie ask.

Beca turned to face Stacie. Stacie was standing there with her arms folded over her chest.

"Um," Beca said. "To talk to Chloe?"

"Are you asking me," Stacie said. "Or telling me."

"I brought everyone lunch," Beca said holding up the take-out bags.

"Fine," Stacie said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Follow me."

Stacie walked past Beca and Beca swallowed hard and followed. Stacie stopped at Chloe's office door, knocked, and went in.

"Lunch is here," Stacie said and turned to look at Beca.

"Great," Chloe said looking up from her computer. "I'm star-"

Chloe's eyes shot up in surprise. Beca stood next to Stacie looking pale and nervous.

"Beca," Chloe said. "What are you doing here?"

"She brought us lunch," Stacie said and proceeded to take the bags from Beca and sit down.

"Um," Beca said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Go ahead," Stacie said taking the food out of the bags. "Don't mind me."

"Chloe, what are we doing for lunch?," Aubrey asked as she walked in. She stopped suddenly when she saw Beca standing there.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and then at Beca and then at Stacie and back at Chloe again.

"What's going on here?," Aubrey asked.

"Beca brought us lunch," Stacie said biting into a fry. "And she wants to talk."

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "Maybe we should give them some privacy."

"No," Beca said. "That's okay. You can stay if you want."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Let's sit down over here so we can talk."

Chloe leads Beca over to the small sofa on the other side of her office. Aubrey sits with Stacie at the table and gets her food. The couple watches Beca.

"Beca," Chloe said. "Sit down."

"Are you sure?," Beca asked. "Stacie looks like she's ready to kill me if I get too close."

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "Down girl."

"Fine," Stacie said. "Have a seat and talk to Chloe, Beca. You're safe. For now."

Beca furrowed her brow and looked at the three women.

"Why are you all so calm right now?," Beca asked. "I thought you'd all have me tied up and flogged before I said two words."

"They're being calm because I asked them to," Chloe said. "I want to hear what you have to say. If they don't like it, then you're on your own with them."

"Good to know," Beca said finally taking a seat near Chloe.

Chloe was facing Beca looking at her. Beca took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm really sorry about everything," Beca said looking at Chloe. "That kiss should never have happened. It's just. When Jeanine. Um. Shit. I had this all planned out in my head but Stacie is scaring me and you're being so calm is making me really nervous."

Beca took a breath and looked over at Stacie and then back to Chloe. Chloe looked at her with a small smile.

"Why don't you tell me what you and Jeanine talked about," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "She told me that she suffers from depression. That she wasn't diagnosed until she was in London. She also said that her parents, especially her mother, filled her head with the idea that being in a gay marriage was the cause of all that was wrong in her life. When her father offered her the job in London it was on the condition that she divorce me and leave the kids."

"Aren't they lovely," Chloe says sarcastically.

"Yeah," Beca said.

Beca reached to take Chloe's hands in hers but immediately pulled her hands back when she heard Stacie clear her throat. Beca tried not to look at Stacie as she spoke.

"Chloe, look," Beca said. "I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I messed up when I didn't immediately push Jeanine away when she kissed me. It's just that when she did, I felt, I mean, it was. She had just told me that she was still in love with me and wanted to come back. To be a family again. I was so confused. I got hit with all these emotions and I didn't know what to do. So, when she kissed me, I, I kissed her back."

Beca looked at Chloe to see if there was any sign of understanding. She was met with tears falling down Chloe's face. Beca didn't know what those tears meant.

"My brain finally caught up with what was happening," Beca continued. "And, I knew that I didn't want what she wanted. I didn't want her. When I realized that you must have seen us kissing and I saw you driving away, my heart, my world shattered."

Beca stopped and took a breath before sayin, "I have to stop for a minute and ask if those tears are tears of understanding or tears because you want to break up with me?"

Chloe wiped tears from her face and gave Beca a smile.

"Beca," Chloe said. "It hurt when I saw you kissing Jeanine. I didn't know what it meant for me, for us. I understand how your emotions could get the best of you. I love you, too."

"But?," Beca said.

"No, buts," Chloe said. "I was ready to go home tonight and make dinner and spend time with the kids before I made you tell me what led to that kiss. Now I know."

"I do love you, Chloe," Beca said.

"I know that, too," Chloe said.

"So, just to be clear," Beca said. "I love you. You love me. We're still engaged and you're coming back home tonight?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Chloe said with a laugh.

She kissed Beca and Beca hugged her.

"Oh, thank God," Beca said. "I was afraid I was going to have to pull out the big guns."

"The big guns?," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "A pair of big blue eyes and a pout that will get mom here to do anything."

"Sophie?," Chloe said. "You were going to use Sophie to get me to come back home?"

"Hey," Beca said with a smile. "It was Dylan's idea."

"I love you," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a kiss.

Beca kissed her back. She pulled back from the kiss and laid her forehead against Chloe's.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Um, before we get too involved here. There's something else you need to know."

"What?," Chloe said. "What's wrong?"

"Jeanine is taking me to court to try and get the kids," Beca said.


	22. Chapter 21

_"Jeanine is taking me to court to try and get the kids," Beca said._

"Have you talked to Jesse about this?," Chloe asked.

"Not yet," Beca said. "I wanted to know where I stood with you before I talked to him. I needed to be able to tell him that we would be fighting for the kids, and not just me."

"Well," Chloe said. "If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she's going to get."

"Thank you," Beca says and kisses Chloe. "For letting me explain. For loving me. Just thank you."

Chloe kissed Beca back and whispered an "I love you" before pulling away from Beca.

"Can we eat now?," Beca asked. "I'm starving."

"Me, too," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe walked over and sat at the table with Aubrey and Stacie. The girls ate lunch and Stacie toned down her anger at Beca. After they were done, Beca had to leave.

"I'm going to call Jesse when I get back to the studio," Beca said. "Make an appointment to discuss things."

"I'll go to the meeting with you," Chloe said. "Just let me know when it is."

"I will," Beca said. "So, I'll see you at home after work?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said. "I want to reassure the kids that I'm not leaving them."

"Good," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "I'll see you later."

Beca was returning to her office when her phone rang. She answered it as she stood at Lily's desk checking the messages Lily had just handed her.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca said.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said.

"I was just going to call you," Beca said. "Jeanine is definitely going to fight me for custody of the kids."

"I know," Jesse said. "Her lawyer called earlier. I was calling to see if you could come into my office tomorrow so we can talk about it."

"Hang on a second," Beca said. "Lily, can you pull up my schedule for tomorrow?"

Lily typed on her computer and then turned the screen so Beca could see the schedule.

"I'm free all afternoon," Beca said. "What's good for you?"

"How about 1:00?," Jesse said.

"That's good," Beca said. "Chloe said she'd come with me so I'll let her know it's scheduled."

"So," Jesse said. "You two are okay after everything that happened yesterday?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "We're good and our plans have not changed."

"Okay, good" Jesse said. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said and hung up the phone. She looked at Lily.

"Please block off the whole afternoon for me tomorrow," Beca said. "Starting at Noon."

"You got it, boss," Lily said as she typed. "And, done."

"Thanks," Beca said and went into ther office.

Beca put her bag down and called Chloe. She got her voicemail so she left a message about the meeting with Jesse. Beca couldn't concentrate and finally gave up getting any work done. She left a little early and went home. She was playing with the kids in the play room when they heard the front door open and close. Dylan and Billy's heads shot up and looked at Beca.

"I wonder who that could be?," Beca said as she got up, carrying Sophie with her.

"Beca?," Chloe called out.

"Mom!," Dylan and Billy both yelled.

The boys got up and ran out of the play room. When Beca caught up to them, they already had Chloe on the floor hugging her and laughing. Beca just stood there with a smile on her face, watching them.

"Did you miss me?," Chloe said between laughs.

"Yes," Dylan said. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I love you, mom," Billy said.

"I love you guys, too," Chloe said peppering both their faces with kisses,

Chloe hugged them both one last time. She untangled herself from them and stood up. Sophie was looking at her and as soon as Chloe was standing, she practically threw herself into Chloe's arms. Chloe caught her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mom!," Sophie said and giggled.

"Sophie!," Chloe said. "I love you!"

"I love you," Sophie said and gave Chloe a wet kiss on the cheek.

Sophie put her arms around Chloe's neck and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe hugged her tighter and looked at Beca with tears in her eyes.

"Hi," Beca said softly as she gathered Chloe and Sophie in her arms.

"Hi," Chloe said as she put an arm around Beca's waist. "No one is taking these babies away from us."

Beca just smiled and kissed Chloe.

"We're going to make sure that no one will," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe were both nervous. They were confident that they would win against Jeanine, but still worried about having to actually go to court. They arrive at Jesse Swanson's office and are sitting in the waiting area. Beca's leg is bouncing up and down showing her nervousness.

"Babe," Chloe says softly, placing hand on Beca's knee. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine. We got this."

"I know," Beca said. "I just don't want to lose the kids.

"We won't," Chloe said.

"I love you," Beca said taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"Let's have a New Year's Eve wedding," Beca blurted out.

"What?," Chloe said.

"Miss Mitchell?," the receptionist called out. "Mr. Swanson can see you now."

Beca smiled softly at Chloe and stood up, pulling Chloe with her.

"Let's do this," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe followed the receptionist to a small conference room. Jesse was waiting for them and stood as they entered.

"Hello, ladies," Jesse said with a smile. "Please have a seat."

"Hi, Jesse," Chloe said.

Beca just gave a small smile and nodded a greeting. They all sat and Jesse opened a folder that was sitting in front of him.

"I spoke with Miss Taylor's lawyer, Mr. Grey," Jesse said. "He told me that he tried to talk Miss Taylor out of filing for custody, but she is adamant about pursuing her case. He asked if we could all sit down and come to an agreement of some sort to see if we can avoid a long drawn out court case."

"You think it will take a long time if we got to court?," Beca asked.

"It could," Jesse said. "I'll be honest with you. It could take months, or even years. It all depends on what comes out during court and if there are any major disagreements."

"Unbelievable," Beca mutters.

"This is why I think you should agree to the meeting with Miss Taylor and Mr. Grey," Jesse said. "Maybe we can convince her that this is not the best way to go."

"I think we should do it, babe," Chloe says looking at Beca.

"Okay," Beca said. "Get us some dates and times they can meet. Chloe and I will check our schedules and pick one that works for both of us."

"Good," Jesse said. "I'll call today and get back to you as soon as I can. That's all we can do for now. Unless you have some questions for me."

"Will Jeanine's depression be a factor if we go to court?," Beca asked.

"It will be," Jesse said. "It was a contributing factor to the divorce and giving you sole custody. If she wants to gain custody she has to do two things. One, prove that her circumstances are better, and two, prove that you are unfit as a parent."

"Seriously?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Jesse said. "Is there anything in either of your backgrounds that they could dig up and use against you?"

"Like what?," Beca asked.

"Alcoholism," Jesse said. "Drug use, ever been arrested. That sort of thing."

"I don't have anything," Chloe said.

Beca chewed her bottom lip and looked worried.

"What is it, Beca?," Jesse asked.

"I was arrested for destruction of property once," Beca said. "But, Jeanine was with me and got arrested too. The charges were dropped and we were let go after spending the night in jail."

"That's nothing to worry about," Jesse said. "We can use it against Jeanine if she chooses to use it against you."

Beca sighed with relief and Chloe squeezed her hand.

"Now, Chloe," Jesse said. "They may bring up the incident with Miss DeMarco and Dylan. They could use it against Beca saying the kids are in danger around you."

"But, that was a one time thing," Chloe said. "And I don't associate with Angela at all."

"I thought you said Mr. Grey was trying to keep Jeanine from pursuing this," Beca said. "Would he really dig into our backgrounds and bring up stupid shit like that?"

"Honestly," Jesse said. "I don't think he would. But, if he pushes Jeanine and she doesn't get what she wants, she may find another lawyer. And not all lawyers are good guys. There is bound to be one out there who will take the case hoping to make a name for themselves, especially since Beca is well known."

"Let's just set up the meeting with Mr. Grey and Jeanine," Chloe said. "Let's not worry until there is something to worry about. Okay?"

Chloe was looking at Beca when she said this. She could sense Beca's concern and anxiety.

"Okay?," Chloe said again.

"Um, yeah," Beca finally responded. "Okay, we'll have the meeting and then go from there."

"Sounds good," Jesse said. "If there's nothing else, I'll walk you out."

The girls didn't have any other questions, so Jesse walked them to the elevators. The girls thanked him and headed to Beca's car. Beca led Chloe through the throng of paparazzi and sat in the car for a minute.

"I took the afternoon off," Beca said. "Do you need to go back to the clinic?"

"Nope," Chloe said with a smile. "Let's go home."

"Home it is," Beca said and started the car.

Sophie ran to Chloe as soon as she came in the door. Chloe picked her up and hugged her. She peppered kisses all over Sophie's face causing her to laugh and squeal. Billy had his arms wrapped around Chloe and Chloe leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Hey, Billy," Chloe said. "Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes," Billy said. "I'm making you a picture."

"You are?," Chloe said. "I can't wait to see it."

"It will be done by Friday," Billy said.

Billy took Chloe by the hand and led her over to the sofa. Chloe sat down and Sophie settled on her lap. Billy climbed up next to her and snuggled into her side.

"I think my kids actually like you better than me," Beca said with a pout.

Jesse called while they were having dinner. Jeanine wanted the meet on Thursday because she was returning to London over the weekend for some business meetings the next week. Beca and Chloe checked their appointments.

"I'm free all morning," Chloe said. "My first appointment isn't until after lunch."

"I'm good in the morning," Beca said. "Let's say 9:00 am? We can get the kids off to school and be there by then."

"I'll let Mr. Grey know," Jesse said. "I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said and hung up.

They finished dinner and Dylan was doing homework while Billy and Sophie were playing together in the play room. Beca and Chloe were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Can we talk about what I said when we were at Jesse's office?," Beca asked.

"You said a lot of things," Chloe said. "What thing are you referring to?"

"That I want to have a New Year's Eve wedding," Beca said.

"You were serious about that?," Chloe asked. "What happened to waiting until next year to start planning the wedding?"

"I don't want to wait that long to marry you," Beca said. "We got together on New Year's Eve so I think we should get married then. We could get married and then have a big New Year's Eve party as the reception."

"I love you, Beca," Chloe said. "But, you keep changing your mind about the wedding, having a child together, even me adopting Dylan, Billy, and Sophie. We were moving too fast, so we slowed it down. Now you want to speed things up again. I don't know how to answer you. I don't want to get my hopes up and have you change your mind again about waiting."

"I'm sorry about all that," Beca said. "But, all this shit that's happened with Jeanine made me realize that we belong together. I don't care how long we've know each other, when it's right, it's right. And, this, you and me, is right."

Chloe looked at Beca and could see she was sincere. Chloe smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"I have to call Aubrey and tell her not to make any plans for New Year's Eve," Chloe said with a squeal.

Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and kissed her. She then ran off to find her phone and call Aubrey. Beca's phone rang as Chloe ran off. She checked the caller ID and saw it was her mother calling.

"Hey, mom," Beca said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Beca," Sally said. "How are Chloe and the kids?"

"Everyone's good," Beca said. "Chloe and I have meeting with Jeanine and her lawyer on Thursday. Jesse thinks we can convince her that suing for custody is bad idea."

"I hope it works," Sally said. "From what you told me, she was in a bad way when she left you and the kids. I hope she understands that the kids remember how she was and not how she may be now."

"I do, too," Beca said. "Enough of that. What did you call for? Everything okay?"

"Everything's good," Sally said. "The school is giving me a fancy retirement dinner and I wanted to invite you, Chloe, and the kids to come. It's not until June 17. It's a Saturday and I thought maybe you guys could fly here to Atlanta that Friday. I've got my ticket to L.A. for Monday, and thought you could get the same flight I'm on going back."

"I'll have to talk to Chloe," Beca said. "The kids will already be out of school by then. I can't think of anything I have that would keep from coming. I think we might be able to do it."

"That's great, honey," Sally said. "I need to let them know by Friday. They need a head count for the venue."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Beca said. "I can't believe it's time for you move out here. It will be geat having you so close."

"I'm excited, too," Sally said. "I'll be close to _**all**_ my babies."

Beca chuckled.

"Before I forget," Beca said. "Chloe and I have decided to have a New Year's Eve wedding."

"Really?," Sally said. "I'm so glad you decided not to wait so long. You need to make that woman a Mitchell!"

"I am," Beca said. "I was just worried we were going too fast because everyone was telling me we were. I should have just listened to my heart and done what I wanted. I'm just glad Chloe has stuck with me through it all."

"She's a good one," Sally said. "When are planning to try for my next grandbaby?"

"We haven't talked about that yet," Beca said. "But, I think I'd like to wait until after the wedding."

"That sounds like a very adult decision," Sally said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Beca said with a laugh of her own.

"I love you, my darling girl," Sally said.

"I love you, too, mom," Beca said. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Sally said. "Bye."

Beca hung up the phone with a smile and went looking for Chloe. She checked on the kids as she went by the play room and picked up Sophie.

"Time for bed munchkin," Beca said as she headed upstairs.

She got Sophie situated and waited until she was asleep before she left the room. She found Chloe in her home office, still on the phone with Aubrey. She had Aubrey on the speaker while she was typing something on her laptop. Chloe saw Beca standing in the doorway and smiled.

"I love you," Chloe mouthed to Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca mouthed back.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said watching Beca. "Can we talk more about this tomorrow?"

"Well, I just had one more thought I wanted to run by you, real quick," Aubrey said.

Aubrey continued talking but neither Beca or Chloe were listening. They stared at each other with loving smiles on their faces. Beca walked over and took Chloe's face between her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"Babe," Chloe said softly just before their lips met.

"What do you think, Chloe?," Aubrey's voice came from the speaker on Chloe's phone. "Chloe?"

Chloe moaned into the kiss with Beca as it got heated. Beca kept Chloe's face in her hands and straddled Chloe's lap. Beca gained entry to Chloe's mouth with her tongue causing both of them to moan as their tongues started battling for dominance.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey screeched. "Stacie, they're making out while Chloe's still on the phone with us."

You could hear Stacie laughing in the background. Suddenly there is a shrill whistle from the phone causing Chloe and Beca to jump apart.

"What the hell, Stacie?," Chloe said.

"Had to get your attention somehow," Stacie said laughing. "Brey is ready to vomit listening to you two make out."

Beca let out a laugh and said "She could have just hung up."

"Ugh, you two are impossible," Aubrey grumbled. "Chloe, we'll talk tomorrow. Good night."

"Oh, it will be," Beca said staring into Chloe's eyes.

"Gross," they hear Aubrey mutter as she hung up.

"Are the kids in bed yet?," Chloe asked biting her bottom lip as she stared back at Beca.

"Not yet," Beca said standing and taking Chloe by the hand to pull her out of her chair. "I just put Sophie down before I came looking for you. Billy should be going soon and Dylan not too soon after."

"And, then we can go to bed," Chloe said.

"Most definitely," Beca said and pulled Chloe close to her. "Funny thing, though. I'm not really sleepy."

"Really?," Chloe asks moving her mouth to within an inch of Beca's. "I'm not either. Whatever will we do until we're ready to go to sleep?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Beca said closing the distance and kissing Chloe.


	23. Chapter 22

Beca and Chloe sat in Jesse's office waiting for Jeanine and her lawyer. It was a little after 9:00 when Jesse's receptionist buzzed to tell him they were there. He asked her to show them to the conference room.

"You two ready?," Jesse asked as he stood.

"Yep," Beca said also standing.

Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand. The couple followed Jesse out of his office and to the conference room for the meeting. Beca stiffened slightly when she saw Jeanine. Chloe squeezed her hand to let her know she was there. Beca turned and gave Chloe a small thankful smile. The two girls sat next to Jesse and were now facing Jeanine and Mr. Grey.

"We will be recording this meeting," Jesse says and started a tape recorder. "Present today are Jesse Swanson, legal counsel for Rebecca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, both of whom are also present. Mr. Derek Grey is present as legal counsel for Ms. Jeanine Taylor, who is also present. Mr. Grey you may start."

"Ms. Mitchell," Mr. Grey starts. "As Mr. Swanson has mentioned I am Derek Grey. Ms. Taylor had originally hired me to represent her in the custody case regarding the minor children, Dylan Robert Mitchell, male, age 9; William Jackson Mitchell, male, age 5; and Sophie Anne Mitchell, female, age 3. I informed Ms. Taylor that fighting you for custody was not in the best interest of the children and she should not pursue it. Yesterday, Ms. Taylor informed me that she agreed and would not pursue custody. She has only one condition for dropping the custody case altogether. Ms. Taylor would like to see the children."

"They don't want to see her," Beca says.

"Beca," Jesse says placing a hand on her arm. "Let him finish. We can respond once he's done."

Beca just nods her head and sits back in her chair. She looks at Chloe and Chloe gives her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry," Beca said to Mr. Grey. "Please go on."

"It's quite alright," Mr. Grey says. "I think you'll want to hear this. Ms. Taylor has freely acknowledged to me that she did not bond with Sophie and is not expecting to have visitation with her. She did, however, bond with Dylan and William and would like to see them on occasion. The first visit being before she goes back to London on Sunday. Once she leaves she would like to be able to call them starting with once a month and perhaps adding more calls as time goes on. She would also like to see them on holidays, such as Thanksgiving and Christmas when she is in the states visiting her family. All visits can be chaperoned by someone of your choosing. If you agree to these conditions, Ms. Taylor will not pursue the custody case and will revoke her parental rights so that Dr. Beale may legally adopt all three children."

"What?," Beca and Chloe both ask.

"Jeanine?," Beca says looking at her. "You're okay with all this? You seemed adamant that you were going to fight us for custody. Can I ask what changed your mind?"

Jeanine looked at Mr. Grey. He nodded his head and she looked back at Beca.

"I was angry when I said that," Jeanine said. "Angry that you didn't want me any more. I had convinced myself that I was still in love with you. I was hurt and wanted to do something to make you feel as badly as I did. The kids were an easy choice. I'm sorry for that. I do love them and would like to see them once in a while and maybe, sometime down the road, they'll actually like me again. I saw the way they were with Dr. Beale and I know that she'll be a great mom to them. I also promise that my parents won't have anything to do with them. They are not good people and I don't want to expose Dylan and Billy to them. I know you said you wouldn't force them to see me, but could you make them this one time? If they decide they don't want to see or hear from me after that, then I will leave them alone. I'll sign the papers and be out of your lives forever."

Jeanine had tears in her eyes as she looked at Beca. Jesse leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear.

"It's all up to you," Jesse said.

"Can I have a few minutes to talk this over with Chloe?," Beca asked. "She's going to play a big part in all this and should have a say in the decision."

Mr. Grey looked at Jeanine and they both nodded in agreement.

"There's a coffee shop downstairs," Jesse suggested. "Perhaps we can get a cup of coffee while Beca and Chloe talk. Sound good?"

"That does sound good," Mr. Grey said. "Jeanine?"

"I'd love a cup of coffee," Jeanine said.

Jesse turned off the recorder and led Mr. Grey and Jeanine out the door. Beca and Chloe sat and watched them leave. Beca turned to Chloe.

"You've been awfully quiet during all this," Beca said. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know what to think," Chloe said. "I think I'm in shock. I came here believing we were going to be spending a lot of time in court trying to keep the kids. Instead, she's giving them up to let me adopt them."

"I know," Beca said. "I've know Jeanine for a long time and I believe she really does love them. I think, maybe, we should make them see her before she leaves for London. If they decide they want nothing to do with her after, that's fine. What do you think?"

"I agree with you," Chloe said. "I think maybe she just needs to apologize and let the boys ask her questions, too."

"I agree," Beca said.

"What about Sophie?," Chloe asked. "I know Jeanine wasn't really including her in the visitation, but do you think she should be there?"

"Maybe we should ask Jesse what he thinks," Beca said. "He is a child advocate and he would have better insight on whether it would be a good idea or not."

"I like that idea," Chloe said. "Want to call Jesse and tell him we've made a decision? Also, ask him to bring us some coffee. I really could go for a cup right about now."

"I could too," Beca said.

Beca pulled out her phone and called Jesse. He said they'd be back in 10 minutes. Chloe and Beca sat waiting for the others to return.

"Thank you," Beca said to Chloe.

"For what?," Chloe asked.

"For being you," Beca said with a smile. "For being the kind, loving, caring, and truly amazing person that you are. For sticking with me through all this. For loving my kids and me so damned much. Just for being here. I am so glad that I met you and that you stuck around."

"Wow," Chloe said wiping a tear from her eye. "I love you, too."

Chloe kissed Beca, both smiling into the kiss. They had just pulled out of the kiss when Jesse walked in followed by Jeanine and Mr. Grey. Jesse handed them their coffee and sat down.

"Are we ready to continue?," Jesse asked. At nods from everyone he turned the recorder on.

"We are back with Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale, Jeanine Taylor, and Derek Grey," Jesse said. "Beca?"

"Thank you, Jesse," Beca said. "Chloe and I have discussed your requests and we are okay with them. We will bring the children to a neutral location on Saturday for you to see them. If after that meeting, they choose to not see you again, you must abide by that. No questions asked."

"I can do that," Jeanine said.

"If it is decided they wish to see you again, then we will need at least two weeks notice before it can actually happen," Beca said. "And, I will not allow them to travel outside of L.A. Mr. Swanson is a child advocate and, pending his approval, we would like for him to mediate or chaperone the meetings. I think it best if Chloe and I aren't there. It will make it easier for them to bond with you."

"Okay," Jeanine said. "I agree to all that."

"Why?," Beca suddenly asked. "This is such an about face for you. This all seems too easy. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Ms. Taylor and I discussed this prior to this meeting," Mr. Grey said. "I believe she is sincere in her wish not to cause any trouble or pain for you or the children."

"I agree she seems sincere," Beca said. "I just don't get how she changed her mind just like that."

"Beca," Jeanine said. "My parents haven't never really been, uh, supportive of fact that I was gay. Even though they acted like it. They've been filling my head with all sorts of things that made me feel like I was a mistake to them, a disappointment. All because I was gay and in a same sex marriage. They were quite happy when I starting dating a guy. His name is Jason and we've been dating for the past 7 months."

"So, what, you're not gay any more?," Beca asked. "Because of your parents."

"Actually, I've stopped labeling myself," Jeanine said. "I realized that I just love the person and don't care what sex they are." Jeanine chuckles and says, "You should actually be thanking Jason for all this. I spoke with him after you came to talk to me and he made me see that me trying to take the kids from you would just push them further away from me. We talked it through and he suggested that I just ask for visitation and nothing more. Now, my only goal is to see them every so often and be allowed to be a small part of their lives. So, Beca, there is no other shoe to be dropped. Mr. Grey has a preliminary draft of the things I asked for regarding visitation and he can modify it with everything that we discussed here today. I'd like to get the okay to everything so I can see the kids on Saturday like you said."

Beca just stared at Jeanine. Chloe squeezed her hand and she looked at her.

"I think it's all fair," Chloe said to Beca.

"Oh, one other thing," Jeanine said. "I am willing to sign the papers to terminate my parental rights. Mr. Grey has a copy for you to look at. I'll sign them after I get to see Dylan and Billy on Saturday. If all goes well, he'll be filing them with the courts early next week."

Mr. Grey pulled out some papers from his briefcase and handed them to Jesse. Jesse looked them over and nodded his head at Beca, letting her know that they were in order.

"And, Dr. Beale," Jeanine said. "I've seen the way you were with the kids as their doctor. I couldn't think of anyone better to be their mother."

Chloe smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Jeanine," Chloe said. "And, please, call me Chloe."

Jeanine gave her a small smile and said thank you. Mr. Grey assured Jesse that he would have the paperwork ready for Jeanine to sign before she left on Sunday to return to London. Everyone stood and Jesse shook hands with Mr. Grey. Beca told Jeanine she would let her know when and where the meeting with the kids would take place. Jeanine gave Beca a quick hug and thanked her. Mr. Grey and Jeanine left the conference room.

"That went better than I expected," Jesse said.

"Yeah," Beca said her brows furrowed. "Um, Jesse. Chloe and I want to know if we should have Sophie with us when Jeanine sees the Dylan and Billy on Saturday?"

"I don't think it would hurt," Jesse said. "If all goes well, Jeanine will be a fixture in Dylan and Billy's lives. It would be nice if Sophie could at least get to know her. Plus, you'll both be there so I'm sure if it gets uncomfortable for her, you'll be able to remove her from the situation."

"That makes sense," Beca said. "Okay. We'll include Sophie on Saturday. I don't know yet about any other visits. We'll play it by ear."

"Sounds like a reasonable thing to do," Jesse said. "I'll let you know when the papers are here so you can come sign them. Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so," Beca said. "Chlo?"

"I don't have anything," Chloe said. "Thanks, Jesse."

"You're welcome," Jesse said. "Come on. I'll walk you to the elevators."

That night Beca called her mom and told her everything that happened with Jeanine and her lawyer.

"Sounds like everything is working out," Sally said.

"Then why do I feel so weird?," Beca asked. "Like it's all too good to be true?"

"Stop being such a pessimist," Sally said with a laugh. "Take the win and enjoy it."

"You're right," Beca said. "Anyway, the reason I called is to let you know that we will be there for your retirement dinner. I've made our reservations and the kids are excited."

"That's wonderful news," Sally said. "I'll let them know first thing tomorrow to count you all in. I can't wait to show you all off."

"I gotta go," Beca said. "Chloe's calling me for dinner. I love you and I'll talk to you later"

"Okay," Sally said. "Bye sweetie."

Beca hung up and went to have dinner with her family.

Saturday morning came and Chloe and Beca were getting the kids ready for their meeting with Jeanine. After much discussion Chloe had suggested they meet for lunch. Beca agreed and had notified Jeanine that they had chosen a small diner called _Dave's_ since it was not too far from the house and they would see her at Noon. The diner was quiet and out of the way so they could have some privacy.

Beca had convinced the boys that Jeanine was not a bad person and deserved a second chance. The boys were reluctant but finally agreed to see Jeanine. Beca had promised that if they decided they wanted to leave, they would leave. Beca and Chloe arrived with all three kids in tow. Jeanine was waiting at the entrance for them. She smiled when she saw the boys.

"Hi, Dylan. Hi, Billy," Jeanine said. "Thank you both for agreeing to see me."

"Hi," Dylan said and gripped Beca's hand a little tighter.

"Hi," Billy said holding onto Chloe's hand and hiding behind her legs.

"Hi, Sophie," Jeanine said. "You look very pretty."

Sophie just smiled and laid her had on Chloe's shoulder.

"Um, let's go in," Beca said.

Beca held the door open and the group entered the diner. They were seated immediately. The waitress took their orders and an awkward silence overtook the table.

"So, Jeanine," Chloe said breaking the silence. "Why don't you tell the boys about London. I bet they'd like to know about where you live."

Jeanine smiled and started talking about London. The boys got excited as Jeanine spoke and seemed to relax. Chloe started asking questions about when the boys were younger. Jeanine started telling stories of some of the things that the boys had done. She had everyone laughing when she started talking about some of the things she remembered when Dylan was younger.

Beca sat back and watched as Jeanine interacted with Dylan and Billy. Jeanine seemed really tense but Beca just chalked that up to not knowing how the kids were going to respond to her. While Dylan and Billy were engrossed in another conversation with Jeanine about London, Beca leaned over to whisper to Chloe.

"Everything seems to be going good," Beca whispered.

"I know," Chloe said. "I think they might agree to seeing her again."

"If today is any indication," Beca said. "I think you're right."

"Anyone want dessert?," Chloe asked everyone.

"Can I have some chocolate cake?," Dylan asks.

"Mmmm, chocolate cake is my favorite," Jeanine says causing Dylan to smile.

"I want chocolate cake," Billy said.

"Ice cream," Sophie said.

"I guess that's a yes for dessert for everyone," Beca said with a laugh.

The waitress came and everyone started ordering their desserts.

"Potty," Sophie said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "I'd better get her to the bathroom."

Chloe hurriedly grabbed Sophie and took her to the rest room.

"Sorry about that," Beca told Jeanine. "We're still potty training her, so when she says she has to go, we go."

"I totally understand," Jeanine said. "Remember when we were potty training these two? I used to call it the potty dash and would try and best my previous time."

Beca let out a laugh.

"I remember," Beca said. "I can't count the number of times I got sprayed once I got them to the bathroom."

Beca and Jeanine both laughed at that. Beca's phone pinged with a text message. She checked her phone and saw it was from Chloe.

"Sophie didn't quite make it," Beca said. "Um, I have to go to the car and get her some clean clothes. Will you be okay watching them for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Jeanine said. "If it's okay with them, it's okay with me."

"Boys," Beca said. "Can you stay with Jeanine for a few minutes while I get Sophie some clean clothes?"

"Okay," Dylan said.

"I'll stay, too," Billy said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Behave."

Beca rushed out to the car and got the clean clothes for Sophie. She hurried back into the diner and waved at Dylan and Billy as she continued on to the bathroom. She walked in to find Chloe tickling Sophie as she laid on the changing table.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said taking the clothes.

"Mama," Sophie said. "I no potty."

"I see," Beca said and looked at Chloe. "Hand me the dirty clothes and I'll put them in the bag."

Chloe handed Beca the clothes as she took them off. She put the clean clothes on Sophie and stood her up.

"Do you still have to potty?," Chloe asked Sophie.

"No potty," Sophie said.

"Okay," Chloe said and picked up Sophie. "Let's go eat ice cream."

"Yay," Sophie said clapping.

Beca grabbed the dirty clothes bag and opened the door for Chloe. She followed them out and almost ran into Chloe when she stopped suddenly.

"Whoa, Chlo," Beca said.

"Where are the boys?," Chloe asked staring at the now empty table where Beca had left them with Jeanine.


	24. Chapter 23

_"Where are the boys?," Chloe asked staring at the now empty table where they had left them with Jeanine._

"What?," Beca said walking toward the table. "Where the hell did they go?"

She rushed back past Chloe and checked to make sure they weren't in the men's room. She ran back and grabbed the waitress.

"Did you see where the woman who was sitting here went?," Beca asked.

"I think I saw her taking the two boys outside," the waitress said.

Beca ran toward the door and outside. She frantically looked around to see if she could see Jeanine or the boys. She ran a hand through her hair as she went in circles.

"Fuck!," Beca screamed.

"Beca," a paps called out. "What's going on?"

"Did you see a woman, about 5'5" with light brownish hair walking with two young boys?," Beca asked him.

"Yeah," the guy said. "About 5 or 10 minutes ago."

"Did you see which way they went?," Beca asked.

"They went around the side of the diner that way," the guy said pointing to the left.

Beca ran off and around the corner. She didn't see anyone. She hurried back inside the diner and found Chloe. The waitress was holding Sophie while Chloe was sitting in the chair sobbing and having trouble breathing. Beca took Sophie from the waitress.

"Can you please call 911 and tell them there's been a kidnapping," Beca asked the waitress more calmly than she felt.

The waitress gasped and went to do as Beca asked. Beca kneeled down in front of Chloe while holding Sophie on her hip.

"Chloe," Beca said gently using her hand to hold Chloe's chin so she was looking right at her. "Baby, I need you to breathe. Okay? Just take a breath in and let it out slowly. Come on, baby, Sophie needs you. I need you. Please, baby. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it."

Chloe did as Beca said and finally managed to get her breathing somewhat under control. Chloe grabbed Beca and sobbed into her shoulder. Beca put her arm around Chloe.

"They'll be okay," Beca said as tears fell down her face. "They'll be okay."

"The police will be here in a few minutes," the waitress told Beca. "I brought you some water."

"Thank you," Beca said.

Beca took the water and put it to Chloe's mouth. "Drink," she told her.

Chloe took a sip and then pushed the glass away. Beca set it on the table behind Chloe.

"Why?," Chloe cried. "Why would she do this?"

"I don't know," Beca said through her own tears.

"Mama, Mom-mom, no cry," Sophie said patting Chloe's face.

Chloe took Sophie from Beca and hugged her to her.

"We're sorry, Soph," Chloe said through her tears. "Mama and mom-mom are sad."

Beca laid her head on Chloe's lap. Chloe put her hand on Beca's head and ran her fingers through Beca's hair. They were both crying and Beca's tears were soaking through Chloe's jeans. Chloe comforted her the best she could.

The waitress offered to take Sophie but Chloe wouldn't let her go. She held onto Sophie like her life depended on it. The police finally arrived and started talking to the staff and the customers as two detectives made their way to Chloe and Beca.

"Miss Mitchell," the first detective said putting a comforting hand on Beca's back. "I'm Detective Rodriquez and this is Detective Hunter. Can you tell us what happened?"

"My ex-wife kidnapped my two sons," Beca said her voice thick.

"Do you have a recent picture of your sons?," Detective Rodriquez asked. "And we'll need a description of your ex-wife."

"I have pictures on my phone," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry," Detective Rodriquez. "Who are you?"

"Chloe Beale," Chloe responded pulling up pictures on her phone. "I'm Beca's fiance."

Chloe found a picture of both Dylan and Billy taken on Mother's Day and handed the phone to the detective.

"Dylan is the oldest," Chloe said voice thick with emotion. "He's 9. Billy is 5. Jeanine Taylor is about 5'5", and has light brown hair and blue eyes."

"Thank you," Detective Rodriquez said. "Detective Hunter is going to get the Amber alert out. I just need you to tell me what happened leading up to the point you found the boys were missing."

Chloe told her what she could and Beca filled in the rest.

"It's all my fault," Beca said. "I left them alone with her. If I had stayed at the table, they'd still be here."

"No, baby, no," Chloe said placing her hand on Beca's cheek. "It's nobody's fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

One of the police officers came over and whispered something to Detective Rodriquez. She immediately followed the officer over to an older couple. She spoke with the man and woman and returned to Beca and Chloe.

"The couple over there saw Dylan and Billy walking out with Ms. Taylor," Detective Rodriquez told them. "They said that the older boy seemed reluctant to follow the woman out of the diner but the younger one was pulling him by the hand saying something about mommy and a surprise. I can only assume she got them leave by telling them she had something in the car for them."

Beca stood up and wiped her face. She looked at the detectives.

"What do we do now?," Beca asked them.

Chloe stood beside Beca. The detective looked at the two women.

"We need to get you home," Detective Rodriquez told them. "We can set up a command center in case she calls. I'll have one of my men drive you home."

"No," Beca said. "We'll call our friends. They'll want to be with us and one of them can drive our car home."

"Okay, Ms. Mitchell," Detective Rodriquez said. "We'll escort you to your home once they get here. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said. She turned to Chloe as said, "Call Aubrey."

Chloe nodded her head and pulled out her phone and found Aubrey's number. Stacie was watching TV when the Amber Alert came onto the screen. She gasped and screamed for Aubrey just as Aubrey was answering her phone. Aubrey was trying to hear what Chloe was saying as she hurried to see what Stacie was screaming about. Stacie just pointed at the TV screen.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey whispered. "Chloe, is it true? She took them?"

"Yes," Chloe said with a sob.

She couldn't speak anymore and Beca took the phone from her.

"Aubrey?," Beca said. "Could you and Stacie come to the diner to get us? We need someone to drive our car home."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes," Aubrey said trying to hold back the tears.

"Thank you," Beca choked out before she hung up.

Beca sank back down in a chair. Chloe stood by her and Beca grabbed Chloe around her waist and buried her head in Chloe's stomach. Chloe ran her hand up and down Beca's back. Surprisingly, Sophie stayed quiet while everything was going on around her. She just held onto Chloe and wouldn't let go.

The detectives were talking to other customers when there was a commotion at the door of the diner. Detective Rodriquez walked over to see what was going on.

"Can I help you ladies?," Detective Rodriquez.

"I'm Aubrey Posen-Conrad, and this is my wife, Stacie," Aubrey said by way of introduction. "Beca and Chloe called us to come take them home."

The detective nodded her head and the officer that had stopped them let them enter. Aubrey and Stacie hurried over to Beca and Chloe. Still holding Sophie, Chloe fell into Aubrey's arms and Stacie grabbed Beca up into a hug.

"Whatever you need," Stacie whispered in Beca's ear. "Just ask and it's yours."

Beca nodded her head and buried her face in Stacie's neck. The two couples stood like that until Detective Rodriquez started speaking.

"Ms. Mitchell," Detective Rodriquez said. "We may have a lead on a vehicle."

Beca and Chloe's heads both jerked up to look at the detective.

"It seems one of the photographers outside got a picture of a vehicle," Detective Rodriquez said. "He said it pulled out quickly just after he saw a woman and two children walk around the side of the building. He thought the woman looked familiar so he followed her and snapped a few pictures trying to get one of her. He didn't get her but he got a couple shots of a van and a partial license plate. We've put it and the car's description out as part of the Amber alert."

"Thank you," Beca said. "Can we please just go home now?"

"Yes," Detective Rodriquez said. "My men will escort you to your vehicle and then we'll follow you home."

Several police officer started pushing the crowd of mostly paparazzi back from the door. The paps knew it meant Beca Mitchell was coming out. One of the guys turned to his colleagues.

"Come on, guys," the man said. "Let's give her a break. Her kids have been kidnapped. Don't start asking dumbass questions just to get a rise out of her. Take your pictures and keep your mouths shut."

Surprisingly, they all did just that. Beca and Chloe came out of the diner being held by Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe had thrown a jacket over Sophie's face so they couldn't get a picture of her. The police officers escorted Beca and Chloe to their car and shielded them from view as they placed Sophie in her car seat. Beca and Chloe climbed in the back seat with Sophie and Aubrey got in the driver's seat. Stacie hurried over to their car and got behind the wheel. She pulled out and Aubrey pulled out and followed her. The detectives were behind Beca and Chloe, while one police cruiser took the lead and another pulled in at the end of the caravan.

The group arrived at Beca's house and went inside. Chloe would not let anyone take Sophie from her. The detectives asked for Beca's phone so they could monitor it. Beca pulled it out of her pocket and tried to turn it on. The battery had died. She got a charger from the kitchen and plugged the phone in. Almost immediately her phone started pinging with text and voicemail messages. She scrolled through them to make sure that Jeanine hadn't tried to call her. She hadn't.

She did, however, have calls from CR, Amy, Jesse, and her mom. She started listening to the voicemails and reading the texts. Most were offering support and whatever help they needed. Beca decided to call her mom instead of responding to her text.

"Beca," Sally said. "Baby, how are you holding up?"

"She took them, mom," Beca said feeling numb. "After making us believe she only wanted what was best for them, she just took them."

"I'm at the airport and boarding a plane," Sally said. "I should be landing at LAX around 10:00," Sally said. "I'll catch a cab and hopefully be there a little after 11:00."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said her voice thick from crying. "I can have someone pick you up. Hold on, I'll ask Aubrey."

Beca called out for Aubrey but Stacie came to her.

"Aubrey's making coffee," Stacie said. "What do you need?"

"Can one of you pick up my mom from the airport?," Beca asked. "Her flight gets in around 10:00."

"I'll have an officer meet her and bring her here," Detective Rodriquez said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just heading to the bathroom."

"No, that's okay," Beca said. "I'll get the flight info for you. Mom? Did you hear that? A police officer will pick you up and bring you here to the house."

"Okay," Sally said. "I'm on the plane and have to hang up now. I'll text you my flight info before they make me shut everything down."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said and hung up the phone.

Beca texted CR, Amy, and Jesse. All responded they were coming over. She notified Detective Rodriquez of her mother's flight info and that her friends were coming over. She then moved her phone to an electrical outlet near where the detectives were set up. Beca went and found Chloe sitting alone in the play room watching Sophie.

"Hey," Beca said quietly as she sat next to Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said back. "I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I can't promise that Jeanine will be if I get a hold of her."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said taking Beca's hand and playing with her fingers. "You said you felt weird about everything and I ignored it."

"No," Beca said. "It's like you told me, it's not your fault. Don't crawl down that hole."

"I just keep thinking," Chloe said. "If I had just remembered to bring the bag in you wouldn't have had to leave them with her."

Beca hugged Chloe and kissed her temple.

"Blaming ourselves isn't very productive," Beca said. "You're my rock. I need you to hold it together for the both of us. Because I am barely holding it together right now."

Beca started crying again. Chloe hugged her and just held on. Aubrey walked in with two cups of coffee. She placed them on the table in front of Beca and Chloe.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said. "Where are Lucas and Lucy?"

"The neighbor has them," Aubrey said. "They're going to keep them overnight for us. Do you guys want anything? I just feel like I should be doing something."

"Just be here," Chloe said. "We need all the love and support we can get."

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Stacie called out that she would get it. A minute later, CR and Denise came into the play room. They pulled Beca and Chloe into a hug.

"Hey, boss," CR said to Beca. "Anything you need, you got it. Anything."

"Thanks, CR," Chloe said still holding Beca. "We appreciate you guys being here."

Sophie walked over and climbed onto Aubrey's lap.

"Where Biwwy?," Sophie asked.

Aubrey felt tears spring to her eyes. Beca let out a small sob and Chloe looked at Aubrey for help.

"Well, Soph," Aubrey said. "He's with Dylan and their spending the night with a, um, friend."

"Oh," Sophie said and got down and went back to playing.

Aubrey wiped her eyes.

"I'm just going to call and check on Lucas and Lucy," Aubrey said as she walked out of the room.

Amy and Jesse arrived within a few minutes of each other. Jesse talked with the detective and let her know that he had called Derek Grey, Jeanine's lawyer, to see if he had heard from her. He had not.

"He is shocked," Jesse said. "And had no idea that Jeanine was planning to do anything like this. I believe him."

Detective Rodriquez thanked him and Jesse went to the play room to be with the others. CR and Aubrey were playing with Sophie. Denise was dozing in the chair. Stacie was sitting in the other chair just staring at nothing. Amy was sitting quietly in a corner chair. Jesse sat on the end of the sofa near Beca. Beca was dozing with her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe was like Stacie, sitting there staring at nothing.

Chloe suddenly jerked her head up and motioned to Jesse to take Beca. Jesse carefully moved Beca so she was leaning on his shoulder while she slept. Chloe got up and told Jesse she'd be right back.

Chloe went into the formal dining room where the detectives had set everything up.

"Detective Rodriquez," Chloe said getting the detective's attention. "Has anyone checked out Jeanine's parents? They don't live too far from here."

"Do you think they may have helped her?," Detective Rodriquez.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Nothing about what's happened makes sense so I guess it's possible they would. I mean, it couldn't hurt to search their house. Right?"

"Thank you, Ms. Beale," Detective Rodriquez. "We didn't know Ms. Taylor's parents lived in the area. I'm sending some men over there to search the premises."

Detective Rodriquez got on her phone and made a call. She then grabbed the police radio and tuned in to listen. It was about 15 minutes later when the radio came to life letting her know they were searching the Taylor residence. Unfortunately, they found nothing. The Taylors were appalled to learn what Jeanine had done. Chloe went back to the play room just as Beca was waking up.

"Chlo?," Beca said.

"I'm right here, babe," Chloe said returning to her seat next to Beca. "The police just searched the Taylor's house and didn't find anything. It also doesn't look like they knew of Jeanine's plans."

They were back to square one and everyone was on edge. Beca's phone rang quite a bit but none of the calls were from Jeanine. Most were from friends and colleagues checking to see if Beca or Chloe needed anything.

"Have you tried calling Jeanine's phone?," Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Chloe told her. "It just goes straight to voicemail. The detectives tried to see if they could track it but she must have turned it off."

It was after 11:00 and Beca's mom had just arrived. Beca didn't think she had any tears left, but as soon as she saw her mother they started again. Her mother just stood there and held her.

"It's been over 9 hours," Beca cried to her mother. "It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth."

Sally didn't know what to say so she just held her daughter until she calmed herself. Beca finally pulled away from her mother and wiped her face. Detective Rodriquez came hurrying into the living room.

"Our L.A. dispatch just informed us that about 20 minutes ago San Francisco police were in a high speed pursuit of a vehicle matching the description of the one we think Ms. Taylor is in," the detective said. "We're awaiting more information."

"Detective," an officer called out.

"What?," Detective Rodriquez says.

The officer goes to the detective and speaks quietly with her for a minute.

"Fuck," Detective Rodriquez said. "Any idea who?"

"We don't know," the officer says and goes back to the dining room.

Detective Rodriquez looks at everyone and takes a deep breath.

"The car that was being pursued crashed," Detective Rodriquez tells them. "All we know at this point is that one female and, um, one male has been pronounced dead at the scene."

Sobs filled the room. Beca just froze where she stood and Chloe collapsed into a heap on the floor. Aubrey and Stacie hurried over to them. Just then the same officer ran back into the room.

"The boys are alive," he yelled. "They're hurt, but they're alive. They're being airlifted to the trauma center at San Francisco General Hospital."


	25. Chapter 24

_"The boys are alive," he yelled. "They're hurt, but they're alive. They're being airlifted to the trauma center at San Francisco General Hospital."_

Stacie was holding on to Beca as she stood in a daze, her body shaking.

"Beca," Stacie said trying to calm her. "They're alive. Dylan and Billy are alive and in the hospital. We have to get you to San Francisco."

"I'm on it," CR said holding her phone to her ear.

Beca looked at Stacie and tears fell from her eyes. Sally came over and pulled Beca to her.

"They're alive, Beca," Sally said and both women held onto each other sobbing.

"Chloe," Beca said suddenly pulling back from her mother.

Beca looked around and saw Aubrey softly talking to Chloe as she sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. Beca rushed over to Chloe and Aubrey moved away.

"Baby," Beca said kneeling in front of Chloe. "They're alive. We're going to San Francisco and get our babies. Okay?"

Chloe had tears streaming down her face. She looked at Beca and nodded her head.

"I have a plane waiting for you," CR said as she walked over to Beca. "It will fueled up and ready to takeoff as soon as you get there."

"Okay," Beca said pulling Chloe up with her. "We have to go pack."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her upstairs. Beca noticed that Sophie's night light was on and that Sophie was in her bed asleep. Beca has no idea who put her to bed or when. She shakes her head and continues to their room. The two of them throw whatever necessities they need into their suitcases and hurry back downstairs. CR meets them at the bottom of the steps.

"The jet is in hangar 11," CR says. "I think you should take someone with you. I'd volunteer but I can't leave Denise."

"I understand," Beca said and looks around at all her friends.

Beca walks over to her mother.

"I know you want to go to see Dylan and Billy," Beca tells Sally. "But, I'd feel better if you were here with Sophie."

"I'll take good care of her," Sally said giving Beca a hug. "You go take care of our boys."

Beca nodded and looked at Stacie and Aubrey.

"Aubrey," Beca said. "Can you go with us? For Chloe."

Aubrey looks at Stacie and nods her head.

"Of course," Aubrey said.

"I'll go, too," Amy said. "Chloe will have her best friend and you'll have yours."

"Thanks, Ames," Beca said said with a small smile.

"We'll get you to the airport," Detective Rodriquez tells them. "We'll stop at Mrs. Posen-Conrad's place and Ms. Wilson's to let them pack."

"I have a suitcase in my car," Amy said. "I travel a lot and keep it just in case."

"Okay," Detective Rodriquez says. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'll drive Aubrey back to our place," Stacie said. "You can pick her up on your way."

Detective Rodriquez nods her head and Stacie and Aubrey leave. Beca and Chloe both go up to see Sophie before they leave. She is still asleep and they both kiss her on the cheek before they go.

"Jesse," Beca said. "Thanks for coming. We appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary," Jesse said. "It's what friends do."

Beca gave him a hug and then went over to CR and Denise.

"Do you think you guys can stay here with my mom?," Beca said. "I know she's worried and I don't want her to be alone."

"We'll be here," Denise said. "She won't be alone. I promise."

"Thank you," Beca said and gave Denise and CR a quick hug.

Beca walked over to Chloe who was hugging and holding onto Sally.

"Ready?," Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded and they followed Detectives Rodriquez and Hunter to the door.

"We'll call as soon as we know anything," Beca said as she walked out the door.

When they landed in San Francisco, the four girls were met at the hangar by Detective Steve Keller. He escorted them to the hospital. On the way he recounted what had happened prior to the accident.

"One of our officers saw some people sleeping in a car at a rest stop about 20 minutes from here," the detective told them. "He went to check them out and just as he got to the car it sped off. He managed to get the license plate number and called it in. That's when he heard about the Amber alert. He took off after them trying to see if he could catch up with them. He put the info out over the radio and another car spotted them and gave chase. There were three police cruisers involved in the chase and one had just pulled in front of the car to try and get it to stop. The driver made a sharp turn and lost control of the car. It ran head on into the concrete pillar of the overpass. The officers all ran to the car and found a male and a female deceased in the front seat. They were identified as Jeanine Taylor and Jason Haversham. The two boys were in the back and the younger one, Billy, was crying and appeared to be okay; the older boy, Dylan, wasn't moving. Two of the officers literally tore the door off the hinges with their bare hands to get to him. Dylan was alive but unconscious. The EMT's came and took the boys on the medi-vac helicopter to get them to the hospital faster. From what I've been told, Billy has some cuts and bruises, but otherwise is fine. Dylan has a broken arm and leg. He also has some cuts from the flying glass. The doctors say they'll both be okay."

"Thank you, detective," Beca said quietly.

The detective cleared his throat but didn't say anything. He pulled up to the hospital and they were met with a swarm of paparazzi.

"Shit," Beca said.

"Don't worry, Ms. Mitchell," Detective Keller said. "They won't bother you. You ladies wait just a minute."

The detective got out and immediately got his men to start pushing the paparazzi back. He then came back to the car and helped the girls out. He and several other officers created a wall around the girls and walked them into the hospital. Detective Keller led them to the elevators to take them up to see Dylan and Billy.

When they stepped off the elevators, Detective Keller led them down the hall. They saw two uniformed officers standing guard outside a room and Detective Keller led them straight to them.

"They're here to make sure the paparazzi stay away," Detective Keller tells them. "They also confiscate the phones from the doctors and nurses who need to come into the boys' room. We value your privacy and guarantee that no one will be getting any photos of them."

"Thank you, detective," Amy says. "We appreciate everything you're doing."

The detective nods and one of the officers opens the door. Beca takes Chloe's hand and they both enter the room, with Amy and Aubrey right behind them. Chloe lets out a small sob and Beca clenches her jaw. The boys look so small laying in their hospital beds. Both boys are sleeping.

They walk over to Billy's bed first. He is laying on his side, cuddling a stuffed bear. Chloe gently runs her hands through his hair and kisses him on his forehead. Beca does the same and they turn to check on Dylan.

Dylan is laying on his back, his left leg in a cast and propped up on a pillow. His left arm is also in a cast and is laying across his stomach. Beca brushes the hair off of his forehead and Dylan stirs and opens his eyes.

"Mama?," Dylan says.

"Hey, buddy," Beca says wiping a tear from her eye.

Dylan looks at her and tears start falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby," Beca said gently putting her arms around him. "Mom and I were so sad when you were missing. We're so glad to have you back."

"Mommy said you didn't want us any more," Dylan cried. "I knew she was lying."

Chloe was standing behind Beca, gently rubbing her back. She looked over Beca's shoulder so she could see Dylan.

"Hey, Dyl," Chloe said. "Can I get a hug, too?"

"Mom!," Dylan said his face lighting up at seeing Chloe.

Beca moved aside and let Chloe in to give Dylan a hug. Amy and Aubrey hung back but couldn't stand it any longer and stood on the other side of Dylan's bed smiling at him.

"Aunt Brey! Aunt Amy!," Dylan said with a smile.

"Hey, Dyl," Aubrey said.

"Mama?," a small voice calls from behind Beca and Chloe.

"Hey, Billy," Beca said turning to her other son. "I missed you so much."

Billy stood up and jumped into Beca's arms. Beca caught him and held him tight as tears ran down both their faces. Chloe stood next to them, enveloping them both in a hug. Aubrey and Amy smiled and wiped tears from their eyes.

"Okay," Beca said pulling back to look at Billy, and wiping her face. "No more of this sad stuff. Let's find our happy faces."

Chloe used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Billy's face. She smiled at him and peppered his face with kisses, causing the young boy to laugh.

"That's what I'm talking about," Beca said with a small laugh.

Over the next few days, Beca and Chloe didn't leave the boys alone. One of them was always in the room with them. Beca had told the boys that Jeanine died in the accident. They both cried but didn't get too upset about it. Amy and Aubrey manned the phones and provided updates to Sally and the others every day.

They had been in San Francisco for 5 days when the doctors released Dylan and Billy. Dylan and Billy were excited to be going home to see everyone, especially Sophie and Sally. Beca spoke with CR and had her make arrangements for a plane to fly them to L.A. Detective Keller heard the boys were going home and offered to have them driven to the airport. The boys were ready to go and the group went around and thanked every nurse and doctor on the floor.

When they arrived at LAX they were met by Stacie and CR. CR took Beca, Billy, and Amy to the Mitchell's house in her car. Stacie took Aubrey, Chloe, and Dylan in hers. When they arrived home they saw a temporary ramp had been placed over part of the steps leading into the house for Dylan's wheelchair. As soon as they made it to the door it was thrown open and Sally came rushing out carrying Sophie.

"Mama!," Sophie cried. "Mom! Dylwan! Bilwy!"

"Sophie!," Dylan and Chloe say.

"Grandma!," Billy cried out and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Billy!," Sally said. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Can we continue this inside?," Beca said.

"Sorry," Sally said. "I missed you, too."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said with a smile and pushed Dylan's wheelchair into the house.

There was a huge banner that said "Welcome Home" and all their friends were cheering and welcoming everyone home. Sally and Stacie has set up a lunch buffet and everyone started eating. Beca and Chloe found themselves in the kitchen, alone for the first time in a week.

"Hey," Beca said wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Hey, yourself," Chloe says wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Beca kisses her back and they find themselves in a hot make-out session. Beca finally pulls back and leans her forehead against Chloe's.

"God, I've missed that," Beca said softly.

"Me, too," Chloe said giving Beca a quick kiss and then pulling her into a hug.

Sally walked into the kitchen then and smiled when she saw them. She turned to leave and Beca's voice stopped her.

"It's okay, mom," Beca said pulling back from Chloe.

Chloe turned herself in Beca's arms and leaned back against her. Beca tightened her hold around Choe's waist.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Sally said. "I'm sure you haven't had much time alone this past week."

"We were together," Chloe said. "That's all that matters."

"I just came to get some more napkins," Sally said as she took some off the counter. "Have they discovered anything more about why Jeanine did it?"

Before anything more could be said, Stacie and CR walked in.

"Looks like another party's going on in here," Stacie said.

"Just talking," Beca said. "Mom just asked if they found any evidence as to why Jeanine did what she did."

"Did they?, CR asked.

"Not really," Beca said. "They found fake Canadian passports in the car for her, the boys, and that guy Jason. The police believe they were heading for the Canadian border when they were spotted. Other than that, nothing. They can only guess at what her motivation was. I'm just glad we got the boys back safely."

"I think Jeanine's depression was much worse than she let on," Chloe said. "It's really weird, but when we were in Jesse's office and even at lunch, she seemed fine. She was smiling, she laughed with the boys. There was no warning that something was going to happen."

"The boys said she told them she had a surprise in the car for them," Beca said. "Dylan said he didn't want to go, but Billy was so excited so he went along. Jason was waiting and as soon as Jeanine got the kids in the car, he sped off. They were so scared."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. She gave a small smile and continued where Beca left off.

"Billy said he was scared because Jeanine started yelling and got the scary face he didn't like," Chloe said. "Dylan said when Jason started driving really fast, they both got really scared and started crying and begging him to stop. Jeanine started yelling at all of them, telling Jason to slow down, and Dylan and Billy to stop screaming."

"Those poor babies," Sally said.

"Come on," Stacie said with a smile. "Let's just focus on the positive. The Mitchell boys are back, their friends are here, and I just know I'm getting lucky tonight."

Stacie wiggled her hips and sashayed out of the kitchen. Sally and CR followed behind, laughing at the leggy brunette. Chloe went to follow and Beca pulled her back against her.

"If all goes well," Beca whispers kissing the side of Chloe's neck. "Stacie won't be the only one getting lucky tonight."

Chloe smiled as she pulled away from Beca. She wiggled her hips, gave Beca a wink over her shoulder, and sashayed out of the kitchen.

It had been a week since they had returned from San Francisco and Beca would like to say that things were back to normal. But, they weren't. Her mother had gone back to Atlanta to finish out the last two weeks of the school year. She and Chloe were having minor arguments about going to her mom's retirement dinner. Chloe wanted Beca to go and take Billy and Sophie with her. She didn't think it was a good idea to add any more to Dylan's frustration about not being able to do anything on his own. Beca wanted them all to still go because her mother would be disappointed if they didn't. Chloe thought Sally would understand and enjoy having Beca, Billy, and Sophie there.

Dylan was frustrated because he couldn't do much on his own. He didn't like that Beca or Chloe had to help him in the bathroom, especially when he had to take a bath. He had to use the wheelchair because he couldn't manage crutches with one broken arm. He was assigned a "buddy" to push him around at school. He had to sit in the library during recess. He would get angry when he was frustrated and lash out at Beca, Chloe, Billy, or anyone who happened to be near him. The only one he didn't get angry with was Sophie. She seemed to calm him so Beca and Chloe would make sure Sophie was nearby whenever they needed to help Dylan.

Billy, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Billy had no physical scars to show what he'd been through. But, he was having nightmares and had started wetting the bed. He would cling to them and didn't want to leave the house. He was no longer that sweet, outgoing 5-year-old she left sitting at the table with Jeanine that day.

Beca was feeling guilty. If she handn't left Dylan and Billy sitting with Jeanine that day, none of this would have happened. She was standing at the kitchen sink, staring out the window. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, caught up in her own thoughts. She came out of it when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey," Chloe said quietly laying her chin on Beca's shoulder. "You okay? You've been standing here for quite a while."

"Yeah," Beca said putting a hand on Chloe's. "Just thinking."

"About?," Chloe asked.

"Dylan and Billy," Beca said. "I guess I can't get rid of the feeling of guilt I have about everything. I just-"

"Babe," Chloe interrupted. "If it hadn't happened that day, it would have happened at some other time. She planned it and was going to make it happen no matter what we did. She had fake passports for them for God's sake."

Chloe was trying to hold in her anger. She hated that Beca kept blaming herself.

"I know," Beca said. "But, I can't help feeling guilty. I'm supposed to protect them and I didn't."

Chloe sighed.

"I've been thinking about a couple of things," Chloe said. "Things that might help Dylan and Billy cope better."

Beca turned to look at her.

"What were you thinking?," Beca asked.

"First, I was thinking maybe we should get Dylan an electric wheelchair," Chloe said. "That way he can have some control over getting around. He's still got at least a month, maybe longer, before the casts can come off."

"That's actually a good idea," Beca said. "What else is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I want you to keep an open mind about this," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll try."

"I think we should take Billy to see a psychologist," Chloe said.

Beca looked at Chloe expressionless. Chloe was nervous because she was afraid of how Beca would react to the idea.

"I think that's a really good idea," Beca finally said.

* * *

 **Well, readers, things are winding down and there are only a couple of chapters to go. There will be some minor time jumps (a few months here and there) and an Epilogue.**

 **QUESTION: What is the one thing you would life to see happen before the story ends? I may incorporate an idea or two if I can make it fit in the story (sorry, no smut).**

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. I really love how vested in the story and the characters you are. XOXOXO**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi, everyone! Just a note to let you know that there are some minor time jumps (a few months here and there) and they are seprated by a line of X-X-Xs to identify the break.**

* * *

It was about a month after the accident, in late June, when Beca came home from work to find Chloe in the kitchen preparing dinner. Beca walked over to her and put her arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said kissing Beca hello.

"Hey," Beca said. "So, I got an interesting call today from Mrs. Taylor."

"Jeanine's mother?," Chloe asked pulling away from Beca to check the pot on the stove.

"Yep," Beca said leaning against the counter. "She called to tell me that Jeanine's autopsy showed that she had a rather large tumor on the frontal lobe of her brain."

"Really?," Chloe said. "That explains a lot."

"It does?," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "The location of the tumor could cause definite changes in personality. Some of the symptoms are mood swings, apathy, depression, irritability, aggression, and a host of others. Jeanine did seem to exhibit a number of these symptoms that on their own wouldn't mean much, but, when you add everything together, it fits."

"So," Beca said. "You're saying this tumor is why she kidnapped the boys?"

"It's quite possible," Chloe said.

"Wow," Beca said. "How long do you think she had it? The tumor I mean."

"Hard to say," Chloe said. "But, based on what I've heard about her behavior, I'd say 3 or 4 years maybe."

"How could she not know she had it?," Beca asked.

"It wouldn't be found unless she had a CAT Scan or an MRI," Chloe said. "Her regular doctor would have had to have suspected it before he'd order one. And, like I said, individually the symptoms would not have raised any red flags. It's also probably why she was diagnosed with depression. It is one of the symptoms."

Beca was going to say something else when her phone rang. Beca pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey, CR," Beca said answering the phone.

"It's a boy!," CR yells in the phone.

"What!?," Beca yells back. "Denise had the baby?"

"Yep," CR said. "We came to the hospital about 1:00 this morning. Our son, God I love saying that. Our son was born at 4:27 pm."

"Congratulations!," Beca said. "We'll come by and visit tomorrow. What's his name? I assume you're taking some time off?"

"His name is Charles Robert Dean," CR said. "I'm thinking of calling him CR Jr. I'll talk to you tomorrow about how much time I might want to take off."

"Give Denise our best," Beca said. "And congratulations again."

"Thanks, boss," CR said and hung up.

"Denise had the baby," Beca told a smiling Chloe.

"I heard," Chloe said with a smile. "Maybe we should start talking about when we're going to have ours."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was the day after Labor Day and Beca and Chloe were running around trying to get Dylan and Billy out the door for the first day of school. Beca and Chloe were driving the boys to school since it was Billy's first day of kindergarten. He would ride the bus home with Dylan.

Beca smiled when she heard Billy laugh. The psychologist that Jesse recommended had been doing wonders for both boys. Billy wasn't as clingy and his nightmares were almost nonexistent. The psychologist had also worked with Dylan on his anger issues. They had all been affected by the kidnapping and Beca was glad that things were almost back to the way they were before.

Sally was cleaning up after Sophie. The girls were lucky that Beca's mom had moved to L.A. especially since Mrs. Davis had moved to Florida over the summer to be closer to her daughter and granddaughter. Sally was now the full time babysitter for the Mitchells and loving every minute of it.

Chloe was helping Billy and Dylan pack up their new backpacks. Beca walked over to them.

"Come on guys," Beca said. "We have to leave in 5 minutes or you're going to be late."

"We're all set," Chloe said walking over to Sophie and Sally. "Love you, Soph. See you when we get home."

Sophie hugged Chloe and gave her a kiss.

"Love you, too," she told Chloe.

"I'm kind of glad Mrs. Davis moved to Florida," Sally said tickling Sophie. "Gives me a chance to to spend more time with my grandkids."

"Please try not to spoil her any more than she already is," Chloe told Sally with a smile.

"I make no promises," Sally replied with a laugh.

Beca and Chloe left with the boys. As soon as they got to the school, Dylan ran off to his class and Beca and Chloe took Billy to his. Billy hid behind Beca's legs when they first walked in. A woman about Beca and Chloe's age walked over to them holding a young boy's hand.

"Hi," the woman said and squatted down to look at Billy. "I'm Mrs. Wallace. You must be Billy Mitchell. This is Tommy Daniels. He needs a buddy because he doesn't know anyone. Would you like to be his buddy?"

Billy nodded his head and Beca put her hand on his back and pushed him in front of her.

"Hi," Billy said shyly to Tommy.

"Hi," Tommy said. "Want to play with me?"

Billy looked up at Beca and Chloe and they both smiled at him.

"Okay," Billy said taking Tommy's hand and walking over to the play area.

Chloe watched him go and put her hand to her chest and sighed.

"It's not easy," Mrs. Wallace said with a smile. "But, he'll be fine."

"I know," Chloe said. "They just look so cute."

"Should we say goodbye?," Beca said. "We do have to get to work but I don't want to just leave without him knowing."

Beca and Chloe had already met with Mrs. Wallace to talk about Billy and what his therapist recommended they do to make him less anxious. They wanted Billy to be comfortable and Mrs. Wallace seemed like just the right fit for Billy.

"Of course," Mrs. Wallace said. "Billy? Your moms are leaving. Do you want to come over and said goodbe?"

Billy hurries over and Beca kneels in front of him.

"Mom and I need to go to work," Beca told him. "Tell Mrs. Wallace if you start feeling scared. She'll call us or get Dylan for you. Okay?"

"Okay, mama," Billy said and hugged Beca.

"We'll see you later, sweetie," Chloe said leaning down to hug him as well.

"See you later," Billy said with a wave and ran off to play with his new friend Tommy.

Beca was driving Chloe to the clinic. Beca was lost in thought.

"That actually went better than I thought it would," Chloe said.

"Hm mm," Beca said.

"We need to send out the invitations for your Halloween Birthday Party," Chloe said.

"If you think that's best," Beca said.

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked at Beca. She could tell Beca wasn't really listening. She reached over and took Beca's right hand.

"Babe?," Chloe said. "You okay?"

"What?," Beca said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just. I'm sorry. I guess I got used to Billy not wanting us to leave him. I thought he'd put up more of a fight today."

"That's a good thing," Chloe said with a small laugh. "It means he's becoming more like the old Billy."

"You're right," Beca said and squeezed Chloe's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "Want to have lunch today? We need to talk about your birthday and the wedding."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "I'll pick something up from the diner and come to your office. Should I get everyone the usual?"

"Yes, please," Chloe said. "I'll let the girls know."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll see you around 12:15."

Beca leaned across the seat and kissed Chloe. Chloe undid her seat belt and got out of the car calling a 'love you' over her shoulder as she rushed into her building. Beca smiled and drove to the studio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beca's combination birthday/Halloween party was in full swing and Chloe was nervous. She had been sitting in the bedroom for over 20 minutes, afraid to go back into the bathroom to find out if she was going to be a mother. She chewed her bottom lip because their first try in July didn't take. She had the second procedure done about 5 weeks ago and with Beca's birthday party and the wedding planning taking up so much time, she hadn't had time to think too much about it. That is she hadn't thought about until this morning when she realized she hadn't gotten her period. She went out and bought a pregnancy test and now she was going to find out if she was pregnant. They had decided that if it didn't take this time, they were going to take a break before trying again until after the wedding. Chloe slowly stood up and let out the breath she was holding. She slowly walked into the bathroom

Beca was enjoying her party. The kids were having a blast. She was looking aroud for Chloe because she hadn't seen her in a while. She finally spotted her talking to Stacie and it looked serious. Beca grew concerned so she made her way over. Chloe immediately stopped talking as soon as Beca got to them.

"Hey," Beca said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Um, everything's fine."

"Just work stuff," Stacie said.

"Oh," Beca said. "Okay. Is it time for cake yet?"

Chloe sat in Stacie's office three days later waiting for Stacie to give her the pregnancy test resuts. Once she found out the at home pregnancy test was positive, she wanted to confirm it. Chloe sat in the chair nervously bouncing her leg up and down and chewing on her lip. Stace walked in and had a huge smile on her face. Chloe squealed because she knew what that smile meant. Stacie grabbed her in a hug.

"Congratulations, Chloe!," Stacie said excitedly. "Based on everything you've told me you're about 5 weeks along already. How could you have not checked before now?"

"I was nervous and scared to find out," Chloe said. "Beca and I were so dispappointed when we tried and failed in July, I didn't want to think about it."

"Well," Stacie said. "Nothing to think about now except how to tell Beca the good news."

"I know," Chloe said. "And, you can't tell Aubrey. At least not until I tell Beca."

"I promise I won't say anything," Stacie said. "Do you know how you're going to tell Beca?"

"Well, since today's her actual birthday," Chloe said. "I'm going to give her a birtday card that will tell her."

"Call us as soon as she knows," Stacie said.

"I will," Chloe tells her. "I'll talk to you later."

On her way home, Chloe goes to the store to find the perfect birthday card. She chooses one and hurries home to get ready to take Beca out for her family birthday dinner. Beca, Sally, and the kids are ready by the time she gets home. Chloe hurries to change and they head out to the diner Beca chose to have her birthday dinner. Everyone is done eating and they head home for the traditional birthday cake dessert. Once everyone is settled, Chloe hands Beca her card.

"I thought I got all my presents at my party," Beca said.

"This one is special," Chloe said. "And could only be given to you on your actual birthday. Now, open the card."

Beca puts a finger under the flap and slides it along to open it. Chloe keeps one hand behind her back as she watches Beca pull out the card.

"Happy Birthday, Mom-" Beca reads the front of the card. "Aw, this is from the kids."

"Sort of," Chloe says biting her bottom lip.

Beca opens the card.

"To-Be," Beca reads. "From, Baby Mitchell-To-Be."

Sally gasps. Beca looks stunned. She looks over at Chloe and see Chloe holding the positive pregnancy test.

"Seriously?," Beca said standing up and grabbing a nodding Chloe. "Oh, my God!"

Beca kisses Chloe and both women have tears in their eyes. Beca kneels down in front of Chloe and wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and kisses her stomach.

"This is the best birthday present ever," Beca says as she stands and kisses Chloe again.

"Congratulations, you two," Sally says and hugs the parents to be.

"Does this mean we're getting another baby brother or sister?," Dylan asks.

"Yes," Chloe says.

"Yay!," screams Dylan and Billy.

Sophie claps her hands and squeals. Everyone is excited at the news.

"We have to call my parents," Chloe says. "And, then we have to call Aubrey."

"Don't forget Amy and CR," Beca said still smiling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beca was upset that she was going to miss Chloe's first ultrasound. She and Amy had to fly to San Fransicso to sign a new band for the studio. Beca really wanted the band for the label. And, since the studio was going to be closed from Christmas Eve until after the new year, and the band was going on a Canadian tour for three months, Beca had no choice but to fly to San Francisco three days before Christmas to sign them. Chloe told her it was fine but that she'd better be there for all of her other appointments.

Beca and Amy arrived in San Francisco around 10:30 that morning. They picked up their rental car and drove into downtown San Fran to find the hotel where the meeting was taking place. The meeting was scheduled for 11:30 so they decided to meet in the hotel restaurant and make it a workig lunch. Beca and Amy went over the finer points of the contract before they arrived and agreed that it was fair since the band wasn't really known in the U.S. yet.

It was close to 1:00, so Chloe checked in with Ashley and was told that Terri, Stacie's nurse, would show her to Room 4. Chloe was led in by Terri and told to disrobe down to her underwear and put on the gown. Terri left the room and Chloe did as instructed. She sat on the table and waited for Stacie. Stacie came in a few minutes later and sat on the rolling stool. She pulled the sonogram machine over and told Chloe to lie back on the table.

"I'm going to need you pull the gown up to expose your stomach," Stacie said and started pressing some buttons on the sonogram machine to get it started.

"Will you be able to tell my due date?," Chloe asked as she laid down.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "We could have done it earlier but I figured since you were already 5 weeks when we confirmed your pregnancy, it could wait until you were farther along. Today is just over the 12 week mark. Now pull your gown up."

Chloe pulled the gown up and held it bunched up under her breasts. She looked at her stomach and let out a small laugh.

"I can't believe I'm showing already," Chloe said.

Chloe watched as Stacie held a tube of gel over her stomach and squeezed some out. Chloe hissed a little since it was kind of cold.

"Sorry," Stacie said. "I forgot to mention it might be a little cold."

"It's okay," Chloe said with a laugh. "Just surprised me."

"Okay," Stacie said placing the wand over Chloe's stomach. "Let's see what we have here."

Stacie moved the wand over Chloe's stomach. Her brows furrowed and Chloe got anxious. Stacie moved the wand again and was pressing buttons on the machine. She looked at Chloe.

"Is everything okay?," Chloe asked frightened. "Is the baby okay?"

Beca and Amy had finished the meeting by 1:30 and were on their way back to airport. Their flight back to L.A. didn't leave until 4:30 but Beca wanted to see if they could get on an earlier one. She was anxous to get home to Chloe. Beca was thinking about how excited they were that Chloe was already pregnant when her phone rang. Beca pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, CR," Beca said answering the phone.

"Beca," CR said. "Are you done with your meeting yet?"

"Yeah, we're actually on the way to the airport now," Beca said. "We're about 5 minutes away. We're going to try and get an earlier flight back. Why? What's up?"

"There's a plane waiting for you at the airport," CR said. "I don't want to cause you to panic or be upset but Stacie called and asked if we could get you home as soon as possible. I wish I knew more than that, but she wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "Chloe went in for her sonogram today. Something must be wrong."

"Don't go there, Beca," CR said trying to calm her down. "I just wanted you to know about the plane so you could get here. I'm going to see if I can get more details as soon as I hang up with you."

"No," Beca said. "I'll call Chloe or Stacie myself. Text me the plane details and I'll talk to you later."

"You got it, boss," CR said and hung up.

Beca's phone pinged with a text message and she read it.

"Drive straight to Hangar 4," Beca told Amy. "There's a plane waiting for us."

"I'm on it," Amy said.

Beca tried to call Chloe but her phone kept going to voicemail. She tried Stacie, then Aubrey, and got the same result. Amy drove the rental car directly to the hangar. She gave one of the guys $100 to return the car to the rental company for them. Beca and Amy got on the plane and they were in the air by 2:45 pm. Beca couldn't reach anyone and she was starting to feel sick. Amy was sitting next to her, trying to keep her calm.

As soon as the plane landed, Beca and Amy jumped in the car that was waiting for them. They hurried to the clinic and Beca jumped out and ran in with Amy hot on her heels. Ashley saw Beca coming in the door and stood up and told Beca to follow her. Ashley led Beca and Amy back to where Chloe was waiting with Stacie and Aubrey. Beca ran in and Stacie was sitting in front of Chloe who was breathing in and out of a paper bag.

"Is everything okay?," Beca said going over and sitting next to Chloe. "Is the baby okay? What's wrong?"

"Calm down, Beca," Stacie said keeping her voice calm. "I'm sorry we freaked you out but Chloe's been like this off and on for several hours. She's been alternating between crying and hyperventilating. We did the sonogram today and were quite surprised by the results."

"What are the results?," Beca asked.

"Triplets," Chloe squeaked out.

* * *

 **Triplets? O-M-AcaGee! I already had thoughts of twins or triplets for Chloe, and then JacqLeighton88 suggested triplets, so I went with it. Next up - Christmas, the wedding, and more birthdays for the Mitchells. With triplets and a wedding, this story may go a little longer than I had originally planned. I'll just have to wait and see where the words take me. . .**


	27. Chapter 26

_"What are the results?," Beca asked._

 _"Triplets," Chloe squeaked out._

Beca just stared at Chloe. She did not speak, she did not blink. She just stared.

"Beca?," Amy calls her. "Beca!"

Beca blinks but that's all the response they get from her.

"I guess she's a little stunned," Amy snorts.

Chloe is finally breathing somewhat normally and looks at Beca. Tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Becs?," Chloe asks through her tears. "Are you okay?"

"Triplets?," Beca says softly. "Three babies. At once?"

"Yeah," Stacie says. "Three babies at once. You and Chloe haven't done anything halfway since you got together so this shouldn't come as a shock to you."

Amy starts laughing. Stacie and Aubrey both just smile.

"I'm both excited and scared shitless," Beca says, voice full of wonder. "Triplets? Really?"

"Trust me, Beca," Stacie said with a small laugh. "I checked and _triple_ checked the sonogram."

"Chlo?," Beca said. "Are you okay? I know this is overwhelming but, are you okay?"

"I've had a few hours to get used to it," Chloe said wiping away tears that continued to fall. "I know it may not seem like, but I'm really happy. I'm scared, nervous, and want to throw up, but I'm also really happy. I've always wanted a big family."

"Looks like your wish is coming true," Amy said. "I never thought I'd see Beca with one kid, let alone three. And, now she's going to have six? Crikey!"

Beca finally comes out of her stupor and a big smile comes to her face. She looks at Chloe and pulls her into a hug. She kisses Chloe and holds her by the shoulders.

"Triplets!," Beca yells. "Chlo, this is awesome! Wait until my mom hears about this. And, your parents. Everyone is going to freak! Do you know the sexes yet? Can we find out now? Do we want to know? When are they due?"

"Whoa, Beca," Chloe says laughing. "Calm down."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "Sorry. I need to sit down."

Beca sits on the sofa and Chloe sits down next to her and grabs her hand. Beca gives it a soft squeeze and smiles at Chloe.

"Beca," Stacie said getting Beca's attention. "We probably won't be able to tell the sexes for another 8 - 10 weeks. Everything seems to be fine and all three babies appear to be healthy. We're looking at a due date of around June 13. But, with triplets she may deliver as early as 33 weeks so it may be mid-May. That's as much as we can tell right now."

"Thanks, Stacie," Beca said. "Is Chloe okay carrying triplets? This isn't going to be too much for her is it?"

"Chloe's fine," Stacie said. "She's more than capable of carrying triplets. She's taking prenatal vitamins and we'll schedule her for monthly checkups until she gets closer to her due date. I gotta tell you, you guys are in for one hell of a roller coaster ride with hormones and emotions. If you have any questions, just give me a call."

"What about her diet?," Beca asks. "Is there anything she shouldn't eat? Or anything she should be eating?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"Chloe knows what she needs to do," Aubrey said. "And, we'll make sure she does everything she's supposed to while she's here at the clinic. She's carrying our godbabies, so you'd better believe we'll keep her in line."

"Hey, Beca," Amy says. "Want me to call a car to take you two home?"

"That's okay, Amy," Chloe says. "I have my car here."

"Want me to drive you home?," Amy says. "I'm not sure either one of you are in the right frame of mind to drive."

"I think that's a great idea, Amy," Aubrey said. "Thank you."

"What about you, Amy?," Beca asked. "How are you getting home?"

"I'll have Bumper meet me at your place," Amy said. "Then he can take me out to dinner."

"Okay, then," Chloe says. "It's decided. I just need to grab my stuff and we can go."

Chloe left to go to her office and Aubrey walked with her.

"Stacie," Beca said. "You guys are still coming for Christmas dinner, right?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "You said around 6:00, right? Can we bring anything?"

"You can come over any time you want," Beca said. "We're planning to have dinner at 6:00. We have the food covered so you don't need to bring anything."

Chloe and Aubrey walked back into the office.

"Ready?," Chloe said.

"Let's do this," Amy said.

Beca and Chloe talk about the triplets on the way home.

"Christmas is only three days away," Beca said. "Let's set up a skype date for your parents and we can tell them and my mom on Christmas day."

"I like that idea," Chloe said. "Will you be able to keep it from your mom until then?"

"Of course I can," Beca said somewhat indignant. "Maybe. I don't know. Probably not."

"Maybe we should just tell them tonight," Chloe says laughing. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ha ha," Beca said, kissing Chloe. "But, yeah, let's tell them tonight. I'm too excited to keep it to myself for very long."

"Here we are ladies," Amy said pulling into Beca's driveway. "I told Bumper to wait for me out here so you can go in and give everyone the good news."

"What time will you and Bumper be over on Christmas Eve?," Beca asked as they were getting out of the car.

"Whatever time you tell us to be," Amy said.

"How about 4:00?," Chloe said. "Dinner will be around 5:00 so we can put the kids to bed early. We have to put together the bikes for Dylan and Billy. Plus set up the dollhouse for Sophie. We've tried to wrap the smaller stuff as we got things, but we still have more to do."

"Don't worry, Chlo," Amy said. "We've done this every year since Dylan was born. It will be fine. We'll be here at 4:00. Are we going to have matching pjs again, Beca?"

"Yep," Beca said. "You'll get yours on Christmas Eve."

"Cool," Amy said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for driving us, Ames," Beca said. "Hey, Bumper."

"Hey, Beca," Bumper called back. "Hey, Chloe."

Beca and Chloe stood and watched as Bumper and Amy drove off. Chloe turned to walk toward the house when Beca grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong?," Chloe asked as Beca pulled her to her.

"Nothing," Beca said hugging Chloe. "I just wanted to say I love you and I can't wait until we're married and our babies are here."

"I love you, too," Chloe said kissing Beca.

The couple walked into the house. The kids came running and Beca scooped up Billy and Chloe picked up Sophie. Sally came walking in wiping her hands on a dish towel. Sally looked back and forth between Beca and Chloe.

"You had your sonogram today," Sally said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Everything is fine."

"We're having triplets," Beca said.

"Beca," Chloe said putting Sophie down.

"What?," Sally squealed. "Oh my, God! Triplets? For real?"

"Yes," Chloe said with a laugh looking at Beca. "You didn't even make it past 5 minutes."

"Sorry," Beca said smiling. "I couldn't help it. I'm so excited."

"This is wonderful news," Sally said hugging Chloe. "I'm so happy for you."

"Oh, wait," Chloe said grabbing her bag. "Here's the sonogram."

"Hey," Beca said putting Billy down. "I didn't get to see the sonogram."

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe said. "Everything was so overwhelming I forgot. I have a copy for you, too."

Chloe hands both Beca and Sally a copy of the sonogram. Beca looks at it and takes a finger and outlines each of the babies. She is smiling and Sally and Chloe are both watching her with small smiles on their faces.

"What?," Beca says noticing them staring at her. "These are our babies."

"What's going on mama?," Dylan asked.

"We just found out that mom is going to have triplets," Beca said. "That means that there will be three new babies coming."

"Three babies?," Dylan asked. "Are they boys or girls?"

"We don't know yet," Chloe said. "It's too soon to find out."

"Wow," Billy said putting his hands on Chloe's stomach. "There's three babies in there?"

"Yep," Chloe said with a smile.

Billy kisses Chloe's stomach 3 times and puts his ear to it like he's listening.

"I don't hear anything," Billy says.

"You won't yet," Chloe said. "They'll be sleeping most of the time until they're ready to be born."

"Okay," Billy said.

"Will they hear us if we talk to them?," Dylan asked.

"Yes, they'll hear you," Chloe said.

"Awesome!," Dylan said wide-eyed.

"Dinner's almost ready," Sally said. "You kids go wash up."

"Come on, Soph," Dylan says taking her hand.

The kids go running off to wash up. Sally, Chloe and Beca head into the kitchen.

"You sit down," Beca tells Chloe. "I'll set the table."

Beca finishes setting the table and Sally takes the chicken out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready," Sally said. "Why don't you to check on the kids while I get everything on the table."

Beca and Chloe headed upstairs to find the kids. They were all in the hallway bathroom washing up.

"We get to be big brothers to more sisters and brothers, Billy," Dylan was saying.

Chloe stopped Beca so they could listen.

"And, Soph, you get to be a big sister," Dylan said. "You won't be the baby anymore."

"Not a baby," Sophie said. "I big girl now."

"I hope we have sisters," Billy said. "I like Sophie as a sister."

"I hope we have both," Dylan said. "I'd like two sisters and another brother. That would make us 3 boys and 3 girls."

"Me, too," Billy said. "What do you think, Soph? Do you want brothers or sisters?"

"I like brothers," Sophie said.

Chloe and Beca both started chuckling and walked into the bathroom. All three were smiling and giggling as they dried their hands.

"You kids go on downstairs," Beca said. "Grandma said dinner's ready."

Dylan took Sophie and Billy by the hand and led them out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "I'm suffering from cuteness overload. They are the best kids ever."

"Just think," Beca said as she put her hands on Chloe's stomach. "Once these munchkins are born, we'll have double the cuteness."

Suddenly, Beca's face paled. She sat down on the edge of the tub and took some deep breaths.

"We're going to have six kids," Beca said. "Six! Oh, my God, Chloe what are we doing? Six kids. Three is a lot, but six."

"Baby, breathe," Chloe said holding back a giggle. "It's going to be okay. I've always wanted lots of kids. You are such a great mom to Dylan, Billy, and Sophie. And, you're going to be a great mom to our three additions. It's going to be a lot of hardwork, but together we can do anything."

"You're right," Beca said some color returning to her face. "You're right. We'll be fine. There's you, me, my mom, Aubrey and Stacie, Amy and Bumper, and CR and Denise. We have a village to help us. It's all good."

Beca stood and wrapped Chloe in her arms.

"I'm sorry I freaked out a bit," Beca said. "I have a feeling I may freak out a few more times before it's all over."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chloe said pulling back and smiling at Beca. "Now, let's go eat. We're hungry!"

After dinner, Chloe was trying to keep Beca calm so they could call Chloe's parents. As she was reaching for her phone, it rang.

"It's my mom," Chloe said looking at the caller ID. She answered and put the phone on speaker. "Hey, mom! We were just going to call you guys."

"Hi, Chlo-bear," Charlotte Beale said. "Your dad and I have some news and we couldn't wait to tell you."

"We have some news of our own," Chloe said. "What's your news?"

"Your dad's retiring," Charlotte said. "And, we're selling the house and moving."

"What?," Chloe said. "Moving where?"

"We're thinking L.A.," Charlotte said.

"Yeah," Carl Beale said. "We want to be close to our only daughter. And, our new grandchildren."

"Funny you should mention grandchildren," Chloe said. "Beca and I have some news that's going to be a shock to you."

"We already know you're pregnant, dear," Charlotte said and then squealed. "Oh, my gosh, Chloe. You're having twins. Is that it? You're having twins?"

"No, that's not it," Chloe said looking at Beca. "I'm having triplets."

Beca and Chloe hears what sounds like a thump through the phone.

"Mom?," Chloe says. "Dad? Are you guys okay? Hello?"

"Sorry, dear," Carl said. "You're mother sort of fell over in shock."

"Is she okay?," Beca asked before Chloe had a chance to.

"I'm fine," they hear Charlotte say. "Did you say triplets?"

"Yep," Chloe said with a laugh. "Triplets. Three little Mitchells in the oven."

"We are definitely moving to L.A. now," Carl says.

Chloe talks to her parents for a little bit longer and hangs up. Then she and Beca call their best friends to let them in on the news.

Christmas day is hectic and chaotic. The triplets are the main topic of conversation throughout most of the day. The morning after Christmas Beca and Chloe are laying in bed. It's early, but since Beca shutdown the studio for the holidays, and Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie did the same for the clinic, they don't have to get up yet. Chloe is the little spoon as they lay nestled into each other. Beca kisses the back of Chloe's neck getting a light moan from her. She moves her hand so that it is now under Chloe's shirt. She moves her hand up and covers Chloe's baby bump.

"I love how your showing already," Beca says and continues the upward movement of her hand.

She smiles as she reaches Chloe's breast. She can feel that they've gotten a little fuller and she gives a slight squeeze. Chloe moans and Beca kisses Chloe's neck as she gives her breast another squeeze. Suddenly Chloe sits up in bed and Beca pulls her hand away from Chloe.

"Are you going to be sick?," Beca asks concern etching her face.

"No," Chloe said. "I need to find a tailor. My wedding dress won't fit since I'm already showing."

"Calm down," Beca said laughing lightly. "I'm sure we can find one."

"It's the holidays, Beca," Chloe says sternly. "Everything is either closed or they'll be super busy. We only have 4 days until the wedding."

"Let me call CR," Beca said. "She has a way of finding exactly what I need when I need it."

Beca pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She is just about to call CR when Chloe stops her.

"It's only 6:30 in the morning," Chloe said. "Wait until at least 9:00."

"Oh, yeah," Beca said. "You're right. I'll call her in a few hours."

Beca pulls Chloe to her and gives her a kiss. Chloe leans into but then pulls away and gets off the bed.

"I would love nothing than to stay in bed and fuck our brains out," Chloe said. "But we only have 5 days until the wedding. I have too much to do."

Beca just sits up in the bed staring at Chloe with a dazed look on her face.

"Come on, Beca," Chloe said. "We need to double check the seating chart. And, also call the caterers and the minister to confirm everything.'

Chloe was still talking to Beca but Beca hadn't said a word.

"Beca?," Chloe calls her. "Beca?!"

"What?," Beca finally says.

"I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes," Chloe said.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I kind of zoned out after you said fuck our brains out."

"I promise we can do that later," Chloe said with a laugh. "For now, you'll have to settle for a quickie in the shower."

Chloe walked to the door of their bathroom, stopped, and pulled off her shirt, throwing it at Beca. She gave Beca a wink and went into the bathroom with Beca jumping up and running after her. After their quick(ie) shower, the two women were dressed and Chloe heard the sound of little feet hurrying toward their bedroom. She went over to the door and opened it just as Sophie got there.

"Ahhh," Sophie squealed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Soph," Chloe said picking her up. "Did I scare you?"

Sophie just giggled and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"How about we make pancakes for breakfast?," Chloe asked as she walked out of the room with Sophie.

"Pancakes!," Sophie squeals.

After breakfast, Beca called CR. They were in luck. CR's cousin, Dianne, was a seamstress and CR called to see if she could get to Beca and Chloe's house today to get started. Dianne made it to the house around 1:00 pm and she and Chloe went to the bedroom and locked themselves in. Dianne measured Chloe and then Chloe put the dress on. It was very tight and she wasn't able to zip it up. Dianne showed her some ideas on how to fix the dress and Chloe approved what Dianne had in mind. Dianne promised to have the dress back the next afternoon so they could do another fitting and have time to make any adjustments before the wedding day.

"Thank you so much, Dianne," Chloe said as she walked the woman to the door. "I don't know how we can repay you for doing this on such short notice."

"Dr. Beale," Dianne said. "You are the pediatrician to my best friends two girls, plus your marrying Beca Mitchell. I love her music. All I ask is that I can use your names as a reference."

"If you fix this dress so that I can wear it and still breathe," Chloe said. "You can use my picture on your website and Beca and I both will write you a glowing review."

"You're on," Dianne said with a big smile. "I'll have the dress back here by 3:00 tomorrow."

Chloe gave Dianne a hug and she left. Chloe was more relaxed knowing her dress would be ready in time.

It was the day before the wedding and Sally was picking up the Beales from the airport. The three grandparents were going to be staying at Beca and Chloe's to take care of the kids while the two women were attending their bachelorette parties. They were just going out to a nice dinner with their maids of honor and best friends. After dinner Chloe was going home with Aubrey and Stacie and Beca was staying at the house. The couple woudn't see each other until the wedding. The wedding and reception/New Year's Eve party was being held at the Four Seasons where Beca and Chloe would also be spending their wedding night.


	28. Chapter 27

It was nearly midnight when Beca got home from her bachelorette party. She could have been home earlier, but Chloe didn't want her to leave. Aubrey and Stacie both had to drag Chloe away so Beca could leave. She was surprised to see that her mom was still awake.

"What are you doing up?," Beca asked her mom.

"Couldn't sleep," Sally said. "Thought I'd have a glass of wine to see if it would help."

"Mind if I join you?," Beca asked.

"Please do," Sally said.

Beca went into the kitchen and came back with a wine glass. She poured her wine and sat down on the sofa next to her mother. She took a sip of wine and gave a satisfied sigh.

"How are you feeling?," Sally asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm also scared shitless. I mean, we're going to have six kids. Who even does that any more?"

"I look at it differently," Sally said with a laugh. "I get to have six grandchildren to spoil. Don't get me wrong, I love you, I really do. But, I often wished I had more children. Your kids are lucky they will have so many siblings to play with, to be best friends with. I was also an only child and I envied my friends that had brothers or sisters."

"I don't think I missed out on much," Beca said. "Being an only child. I had friends and that was enough for me. Then when Jeanine came along-"

Beca stopped and a sad smile came to her face.

"You been thinking about her?," Sally asked. "About Jeanine."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I keep thinking about what if. What if the tumor had been found before it affected Jeanine's behavior? Would we still be married? Would we be happy?"

"You can't live with what ifs, Becs," Sally said. "Our whole life could be a series of what ifs. We'll just drive ourselves crazy asking the what ifs."

"I think," Beca said and paused, thinking about her next words. "I think that Jeanine and I would still be together because that's how I would want it to be."

"What do you mean by that?," Sally asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I guess I just keep remembering Jeanine the way she was before the divorce and the kidnapping. I just know we'd still be together if it wasn't for the tumor."

"But, if you were," Sally said. "You wouldn't have Chloe or triplets on the way. I know you loved Jeanine and were devastated when she divorced you. But, if none of that happened, you wouldn't have Chloe. And, maybe it's not my place to say, but she is so much better for you than Jeanine ever was."

"That's because you didn't know her," Beca said getting angry. "You lived in Atlanta and only saw us a couple times a year. She was funny, and sweet, and loving. It was only when the tumor came into play that she turned into something else."

Beca took a large gulp of her wine and glared at her mother over her glass.

"Beca," Sally said. "You saw Jeanine through rose colored glasses. She was all those things to you. She didn't show that side of herself to anyone else unless you were around. It was like she had an on and off switch when it came to her personality. I saw how she was with you and I can't deny that the girl loved you. But when you weren't around, she was cold and didn't really interact well with others, with me. How many times did you leave the room and come back to find things uncomfortable? How many times did people leave abruptly after being alone with Jeanine? It's because she would say things, condescending things, sometimes downright nasty things. She would also act like the children were a burden and not the blessing we think they are. I know you were in love with her, but the tumor didn't really change her personality. It just brought the side everyone else saw to the forefront."

"I can't believe this," Beca said getting angrier. "She's dead and you can't even say anything nice about her."

"What about you?," Sally said. "Until you found out about her tumor, you were condemning her all the way to Hell and back. I'm just telling you the type of person I saw when I was around her. Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because I'm scared shitless right now," Beca yelled. "And it really has nothing to do with Jeanine."

Sally stares at Beca and laughs.

"I'm glad to see that's funny to you," Beca said sarcastically.

"Oh, Beca," Sally says smiling. "Being scared is normal. I'd be more worried if you weren't scared. You weren't scared before you married Jeanine because she wasn't your soul mate. I truly believe that if you had met Chloe while you and Jeanine were married, you'd still be divorced and marrying Chloe tomorrow because Chloe is your soul mate. She's your one true love and everything happened the way it did because you two were supposed to meet and be together."

Beca looked at her mother and smiled.

"I think you might be right," Beca said. "It doesn't stop me from being scared to death though."

The next day, the Mitchell house was quiet and calm except for Beca who was pacing around the house. At 6:00 everyone started getting ready. Showers were taken, clothes were laid out and put on. Sally and Charlotte helped the kids get ready. The ceremony was scheduled for 9:00 and limo was due to leave the house at 8:00 to take them all to the Four Seasons Hotel. Everyone, except Beca, was downstairs waiting by 7:40. Sally was helping Billy and Dylan with their ties when she heard Dylan say "Wow." She looked to see what he was looking at and saw Beca coming down the stairs.

Beca was wearing a knee-length white satin dress, with laced 3/4 sleeves and bodice. Her hair was curled and left loose to hang on her shoulders. Her shoes were white satin to match her dress and had a 2-inch heel. She wore the earrings Chloe had given her for their 6-month friendversary and the necklace she received for Mother's Day.

"Beca," Sally said as tears sprang to her eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Beca blushed and smiled at her mother.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

The Mitchells and the Beales went outside to get into the limo. The driver held the door and then drove them all to the Four Seasons. The drive took about 40 minutes with traffic. When they arrived the Beales, Sally, and the kids went into the large hall and found their table and sat down to wait until the kids were needed for the ceremony. Beca was ushered into a small room off the main room. Amy, CR, and Denise were all in the room waiting for her. They all gasped and awwed when they saw her.

"Shut up," Beca said blushing at all the attention. "Is Chloe here?"

"I think so," Amy said. "She's got a room like this one and should be with Aubrey and Stacie."

"Can you check?," Beca said nervously.

"Sure," Amy said. "I'll be right back."

Amy left and Beca started pacing nervously. CR and Denise just watched her walk back and forth. CR noticed Amy at the door motioning her to come out. CR told Denise she'd be right back and went out to see what Amy needed.

"Chloe's not here yet," Amy said.

"What?," CR said. "The ceremony starts in 10 minutes. Call her, or Aubrey, or Stacie and find out where they are."

"Okay," Amy said pulling out her phone.

Amy calls Chloe's number and gets no answer. She then calls Aubrey's number with the same result. She finally calls Stacie's number.

"Hello," Stacie answers.

"Where the hell are you guys?," Amy said.

"Amy?," Stacie asked. "Sorry, we're on the way. Chloe got sick and we left late. We should be there in about 10 minutes."

"You're cutting it close," Amy said. "I'll try and stall for a few minutes so you're not rushed when you get here."

"Thanks, Amy," Stacie said and hung up.

Stacie turned to Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe was looking a little pale and Aubrey was giving her some ginger ale.

"Amy's going to stall for a little bit," Stacie told them.

Just then the limo jerked and they heard the unmistakable sound of a flat tire. The driver pulled the car over and Chloe started to panic. Aubrey and Stacie were trying to calm her down when the door was suddenly opened and the driver stuck his head in.

"I have a taxi to take you the rest of the way," the driver told them.

He helped the three women out of the limo and into the cab. He gave the driver the destination and $50 to make it a fast trip. The taxi took off and not 7 minutes later they were pulling into the drive of the Four Seasons. The driver got out and opened the door for the ladies. The were already 10 minutes late for the ceremony and Chloe took off as soon as she was out of the cab with Aubrey and Stacie right on her heels.

CR and Denise were pacing in front of the entrance waiting for Chloe. As soon as they saw her, they hurried her into the room to get herself composed. CR ran to let Sally know that Chloe was there. Sally calmly made her way to the front of the room to announce that the wedding would begin in a few minutes and asked everyone to find their tables and take a seat. She got Billy, Dylan, and Sophie and took them to Beca's room. Mr. Beale went to Chloe's room.

When Sally walked into Beca's room, she found her daughter sitting with her head between her knees and Denise telling her to breathe. Dylan went running over to Beca.

"Mama, are you okay?," Dylan asked.

"I'm, fine," Beca said taking a few deep breaths.

"Chloe's here," Sally said. "We're ready to start when you are."

Beca too another deep breath, stood, and said, "Let's do this."

"See? She's fine, Dyl," Denise told him. "Are you ready to walk her down the aisle?"

"Yep," Dylan said proudly.

Mr. Beale entered Chloe's room to find Stacie standing alone.

"Where's Chloe?," Mr. Beale asked.

"She's throwing up," Stacie said. "Nerves and morning sickness are wreaking havoc on her."

"They're ready to start," Mr. Beale said. "Should I tell them to hold off again?"

"No, daddy," Chloe as she came into the room. "I just want to brush my teeth and then I'm good to go."

Beca and Dylan took their places behind the screen that had been set up and waited while Lucy and Sophie went down the aisle dropping rose petals. Next was Billy holding a pillow with the rings. Once Billy was set in his spot, Bumper escorted Amy down aisle and then took his seat once she was in place. Aubrey's son Lucas escorted her down the aisle and took his seat once his mother was in place. The 3-piece string ensemble started playing "You Look Wonderful Tonight" and Beca and Dylan stepped out. Beca took Dylan's arm and he proudly walked his mother down the aisle. Once they reached the end Beca stooped and kissed Dylan on the cheek. He went and sat next to Sally and Charlotte and Beca took her place next to Amy.

Beca and the rest of those in attendance looked to the back of the room to watch Chloe come down the aisle. The music was playing softly in the background. Beca's breath hitched when she saw Chloe come out from behind the screen. Chloe was wearing a knee-length, flowing white lacey sleeveless dress. Her hair was pulled back with loose ringlets hanging from her temples. She was wearing the diamond earrings and necklace that Beca gave her for her birthday. Dianne, the seamstress, did a wonderful job on the dress and you couldn't tell Chloe was pregnant. Beca was smiling at her and Chloe was smiling back. Both women's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Mr. Beale walked Chloe down the aisle and kissed her on the cheek before he went to sit next to his wife.

Beca took Chloe's hand and they faced the Officiant. Before they could start Sophie went running up to Chloe yelling "Mom-mom." Everyone laughed and Chloe picked Sophie up and hugged her.

"I missed you," Sophie said as she hugged Chloe.

Everyone awwed and many were taking pictures.

"Do you mind?," Chloe asked the Officiant as she held Sophie.

The Officiant smiled and shook his head. Sophie put her head on Chloe's shoulder and the ceremony began. Beca said her vows and the Officiant smiled and turned to Chloe.

"Chloe," the Officiant said. "You may now say your vows."

Chloe looked at Beca and suddenly shoved Sophie into Beca's arms and turned and ran back down the aisle to the back and disappeared. Charlotte got up and ran after Chloe. Several of the guests gasped and Beca stood there dumbfounded. Beca looked over at Aubrey who looked back at her with the same expression. The Officiant whispered something to Beca causing Beca to wince.

"I don't know," Beca said looking toward the back of the room.

Ten minutes later and the guests started getting a little restless. Sophie started crying when she saw Chloe run off so Beca was rocking her from side to side to keep her calm. Charlotte finally appeared and walked straight up to Beca.

"Chloe's asking for you," Charlotte whispered quietly to Beca.

Beca swallowed and her face paled. She handed Sophie to Amy and hurried off with Charlotte. Aubrey started to follow as well but Charlotte looked at her and shook her head. Beca went into the room where Chloe was sitting. Chloe was crying and Beca went over to her.

"Chlo?," Beca said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Chloe said.

"What's going on?," Beca asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that," Chloe said. "I've had morning sickness all day and I knew I was going to throw up again. I'm so embarrassed for running off like that."

"Oh, my God, Chloe," Beca said. "I thought you had changed your mind. I think a lot of people thought you had changed your mind."

"Oh no, Beca," Chloe said grabbing Beca's hands. "I love you and can't wait to be Chloe Mitchell. It's just this stupid morning sickness and hormones."

"Hey," Beca said. "Let's get you some ginger ale and then we'll finish the ceremony. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Charlotte, could you find us some ginger ale? And then maybe tell everyone we'll be out shortly."

"Of course, dear," Charlotte said.

A few minutes later a waiter brought in some ginger ale and crackers for Chloe. Beca thanked him and she waited while Chloe ate a couple of the crackers and sipped the ginger ale.

"I'm feeling much better," Chloe said after a few minutes. "Can I brush my teeth before we go back out there?"

"Of course," Beca said and walked into the bathroom with Chloe.

Chloe brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. She fixed her makeup and looked at Beca.

"I'm ready," Chloe said.

Beca took Chloe's hand and squeezed it as they walked back out. The two held hands as they walked back down the aisle and stood before the Officiant. The Officiant smiled and softly asked Chloe if she was okay to continue. Chloe nodded her head and the Officiant picked up where they had left off. Chloe said her vows as tears fell down her face. Beca reached up and wiped them with the pads of her thumb.

The ceremony was done and the Officiant pronounced them wed and told them they could kiss their bride. Beca and Chloe both smiled into the kiss. Beca broke the kiss and hugged Chloe as their guests started clapping.

"Thank you for brushing your teeth," Beca whispered to Chloe and laughed.

"I hate you," Chloe said smiling as she pulled back and slapped Beca on the arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Officiant stated. "I am proud to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca took Chloe by the hand and walked back down the aisle to find the photographer. The wedding party followed so they could get the official photographs out of the way. The guests were told the bar was open and that dinner would be served shortly.

Beca and Chloe finally made it to their table to eat. Chloe was feeling much better and devoured her meal. The newly married couple stole kisses every chance they got. Aubrey and Amy stood up and went to the stage. Aubrey took the microphone and called Beca and Chloe up for their first dance. Stacie, Denise, and CR joined Amy and Aubrey on the stage. The band started playing and the girls sang Anne Murray's "Could I Have This Dance" as Beca and Chloe danced. Beca kissed Chloe and the couple held each other tight as they danced to the song.

When the song ended, Amy took the mic and announced the traditional father daughter dance. Mr. Beale took Chloe in his arms as the band started playing "I Loved Her First." Chloe had tears in her eyes and her father softly sang the song to her.

Sally put her arms around Beca as Beca wiped tears from her eyes. Her father hadn't even bothered to respond to the wedding invitation that was sent to him.

"How about a mother daughter dance?," Sally said grabbing Beca's hand.

Sally pulled Beca to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Beca's tears fell hard and fast. Before the song ended, Sally and Mr. Beale handed their daughters off to their new wife and began dancing together. Chloe put her hand up and gently wiped the tears from Beca's face. Beca laughed and did the same to Chloe.

It was nearing midnight and Sophie was asleep on Sally's shoulder, Billy had his head on the table sleeping, and Dylan was barely keeping his eyes open. Beca and Chloe grabbed their ginger ale filled champagne glasses and counted down with the rest of the wedding guests. When they reached zero they clined their glasses and sipped their ginger ale. They then kissed each other and then each kissed Dylan on his cheek. He smiled and hugged them both. Mr. Beale picked up Billy, and he, Charlotte, Dylan, and Sally, who was carrying Sophie, said goodbye to Beca and Chloe. The group headed out to the limo and went home. Beca and Chloe partied with their friends for about another hour before they decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and headed up to the suite that Beca had reserved for their wedding night.

As soon as Beca closed the door Chloe pushed her against it and starting kissing her. Beca kissed back and reached around to unzip Chloe's dress. She turned Chloe around and slowly pushed the dress down Chloe's torso and Beca stepped back to let it fall to the floor. Chloe stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Beca pulled Chloe back into the kiss and ran her hand down Chloe's back.

"You need to take your dress off, now," Chloe growled.

Beca turned around and Chloe slowly unzipped Beca's dress. Chloe kissed the back of Beca's neck as she did and Beca let out a soft moan.

"Oh, God," Chloe said and suddenly bolted into the bathroom.

"One day we will look back on this and laugh," Beca mumbled as she heard her wife vomiting. "Butt, today is not that day."


	29. Chapter 28

**Just a little fluff to get us to the birth of the Mitchell triplets. Happy reading!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the wedding and Chloe was still suffering from some serious morning sickness. Well, more like morning, noon, and night sickness. Beca was trying to be supportive but it seemed like everything about her made Chloe throw up. Her perfume, her soap, her shampoo, the coffee Beca drank, everything. She stopped drinking coffee around Chloe and made sure to brush her teeth before she went home since she drank a lot of coffee when she was working. Beca also stopped wearing perfume, and had changed her soap and shampoo at least five times in the span of a week. Beca finally found a non-fragrance soap and shampoo that she hated because it was harsh on her skin. But, it didn't bother Chloe, so she decided she'd use it until the babies were born.

Sally was helping Chloe plan Billy and Dylan's birthday parties. Beca tried to get them to have one party for both boys this year so it didn't put to much stress on Chloe but she wouldn't have it. So, Beca just sat back and let her mother and her wife do what they wanted.

"Chloe? Mom?," Beca called out as she entered the house.

The kids came running when the heard Beca's voice.

"Mama!," they all yelled as they grabbed and started hugging her.

"Hey, guys," Beca said hugging each one.

Sophie kept her arms around Beca's neck so she picked her up and continued into the living room.

"Where's mom and grandma?," Beca asked.

"Kitchen," Dylan told her.

"Okay," Beca said putting Sophie down. "You guys go play until dinner's ready."

All three kids ran off to the play room and Beca continued into the kitchen.

"Hello, wife," Chloe said as soon as she saw Beca. "God, I love saying that."

"Hey, babe," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Hey, mom. I'm glad you're both here. I have something to talk to you both about."

"Everything okay?," Sally asked.

"Everything's fine," Beca said grabbing a piece of carrot from the cutting board in front of her mother. "I've been thinking about when the babies get here. We need more room and I think we've come up with a solution."

"We?," Chloe asked. "Who exactly is we?"

"The contractor I hired and me," Beca said.

"So, what solution did _we_ come up with?," Chloe asked.

"Don't be like that," Beca said putting her arms around Chloe from the back and kissing her on her neck. "I just wanted to see if what I wanted to do could be done in only a few months. He thinks it can, so, now we, as in you and me, get to decide how to proceed."

"Fine," Chloe said leaning back into Beca. "What grand plan did you come up with?"

"Well, actually," Beca said. "I'd rather walk you through it after dinner. It's kind of confusing so I'd rather show you what I'm talking about."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Could you set the table? I'll let the kids know dinner's ready."

"You got it, wife," Beca said and Chloe smiled at her.

After dinner, Beca helped Chloe and her mom clean up. Once they were done she grabbed Chloe's hand and told her mother to follow them. She led them upstairs to the room over the garage.

"Okay," Beca said. "Hear me out because this should help when your folks move here and when the triplets arrive. Okay, so, first what if you let your folks move into your old apartment? Then my mom can move into the basement here. We remodel this space to make a new master bedroom for us."

She then leads Chloe and her mother to their room.

"We use this room for the nursery," Beca said. "It's more than big enough for three sets of everything. Cribs, changing tables, dressers, even rocking chairs and stuff. Once the babies get older we can decide if we need to give them each their own room. It's big enough for all three to fit in their even as they get older. That way we can have two guest rooms for whoever needs to spend the night during holidays and stuff. I know it sounds kind of confusing, but trust me. It'll work."

"This actually sounds like a pretty good idea," Sally said. "The basement would be perfect for me. Plus, there's already two rooms down there so you still have an extra guest room if needed. If you guys are willing to have me, I'd love to live here."

"The plan needs a little fine tuning, but I think it's a good starting point," Beca said. "What do you think, Chlo? Do you think your folks will go for it? Your dad is always complaining about the yard work and stuff. If they live in the apartment, he won't have to worry about it anymore."

"But, he likes to have a garden," Chloe said.

"He can have one here," Beca said. "You know your folks will be over here as much, if not more, than they will be at their own place. I bet the kids would love to help him with it."

"What are we going to do about all the stuff we have stored over the garage?," Chloe asked.

"The plan is to close off one of the areas in the garage," Beca said. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

They walk downstairs and into the garage

"See, it's a four car garage and we only park two cars in it most of the time," Beca said. "We close off this area at end here. We can put int shelves or whatever since most of the stuff is boxes anyway. This way, we still have it as a garage and we also have more storage space."

"It does sound like a good plan," Chloe said. "When can we get started with all the changes."

"I just have to tell the contractor it's a go," Beca said. "Then we can meet with the architect and have them draw up some plans for the new master bedroom and the storage area in here in the garage."

"Let's do it then," Chloe said. "Make sure you tell the architect that I want to help with the design of our new room. I have a few ideas."

"Please don't make anything pink," Beca said.

"I can make no such promises," Chloe said with a laugh as she walked away from Beca.

Sally laughed too as she followed Chloe into the house.

"It's a good thing I love you, woman," Beca yelled as she went into the house.

Beca called her contractor and plans were started. The architect met with Chloe several times over the next week and came back with plans for them to look at. They were busy with Billy's birthday and party so the plans were on hold until after Dylan's birthday the following week. Chloe was tired and Beca insisted that she slow down. Beca was not surprised at all when she got a call from Stacie at work the Monday after Billy's party.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said as Beca answered her phone.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "Is Chloe okay?"

"For the most part," Stacie said. "She's worn out and Aubrey and I have ordered her to stay home this week and rest. I thought it best to tell you because we know how she is. She'll tell you she's fine and will be going like a whirlwind with Dylan's birthday party."

"Thanks for telling me, Stace," Beca said. "I keep trying to get her to let me and my mom do more stuff, but she's stubborn. I'll get my mom and the kids involved so she'll be forced to take it easy."

"Everything else is okay," Stacie said. "I think if she rests this week, then does light duty here at the clinic, she'll be fine. We'll set her work schedule to only half days in the morning. Drs. Montgomery and Fairchild have agreed to work here in the afternoons and be on call as needed until the babies are born. We'll have them work full days until Chloe comes back from maternity leave."

"Thanks for doing all that," Beca said. "Fixing Chloe's schedule. She doesn't seem to want to listen to anything I tell her."

"She doesn't want you to see her as being weak," Stacie said. "She also doesn't think you find her attractive any more. At least, that's what she told me."

"I don't know what to say to that," Beca said. "She's sexy as hell and every time I tell her that, she calls me a liar. Plus, lately any time I go near her she's pushing me away because apparently the smell of me still makes her sick. I've already stopped wearing perfume of any kind, I've changed my soap, my shampoo. I can't drink coffee around her, I can't eat Taco Bell. I love her and have tried to make things easier for her every way I know how. And, me thinking she's weak? She's the strongest person I know. She's carrying three babies, works, and still takes care of me and our three kids. That is not a weak person. That's a strong, sexy woman."

"Maybe, she needs to hear it sometimes," Stacie said. "Anyway, I scheduled her next sonogram for February 11 at 10:00. We should be able to tell the sexes of the babies."

"I tell her how beautiful she is all the time," Beca said. "She just refuses to believe I mean it. I'll put the sonogram on my calendar. Thanks for calling me, Stacie. I'll step up my game to let Chloe know how attractive she is to me. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," Stacie said and they both hung up.

Beca sat there thinking about what Stacie had said. She came up with an idea and called her mom.

"Hey, mom," Beca said when she answered. "Chloe and I won't be home for dinner. I'm surprising her and taking her out."

"That's fine," Sally said. "You two deserve a night out together. We'll be fine here. Oh, I made the reservations for Thursday night for Dylan's birthday dinner."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said. "We won't be too late. Stacie has ordered Chloe to stay home this week and rest. So, I'm going to talk to the kids and we need to make sure she actually rests while she's home. I'm going to have to leave the day time stuff for you to handle, and I'll make sure she takes it easy the rest of the time."

"Good luck with that," Sally said with a laugh. "I'll see you guys when you get home."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said and hung up.

Beca finished up early and ran a few errands before driving to the clinic. She parked and went inside.

"Hey, Ashley," Beca called out as she entered. "Where's my wife?"

"She's finished with patients," Ashley said. "So, she's either in her office of Aubrey's."

"Can you ask Aubrey if she's in with her?," Beca said. "Don't tell her why. I want to surprise Chloe."

"Okay," Ashley said with a smile as she buzzed Aubrey. "Aubrey, is Chloe in your office with you?"

"Yes, she is," Aubrey said. "Do you need her for something?"

"No," Ashley said. "I have a delivery for her and I wanted to send them to wherever she was."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Have them come on back."

"Thanks," Ashley said as she turned to Beca. "She's in Aubrey's office. You can go on back."

"Thanks, Ashley," Beca said and headed toward the back.

When she got to the door she knocked lightly and heard Aubrey say 'come in.' Beca opened the door and stepped in.

"Excuse me," Beca said looking at a smiling Chloe. "I have a delivery for my wife."

"Babe," Chloe said walking to meet her halfway. "What's all this? Did you do something?"

"No," Beca laughed. "I just wanted to let my gorgeous wife know I was thinking about her. So, I'm taking you out to dinner. Just the two us."

"You're giving me silk roses to let me know you were thinking of me?," Chloe said looking at bouquet Beca was still holding.

"I didn't want to make you sick," Beca said. "I know that you're sense of smell is super sensitive so I thought these would say I love you and not make you sick. Plus, my love will die when the last of these die."

"That's actually kind of romantic," Aubrey said.

"More like cheesy," Chloe said with a laugh. "But, I love it. Thank you."

She took the silk roses from Beca and kissed her properly.

"So, where shall we had dinner?," Beca said. "You choose since you're the one trying to eat for four."

"It's kind of late," Chloe said. "We'll need a reservation at most places won't we?"

"Probably," Beca said. "But, just tell me where you want to go and I'll work my magic to get us a table."

"Even if I said I wanted to go to _Alejandro's?_ " Chloe said.

"Damn, Chloe," Aubrey said with a laugh. "You don't ask for anything simple do you?"

"Well, Beca?," Chloe asked with a smirk. "Can we get into _Alejandro's_ tonight?"

"Give me a sec," Beca said and pulled out her phone. "You have such little faith in me."

Beca scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for. She called it.

"Um, hey," Beca said. "It's Beca Mitchell."

 _"Ms. Mitchell," the voice said. "What can I do for our favorite music producer?"_

"I know this is last minute," Beca said and turned and walked away so Chloe didn't hear what else was being said.

"Do you really think she can get you a table at _Alejandro's_ this late?," Aubrey said.

"Not really," Chloe said.

"Too bad," Aubrey said. "Stacie and I have always wanted to go there. We could never get a table unless we wanted to wait like 6 months."

"Could you hold on for just a minute," Beca said into the phone. "Aubrey, would you and Stacie like to join us? I can have them give me a table for four instead of just two. You don't mind, do you Chlo?"

'If you can get a table for 4 at _Alejandro's_ tonight," Chloe said smugly. "I'll pay for dinner for the four of us."

"Alejandro?," Beca said into the phone smiling at Chloe. "Can we make that a table for four at 7:00 tonight?"

Chloe and Aubrey's jaws both dropped.

"You can?," Beca said. "That's great. Thanks, man. Hope you can stop by the table while we're there. Goodbye."

"It's not quite 5:00," Beca said. "But, if you're done for the day we can go so we can change into something a little more dressy."

Aubrey jumped out and ran out of her office. She came back just a minute later dragging Stacie along with her.

"What the hell, Brey?," Stacie said.

"Tell her where we're going for dinner tonight?," Aubrey said smiling at Beca.

"We have a table at _Alejandro's_ at 7:00," Beca said. "Chloe's buying dinner."

Stacie squealed and grabbed Aubrey in a hug. She then grabbed Chloe saying "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Beca just stood back and smiled at Chloe who still had a look of disbelief on her face. Beca walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, babe," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. "My money is your money, so we got this."

"I can't believe we are going to _Alejandro's_ ," Chloe said and squealed. "Let's go. I have to find something to wear."

"Okay," Beca said. "Hey, you two. We'll pick you up at about 6:30. I'll hire a car to take us so we don't have to worry about driving in traffic."

"We'll be ready," Stacie said excitedly and turned to Aubrey. "I'm done for the day, babe. How about you?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "We can leave now."

"See you girls later," Chloe said as she and Beca walked out.

Chloe took her shower first. Beca got her outfit together while she waited for her turn in the shower. Chloe was done and Beca went into the bathroom. When she was finished she came out to find Chloe holding two dresses and was standing in front of the full length mirror at the closet door. Beca knew the blue dress Chloe was holding was one of Chloe's favorites. She also knew it would be too tight on Chloe and would be uncomfortable. The black one hugged Chloe in all the right places but was also looser and would be more comfortable. Beca decided to give Chloe her opinion.

"The blue matches your eyes," Beca said. "But the black one really makes them pop. And, I like the way it hugs all your curves in just the right way. Sexy, but not too obvious. It'll take all I have to keep my hands off you at dinner."

Beca had found just the right words to say. Chloe was beaming as she put the blue dress back in the closet and started putting on the black one. Beca had opted for a dark blue dress that was in almost the same style of Chloe's. Sort of the little black dress, only in dark blue, that every woman had in their closet. Chloe was finishing her makeup and Beca only needed to pin her hair to the side, when Beca's mom knocked lightly on the door.

"You girls look amazing," Sally said when Chloe opened the door for her. "Your car is here."

Beca took Chloe's hand as they followed Sally downstairs. They gave the kids goodnight hugs and kisses and left. Aubrey and Stacie were waiting for them and hurried out to the car before it had even stopped.

"Eager much?," Beca said as Stacie slid into the seat.

"I am beyond excited," Stacie said moving over as Aubrey got in.

"Let's go then," Beca said.

The driver closed the door and got behind the wheel. They arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. Beca got out and held her hand for Chloe. The paparazzi spotted them and came rushing over to take pictures. Chloe had just stepped out of the car when Beca stepped in front of her and held up her hand to stop the guys from coming any closer.

"Guys, please?," Beca said. "We'll gladly pose for pictures but you're going to have to back up. Chloe's pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Sorry, Beca," one of the guys yelled out.

Some of the guys in front started pushing back to allow the women to exit the car and have some walking space.

"Thanks, guys," Beca said putting her arm around Chloe's waist.

She and Chloe posed for pictures and they even had Stacie and Aubrey in a couple of them. Beca finally put a stop to it and said they needed to get inside so they didn't lose their reservations. The paps chuckled and allowed them space to go in. Beca gave the hostess her name and the woman smiled.

"Mr. Alejandro asked me to notify him when you arrived," the hostess told Beca. "I'll show you to your table and get him. Please follow me."

Beca took Chloe's hand and were followed by Stacie and Aubrey to their table. Stacie looked around with her eyes wide.

"This place is amazing," Stacie whispered to Aubrey as they were sitting down.

Beca held the chair for Chloe and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. The hostess handed them their menus and left the table. A waiter came immediately to place bowls of queso and salsa along with a basket of tortilla chips. He asked for their drink order and thanked him before leaving the table.

Alejandro, the owner, came by the table and Beca introduced him to everyone. She thanked him again for the table and he waved it off like it was nothing. He bid them a good evening and left the table.

Beca was being very attentive to Chloe and Chloe was loving every minute of it. Beca took Chloe's hand and kissed the back of it. She put her arm around the back of Chloe's chair and pulled her close. Stacie looked over with a quick nod to let Beca know she was doing good. Everything was going great until Aubrey mentioned Chloe staying home to rest for the week.

"I don't need to stay home," Chloe said a little miffed.

"Babe," Beca said. "It's just this week. You've been going non-stop since the wedding, planning Billy and Dylan's birthday parties, working at the clinic, and still doing things around the house. Please, do it for the babies. They need you to be stress free so they will be stress free."

"I can be stress free and still work," Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Seriously, Chloe," Stacie said. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you needed it. Don't make me turn it into a doctor's order. The choice is yours. One week now, or I write you out for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"You wouldn't," Chloe said glaring at Stacie.

"I would," Stacie said unbothered by Chloe's glare. "It is the best thing for you and the babies. If you don't slow down now, you will be putting them at risk."

"Babe," Beca said growing concerned. "Please listen to Stacie. I'll even take the week off and do everything that needs to be done at home. You can supervise to make sure I do it right. You love bossing me around. Please? Just take the week."

"I do love bossing you around," Chloe said. "I'll do it to make sure the babies are okay."

Beca let out a sigh of relief. After that the evening went well. Aubrey and Stacie were dropped off with promises to see them on Saturday for Dylan's party. Beca and Chloe got home and Sally was asleep on the sofa. Beca told Chloe to go on up and she went over and shook her mom awake.

"Hey, mom," Beca said when Sally opened her eyes. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You can go home tomorrow and you'll have the rest of the week off. I'm staying home to make sure Chloe rests like she's supposed to."

"Okay, dear," Sally said with a stretch and a yawn. "But, don't expect me to stay away the whole week. I miss my grandbabies when I'm not here."

Sally and Beca walked upstairs together. Sally continued on into the guest room and Beca checked on the kids before she made her way to her room. She walked in and smiled when she saw that Chloe, already in her pajamas, had snuggled under the blankets and was fast asleep. Beca quietly put on her pajamas and crawled in behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her and held her until she also fell asleep.

* * *

 **I used the name Alejandro's for the restaurant because I'd heard the name somewhere and thought it sounded cool. I looked it up and found a Mexican restaurant with the name listed for Florida. I do not in any, way, shape, or form, own or have anything to do with Alejandro's Mexican Restaurant in Florida, or anywhere else.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay but there are a number of reviewers who are very invested in Chloe getting laid. You all know the sexy times is not really something I write a lot of but I decided to include some here. I don't really consider it smut, it's a little more soft core. It took me a bit to get it the way I wanted it so, again, sorry for the delay in updating. So, yes there is a brief section on BeChloe sexy times. Just wanted to give a fair warning for those who need it.**

* * *

Chloe was still sleeping when Beca heard Dylan and Billy's voices. She quickly got up, making sure she did not disturb Chloe and hurried out of their room.

"Guys," Beca said getting the boys' attention. "We have to be quiet. Mom has to rest. Let's get you ready for school and I'll make you pancakes for breakfast. But you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Okay," both boys say and go into their rooms to get ready.

Beca lets out a breath and goes back to her room. She quietly opens the door so as not to disturb Chloe. She grabs a pair of sweat pants and a zip-up hoodie and quickly changes out of her pajamas. She leaves, keeping the door ajar so she can hear if Chloe calls for her while she helps the boys finish getting ready. She goes into Billy's room and hides a smile as she sees him trying to get his shirt on.

"Need some help there, buddy?," Beca asks.

She grabs him to stop him from going in circles. She helps him put his other arm into the sleeve and leaves him to button the shirt while she grabs a pair of socks. Once he has his shirt buttoned up, he puts on his shoes and socks and he is ready to go. When Billy and Beca walk out of Billy's room, Dylan is standing there waiting for them. They all head downstairs and Beca makes pancakes as promised. The three Mitchells talk and laugh while Beca is cooking. Dylan is excited about this upcoming birthday dinner and party.

"Hey, mama?," Dylan says.

"Yeah, Dyl," Beca says.

"Is mom going to be okay to go out to dinner for my birthday?," Dylan asked. "If she's too tired, we can eat here. We can just order something for delivery. I don't care as long as we're all together as a family."

"You are the sweetest kid ever," Beca said grabbing Dylan in a hug. "Grandma already made reservations and Mom is looking forward to going out. So, thank you, but we'll be going out just like we do every year."

"Okay," Dylan says. "I'm glad mom and the babies will be okay to go out. Can I get an omelet for my birthday breakfast? Do you think grandma will come over and make me one?"

"We'll ask her," Beca said. "I'm sure she'll be over when you guys get home from school. Speaking of school. Get your stuff. The bus should be here any minute."

Billy and Dylan run off to grab their book bags and Beca grabs their lunches. She hurries to the door and waits for the boys. They come back and are ready to head out and she hands them each their lunches, hugs them, and walks out with them. Dylan leads Billy to the bus stop just as the bus is pulling up. Beca waves to the boys and goes back inside. She goes to the kitchen and makes more pancakes and puts together a breakfast tray for Chloe. She puts some pancakes and fresh fruit on the plate and adds syrup to the tray. She pours some apple juice and grabs a fork and knife. She carries the tray upstairs and notices their bedroom door is opened. She quietly goes to the door to check on Chloe and hears Sophie's voice. She stops just outside the door and listens.

"I love you babies," Beca hears Sophie say. "I'm your big sister, Sophie. Be boys, okay?"

Beca hears Chloe chuckle and enters the room. She is met with a heartwarming sight. Chloe is laying against the pillows half sitting up while Sophie is laying on her stomach with her face level with Chloe's stomach so she can talk to the babies.

"Hey, you two," Beca says getting their attention. "Good morning."

"Good morning, babe," Chloe says with a smile.

"Morning, mama," Sophie says. "I talk to the babies."

"I heard," Beca said as she set the breakfast tray on the dresser.

Beca walked over to give Chloe a kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning?," Beca asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Loved," Chloe said with a big smile. "I woke up to this one talking to the babies. And then you walk in with a tray of what smells like pancakes. I'm actually feeling very well rested and very much loved."

"Good," Beca said kissing Chloe again. "And, I did bring you pancakes."

"Pancakes?," Sophie says sitting up and clapping.

"I guess you two can share," Beca said. "There's more if you want them."

Chloe sat up straighter, leaning against the headboard. Beca placed the tray over Chloe's lap. Sophie climbed up and Chloe put an arm around her to get her settled. The two started eating and Beca just sat and watched as they ate and laughed with each other.

"So, Sophie," Beca said taking a strawberry from the tray. "Do you want Mom to have boys or girls?"

"Boys," Sophie said.

"Just boys?," Beca asked. "Don't you want a baby sister?"

"No," Sophie said. "Boys only."

"Why?," Chloe asked her with a smile.

"Girls are too much work," Sophie said causing Beca and Chloe to let out a laugh.

"But you're a girl," Chloe said. "Are you too much work?"

"Yes," Sophie said.

"I don't think you're too much work," Chloe said giving her a hug. "I think you're just the right amount of work."

Chloe peppered kisses on Sophie's cheek. Sophie giggled and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"I think I want two girls and one boy," Chloe said. "That will give us three boys and three girls."

"No," Sophie said.

"How about one girl and 2 boys," Beca said. "That way, with me and mom, we would have four girls and four boys in the house."

"No," Sophie said. "Boys only."

"Well, we'll find out in a couple of weeks," Chloe said. "Don't be too upset if we don't have all boys."

"I'll try," Sophie said with a sigh.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and soon after lunch Beca and Chloe put Sophie down for a nap. As they walked out of Sophie's room, Beca suggested to Chloe that she should take a nap as well. Chloe bit her bottom lip.

"I guess I'll go to bed," Chloe said and grabbed Beca by the shirt to pull her into a heated kiss. She ended the kiss and whispered, "But, just so you know, I wasn't planning on napping."

Chloe let Beca go and gave her a seductive wink. She turned and walked to their bedroom leaving Beca standing in the middle of the hallway still dazed from the kiss. She finally came out of it as she saw Chloe stop at their bedroom door and look at her.

"Am I flying solo, or. . .," Chloe said seductively.

Beca was moving before Chloe could even finish speaking. Chloe let out a laugh and ran into the bedroom with Beca right behind her. Beca grabbed Chloe from behind and hugged her. Chloe leaned back into her and leaned her head to allow Beca to kiss her neck. Beca lightly kissed along Chloe's neck as her hands wandered to Chloe's breasts. She cupped both breasts in her hands and gave them a squeeze. Chloe let out a soft moan.

"God," Chloe said. "That feels so good."

Beca smiled and turned Chloe to face her. She put her hands on Chloe's hips and smashed their lips together. Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Beca slowly guided Chloe over to the bed and stopped as soon as she felt Chloe's legs hit the bed. Chloe brought her hands down and slowly unzips Beca's hoodie. When it is finally unzipped she places both hands on Beca's breasts and squeezes and massages them, using her thumb and forefinger to tug on the nipples. Beca lets out a moan and Chloe smiles into their kiss.

"You like that, hmm?," Chloe said continuing to squeeze and tug.

"God yes," Beca says with a moan. "But, this is all about you."

Chloe removes her hands and slides them up to Beca's shoulders and lightly pushes the hoodie off. Beca lets the hoodie slide down her arms and it hits the floor. Beca and Chloe's hands start wandering over the other's body and Beca starts kissing down Chloe's neck. Beca reaches down to the hem of Chloe's shirt and slowly takes it off. She drops the shirt on the floor and immediately takes one of Chloe's breasts in her mouth. Chloe lets out a sexy moan and Beca is spurred on to pay the same attention to the other breast.

"Babe?," Chloe whispers. "Becs?"

"Hmmm?," Beca hums whiles flicking her tongue over Chloe's nipple and nipping it with her teeth.

"Oh, God," Chloe moans. "Can we, mmmm, can we-"

Chloe lets out another long, soft moan. Her breasts have become increasingly sensitive since she became pregnant and what Beca was doing with her mouth was sending Chloe over the edge already.

"Babe," Chloe said licking her lips and arching her chest into Beca's mouth. "Can we get on the bed?"

Beca looked up and saw hot desire in Chloe's eyes. She kissed her deeply and then pulled back from the kiss. She reached down and slid Chloe's pajama shorts down her legs and helped her step out of them. She got down on her knees and kissed her way back up the inside of Chloe's leg and as she got to where Chloe wanted her most, she leaned back and pulled Chloe's panties down. She helped her step out of those and before she could do anything else Chloe stopped her.

"At this rate, my legs aren't going to hold me up," Chloe said as Beca looked up at her.

Chloe sat down on the bed and started to scoot back. Beca put her hands out to stop Chloe before she moved too far back.

"Stay right there," Beca said still on her knees. "This is the perfect spot."

Chloe looked at her for a moment and Beca took Chloe's left leg and put it over her shoulder. Beca then started placing open mouthed kisses up the inside of Chloe's thigh. Chloe was using her arms to hold her up so she could see Beca. She bit her bottom lip as Beca got closer to her very essence. Beca looked up and stared in Chloe's eyes as she gave one last kiss on Chloe's inner thigh just before she used her tongue to swipe the length of Chloe's core. As soon as Beca's tongue hit Chloe's clit she let out a loud moan and fell back on the bed, one hand going to Beca's head. Beca continued using her tongue and sucked and licked Chloe's clit as Chloe's moans got longer and louder.

"I need you inside me, baby," Chloe whimpered. "Please?"

Beca continued using her mouth and tongue while inserting two fingers to help Chloe along. Chloe's moans became more throaty.

"Oh, God, yes," Chloe said and started moving her hips in time with Beca's thrusts.

Beca put her arm over Chloe's hips to hold her down while she continued fucking and sucking Chloe. She inserted a third finger causing Chloe to buck her hips.

"Don't stop," Chloe moaned. "I'm so close. Right there, baby. Oh, God!"

Beca kept going and she could feel Chloe tightening around her fingers and knew she was really close. She curled her fingers slightly as she pulled them out, hitting the one spot that she knew would tip Chloe over the edge. Chloe's hand on Beca's head tightened and held Beca as close as she could to her. Chloe started breathing heavier and Beca's hand and tongue kept a steady rhythm. Chloe pressed down into the bed and let out a loud moan and Beca started pumping into Chloe faster, her hand becoming soaked with Chloe's juices.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Chloe moaned out as her orgasm hit her.

Beca slowed down to help Chloe ride out her orgasm. When Chloe finally quieted down, Beca easily removed her fingers and crawled up on the bed to lie next to Chloe. Chloe reached over and pulled Beca into a kiss, tasting herself.

"God, that was so good," Chloe said. "I honestly can't feel my legs right now."

Beca smiled and nestled her face into Chloe's neck.

"Anytime, my love," Beca said.

"I think we need to use this relaxation technique several times a week," Chloe said with a smile.

"Anything for you, babe," Beca said. "I think I need a nap now."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "Could you get me something to put on? I seriously don't think I can stand up right now."

"Sure thing," Beca said getting up.

Beca grabbed some clean panties, a shirt and sweat pants for Chloe. She picked up her hoodie and put it back on. She helped Chloe get dressed and took the quilt off the bed and put it near the clothes hamper to be washed. Beca got into bed behind Chloe and put her arm around her waist. Chloe pushed back a little until Beca was flush against her back. It wasn't long before they were both sleeping.

It was about an hour later when Beca woke up. She looked at Chloe and smiled. She eased herself out of bed without waking Chloe. She stood and stretched before giving Chloe a kiss on the head and left their bedroom. She checked on Sophie and saw she was stirring. She went in and got Sophie up and into the bathroom. After they both cleaned up, they went downstairs to get a snack. They were sitting at the counter eating some fruit when Chloe came shuffling into the kitchen. She gave Beca and Sophie a kiss and took some fruit off Beca's plate.

"Do you want me to make you a plate?," Beca asked. "Or I can get you something else."

"No thanks, babe," Chloe said. "I'm good. What were you thinking for dinner? I would kill for some spicy Kung Pao Chicken. The spicier the better."

"Wow," Beca said. "I guess we're ordering Chinese tonight. What do you say, Sophie? You want some chicken fried rice for dinner?"

"Yes," Sophie said with a smile.

"Hello!," Sally calls out from the front door.

"Grandma," Sophie yells and goes running.

Chloe and Beca follow Sophie out. They find Sally hugging and kissing Sophie.

"Hey, mom," Beca said. "We were just talking about ordering Chinese for dinner. You in?"

"I'd love it," Sally said.

"Also, before I forget," Beca said. "Dylan wants to know if you can make him an omelet for his birthday breakfast on Thursday."

"Of course," Sally said as she carried Sophie into the living room. "I'll check your fridge to see if there's anything we'll need from the grocery store."

"I'll start a list," Chloe said. "There's a few things I know we need. Plus, I want a few things for snacking on while I'm home this week. We can go to the grocery store tomorrow."

"We?," Beca asks. "I'll be going to the grocery store."

"But, Beca," Chloe said with a pout. "I need to go to get some snacks. I might see something that I didn't know I wanted. Plus, the walking will do me good."

"I'm sure a little grocery shopping won't hurt," Sally said looking at Beca and smiling.

"Fine," Beca said. "I guess the walking will be good for you."

"Come on, Sally," Chloe said. "Let's go start the list."

"Come on, Soph," Sally said getting up and following Chloe into the kitchen.

Beca sighed and followed along. The three women go through what they need and put together a grocery list. The boys come home and the family has dinner. Sally is preparing to leave and Beca is walking her to the door.

"Why don't you plan to spend the night here tomorrow?," Beca said. "That way you won't have to get up early to come over and make Dylan's birthday omelet."

"I'll do that," Sally says.

Beca hugs her mother and Sally leaves. Chloe is sitting with the children eating, the most cliche thing Beca could imagine, pickles and ice cream.

"Seriously, Chlo?," Beca says. "Pickles and ice cream?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Cloe said dipping a pickle spear into the ice cream container. "Here. Try it."

"Um, no thanks," Beca said and shuddered.

"Suit yourself," Chloe said and bit into the ice cream covered pickle.

Dylan's birthday came and went and Beca was worried that Chloe had overdone it by the time his party was over. Chloe went to bed early and slept in on Sunday and seemed rested and relaxed. Monday came around and Beca was a little worried about Chloe going back to work.

"Are you sure you shouldn't take another week off?," Beca asked.

"I'm fine, Beca," Chloe said. "If I get over stressed we can always engage in my new favorite relaxation technique. It's done wonders for me this past week."

Chloe gives Beca a suggestive wink and Beca blushes.

"So not cool, Beale," Beca said.

"It's Mitchell now, remember?," Chloe said with a smirk. "Plus, I'm only going back to work half days. I'll be home every day by 2:00."

"Okay, okay," Beca said. "Just call me if you get tired early and I'll come take you home. Promise me you'll call me. Or, I'll just tell Stacie and Aubrey."

"I promise I'll call if I get overly tired," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

Chloe makes it through the half days without overly tiring herself. She and Beca finally agree on how their new bedroom should look and give the contractors the go ahead to start working. The storage area in the garage is completed in a week and all of the boxes have been moved from the area over the garage.

It was the Saturday before Valentine's Day, and Beca was looking at her calendar on her phone.

"Hey, babe," Beca calls to Chloe. "When is your sonogram? I have it down as being the 11th but that's tomorrow."

"It's on Monday," Chloe says. "The 12th at 9:30 am."

"Okay," Beca says. "I'll fix it on my phone. Are you excited to learn the sexes?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "And, no. Yes, because it will make planning easier. No, because it would be a nice surprise to find out when they are born."

"If we were only having one," Beca said. "I wouldn't want to know the sex. But, since we're having three, I definitely think we should know."

"That makes sense," Chloe said.

"We also need to buy a bigger car," Beca said. "We're going to have to lug around six kids, plus us. We're going to have to get one of those monster passenger vans."

"Maybe not," Chloe said. "We should probably get two new vehicles like those new Chrysler Pacificas we saw advertised the other night. I think they seat seven. That would be good for when we have to take the babies to the doctor, or the boys and Sophie somewhere. We can do the big passenger van for those times when we do something as a family. We would have room for your mom and my folks as well."

"Yikes," Beca said. "I guess we'll be looking for three new vehicles. We can check some out after the sonogram Monday if you feel up to it. Or we can research on the internet and then just buy them."

"I do want to see what they look like in person," Chloe said. "Let's do research this weekend and then go looking on Monday."

"Sounds perfect," Beca said kissing Chloe. "Let's go do some research now."

The weekend passes and Beca finds a car dealership not far from Chloe's clinic and they decide to check it out after the sonogram. Chloe is on the table with her paper gown up under her breasts. Stacie puts the gel on Chloe's stomach and clicks a few buttons on the screen.

"You ready to find out the sexes?," Stacie asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah," Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"Okay, then," Stacie says and puts the wand on Chloe's stomach. "Let's see what we got."

* * *

 **Leaving it here to let the readers help decide on the sexes of the Mitchell triplets. The choices are (A) 3 boys; (B) 3 girls; (C) 2 boys, 1 girl; or (D) 2 girls, 1 boy. Send what you think they should be and the combination with the most "votes" will be what they have.**


	31. Chapter 30

**The votes are in so we will have a baby reveal in this chapter (hint: It's at the end and no cheating by scrolling down to find out). l put the final tally as a note at the end.**

* * *

"Stacie!," Chloe suddenly yells. "Don't say anything."

"What's wrong?," Beca asks concern on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "I don't want Stacie to tell us the sexes yet. I want to have a baby reveal party and find out with all of our family and friends."

"Okay," Beca said. "But how do we do that if we don't know the sexes."

"That's where Stacie comes in," Chloe said and smiled. "She knows so she can help us out."

"I'm listening," Stacie said. "What do you have in mind."

"Nothing too big," Chloe said. "I thought we could get 3 big black balloons and put pink or blue confetti in them for each of the babies. We'll pop each balloon and whatever color confetti comes out that's what we're having. We can do the party on Saturday. What do you think?"

"I like it," Beca said. "Stacie? Will that work for you? Are you and Aubrey free on Saturday?"

"Definitely," Stacie said.

"And, you can't tell anyone else," Chloe tells Stacie. "Not even Aubrey."

"Sheesh, Chlo," Stacie said. "Are you trying to get me killed? You know she's going to keep after me to know."

"Sorry, Stace," Chloe said. "If we don't know, she can't know. Are you still willing to do it?"

"I'll do it," Stacie said with a laugh. "I'm actually quite excited about this."

"Thanks, Stacie," Chloe said. "Let's do it on Saturday. Around 3:00. We'll do a barbecue."

"Okay," Beca said. "We'll call everyone tonight and invite them."

"Yay," Chloe squeals and claps her hands.

After Chloe and Beca leave Stacie's office they head to a car dealership to check out some vehicles. They opted to trade in both their current vehicles and get two new multi-passenger SUVs. They would get the larger passenger van later. The plan was to take two vehicles whenever they went anywhere as a family, because they couldn't find anything that could hold 3 baby car seats and 2 booster seats. Chloe and Beca really liked the new Audi Q5 but it didn't have the seating they wanted. So, they decided on the Toyota Highlander which had 3rd row seats and got fairly decent gas mileage. Seeing one up close they decided that was the car they wanted. They spoke to a salesman and ordered two Highlanders with all the bells and whistles, and safety features. They would go back in 2 weeks to pick them up.

When they got home they told Sally about the reveal party and also called Chloe's parents. Beca invited them out for the weekend and offered to pay their air fare. They accepted and were excited to be a part of the big reveal. Beca called Jesse, Amy, and CR and invited them as well.

On Tuesday, Chloe came home and was tired. She told Sally she was going to lay down for a bit. She was just dozing off when she was jolted by loud banging. She jumped out of bed to see what was going on to find the contractors working on their new Master Bedroom. She sighed and went back downstairs.

"I thought you were going to take a nap," Sally said.

"I was," Chloe said. "Until the workers started banging. I'll just lay here on the sofa."

"You won't get much rest there," Sally said. "The boys will be home in a little over an hour."

"That's fine," Chloe said. "I only need a cat nap."

"Okay," Sally said. "I'll keep Sophie entertained."

"Hey, babe," Beca said gently shaking Chloe. "Dinner's ready."

Chloe blinked her eyes and looked around. She smiled at Beca and stretched while still laying down.

"What time is it?," Chloe asked.

"It's 6:00," Beca told her. "Mom said dinner's ready."

"Wow," Chloe said sitting up. "I slept through the boys coming home and everything."

"Let's go eat," Beca said helping Chloe up.

"I have to use the bathroom first," Chloe said. "I'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay," Beca said and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

Beca went into the dining room where Sally and the kids were already sitting at the table.

"Chloe's on her way," Beca said.

"I tried to wake her earlier," Sally said. "But, she was really sleeping. I thought for sure the boys would wake her when they got home."

"I can't believe I slept through that," Chloe said as she entered the dining room and sat at the table. "They come through here like a tornado when they get home."

"Well, Sophie tried to wake you as well," Sally said. "It was the cutest thing. When you didn't wake up she talked to the babies."

"She does that a lot," Beca said. "She keeps telling them to please be boys."

"I like boys," Sophie said.

"I want 2 boys and 1 girl," Dylan says. "That way we'll be 3 boys and 3 girls."

"Like the Brady Bunch," Sally said.

"Who?," Dylan and Billy both say.

"Never mind," Sally says with a laugh. "How about you, Billy? What do you want Mom to have? Three boys like Sophie wants, or two boys and one girl like Dylan."

"I don't care," Billy says. "As long as their happy and they like me."

"Aww," Chloe said. "That's so sweet."

She leans over and kisses Billy on top of his head.

"Well, we'll all know on Saturday," Beca said. "We're having a barbecue and we'll find out what Mom is having."

"Yay," Billy said. "I love when we have barbecues. Can we go swimming?"

"I don't see why not," Beca said. "The weather has been warm enough. We'll tell everyone to bring their swim suits."

"Count me out," Chloe said. "I am too fat to be wearing a bathing suit."

"Babe," Beca said. "You are not fat. I love your baby belly. I think it's s-e-x-y."

Chloe doesn't look convinced. Beca makes a mental note to reassure Chloe that she finds her attractive.

"I want to see how far the contractors are on the new Master Bedroom," Beca said after dinner was done. "I'd like to get started on setting up the nursery soon."

Beca and Chloe go to check on the progress and were impressed with how far along it was.

"At this rate," Beca said looking around. "We can move our stuff by the end of the month, maybe even sooner. Then we can start shopping and planning for the nursery."

"Hm Mm," Chloe says.

"Hey," Beca says taking Chloe's hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe says wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and leaning into her. "I'm just feeling fat and ugly."

"You are neither fat, nor ugly," Beca says taking Chloe's face in her hands and kissing her. "You are pregnant and beautiful."

"I was going to save this as a surprise," Beca said. "But, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and my mom is going to watch the kids for us. We are going out to _Alejandro's_ with Stacie and Aubrey, Amy and Bumper, and CR and Denise, for a nice dinner. Then we, as in you, me, and Stacie and Aubrey, are checking into the Four Seasons where I've booked the four of us for late night spa treatment. We'll spend the night in a luxurious 2-bedroom suite and can leave from there to go to work in the morning."

"You really planned all that?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I just wanted to have our first Valentine's Day as a married couple be special. We get to spend some time with our best friends and some time for just us. And, when it's just us, we won't have to worry about being quiet or being interrupted."

Chloe kissed Beca. Beca tried to deepen the kiss and Chloe pulled back.

"Oh, no," Chloe said. "What am I going to wear to dinner? None of my clothes fit."

"Not to worry," Beca said. "I have that covered. Tomorrow, around 1:30, several racks of dresses will be delivered to the clinic for you, Stacie, and Aubrey, to choose an outfit from. Plus, there will be shoes to choose from as well. The outfit and shoes are my treat for all three of you. It will be just one of the gifts you'll get from me tomorrow."

"Beca," Chloe said. "That's too much."

"No," Beca said. "Just stop right there. It is not too much. As far as I'm concerned, it's not enough. You're carrying our babies, Chloe. Three of them! You've made me and the kids so happy and we all love you so much. You deserve all this and so much more. Just say thank you and be prepared to be swept off your feet."

"Thank you," Chloe said quietly. "I love you."

"I know," Beca said kissing Chloe. "I love you, too."

Valentine's morning found Beca cooking up a batch of heart-shaped pancakes for Chloe and the kids. They all came in to the kitchen dressed and ready for the day and were surprised with flowers and chocolates for Chloe and Sophie, and chocolates and tickets to see the _Lego Batman Movie_ that the boys have been wanting to see it and hadn't yet.

"Thanks, mama," Dylan said and gave Beca a hug.

"Yeah, thanks, mama," Billy said looking at the movie tickets.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said. "The flowers are gorgeous."

"You're welcome," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

"You'll get your present from me later tonight," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear causing a shiver to run down Beca's back.

"Can't wait," Beca squeaked out.

"Hey, guys," Sally called out.

"Hurry up, guys," Beca said. "Grandma's here."

"Happy Valentine's Day," they all said as Sally walked into the kitchen.

"What's all this?," Sally said looking at her grandchildren.

"We got you flowers," Billy said handing her a bouquet.

"We got you candy," Dylan said handing her a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Here," Sophie said handing her a small wrapped box.

Sally laughed and said thank you to all the children. She gave each one a hug and kiss.

"What's this?," Sally said opening the box.

Inside was a bracelet. She took it out of the box and looked at it.

"It's beautiful," Sally said.

"It's got all of our birthstones on it," Beca said. "Including Chloe's. And, there's space for each of the triplets. I was going to get June's stone, but wanted to wait to see if they make to June."

"This is so special," Sally said. "Thank you."

"Come on, guys," Beca said. "The bus will be here shortly."

Dylan and Billy got their stuff and hugged everyone. Beca walked them out the door and waited until the bus picked them up.

"I have to go to," Beca said. "I'll see you around 5:00 tonight, Chlo. Stacie and Aubrey are coming here to get ready. Everyone else is meeting us at the restaurant. Our reservations are for 6:30 and the limo will be here around 6:00. Love you!"

"Love you, too," Chloe called out as Beca left. "Oh, my ride is here. I'll see you later Sally. Love you, Soph."

"Love you," Sophie says.

Chloe goes out and greets Aubrey and Stacie.

"I am so excited about tonight," Stacie says.

"Me, too," Chloe says with a laugh.

"I rescheduled all my afternoon appointments so we can leave early," Aubrey said. "I want to make sure we have plenty of time to get ready."

"Beca has a surprise for us coming at 1:30," Chloe said. "We can leave after that if you want."

It was 1:15 when three people came into the clinic pushing several racks. They asked for Chloe Mitchell and Ashley paged Chloe to the front. Chloe came out and showed the trio to the conference room where they could set up.

While they did that, she went and got Stacie and Aubrey. She stopped outside the conference room with her hand on the doorknob.

"Before we go in," Chloe said. "Beca said this is her treat. She expects each of us to select whatever we want and to not worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay," Stacie said. "Let's go in."

Chloe took a breath and opened the door. There were three racks of very nice outfits with a person standing by each one. There were various shoes on the tops and bottoms of the racks.

"Oh, my God," Stacie said mouth dropping open. "These are designer dresses."

"Ms. Aubrey?," the guy standing to the far left said. "This is the rack for you to choose from."

Aubrey walked over and ran a hand over the dresses. She looked over at Chloe who had a big smile on her face.

"We can choose whatever we want?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the guy told her.

"Stacie?," the guy near the middle racks calls out.

"That's me," Stacie says and rushes over to the rack. "These are gorgeous."

"I guess that means this is my rack," Chloe says going over to the third rack.

"Yes, ma'am," the girls says. "I'm also supposed to tell you that you can pick up to three outfits because Ms. Mitchell plans to take you out on the town for your birthday and Mother's Day and you'll need a new outfit for those as well."

Chloe nodded her head and wiped at the tears that came to her eyes. She sure hit the jackpot when she met Beca Mitchell.

The three women were laughing and holding up outfits to get the other's opinions. They would try some one to see how they looked. Aubrey finally picked a sleeveless maroon dress with a jacket and shoes to match. Stacie opted for a green 3/4 sleeved dress that brought out her eyes. She also matched her shoes to her dress.

Chloe was having a tough time narrowing her choice down to three. She had pulled out five outfits that she really liked. Two were perfect for dinner tonight, one would fit really well by her birthday, and the other two would fit better by Mother's Day. Aubrey was trying to help her narrow down her choices.

"Beca said get all five," Stacie said holding the phone up for Chloe.

"Beca?," Chloe said into the phone.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Get them all."

"But, I'll only be able to where them once," Chloe said.

"We can get them tailored after you have babies," Beca said. "It will be like five whole new outfits."

"It's too-,"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Beca said. "I told you, it's not too much. Just get them all. I can't wait to see you in them. I have to get back to work. Gotta pay for those dresses. Love you."

Beca hung up before Chloe could say anything else. The woman helping Chloe had already put the five outfits in garment bags and boxed up the shoes to go with them. She laid everything aside and she, and the two men with her, covered their racks and started pushing them out the door.

"Thank you," Chloe called out.

Chloe sat down and just stared at the clothes and shoes.

"I can't believe Beca bought us dresses, too," Stacie said. "She's one of a kind that's for sure."

"I'm just glad Chloe found someone who treats her like she deserves," Aubrey said.

"It's almost 3:00," Stacie said. "We should get to Chloe's so we can all start getting ready."

"Chlo?," Aubrey said. "You ready?"

"I can't believe everything Beca is doing for this Valentine's Day," Chloe said. "I keep trying to tell her it's all too much, but she won't listen."

"Chloe," Stacie said. "Beca just likes doing nice things for the people she cares about. She really likes to do nice things for the people she loves and she adores you. Let her do these things for you. She doesn't do them out of some sense of obligation. She does them because she wants to make you happy."

"You're right," Chloe said standing up. "Let's go. I need to thank my wife for being so wonderful."

Beca came home a little after 5:00 and greeted her mom and the kids. She went in search of Chloe and found her in their bedroom with Aubrey and Stacie. The three women were laughing at something Stacie said.

"Hey," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said giving Beca a hotter kiss.

"Wow," Beca said.

"Get it, Mitchell," Stacie said and laughed.

"Um, yeah," Beca said blushing. "I'm just going to go shower now."

Beca grabbed a clean bra and panties and went into the bathroom. After her shower, she went into the bedroom wearing her robe to find the three women had put on their outfits.

"Wow," Beca said looking at each of them, stopping at Chloe and just staring at her. "You ladies look hot."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Mitchell," Aubrey said.

Chloe was wearing a big smile and Beca couldn't take her eyes off her. She was wearing a red and white dress that hung just loose enough to cover the baby belly, but hugged all of Chloe's pregnancy curves just right.

"We'll just go downstairs and wait for you," Stacie said.

"Okay," Chloe said finally looking away from Beca. "We'll be down as soon as Beca is ready."

Stacie and Aubrey walked out and Chloe closed the door behind them. Beca was already pulling her dress off the hanger when Chloe turned around. It was a standard black cocktail dress with threads of red running through it. She took off her robe and put the dress on. She went over to Chloe so she could zip up the back for her. She slipped the robe back on over her dress and did her makeup and hair. She took off the robe and slipped on her shoes. The whole time, Chloe just sat and watched as Beca got ready. Just loving the way Beca moved.

"You're staring," Beca said to Chloe as she walked over to her.

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "You are just so beautiful."

"I love you, too," Beca said and lightly kissed Chloe. "Let's go."

The four women met the rest of the group at the restaurant and they all had a great meal and an even better time. Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca took the limo to the Four Seasons and got checked in. They put on the robes the spa left for them and headed down for their appointment. By the time they got back to their room, all four women were relaxed and ready to call it a night. Beca held the door to their room open and Chloe went in. Beca had turned around from closing the door to find that Chloe had dropped her robe and was standing in front of Beca naked.

"Holy fuck," Beca said.

"I don't know how holy it's going to be," Chloe said walking over to Beca. "But I have a feeling you will be screaming for God before the night's over."

Needless to say, neither couple got much sleep that night.

It was finally Saturday and Beca and Chloe were on pins and needles to learn the sexes of their babies. The barbecue was in full swing and it was time for the big reveal. Stacie carried three large black balloons out to the patio. The balloons were marked with a white A, B, and C, to identify each of the babies.

Beca and Chloe stood by the balloons. Stacie made sure she had everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone," Stacie said. "It's time to reveal the sexes of the Mitchell triplets. Inside these balloons is either blue or pink confetti. Beca and Chloe will pop each one to reveal what's inside. Everybody ready?"

"Yeahs" and "Let's do this" are yelled out.

"Beca," Stacie said. "You want to do the honors for A?"

"Okay," Beca said.

Chloe held the balloon down so Beca could pop it.

"1-2-3,"

"POP!"

Pink confetti fell out all over Beca.

"Baby A is a girl," Stacie said.

Beca held balloon B for Chloe to pop.

"Ready?," Chloe asked Beca. "1-2-3."

"POP!"

Blue confetti fell out over Chloe.

"Baby B is a boy," Stacie said.

"Stacie," Beca said. "Will you hold C so we can pop it together."

Stacie held balloon C so it was directly over Beca and Chloe.

"Ready?," Beca asked and Chloe nodded her head.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's so they cold both pop the balloon.

"1-2-3!"

"POP!"

Pink confetti fell down over Beca and Chloe.

"And, Baby C is a girl," Stacie yelled.

Everyone came up and started congratulating the couple. After everyone settled down, Chloe grabbed Beca and hugged her. Beca wiped the tears from Chloe's eyes and kissed her.

"Oh, my God, babe" Beca said. "Two girls and a boy. We'll have a matched set."

* * *

 **The results as promised. They were really close (I triple checked them to be sure):**

 **A (all boys) = 6 votes  
B (all girls) = 1 vote  
C (2 boys, 1 girl) = 7 votes  
D (2 girls, 1 boy) = 8 votes [the winner]**

 **Thanks everyone who voted. Now I just have to come up with names for them. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 31

The excitement from the big reveal of the babies' sexes had finally died down and the new Master Bedroom was finally completed and ready to move into. Beca hired some guys to help move everything to the new Master Bedroom. Chloe was directing the furniture placement and Beca was keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't overdo it. She was a little over 6 months along and tomorrow was her birthday. Beca wanted to make Chloe's birthday special and didn't want Chloe to be too tired to enjoy it.

The movers had finished and Beca gave them all a hefty tip before they left. She helped Chloe make their bed and hang towels in the bathroom. Beca made Chloe sit down while she put their clothes away. Under Chloe's strict supervision of course. After that Chloe laid down for a short nap and Beca went down to see how her mother was doing setting up her space in the basement.

Beca came down the stairs and found Sally sitting in her recliner with Sophie on her lap. Both were asleep. She smiled and snapped a picture before quietly heading back upstairs. Beca decided to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while and went into her office to do some work. It was about an hour later when Sophie and Sally came upstairs looking for her.

"Have nice nap," Beca asked Sophie grabbing her up in a hug.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "I wanna play."

"Okay, okay," Beca said putting her down.

Sophie ran off to play. Sally and Beca headed for the kitchen where Beca got them both water. They sat at the counter chatting.

"Where's Chloe?," Sally asked.

"She's taking a nap," Beca said. "Moving stuff and putting everything away took its toll on her."

"Now you get to decorate the nursery," Sally said. "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"That's Chloe's baby," Beca said with a laugh. "I'm just along for the ride."

"We've got a busy month coming up," Sally said. "Chloe's birthday is tomorrow, Sophie's is in a few weeks, and the Beales will be moving her some time in between the two."

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's kind of funny they wanted to make sure they were here for Sophie's birthday, but not Chloe's."

"They're grandparents now," Sally said laughing. "It's totally different than being a parent."

"I guess," Beca said. "You know, I'm really glad you and the Beales are going to be close by. It's going to take a big load off Chloe, especially after the triplets are born."

"What are your plans for Chloe's birthday?," Sally asked. "I'm still babysitting the kids tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, and thank you for that," Beca said. "I figure I should take Chloe out for a night without the kids because we won't get many chances once the trips are here. Anyway, tomorrow morning she'll be going to a spa that caters to pregnant women. She's going to get the full spa treatment. Massage, facial, mani-pedi, everything. Then tomorrow night we have reservations with Stacie and Aubrey at _Catch._ It's a rooftop restaurant in West Hollywood that has a mainly seafood menu. Chloe's been craving seafood like crazy lately. I figure we'll do a family lunch and have cake on Saturday with the kids."

"You're such a good wife and mother," Sally said. "You're not so bad as a daughter, either."

"Gee, thanks, mom," Beca said and grinned.

"Hey," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Mmm, you still feel warm from sleep."

"The new room is quite comfy," Chloe says leaning into the hug.

Beca wakes up the next morning to hear the shower running. She checks the clock and sees that it is only 6:30 am. She groans and rolls back over and closes her eyes. She opens them back up suddenly when she realizes that today is Chloe's birthday. She stretches and gets up. She starts pulling her clothes off as she walks to the bathroom door. She is totally naked when she opens the bathroom door and walks in. She watches Chloe through the glass doors of the shower and can't help but smile. Chloe jumps a bit when she hears the shower door open but smiles when she sees Beca.

"Becs," Chloe says looking her wife up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Birthday sex," Beca says with a smirk and moves toward the redhead.

"Mmm, happy birthday to me," Chloe says putting her arms around Beca's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Beca spent more time in the shower then she had intended so now she was rushing to get Chloe's birthday pancakes made. Chloe came down with the kids just as Beca had plated the pancakes and set them on the table.

"You ready for your birthday spa treatment?," Beca asked Chloe.

"I can't wait," Chloe said around a forkful of pancake. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me tonight?"

"Nope," Beca said. "It's a surprise."

Chloe pulls out the full on pout with the puppy dog eyes and looks at Beca.

"Oh no," Beca says with a laugh. "Put that thing away. I'm not telling you."

"Fine," Chloe huffs.

Beca laughs again and the kids all start talking at once. It's time for the boys to catch the school bus so Beca hurries and gets them outside. Once the bus pulls away, Beca asks Chloe if she's ready. Beca drives Chloe to the spa and runs around the car to open the door for Chloe. Beca helps Chloe out of the car and walks into the spa with her.

"Hi," Beca said stepping up to the counter. "Appointment for Chloe Mitchell."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Mitchell," the receptionist. "Wow, you're getting the full treatment today. Lucky lady."

"I sure am," Chloe says and gives Beca a quick kiss.

"Well, that going to be -"

"I'm paying," Beca cut in so Chloe wouldn't know how much it cost.

"See," Chloe said with a big smile. "Very lucky lady right here."

The receptionist smiled and took Beca's credit card. Beca signed the receipt and handed the receptionist an envelope that held cash for tipping the employees who worked with Chloe.

"How long will she be?," Beca asked. "I want to make sure I'm back in time to pick her up."

"Probably about 3 hours," the receptionist tells her.

"Thank you," Beca says and turns back to Chloe. "I'll be back here around Noon. If you get done sooner, call or text me, and I'll come right over."

"I love you," Chloe says and gives Beca a lingering kiss.

"Wow," Beca said pulling back from the kiss. "I love you, too. I'll see you in a few hours."

The receptionist leads Chloe into the massage room and Beca leaves for the studio. Beca is back to pick up Chloe as promised.

"That was so nice," Chloe said with a relaxed smile on her face. "I feel so relaxed."

"That was the whole idea," Beca said.

"Let's go home so we can have lunch with Sophie," Chloe said. "She's been a little standoffish with me lately."

"I think she's just upset that she isnt't getting three brothers," Beca said with a small laugh.

"I know," Chloe said. "But, I miss the way she would snuggle with me and talk to the babies."

"Well, let's get you home," Beca said. "We can have lunch with Sophie and maybe we can get her to take a nap with you."

"That sounds divine," Chloe says and smiles at Beca.

Beca and Chloe get home and Sophie runs to Beca. Beca picks her up and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How about me, Soph?," Chloe said. "Mom wants a hug."

Sophie smiles shyly and leans over to put her arms around Chloe's neck and hugs her. Chloe so wants to grab her and hold her, but her belly is so big now, she can't. So, instead, Chloe runs her hand up and down Sophie's back and places a kiss on Sophie's cheek. Sophie pulls back into Beca and yawns.

"You tired, baby girl?," Chloe asked. "Want to take a nap with Mom?"

"Lunch?," Sophie ask.

"Yes," Chloe says and smiles. "Lunch first and then we will take a nap together. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophie says.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand and carries Sophie into the kitchen. After lunch Chloe and Sophie go up to the Master Bedroom and lay down together. Beca checks on them an hour later and finds Sophie laying as close to Chloe as she can with Chloe's arm around her. She takes a picture and quietly leaves them.

It was getting close to time for the boys to come home, so Beca went to wake Chloe and Sophie. When she got close to the bedroom door she heard Sohie's voice so she stopped outside and pulled out her phone. She started videoing Sophie from the door. She knew that Chloe would love this.

"I want you to be boys," Sophie could be heard saying. "Brudders are great."

Sophie was gently rubbing Chloe's stomach while laying on her side facing Chloe. Her head was right at Chloe's stomach.

"I a girl and your big sister," Sophie said. "Dylan is the oldest brudder and he takes care of me and Billy. Billy is our brudder too. He's funny. We all love you. And we pwomise to take care of you. Mama and mom is the bestest. You're gonna love them."

Beca smiled as she watched Sophie continue to lightly touch Chloe's stomach.

"I can't wait to see you," Sophie whispers as she leans in and kisses Chloe's stomach. "I love you baby brudder." kiss "I love you baby sister." kiss "And I love you other baby sister."

Sophie sat up and saw Beca at the door. Beca turn off her camera and quietly entered the room.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca said. "I think it's time to wake up mom."

"Okay," Sophie said and crawled up to look Chloe in the face.

"Mom-mom," Sophie said and put her hands on Chloe's cheeks. "Time to waked up."

Sophie lightly shook Chloe's face and Chloe opened her eyes.

"Well, hello there," Chloe said with a smile.

"Time to waked up," Sophie said and smiled.

Chloe pulled her to her and gave Sophie a kiss.

"Thank you, Soph," Chloe said. "Taking a nap with you is the best."

Sophie giggled and hugged Chloe's neck.

"The boys will be home soon," Beca said standing at the foot of the bed.

"Okay," Chloe said. "What time are we going out tonight?"

"The reservation is at 6:00," Beca said. "That way we can have a nice dinner and still get home early. I know how tired you get. The car is picking us up at 5:00 so we can pick up Aubrey and Stacie around 5:30ish."

"Sounds good," Chloe said still holding Sophie. "I'd like a little snack and then I'll have to start getting ready. It's almost 3:30 now."

Sophie was playing with Chloe's hair.

"Hey, Soph," Beca said. "How about we go use the potty in your room so mom can use the one in here. Then we'll go down to the kitchen and make everyone a snack."

"Okay," Sophie said and Chloe let her go so she could get up.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes," Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss.

Chloe came into the kitchen to find Beca pulling out some fruit and cheeses for a snack. She grabbed some juice pouches and water and set them on the counter. They could hear the boys coming in and Chloe went out to greet them. She got hugs and told them mama was making a snack in the kitchen. Sally was just coming up the stairs and she and Chloe followed the boys into the kitchen.

The entire family was laughing and joking around the counter while eating their snack. Sophie was sitting next to Chloe and would pat Chloe's stomach gently every few minutes. Chloe would just look down at her and smile.

When the kids were done, Sally took them to the play room so Beca and Chloe could start getting ready for their date.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Beca said pulling out her phone. "I took this while you were sleeping."

"Beca Mitchell, if you have a video of me snoring and drooling," Chloe said. "Delete it right now!"

"It's not that," Beca said with a laugh. "I think you'll like this."

Beca pulled up the video she had taken of Sophie and handed the phone to Chloe. Chloe pressed play and watched the video. She had on hand over her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"That's was so sweet," Chloe said wiping her tears.

"I guess she's not upset about her two little sisters anymore," Beca said.

Chloe and Beca got ready and Beca was waiting for Chloe by the door.

"You look pretty, mama," Dylan said when he saw Beca.

"Thank you, sir," Beca said.

Chloe came down the stairs and Beca's breath caught in her throat. Chloe had a way of doing that to her every time Beca saw her.

"Wow," Beca said as Chloe walked up to her. "Every time I see you, you take my breath away."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca.

"Keep saying things like that," Chloe whispered. "And you might just get lucky tonight."

Beca laughed and bid Sally and the kids a good night. Beca took Chloe's hand and led her out to the car. They picked up Aubrey and Stacie and were on their way. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated.

"Wow, Beca," Chloe said. "This view is spectacular."

"How'd you hear about this place?," Stacie asked.

"I asked Amy and CR if they knew of a place that served good seafood," Beca asked. "Since that's what this one has been craving it lately. They've both been here and said the food was excellent and so was the view."

The waiter came by and they ordered drinks. They looked at their menus.

"You haven't been eating a lot of seafood, have you?," Stacie asked Chloe.

"No," Chloe said. "I do worry about the mercury so I usually ignore my cravings.

"Good," Stacie said. "Some is okay. Just don't overdo it."

"I was thinking about getting the herb roasted branzino with creamy vegetable risotto," Chloe said.

"That sounds good," Beca said. "I think I'm going to get the crispy shrimp. How about you guys. What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the seared mahi mahi with a side of squash noodles," Aubrey said.

"I'm still deciding," Stacie said.

The waiter brought their drinks and they ordered their meals. They were finished with their main courses and debating on whether to get dessert.

"This S'Mores Pizza sounds interesting," Stacie said and looked at Aubrey. "Want to share one?"

"Definitely," Aubrey said.

"I'm going to get the "Hit Me" Chocolate Cake," Chloe said. "I've heard about those. You actually have to hit the top of the cake and break it. Then a gooey chocolate comes out all over the rest of the cake."

The waiter comes and Chloe and Stacie order their desserts. Beca orders a coffee. The desserts come out and Chloe takes a spoon and whacks the top until the chocolate crust breaks and a gooey white chocolate cascades over the layers of cake, ice cream, and brownie. She is laughing and smiling the whole time. She takes a bite and moans at how good it tastes.

"This is so good," Chloe said putting another bite on her spoon. "Here, babe. Try it."

Beca takes the bite that Chloe offers.

"That is good," Beca says.

Dessert is finished and the girls are just enjoying some coffee when Aubrey hands the wrapped package that Chloe has been eying all night to Chloe.

"Happy Birthday," Aubrey said. "We hope you like it."

Chloe thanks her and opens her present. Inside is a picture frame with 'The Mitchells' inscribed at the top. There are four pictures in the frame with three places left empty. In the middle is a picture of Beca and Chloe smiling at each other. Around them are pictures of Dylan, Billy, and Sophie.

"The three blank spaces are for pictures of the triplets," Stacie explains.

Chloe has tears in her eyes.

"Guys," she says. "This is wonderful. Thank you so much. I love it!"

She gets and set the picture on her chair and walks over to hug her two best friends.

"Thank you," Chloe said and wiped tears from her eyes.

"This is really great," Beca said looking at the picture.

Chloe sat back down and she and Beca looked at the picture together. They talked about where each photo had been taken. Beca whispered something to Chloe and Chloe nodded. She set the picture on the floor by her chair.

"Um," Beca said clearing her throat. "We have something we'd like to ask you."

"What is it?," Stacie asked.

"We'd like for you two," Chloe said getting teary-eyed again. "We'd like for you two to be the triplets' Godmothers."

Both girls gasped and smiled.

"Oh, my God," Stacie said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chloe said wiping away tears. "I mean, you're my best friends. Who else would we ask?"

"Well," Aubrey said wiping way her own tears. "Beca's got other friends, too."

"Amy and CR are Godmothers to Dylan, Billy, and Sophie," Beca said. "There was no question as to who we wanted to be the triplets' Godmothers. So, what do you say?"

"Yes!," Stacie and Aubrey both say with big smiles on their faces.

"Yay!," Chloe says clapping and jumping in her seat.

"So, do our Godbabies have names yet?," Aubrey asked.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other.

"They do," Beca said. "But, we're keeping it a surprise until their born."

"Aw, come on!," Stacie said.

"Sorry, Stace," Chloe said. "The names are special to both of us and we want to wait until their born to tell everyone."

Time flew by and it was the Wednesday before Mother's Day. Beca and Chloe invited everyone over to their house for a Mother's Day barbecue/swim party. Chloe's mother, Charlotte, and Beca's mother, Sally, were checking the pantry and refrigerator to make a grocery list of things they needed to buy. Both ladies had special dishes they wanted to make for Mother's Day.

Beca came home to find Chloe laying on the sofa with her head laying on the arm of the sofa. She was just relaxing and watching TV. Beca walked over and kissed Chloe. She sat down and put Chloe's legs across her lap. She started rubbing Chloe's feet.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned. "That feels so good. I haven't seen my feet while standing up in so long I almost forget I have them."

Beca laughed and started massaging Chloe's legs. Chloe grinned and laid back.

"So, how was your day?," Chloe asked.

"It was good," Beca said. "CR and Amy are looking forward to the barbecue on Sunday."

"So am I," Chloe said. "I like having something here at home. I can go rest whenever I need to and not spoil anyone else's fun."

Beca heard voices coming from the kitchen and turned her head in that direction. Chloe heard as well.

"Our moms are making a grocery list of things we need for them to make their 'special' dishes," Chloe told her.

"That means my mom is planning on making her potato salad," Beca said. "And probably her homemade cole slaw."

"I think my mom is planning the desserts," Chloe said. "She promised to make me a chocolate frosted banana cake."

"That sounds good," Beca said. "I already ordered the meats and will pick everything up on Saturday. We have almost 25 people coming."

"I know," Chloe said. "Have I told you how glad I am that we met?"

"I'm glad we met, too," Beca said. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and smiled. "We have the best family and it's only going to get better when these three finally get here."

Chloe rubbed her stomach and Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's. Suddenly they heard laughing and looked over to see Charlotte and Sally come out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Beca," Sally said. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I got in just a little bit ago. What are you two up to?"

"We're going grocery shopping," Sally said. "We were thinking we'd pick something up for dinner on our way back. Charlotte already called James to come over."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "Can we do Chinese? I want General Tso's chicken, extra spicy."

Beca just laughed and said, "Chinese is fine with me."

"Great," Charlotte said.

"Hey," Beca said. "Write down what you want and I'll order the Chinese for delivery. Just text me when you're done shopping and I'll call the order in."

"Thanks, Beca," Sally said.

Mother's Day dawned and Beca woke early. There was lot to do before their guests arrived. Beca quietly slipped out of bed to go downstairs and make breakfast for her mom and Chloe. She put together pancakes, eggs, and bacon and plated everything up. The kids came running downstairs together and Beca had them help set the table. Sally came in just as they were finishing up.

"Happy Mother's Day," Beca said giving Sally a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day," Sally said and hugged Beca.

"I'm going to get Chloe," Beca said. "Can you get the food to the table?"

"Yes ma'am," Sally said.

Beca went up to wake Chloe. When she walked in Chloe was sitting on the side of the bed holding her stomach.

"Becs?," Chloe said looking at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I think somethings wrong."


	33. Chapter 32

_"Becs?," Chloe said looking at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I think something's wrong."_

Beca rushed over to Chloe and kneeled in front of her.

"It's going to be okay, babe," Beca said trying to stay calm. "I'm going to call 911 and then Stacie, okay?"

Chloe just nodded and let out a painful moan. Beca pulled out her phone and called 911. She was told an ambulance would be there shortly. She hung and called Stacie.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said.

"Chloe's having some pains," Beca said quickly. "I already called for an ambulance and it's on the way."

"What kind of pains is she having?," Stacie asked.

"Baby?," Beca says to Chloe. "What kind of pains are you having?"

"Sharp," Chloe said and gritted her teeth. "They're strong ones."

"She's having strong, sharp pains," Beca said.

"Okay," Stacie said. "Sounds like she may be in labor. I'll meet you guys at the hospital. Stay calm, Beca. Chloe's going to need you."

"Okay," Beca said and hung up the phone. "I'm going to get you some sweat pants to put on."

Beca hurried over and grabbed some sweat pants for Chloe and ran back over to the bed. She helped Chloe into the pants and sent a text to her mother. A minute later her mother was at the door asking what she could do.

"There's a hospital bag in the closet," Beca said. "Can you grab it and take it downstairs? An ambulance is on the way and should be here any minute."

"Got it," Sally said rushing over to the closet. She grabs the bag and heads out the door.

"Okay, babe," Beca says soothingly to Chloe. "Can you walk?"

Chloe stands and Beca grabs her hand and puts the other around her back. Chloe starts walking, while holding her stomach with her free hand. Beca hears the doorbell and knows the ambulance is here. Just as they are getting to the top of the stairs, two EMTs are making their way up. They both see Chloe and hurry up to her.

"We'll carry her out to the ambulance," one of the EMTs told Beca.

Beca nodded and let the EMTs take Chloe. The EMTs made a 'seat' with their arms and had Chloe put her arms around their necks. They lifted Chloe and carried her down the steps and headed out the door. The kids were standing next to Sally, looking scared. Beca put a smile on her face and went over to them.

"Looks like mom's going to have the babies today," Beca said.

The kids all smiled and let out a little cheer.

"I don't know how long it's going to take," Beca said. "But, grandma will be here with you."

She hugged each of the kids and told them to go play.

"Can you call James and Charlotte and let them know?," Beca said. "Can you also call Jesse, Amy, and CR?"

"I'll call everyone," Sally said "Don't worry. You take care of Chloe and those babies."

"I'm scared, mom," Beca says with tears in her eyes.

"I know, baby," Sally said giving her a hug. "But, Stacie did say they might come early. And I believe everything is going to be just fine. You just have to believe that, too."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said. "I'd better go. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

Beca grabs the hospital bag and hurries out to the ambulance. She gets in and grabs Chloe's hand. Chloe looks at her with tears in her scared blue eyes.

"Hey, hey," Beca says wiping at the tears. "Don't be afraid. We're about to meet the newest members to our family. I'm so excited."

"I love you," Chloe says.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "You got this."

" _We_ got this," Chloe said and smiles.

"Yeah," Beca says with a smile of her own. "We got this."

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and Stacie comes running out to meet it. She gives Chloe a smile and asks how she's doing.

"I've been better," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"Don't you worry," Stacie said. "We've got a room all ready for you and I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Stacie reaches over and squeezes Beca's hand. Beca gives her smile and they continue into the hospital with Stacie spitting out orders for whatever she needs. Chloe is taken immediately to a birthing room and put into a bed. Nurses place a fetal monitor on her stomach and Stacie gets ready to do a sonogram.

"We're going to do a sonogram, Chlo," Stacie said. "I need to see what position the babies are in."

"Dr. Conrad?," one of the nurses calls.

Stacie goes over to the nurse and is shown the readout from the fetal monitor.

"Shit," Stacie mumbles. "Call down and see what OR is available. I think it best that we do a Caesarean."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse says and goes to make the call.

"Everything okay, Stacie?," Beca asks.

Stacie looks at Beca and then at Chloe.

"Chloe, honey," Stacie says grabbing her hand and leaning down to talk to her. "We are going to take you down for a C-section. The fetal monitors are showing some distress with the babies."

Chloe's eyes got wide and she looked at Beca. Beca put her hand in both of hers and got down close to Chloe.

"It's going to be okay," Beca said. "Stacie's here and she's going to make sure her Godbabies are safe."

"Damn straight," Stacie said with a small smile.

"I'm scared, Becs," Chloe said.

"So, am I," Beca told her. "But, I'm going to right by your side. We're going to get through this together. And, when it's all over, we are going to have three beautiful new babies. Okay?"

Chloe nodded her head and sniffled. Beca wiped a tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"OR 2 is ready for you doctor," the nurse came in and told Stacie.

"Great," Stacie said. "Let's go."

Beca followed behind the gurney and Stacie stopped her outside the OR. Several persons in scrubs took the gurney into the OR while Stacie took Beca with her to get scrubbed up.

"The anesthesiologist is going to give Chloe an epidural," Stacie told Beca. "I need you to wash your hands. When we get into the OR, they'll put a gown on you. I want you to park yourself on that stool up by Chloe's head. Talk to her. Keep her calm."

"Are the babies going to be alright, Stacie?," Beca asked, voice thick with emotion.

"They're going to be fne," Stacie said. "We just need to get them out so they stay that way. Trust me. They're going to be okay. Okay?"

Beca nodded and finished scrubbing in with Stacie. She followed Stacie into the OR and a nurse came over and helped her put on a surgical gown. She led Beca over to the stool and Beca sat down. She looked at Chloe and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Chloe said back.

"Chloe," Stacie said. "I'm going to touch you and I need you to tell me if you feel anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said.

After a few seconds, Stacie asks if she felt anything.

"No," Chloe said.

"Good," Stacie said. "Let's begin. Okay, Chloe. We're going to start. You'll feel some tugging but you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do, let me know immediately. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said.

"So, I was thinking," Beca said to Chloe. "What are we going to do about all that food we have sitting at home?"

Chloe let out a laugh.

"Maybe you should have Amy and CR take it to the studio," Chloe said. "Give it to the employees."

"That's a good idea," Beca said.

Chloe grimaced and Beca asked if she was okay.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I don't have any pain, but it does feel kind of weird."

Beca smiled and glanced quickly to see what was happening. She saw Stacie moving but couldn't really see anything else. Which she was rather thankful for. She didn't really want to pass out when Chloe needed her. Beca could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and knew it was their friends and family checking in. They would have to wait.

"I guess it's a good thing we got the nursery put together," Beca said with a chuckle. "Just in time, too. And what about your baby shower next weekend? I guess we'll have to reschedule that until we get you all home."

Chloe laughed along with Beca.

"Here we go," they heard Stacie say. "Baby #1 is out."

Beca looked over and saw a nurse take the baby over to an incubator surrounded by other medical staff. Beca remember Stacie telling them that they would have three teams with nurses and a pediatrician for the babies. Once the first baby came, the others soon followed.

Beca is torn between staying with Chloe and going to check on the baby.

"Go see if the baby is okay," Chloe said. "Just come back and tell me."

Beca gets up and goes over to the incubator. A nurse moves to allow Beca to see the baby. She pulls out her phone and takes a quick photo.

"Is she okay?," Beca asks quietly.

"Yes," the doctor says. "She's fine. Her lungs are good and her heartbeat is strong."

"Thank, God," Beca says.

Beca hurries back over to Chloe.

"Our daughter is fine," Beca said. "Here."

She shows the picture she took to Chloe. Chloe puts her finger on the screen and smiles as a tear falls from her eye.

Beca notices another nurse come over and wrap up baby #2 and carry her to the next incubator. She kisses Chloe and goes over to the second incubator. She watches as this pediatrician checks her and appears happy with what she's hearing and seeing.

"She's good," the doctor tells Beca.

Beca smiles a thank you and takes her picture. She hurries back over to Chloe and shows her their second daughter. Chloe has the same reaction seeing this one.

"Hello, baby," Chloe says.

Beca smiles at her and leans over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Baby boy Mitchell, everybody," Stacie says as baby #3 is handed off to a nurse.

"I'll be right back," Beca says and leaves Chloe.

Beca stands by and waits for her son to be checked out. The nurse takes her arm and brings her closer to the baby.

"He's good," the pediatrician says. "He'll need to be on oxygen for a little bit, but his lungs and heart sound good. I don't see anything to worry about. "

"Okay," Beca said and takes the baby's picture for Chloe.

She walks back over to Chloe.

"Um," Beca said and Chloe looked at her with a furrowed brow. "No, it's okay. They just need to put him on oxygen but he's fine. Here, see?"

Beca held her phone up for her to see the picture of their son.

"He's perfect," Chloe said. "Just like his sisters."

"Yeah, they are," Beca says with a big smile.

One of the pediatricians come over to Beca and Chloe.

"I'm Dr. Moore," the doctor said. "The babies are all fine. We are going to take them up to the NICU. There's nothing to worry about. It's standard procedure when we have triplets born before 36 weeks. They'll need to stay for a bit so we can monitor them, but I think it will be less than two weeks. It's normal. Do you have any questions?"

"Can my wife go with them?," Chloe asked.

"Absolutely," Dr. Moore said. "We'll be taking them up in just a minute."

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks, Dr. Moore."

Dr. Moore leaves them and Beca turns to look at Chloe.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?," Beca asked.

"No, Becs," Chloe said. "I'd feel better if you kept an eye on them for me."

"Don't worry, Beca," Stacie said. "I'll stay with Chloe. You go with the babies."

"Okay," Beca said.

The babies were starting to be moved. Beca leaned down and gave Chloe a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Beca said.

"l love you, too," Chloe said. "And don't forget to call our moms."

"I won't," Beca said and gave Chloe another quick kiss before rushing to follow the babies out.

The babies were cleaned up and fed. The nurse handed Beca a piece of paper with each of the babies' weight and length on it. Beca hovered around just looking at the babies. She asked the nurse if it was okay for her to step out so she could call her family.

"I'll keep an eye on them," the nurse, Maggie, told her. "You go do what you have to do."

"Thank you," Beca said and after one last look went out to the hallway to call her mom.

"Beca?," Sally said. "Is Chloe okay? Are the babies okay? Wait. Hold on a sec. I'm going to put you on speaker. James and Charlotte are here. Okay, go ahead."

"Everyone's fine," Beca said. "Chloe is doing great. The babies are all fine. Our son has to be on oxygen for just a little while, but other than that they're all perfect."

Sally can hear the tears in Beca's voice.

"How are you holding up, dear?," Charlotte asks.

"I'm good," Beca said. "I was scared to death when Stacie said the babies were in distress and they had to do a C-section. But, all's good now. They're perfect. Chloe's perfect."

"James, Charlotte, Aubrey, and I will be up to see Chloe and the babies as soon as Amy and CR get here," Sally said. "They're going to watch all the kids for us."

"That's great," Beca said. "Chloe should be in a room and settled by then. I hope."

"Okay," Sally said. "I'll call or text you when we get there. Give those babies kisses from all of us."

"I will, mom," Beca said. "Love you, guys."

"We love you, too," Charlotte said.

Beca hung up her phone and went back to her children. She was just standing there looking at them with a small smile on her face when Stacie came in and put her arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Couple of good looking kids you got there, Mitchell," Stacie said with a grin.

"They take after their mother," Beca said grinning as well. "Hey, Stace. I just want to say, um, thanks. For, you know."

Stacie didn't say anything, she just squeezed Beca in a side hug. Beca wiped at the tears falling again.

"How's Chloe?," Beca asked.

"She's fine," Stacie said. "That's why I came here. She's asking for you. She's in 4112, just down the hall. I'll stay with the babies."

"Okay," Beca said and went to be with Chloe.

She found the room and knocked lightly before walking in.

"Hey, beautiful," Beca said with a smile as she walked over to Chloe.

"I'm a mess," Chloe said pushing her hair back.

"Yeah, well, you're a beautiful mess," Beca said and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," Chloe said softly.

"Thank you," Beca said. "Our babies are beautiful. Just like their mother."

"I want to see them so bad," Chloe said. "Do you think I can go see them?"

"Stacie's with them," Beca said. "Let me see if we can wheel you down there."

"Yes, please," Chloe said.

Beca gave Chloe another quick kiss and hurried out of the room. She found Stacie and asked her if Chloe could see the babies.

"I think we can arrange that," Stacie said. "I'll meet you in her room in 10 minutes."

Beca hurries back to Chloe.

"Stacie will be here in a few minutes," Beca said. "She says she can take you to see the babies."

Chloe just smiled and held Beca's hand. A few minutes later Stacie came in with a wheelchair.

"Ready to go for a ride?," Stacie asked Chloe.

"Absolutely," Chloe said.

"Okay," Stacie said. "But, you're going to have to let me and Beca help you. I don't want you popping any stitches."

Beca and Stacie got Chloe into the wheel chair and Stacie pushed her to the NICU nursery. She pushed her right over to the babies. Chloe looked at each one and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"They're so beautiful," Chloe whispered.

Stacie left them alone to enjoy their babies together. After a bit she came back.

"We need to get you back to bed so you can rest," Stacie told Chloe. "They're doing well and the nurses will bring them by your room later."

"I just got a text that our folks are here," Beca said.

Beca texted her mom Chloe's room number and followed Stacie as she pushed Chloe back to her room. They had just gotten Chloe settled back in the bed when Sally, James, Charlotte, and Aubrey came in. Aubrey went over to Stacie and gave her a quick kiss. Everyone else settled around Chloe's bed. Charlotte took Chloe in her arms and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so happy," Charlotte said through her tears.

"Stop it, Char," Sally said. "Or you'll have us all crying again."

Beca and Chloe laughed. Stacie said something to Aubrey and left the room.

"Everything okay?," Beca asked Aubrey.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "She'll be right back."

Everyone started chatting about the babies and Beca showed them the pictures she took. She also showed the video of Sophie talking to the babies. Beca took Chloe's hand and stood there smiling. Stacie had been gone about 20 minutes when she came back into the room.

"Hey," Stacie called out. "Do the new mommies want to see their babies?"

"Oh, my gosh, yes!," Chloe said sitting up as best she could.

Just then three nurses came in each pushing a bassinette. They pushed the bassinettes over close to the bed and put them in a semi-circle and left. The grandparents all got closer and oohed and ahhed over them.

"Okay everybody," Beca said. "Chloe gets to hold them first. And, we'll tell you their names."

Everyone stood over on the other side of the bed and Beca picked up their first born of the triplets.

"Grandparents and Godmothers," Beca said as she handed their daughter to Chloe. "Weighing in at 3 pounds 12 ounces, we present to you Emily Charlotte Mitchell."

Charlotte gasped. "Emily was my mother's name."

Everyone pulled out their cameras started taking pictures. Stacie stood back and vidoetaped the 'introductions' so Beca could send it out to everyone later.

Chloe cooed over Emily and looked at her mother.

"Would you like to hold your namesake while we continue the introductions?," Chloe asked.

Charlotte didn't say anything, she just took the baby and she and Sally cooed over her.

"And now," Beca said picking up baby #2. "Weighing in a 3 pounds 8 ounces, we present Constance Sally Mitchell. We're going to call her Connie."

"You name her after your grandma and me?," Sally asked.

"Yep," Beca said.

"So, dad, do you think you can guess what your grandson's name is?," Chloe asked.

"Seriously?," James asked.

Aubrey snapped more pictures. Chloe handed Connie to Sally and Beca handed Chloe their son.

"Daddy?," Chloe said. "This is Timothy James Mitchell. Name after you and grandpa."

James wiped tears from his eyes.

"Thank you," James said.

"The names were all Beca's idea," Chloe said.

"Before I forget," Beca said. "TJ there weighed in at 3 pounds 11 ounces."

Stacie stopped the video and went over to Aubrey who was now holding Emily and trying to take pictures with one hand. Stacie took the phone and took pictures, including one of Aubrey holding their Goddaughter. The babies got swapped around a bit and finally Chloe was holding Emily and Connie, while Beca was sitting next to her holding TJ.

"Stay right there," Aubrey said pulling out her phone. "This is the money shot."

She held up her phone and told them to smile. She took several pictures and Chloe asked her to send them to her and Beca.

"We can use one of them to announce their births," Chloe said.

The triplets were finally able to come home after spending a little over two weeks in the hospital. Chloe had been allowed to come home after only four days and she and Beca spent every day going to the hospital to hold and feed their babies. The triplets were carried in by Beca, Chloe, and Sally. Chloe wanted to walk them around and show them the house. Sophie kept moving from Chloe to Beca to Sally and would touch each baby before jumping to the next. They made it to the nursery and laid each baby in their cribs. Chloe tucked the blanket around TJ and checked on Emily and Connie before she would leave them. Sally mentioned making some lunch since James and Charlotte were coming over.

The babies were passed around from grandparent to grandparent during lunch. They were quiet for the most part. Sophie was fascinated with them. Whenever one of them would start waving their arms she would rush over to watch them. They would scrunch up their faces and their mouths would move like they were trying to say something. Sophie just took it all in and giggled when they would make any kind of noise.

After lunch, the babies were put in their cribs to rest. Chloe and Beca decided to lay down for a bit as well, taking Sophie with them. Beca put the baby monitor on the nightstand and they all laid on the bed. Sophie was the tiny spoon, Chloe was the little spoon, and Beca was the big spoon. Sophie fell asleep quickly, with Chloe close behind. Beca laid there, holding onto Chloe, just thinking about things and she smiled. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, too.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been over a week since my last update, but Thanksgiving and family drama kind of kept me from writing. This will be the last 'regular' chapter and the final chapter will be an Epilogue.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. Oh, and fair warning, there is some light smut in this chapter.**

* * *

Chloe paced around the living room, gently bouncing 2 month old Connie as she rubbed her little back. She woke up screaming, which of course woke up Emily, and nothing seemed to soothe Connie. Chloe thought it best to bring her downstairs so she wouldn't wake up the other kids, while Beca took care of getting Emily back to sleep. TJ managed to sleep through it all.

"Come up, baby girl," Chloe said tiredly. "I wish you could tell me what was wrong."

Connie just cried and screamed some more. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. She hated that she didn't know what to do to soothe her or calm her down. She did all the usual things that had worked before. She put Connie up on her shoulder and patted her on the back. That didn't help. She sat down on the sofa and laid Connie's back against her knees and rubbed her tummy. That didn't help. She was trying to think of what else she could do when she heard soft footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Sophie coming down.

"Hey, Soph," Chloe called out. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Connie not happy?," Soph said as she walked over to the sofa and sat next to Chloe.

"No, sweetie," Chloe said. "Connie's not happy."

"Why?," Sophie said.

"I don't know, Soph," Chloe said.

"Hey, Connie," Sophie said. "It's me. Sophie"

Chloe smiled and watched as Sophie put her hand on Connie's head and softly moved her hand back and forth. Sophie leaned down and placed a kiss on Connie's forehead.

"Be happy, Connie," Sophie said quietly.

Connie let out another cry and Sophie rubbed her head. Chloe watched in awe as Connie stopped screaming and looked at Sophie. She started to make cooing noises, making Sophie smile.

"I love you, too, Connie," Sophie said and kissed Connie's forehead again.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling as Connie settled down and closed her eyes. Sophie stopped rubbing Connie's head and gave her another kiss on the forehead. She kneeled on the sofa and gave Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Soph," Chloe said quietly. "You are such a good big sister."

"I know," Sophie said and got down from the sofa and walked towards the stairs.

"Good night, Soph," Chloe called out to her. "I love you."

"Love you, too, mom," Sophie said with a smile and headed up the stairs.

"I'll be damned," Chloe said with a chuckle. "She's the baby whisperer."

Chloe sat for a few minutes to make sure that Connie wasn't going to wake up again. When she was sure Connie was really sleeping, she gently picked her up and took her back to the nursery. She had to hold back a laugh when she walked into the nursery to find Beca asleep in the rocking chair, a sleeping Emily laying on her chest. Chloe laid Connie in her crib and ran out of the room. She was back a moment later with her phone and took a couple of pictures of Beca and Emily. She put the phone in her robe pocket and gently took Emily from Beca. Beca's arms instinctively reached out for Emily and her eyes shot open.

"Oh," Beca said sleepily seeing Chloe. "Thank God. I thought she was falling."

"I got her," Chloe said and laid Emily in her crib.

"How did you finally calm Connie down?," Beca asked standing and stretching.

"I didn't," Chloe said. "Sophie did."

"Sophie?," Beca asked confused.

"Yeah," Chloe said as she leads Beca out of the nursery and goes back to their room. "I guess the babies woke her up and she heard Connie downstairs so she came to see why Connie 'wasn't happy.' She rubbed Connie's head, kissed her, and told her to be happy. In less than 2 minutes Connie had stopped crying and was cooing at Sophie. About 30 seconds later, Connie was asleep."

"Wow," Beca said taking off her robe and laying it next to Chloe's. "Next time they wake up and we can't get them back to sleep, I'm getting Sophie to help."

"You'll do no such thing," Chloe tells her smacking her lightly on the arm.

"Fine," Beca said yawning as she and Chloe climbed into bed. "I'll use her as a last resort. Especially when I have early meetings in the morning."

"Go to sleep," Chloe says covering her own yawn. "I love you."

Beca kisses Chloe and snuggles into her.

"I love you, too," Beca says.

A month later Chloe went back to work. Her first day was light and fairly uneventful. She was surprised at how much many of her patients had grown in the three months she'd been at home. It was lunchtime and she was sitting at her desk covering up a yawn when Aubrey walked in.

"How's the first day back?," Aubrey asked.

"Good," Chloe said with another small yawn. "I'm just really tired."

"I can see that," Aubrey says with a laugh. "Stacie ordered lunch and it should be here soon. Why don't you take a little cat nap?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said leaning her head on her hands. "But I'm afraid if I fall asleep now, I won't wake up for a long time."

"The trips waking up a lot during the night?," Aubrey asked.

"No matter how hard we try, it's like they're all on a different schedule," Chloe says. "We've tried everything to get them to sleep for about 3 hours before we feed them, but TJ will wake up after 2 hours and then by the time we get him fed and back down, Emily will wake up, and then Connie. By the time we get them all fed and back to sleep, we only get 1-2 hours of sleep, and then it starts all over again. By morning we've only had a few hours sleep ourselves. I tried to take most of the night wake ups since Beca was working, but she would still get up to help. I nap as much as I can during the day when they do, but it's still all very tiring. And, now that I'm back to work, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Maybe you need to think about a nanny," Aubrey said. "Specifically for night time."

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I don't want to miss out on anything. It's just that, right now the boys are out of school for the summer and my mom and Sally have been helping take care of all the kids during the day. Hopefully, once school starts back up, we'll get into a regular routine and it won't be so hard."

"Chloe, you have six kids," Aubrey said with a laugh. "It's always going to be hard."

Stacie walks in with their lunch order.

"You okay there, Chlo?," Stacie asked seeing Chloe at her desk with her head in her hands.

"She's just feeling the effects of having six kids to take care," Aubrey said with a grin.

"What's wrong?," Stacie asked. "Can't find the time or the privacy to have sex?"

"Stace!," Aubrey says with a laugh. "It's not always about sex."

"It's always about sex," Stacie says looking at Chloe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Chloe says looking up at her two friends. "But I'm too tired for sex."

"So, I guess a lunch time quickie on the sofa is out of the question?," Beca's voice asks from the doorway.

Chloe's head jerks to the door at the sound of Beca's voice. Stacie and Aubrey start chuckling.

"Oh, God," Chloe says dropping her head on her desk. "Just kill me now."

Beca laughs as she walks over to Chloe. She crouches down and gets Chloe to look at her.

"You're the hottest person I've ever seen," Beca said. "You turn more me on like no one ever has. And, if I wasn't so tired right now, we'd be giving your best friends a show that wouldn't soon forget. So, there's nothing to be embarrassed or upset about. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe says and gives Beca a quick kiss. "And all this talk about sex is getting me a little worked up."

"Mmm," Beca says and gives Chloe another kiss. "Meet me in the shower after dinner?"

"Sounds like a date," Chloe says and stands up pulling Beca up with her.

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's waist and gives her a hug. Beca hugs her back and Chloe pulls back first.

"Not that I don't love seeing you," Chloe said. "But, why are you here?"

"I had a break and wanted to check to see how you're first day was going," Beca said. "I thought a walk over here would do me good. It really did help."

"Have lunch with us, Beca," Aubrey said. "There's plenty."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca and Chloe walked over to the table and sat down to have lunch. The four friends chatted and laughed. After about half an hour, Beca looked at her watch.

"Sorry to cut this short," Beca said. "But, I do need to get back."

"So do we," Aubrey said standing up. "It was good to see you Beca."

"Likewise," Beca said. "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem," Stacie said as she and Aubrey left Chloe's office.

Chloe grabbed Beca and pulled her into a heated kiss. Beca reciprocated and deepened the kiss. They both pulled out of the kiss and laid their foreheads against each other.

"That was nice," Chloe said looking into Beca's eyes.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Nothing to interrupt or stop us. I love you, you know."

"I know," Chloe said with a smile. "I love you, too."

Beca gives Chloe another quick kiss and pulls back from her.

"I really do have to get back," Beca said. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and, after another quick kiss, leaves Chloe's office.

That night, Chloe's parents decided to hang around for awhile after dinner. Chloe tried to contain her excitement as she told them she was going to take a long, hot shower since there were extra hands to help look after the kids. Beca had already said she needed to do some work in the studio. Chloe texted Beca that she would be in the shower if she needed her for anything. Chloe smiled and hit send and went to their bedroom. She went into the bathroom and got undressed. She paced back and forth a bit, the anticipation making her anxious and hornier. After about 10 minutes she sent Beca another text telling her she was starting her shower with or without her. Beca was there in less than a minute, clothes thrown off as she walked through the bedroom into the bathroom.

"Sorry," Beca whispered as she grabbed Chloe. "My mom caught me coming out of the studio."

"Mmmm," Chloe said jumping up a bit and wrapping her legs around Beca.

Beca grabbed Chloe's ass and gave it a quick squeeze. Chloe squealed and Beca set her down on the counter. She put one hand on Chloe's breast and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned. "That feels sooooo good."

Beca kissed Chloe and continued massaging her breast. She broke the kiss, moving down Chloe's neck until she could take Chloe's breast in her mouth. She sucked and nipped at the nipple causing more moans from Chloe. She moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, using her hand to continue to massage the other breast.

"Becs, I," Chloe moaned. "Oh, God."

Chloe suddenly tensed up and let out a slow moan. Beca stopped what she was doing.

"Did you just-," Beca started to ask.

"Don't judge me," Chloe said looking embarrassed. "It's been four months."

Beca bit back a smile. She didn't say anything, just pulled Chloe closer to her and used both hands to massage Chloe's breasts causing more moans to come from Chloe. Beca started kissing Chloe again. She gently moved Chloe's legs from around her waist and continued kissing down Chloe's body, stopping to enjoy her breasts once more before continuing down her stomach. Chloe put her hand on Beca's head, lightly holding it as Beca continued to slowly move down her body. Beca continued kissing Chloe's skin and kneeled on the floor. She threw Chloe's legs over her shoulders and Chloe pushed Beca's head to where she really needed her.

"Please, Becs," Chloe moaned.

Beca smiled and leaned in and licked through Chloe's folds. The sounds that came from Chloe spurred Beca on. She used her mouth to lick, suck, and nip at Chloe's bud.

"God, yes," Chloe said. "Right there. Don't stop, baby."

Chloe moaned and bucked her hips into Beca's mouth. Beca slowly slid two fingers into Chloe and Chloe bucked up so hard that Beca had to use the other hand to hold her down so she didn't fall off the bathroom counter. Beca pumped her fingers faster, keeping up the same speed and rhythm with her mouth.

"Oh, God," Chloe said. "Don't stop, Becs. I'm so close, baby."

Beca continued the fast pace she had set with her fingers and tongue. She knew Chloe was almost there because she could feel Chloe tightening around her fingers. She curled her fingers and continued the frantic pace.

"Yes, yes, yes," Chloe was moaning.

Chloe's body tensed and she let out a low, long moan as her orgasm hit. Beca kept going, slowing down to help Chloe ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers and stood up to hold Chloe as she came down from her high.

"Shit," was all Chloe could say as she went limp in Beca's arms.

Beca held Chloe to her with one arm as she rubbed up and down her back with the other. Chloe's breathing finally slowed down to normal and she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. She leaned in and gave Beca a kiss. Beca put her hand behind Chloe's neck and deepened the kiss. Chloe raked her nails down and back up over Beca's ass causing Beca to hiss and pull back from the kiss. She smiled at Chloe and leaned back in to grab Chloe's lips. They both stilled their movements when they head a light knocking on the door.

"Chloe?," Sally called through the door. "Your folks are leaving and wanted to say good night."

"I'll," Chloe croaked out and cleared her throat. "I'll be right there."

"Oh, and Beca," Sally said. "You should probably come down and say good night as well."

Beca's face turned red and Chloe laughed. They also heard Sally laughing as she walked away. Chloe slid down off the counter.

"Um, I guess we should," Chloe said pointing toward the door.

"Yeah," Beca said with a sigh. "I think I actually hate my mother right now."

The months passed and it was the triplets first birthday. They had party for them over the weekend with all their family and friends. Chloe had been wanting to get a family photo of her, Beca and all the kids and decided that the triplets birthday was a great day to do it on. She was currently watching as the three played with Sophie in the play room. Dylan and Billy would be home soon. Chloe smiled as Connie giggled at something Sophie did. Connie and Sophie looked so much alike with their strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. TJ's hair was a darker red and his eyes were green. She looked over at Emily who was the spitting image of her mama, with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Babe, I'm home," Beca called out as she entered the house.

"In here," Chloe called out.

Beca came into the play room and gave Chloe a kiss.

"Where's my mom?," Beca asked.

"She's downstairs," Chloe said. "I told her I'd call her when we needed help to get the kids ready."

"Do you think we can actually wrestle them all into sitting still long enough to get a family portrait?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I do," Chloe said slapping her on the arm. "I'm going to get your mom to help get the triplets ready. Dylan and Billy should be home soon. You're in charge of them and Sophie."

"Got it, captain," Beca said standing at attention and give her a salute.

"Why did I marry you again?," Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Cause the sex is awesome," Beca whispered to her with a cheesy grin.

With the help of Sally, Beca and Chloe got all six kids ready and made it to the photo shoot on time. The photographer took photos of the entire family, then just the kids, and just Beca and Chloe. When they were done, he told them he would have proofs to them by the next day.

The entire group went out to dinner before heading home. The kids were put to bed and Beca and Chloe were laying in bed together.

"What do you think the kids will do when they grow up?," Chloe asked Beca.

"I don't care," Beca said. "As long as they do whatever makes them happy."

"I'd like one of them to be a doctor," Chloe said. "Maybe a pediatrician like me."

"I'd say your best bets for that would be Sophie and TJ," Beca said. "They both have your caring and loving nature."

"Emily will probably turn into a badass music producer like her mama," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"It would be nice if one of them wanted to take over the studio," Beca said.

"I was noticing today how TJ, Connie, and Sophie favor me," Chloe said. "And Dylan, Billy, and Emily favor you."

"I know what you mean," Beca said "Sophie actually looks so much like you, I forget sometimes that she's not yours."

"Excuse you!," Chloe said looking at Beca. "She is mine!"

"Whoa, calm down there mama bear," Beca said. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that she looks so much like you, that it's hard to believe that you didn't actually give birth to her."

"Don't you ever say that Sophie, Dylan, or Billy aren't mine," Chloe said still a little upset. "I may not have given birth to them, but they are as much a part of me as they are of you. And don't forget, you didn't actually give birth to them either."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Beca said. "I didn't mean it like that. You know I love our family. And I love you. I wouldn't trade places with anyone else in the world. I like what we've made together and we did it all in, like, 3 years."

"Yeah," Chloe said smile back on her face. "We did good."

"What do you say," Beca said slowly sliding her hand down Chloe's body. "We pretend like I can get you pregnant, and we practice making a baby."

Chloe laughs and grabs Beca's wrist stopping her progress. Beca looks at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no," Chloe said. "Six is plenty. I like our Brady Bunch just fine. Don't even joke about having more kids."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe.

"Okay, okay. But, I think we're more like the Mitchell Mess," Beca said causing Chloe to laugh. "Or maybe, the Mitchell Mayhem."

"Shut up and kiss me," Chloe said chuckling.

"With pleasure," Beca said kissing Chloe.

The two made love and then snuggled together and settled down to sleep. Both smiling as they basked in the warm glow of the other's love.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. The next update will be an Epilogue centering around Beca and Chloe's 20th wedding anniversary. Have a great day/evening!**


	35. Epilogue

**This is the end of our journey as we jump 19 years into the future where Beca and Chloe are getting ready to celebrate their 20th Wedding Anniversary.**

* * *

Beca stood in the doorway of their bedroom smiling at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe asked.

"I'm just in awe of how hot I still find you after almost 20 years of marriage," Beca said with a smile.

"Why thank you," Chloe said walking over and hugging Beca. "You're still pretty hot yourself. I can't believe we are both on the downhill slide to sixty."

"And yet I still feel like a teenage horndog when I'm around you," Beca said grabbing Chloe's ass causing her to laugh.

"Stop," Chloe said. "The kids should start arriving soon. I can't believe all the kids are going to be here for Christmas."

"They're coming for our anniversary," Beca said. "Coming early to spend Christmas with us, was just a bonus."

"I don't care why," Chloe said. "I'm just glad we're all going to be under the same roof. Since the triplets left for college it's been too quiet around here."

"Mom? Mama?," they heard their 24-year-old daughter Sophie's voice call from downstairs.

Both women squealed and hurried downstairs. Beca got there first and grabbed her oldest daughter in a hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around the two and joined in the hug.

"Soph!," Chloe said. "I can't believe your here."

"I wouldn't miss your 20th anniversary," Sophie said. "Although I'll be at the hospital making up hours for the next six months. I'm just lucky Dr. Robbins is so family oriented and understood how much I wanted to be here."

Sophie had indeed followed in Chloe's footsteps to become a pediatrician and was in her 3rd year of Residency at Grey Sloane Memorial in Seattle, Washington.

"Where's Lucy?," Chloe asked.

"I dropped her off at her moms so she could visit for a bit," Sophie said. "She'll be here for dinner with her moms."

"I still can't believe that you and Emily got together with Brey and Stacie's kids," Chloe said with a smile.

Sophie had come out to her mothers when she was sixteen. She and Lucy started dating a few months after. They had been together for almost 8 years now.

"I still think Lucas is too old for Emily," Beca said with a scowl. "He's 28 and she's only 19."

"Oh, hush you," Chloe said. "Emily is 19 going on 35. She's always been more mature for her age. Besides, he treats her great and she's happy."

"I guess," Beca concedes.

The door opens and two-thirds of the 19-year-old triplets walk in.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe squeals. "TJ! Connie! More of my babies are home!"

"Mom," TJ says. "We're not babies anymore."

"You'll always be my babies," Chloe said. "All six of you, no matter how old you are."

"Hey, mom," Connie said giving her mother a hug when TJ went to say hi to Sophie.

"What about me?," Beca said smiling.

"Hey, mama," Connie said. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too," Beca said hugging her. "We're glad you're all going to be here for Christmas and our anniversary. It wouldn't be the same without all you here."

"Move over sis," TJ said giving Connie a light shove. "I need a mama hug, too."

Beca laughed and pulled TJ into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Soph," Chloe said. "Are you and Lucy staying here?"

"We were thinking we'd just stay at Aunt Brey's since everyone else is staying here," Sophie said. "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Chloe said. "As long as we get to see you every day, I don't care where you sleep. Wait. That didn't come out right."

Everyone laughed and Beca pulled her into a hug.

"It's a good thing you're that pretty," Beca said giving her a kiss.

"Where's Dylan and Sarah?," TJ asked. "More importantly, where are my niece and nephew? And when do Billy and Emily get here?"

"Dylan, Sarah, and the kids, will be here for dinner," Beca said. "Billy and Emily should be here soon. They were going to leave San Diego after rush hour hoping to avoid most of the traffic."

Dylan, now 29, married his college sweetheart, Sarah, and they have two children, Madison, who just turned four, and Dylan, Jr., or DJ, who is two. Dylan, much to his mama's surprise, took an interest in producing music and now runs his mother's studio. Beca and Chloe had both retired when the triplets left for college a year ago. Beca turned all operations over to Dylan and helped out when he needed an extra hand now and then.

Connie was taking pre-med courses at UC-Berkeley. She was also looking at becoming a pediatrician or even an ob/gyn. Emily was studying Mechanical Engineering at San Diego State University. She read that Mechanical Engineering was one of the fastest growing and hard to fill fields. Billy, now 26, was a vet at the San Diego Zoo. He and Emily spent a lot of time together since they were both in San Diego.

TJ is the only one who hasn't decided what he wants to be. He was taking general courses at the University of Nevada in Las Vegas. He has some interest in becoming an EMT, but hasn't committed to anything yet.

It was close to 6:00 and dinner was being set up. Beca had the meal catered since there were going to be so many of their family and friends attending dinner. The doorbell ran and Beca went to the door to open it and find her mother, Sally, and stepfather, Paul, standing there.

"Mom!," Beca yells and grabs the woman in a hug.

"Hey, guys," TJ says. "It's grandma and grand-Paul."

All the kids come running to greet their grandma and grand-Paul. Beca's mom married Paul Davis about 6 years ago. The kids already called Chloe's dad grandpa so Billy came up with calling Paul, grand-Paul and it stuck. They now lived in a nice house just on the other side of L.A. Chloe's mom was pulling up just as Beca was about to close the door. She went out to greet Charlotte, wrapping her up in a hug. Sadly, James Beale passed away a little over 2 years ago. Charlotte still lived in the apartment that Chloe had when she was single. Beca and Chloe were both glad she was close by and they made sure she made it to every family function they had so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

"How are you, Charlotte?," Beca asked as they walked into the house.

"I'm good," Charlotte said. "I can't wait to see all my grandbabies."

"Well, they're all here so get ready," Beca said with a laugh. "Hey, guys, look who I found outside."

"Granny!," all the kids yelled and ran over to hug her.

All the kids got their hugs in and then everyone was working their way through the food line. Stacie was behind Beca in line.

"I think we may be having a joining of our clans in the not too distant future," Stacie said with a laugh.

"It's better be Sophie and Lucy," Beca said. "Emily's too young to get married."

"You got married at nineteen," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "And look at how that turned out."

"I'd say it turned out pretty good," Chloe chimed in. "We have three beautiful children and two wonderful grandchildren from it."

"Fine," Beca said. "It wouldn't be so bad if Emily and Lucas got married. In about 4 years."

Chloe and Stacie just laughed at Beca. The rest of the night went well and everyone who wasn't staying with the Mitchells left. Before anyone knew it, Christmas morning was here. Beca and Chloe were laying in bed talking about how great it was having the kids all together. They suddenly hear several pairs of running feet coming towards their bedroom and all six kids came barreling through the door. They all jumped on the bed and smothered Beca and Chloe, laughing and carrying on like they did when they were kids. They all finally settled down and were laying and sitting on the bed.

"This so reminds me of when you guys were kids," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "You'd all get up and come running in here together yelling about Santa Claus."

"Remember that year," Sophie said with a laugh. "That TJ came running in and fell over the rug. He hit his chin and wouldn't let you take him to the hospital until he got to open at least one gift first."

"I was six," TJ said with a pout.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a squeeze as they watched their kids reminiscing.

"I never did thank you guys for waiting to open your presents until I got back home," TJ said.

"It wasn't our idea," Dylan said with a laugh. "Sophie strong-armed all of us and made us wait. She said it was only right because we are a family and we stick together."

"Good for you, Soph," Chloe said.

"You really did that, Soph?," TJ asked.

"You're my baby brother," Sophie said. "I was just looking out for you."

TJ reached over and pulled Sophie into a hug.

"You always were my favorite sister," TJ said.

"Let me up," Chloe said. "I need to use the bathroom and then we need to have breakfast and open gifts."

The kids all got up from the bed and Chloe hurried into the bathroom. Beca waited until the bathroom door was closed and turned to her six kids.

"Are you guys ready?," Beca asked. "You all know your parts?"

"We got it mama," Dylan spoke for the group.

Beca hurried out of the room and went downstairs. The kids all set themselves up, starting with Dylan at the top of the stairs, then Billy, Sophie, Emily, Connie, and TJ. Beca stood about 3 feet from TJ, with her hands behind her back.

Chloe came out of the bathroom and grabbed her robe. She was putting it on as she walked out the door. She hesitated for a second when she saw Dylan standing at the top of the stairs, facing her with his hand behind his back.

"Dyl?," Chloe asked stopping in front of him. "Is everything okay?"

Dylan smiles and brings his arms from behind his back to show he's holding three red roses. He kisses Chloe on the cheek, hands her the roses and steps aside to let her pass. Chloe thanks him and starts down the steps noticing that all of the kids are standing on the steps. She reaches Billy and he hands her three red roses, kisses her on the cheek and moves aside to let her continue. The same occurred with Sophie, Emily, Connie, and TJ, who was on the very last step. She takes the last three roses, and gets a kiss on the cheek. When TJ moves aside she sees Beca standing just a few feet away with her hands behind her back.

"Beca?," Chloe says walking over to her. "What's going on?"

Beca brings her arms from behind her back and hands Chloe two more roses. She then takes Chloe's free hand in hers.

"Babe," Beca said. "A red rose means "I love you." You now have 20 red roses, one for every year we've been married. You are my everything. I would like to know, if you, Chloe Beale Mitchell, will join me in renewing our vows on our 20th anniversary?"

Chloe looks at Beca and smiles. She pulls Beca into a kiss.

"I would love to renew our vows," Chloe said softly. "Is this the reason all the kids are home?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile. "I told them all that I wanted us to renew our vows and they said I had to properly ask you first and they wanted to be a part of it."

"So," Billy calls out. "Are our moms getting married again or what?"

"She said yes," Beca tells them.

The kids all start laughing and hugging their moms. Chloe suddenly got a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong, mom," Connie asked.

"I only have 6 days to prepare a wedding vow renewal," Chloe said.

"We've already planned everything," Beca said.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "Lucy, Maddie, and I are going to be the flower girls"

"DJ and I are going to be the ring bearers," Billy said."

"I'm walking mama down the aisle," Dylan said.

"And, I get to walk you down the aisle, mom," TJ said.

"And, Connie and I get to be your maids of honor," Emily said.

"Yeah," Connie said with a laugh. "Since we were all in your first wedding, we decided we should all be in your second."

"Funny," Chloe said as everyone laughed.

Chloe woke up on the morning of her anniversary and looked over at her wife. She didn't think it was possible, but she was more in love with Beca now than she was twenty years ago. Chloe sat with her back against the headboard and thought back over the past 22 years they've been together. The first two years, before they were even married, were the most eventful years they shared. From their fast moving relationship, to Jeanine kidnapping Dylan and Billy, to finding out she was having triplets.

Beca was laying on her back, and Chloe started playing with her hair. She thought back over their married life and couldn't help but smile. They had their ups and downs for sure, but at the end of the day, they were together. She sighed and decided to jump in the shower. As she was walking to the bathroom, she stopped and went back over to the bed. She removed her pajamas and leaned down so she could whisper in Beca's ear.

"I just took off all my clothes and I'm standing her naked," Chloe said.

'I'm up," Beca said as she shot up to a sitting position.

"I thought I'd let you know I'm gonna go take a shower," Chloe said. "In case you wanted to join me."

Chloe winked at Beca and turned and walked toward the bathroom with an extra wiggle to her hips. Beca smiled and jumped out of bed to follow her wife. After their joint shower, Beca and Chloe were dressed and heading downstairs to start breakfast.

The chaos that reigns trying to feed eight adults and two small children is one that Chloe really missed. She finds herself reminiscing about the many breakfasts, lunches, and dinners she's helped prepare and serve over the past twenty years. She looks over at her wife and sends another prayer of thanks for having brought her and their kids into Chloe's life.

"Mom?," Sophie asks. "Mom? You still with us?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe says shaking her head. "I just got lost in my thoughts. When did you get here?"

"I just got here," Sophie said. "I'm driving you and the girls for our spa day and then I'll take you over to Aunt Brey's to get ready for tonight," Sophie said.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said giving her a hug. "Are you hungry? There's more than enough."

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?," Sophie asked Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe said. "Let me tell your mama and we'll go up to my room."

Chloe went over and kissed Beca, telling her she was going to go talk to Sophie.

"Everything okay?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I have a feeling I know what it's about and I'll tell you later."

Sophie and Chloe go up to Chloe and Beca's bedroom. They come back down about half an hour later.

"Hey, Em, Connie, and Sarah," Sophie says. "You gals ready to get your spa on?"

"Hey, what about me?," Beca asks walking over to Chloe.

"We knew you wouldn't want to go to the spa, so the boys have plans for you," Sophie says. "Lucy has offered to watch DJ and Maddie so just drop them off at Aunt Brey's on your way."

"Why am I suddenly scared for my life?," Beca asks Chloe.

"You'll like it," Chloe said. "I promise."

"Okay," Beca says giving Chloe a kiss. "I love you."

"I need a better kiss than that," Chloe said. "I won't see you again until it's time for us say our vows."

"In that case," Beca said and kisses Chloe with all the passion she can muster.

"That's enough you two," Emily says after a minute or two.

"I can't help it if your mom's so hot," Beca says with a laugh.

"No, just no," Emily says and walks away shaking her head.

The others just laugh and say goodbye as the girls all leave with Chloe. Once the girls were all in Sophie's car, she tells them she has to make one stop before they go to the spa.

The boys and Beca get ready and get in Beca's car, with Dylan driving. They drop Maddie and DJ at Aubrey and Stacie's and head out again. Beca is surprised and excited when she sees the sign for laser tag.

"This is what you boys planned for me?," Beca asked.

"Yep," TJ says. "Team Mitchell is going to dominate the fuck out of this place."

"Language," Dylan said.

"Leave him alone," Beca says with a laugh. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Several hours later, both groups of Mitchells are on their way home.

"I'll drop you girls off at Mom's," Sophie said. "And, then Mom and I are going to Aunt Brey and Aunt Stacie's to get ready."

The Mitchell house was relatively calm considering there were so many people needing to shower and get ready by 7:00 pm when the limo was due to arrive. Everyone was ready except for Beca. Connie was helping her finish her makeup.

"You look beautiful, mama," Connie said when she was done. "Is that the same dress you wore for your wedding?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Your mom and I both chose to wear them again. I offered to buy mom a new one but she insisted when I told her I was wearing my original dress. She of course rubbed it in that she had to have hers taken in. I was smart enough not to comment on the fact that she was pregnant the first time around."

"I think it's romantic," Connie said. "Also, pretty cool that you can fit into your dress after twenty years."

"That comes from chasing six kids around for years," Beca said with a laugh.

"We should get going," Connie said. "Everyone else is ready and waiting for us. The limo should be here any minute."

"Let's do this," Beca said and led Connie downstairs.

"Wow," Billy said when he saw Beca. "Talk about deja vu. It's like I'm six years old again. You look exactly as you did twenty years ago."

"Why thank you," Beca said and walked over and hugged Billy. "You boys clean up pretty good. I'm glad you boys opted to wear tuxes."

"The limo's here," TJ says from the front door.

Everyone leaves and after some maneuvering they are all in the limo and on their way to the Four Seasons.

Chloe is nervous. More nervous than she was at her first wedding. Although, she was pregnant and suffering from morning sickness back then. She stands and smooths down her dress and smiles at the fact that it looks so good.

"You still got it, Chlo," she hears Aubrey say from the doorway.

"I can't believe Beca and I are wearing our actual wedding dresses," Chloe said. "Well, mine had to be taken in some since the last time I wore it. But still looks the same."

"Are your ready?," Aubrey asked. "The limo's here."

"Let's do this," Chloe said.

Chloe and her entourage arrived at the Four Seasons and entered the hotel. They were shown to the same room where their first wedding was held. Chloe stopped inside the door and smiled as she looked around. A tear came to her eye as she remembered the events of twenty years ago.

"You okay, mom?," Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said wiping the tear away. "Just remembering."

"Come on," Sophie said. "We have to get to your bride's room to wait for the ceremony."

People had already started filling the room and finding their seats. Many were remembering being there twenty years earlier. Jesse and Jessica Swanson were seated at the table with Aubrey and Stacie, Lucy, Lucas, Amy and Bumper, and CR and Denise. Jesse's son, JJ, couldn't make it. He was living in New York with his wife Daphne, who was 8 months pregnant and couldn't fly. CR and Denise's son, Charlie, was in the Army and stationed somewhere in the Middle East, so he wasn't able to attend either.

Charlotte, Sally, and Paul were sharing a table with Sarah, DJ, and Maddie. While Dylan, Billy, Sophie, Emily, Connie, TJ, Beca, and Chloe would be sitting at the head table.

It was time for the ceremony to begin and Sally, as she did twenty years ago, asked the guests to take their seats. Sophie and Lucy, with Maddie between them, threw out rose petals as they walked down the aisle. When they reached the end, Billy carried DJ down the aisle, each holding a pillow with the new wedding rings that Beca had brought for her and Chloe. Billy and DJ got to the end of the aisle and took their places. Lucas escorted Emily and Connie down the aisle and once they were in position, went to his seat.

Beca appeared on the arm of Dylan and everyone stood as they walked down the aisle together. Dylan gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and she took her place next to Emily at the altar. Dylan took his seat. Beca looked to the back and her breath hitched when she saw Chloe standing next to TJ. It still caught her by surprise at how she reacted to seeing Chloe even after all this time. She knew that this woman was her soul mate.

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled when she saw the way Beca looked at her. She still got butterflies in her stomach whenever she would catch Beca looking at her like she was now. Like she was the only person in the room. TJ put his arm out for his mother to take and they walked down the aisle. Tears were glistening in Chloe's eyes.

When they reached the end of the aisle, TJ gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. He then hugged her.

"I love you, mom," TJ whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, baby boy" Chloe whispered back as a tear fell from her eye.

TJ pulled out of the hug and used his thumb to wipe the tear from Chloe's face. He gave Chloe a wink and handed her off to Beca and went to his seat.

The officiant began and Beca and Chloe hadn't taken their eyes off each other. The vows were spoken and the rings were exchanged.

"By the power vested in me," the officiant said. "I now pronounce you are married, again."

Everyone cheered, whistled, and clapped.

"You make kiss your bride," the officiant said.

Beca pulled Chloe to her, but stopped before their lips met.

"You did brush your teeth, right?," Beca asked with a grin.

"I hate you," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca kissed Chloe and they pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. Everyone in the room was smiling and taking pictures.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the officiant said getting everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce to you, again, Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her back down the aisle. Emily and Connie followed, with Sophie, Lucy, Maddie, Billy and DJ behind them. The family and wedding party spent time getting pictures done. Beca took every chance she could to kiss Chloe, even if it was just on the cheek. Chloe's smile never left her face.

Everyone was finally able to sit down and their dinners were served. Beca looked around at how their group, that once consisted of a few good friends and three kids, had grown to the size of a small city. After dinner, Sophie came and whispered something to Chloe. Chloe smiled and nodded her head. Sophie walked over to the DJ and asked for the microphone.

"Excuse me, everybody," Sophie said to get everyone's attention. "My family and I want to thank all of you for being here tonight. Twenty years ago today, two extraordinary women vowed to spend the rest of their lives together. Witnessing the love they had for each other every day for the past twenty years, was truly something that I cherish more than anything in this world. So, please, raise your glass with me. To Beca and Chloe Mitchell. I love you, mom and mama."

"To Beca and Chloe," was heard around the room as the toast was completed.

"I'd now like to ask my fellow flower girl, Lucy, to come join me," Sophie said and looked at Lucy.

Lucy looked back at her somewhat confused. Lucy beckoned her to come to come stand with her. Lucy joins her and takes Sophie's hand.

"What's going on?," Lucy asked quietly.

"I was sixteen when I came out to my moms," Sophie said into the microphone. "They were so supportive and loving. Lucy and I started dating shortly after and we've been together for almost eight years now."

Sophie turned to Lucy who had tears in her eyes. Chloe, standing nearby, handed her a small box. Sophie took it and got down on one knee in front of Lucy. Several surprised gasps could be heard.

"Lucy Marie Conrad-Posen," Sophie said. "You are my soul mate, the love of my life. Would you do me the honor of sharing the rest of my life with me as my wife?"

There wasn't a sound to be heard in the room as everyone waited for Lucy's answer.

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you," Lucy said with a huge smile and tears falling down her face.

Sophie jumped up and grabbed Lucy in a kiss. She put the ring on Lucy's finger and kissed her again. The entire Mitchell and Conrad-Posen families came up to congratulate them.

After the excitement of the engagement died down, Aubrey took over the microphone. Beca and Chloe smiled when they saw Stacie, Amy, CR, Denise, and all six of their children, on the stage with Aubrey.

"Beca and Chloe," Aubrey said. "Please come to the dance floor for your first dance as a re-newly wed couple."

Chloe laughed and stood up. She put her hand out toward Beca and Beca gladly took it and let Chloe lead her to the dance floor. The music started and their best friends and their children sang Anne Murray's "Could I Have This Dance" just like their friends did twenty years ago. Beca and Chloe both had tears in their eyes as they danced. Beca kissed Chloe and tightened her hold around her waist. Chloe's arms were around Beca's neck. Beca kissed Chloe again and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Care to meet me here in twenty years and do this all again?," Beca asked.

"It's a date," Chloe said.

* * *

 **There you have it. Thank you all for staying with me to the end. I loved writing this story. Til next time!**


End file.
